


Und dann kamst du

by luthien82



Series: Licht des Himmels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angsty Schmoop, Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 99,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der berühmte Unfall in Zaubertränke - nur das es diesmal kein Unfall ist, sondern eine Verkettung seltener Umstände. Als Harry und Draco den geforderten Trank brauen und einnehmen, wird ihre Welt vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt, denn sie sind nicht nur Magische Konterparts, sondern auch zwei Teile einer zusammengehörigen Seele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaubertränke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6386) by Draeconin. 



> Nach endlosen Reposts hoffe ich, dass die Story hier ihre endgültige Heimat findet. Die Geschichte entstand vor der Veröffentlichung von Band 6, deswegen ist sie selbstredend AU. Sie wurde erstmals am 10.08.2004 auf fanfiktion.de gepostet und dort zu Weihnachten desselben Jahres auch beendet. Sie ist sicherlich nicht die beste Story aller Zeiten, aber sie hat mir durch ein paar schwere Monate geholfen und liegt mir deshalb doch sehr am Herzen.
> 
> Dank an **Nina** für ihre Engelsgeduld und ihre Ideen, um Draco mehr Leben einzuhauchen, **Daeny** , die mich größtenteils von meinem Synonymleiden erlöst hat und noch immer tapfer kämpft, und all den treuen Lesern, die mich damals vorangetrieben haben, diese Geschichte zu einem Abschluss zu bringen.
> 
> Gewidmet: **LiLi** (ff.de), die unbedingt wissen wollte, wie Harry und Draco in "Nachts, wenn die Wölfe heulen" zusammengekommen sind.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene war im siebten Jahr wirklich die reinste Hölle. Mochte Snape die unteren Klassen schon triezen, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er von den Teilnehmern des Fortgeschrittenenkurses verlangte. Ein schwerer, nur am Rande der Legalität arbeitender Zaubertrank nach dem anderen musste von ihnen gebraut werden; stets drillte Snape sie mit der Sauberkeit und Genauigkeit bei der Zusammenmischung der Zutaten. Und nicht zuletzt mussten sie stets und ständig darüber Bescheid wissen, welche Nebenwirkungen ein Trank besaß beziehungsweise welche Folgen, wenn er falsch zubereitet wurde, und wie schlimm die Folgen waren, wenn eine bestimmte Zutat falsch hinzugefügt worden war.

Kurzum: Snape verlangte von seinen Schülern das gleiche Wissen, das er selbst besaß. Ein Wissen, das er sich in den Jahren, die er bereits als Tränkemeister tätig war, durch Erfahrung angeeignet hatte. Die Schüler konnten seinen Anforderungen also fast gar nicht gerecht werden.

Außer den Slytherins gab es daher auch nur sehr wenige Schüler, die den Fortgeschrittenenkurs bei Snape belegten. Viele brauchten ihn einfach nicht, weil sie dieses Fach für ihre spätere Berufswahl nicht benötigten.

Umso mehr tat sich Harry selbst leid, weil er unbedingt Auror werden wollte und dafür Zaubertränke brauchte. Seine Noten waren sowieso nie die besten in diesem Fach gewesen, in der Tatsache begründet, dass Snape ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte Harry, so gut wie möglich im Unterricht mitzukommen, sich genau an die Anweisungen zu halten und auch sonst so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Wie gut, dass er Hermine an seiner Seite hatte. Das Mädchen war mit Harry die einzige Schülerin aus Gryffindor, die an Snapes Fortgeschrittenenkurs teilnahm.

Heute war Freitag und die letzten beiden Stunden der Woche waren natürlich Zaubertränke. Das Schuljahr war gerade mal fünf Wochen alt und schon hasste Harry dieses Fach, die Kerker und Snape noch mehr als im Jahr zuvor. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich war, doch offensichtlich gab es für alles eine Steigerung.

Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr und runzelte die Stirn. Snape war schon drei Minuten zu spät. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise vergeudete er keine Sekunde seiner kostbaren Zaubertrankstunde. Wo war dieser schleimige Kerl also?

Als hätte Harry ihn allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn heraufbeschworen, flog im nächsten Moment die Tür auf und Snape betrat mit dem für ihn typischen Aufbauschen seiner Robe das Klassenzimmer. Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Bankreihen zu seinem Pult und drehte sich dann zur Klasse um. Sein sauertöpfisches Gesicht sprach Bände. Offenbar hatte ihm heute jemand in die Suppe gespuckt und der Lehrer war wild darauf, seine schlechte Laune an leichten Opfern auszulassen.

Mit anderen Worten: seinen Schülern.

Sein Blick glitt über die Reihen wissbegieriger junger Menschen, die ihm anvertraut worden waren, ehe er langsam vor seinem Pult auf und ab ging und gerade laut genug sagte, dass man ihn in der letzten Reihe noch hören konnte: "Professor Dumbledore hielt es für angebracht, dass ich meinen Lehrplan etwas umstelle. Deswegen lassen wir die Tränke vom Montag ruhen und widmen uns einem anderen Themengebiet." Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sein Blick plötzlich zu Harry flog und er bellte: "Potter, was können Sie mir über magische Kompatibilität erzählen?"

Harry zuckte bei dem schneidenden Ton leicht zusammen, ehe er einen kurzen auf Hermine warf, die selbst etwas überrascht aussah. Harry blickte wieder zu Professor Snape und murmelte: "Äh, ich weiß nicht, Sir."

Snape schien mit dieser Antwort äußerst zufrieden zu sein, denn ein seltsames Funkeln trat in seine Augen. "Natürlich, Potter. Wissen Sie überhaupt über irgendetwas Bescheid, was in meinem Unterricht vor sich geht?", fragte er bissig.

Die Slytherins kicherten, die drei anwesenden Ravenclaws und die einzige Hufflepuff machten eher ausdruckslose Gesichter. Hermine schien noch immer in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Snape wandte sich ab und begann zu erklären: "Wie Ihnen allen bekannt sein dürfte, hat jeder Zauberer ein individuelles magisches Potential, die Kräfte sind jedoch von Person zu Person unterschiedlich. Ein Zauberer erreicht sein vollständiges magisches Potential nicht vor seinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr. Das magische Potential der Eltern spielt ebenfalls keine unwesentliche Rolle, wie stark ein Zauberer ist. Unter normalen Umständen kann ein Zauberer seine magischen Kräfte nicht verstärken, doch es gibt Ausnahmen. Eine dieser Ausnahmen wäre die Kollaboration zwischen zwei Zauberern, so genannte Magische Konterparts. Potter, was sind Magische Konterparts?"

Harry hätte vor Frustration am Liebsten aufgeschrien. So jedoch antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich: "Tut mir leid, Professor, ich weiß es nicht."

Snape durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick, schien es diesmal jedoch vorzuziehen, nicht auf Harrys Unzulänglichkeiten einzugehen.

"Mr. Malfoy, erklären Sie der Klasse bitte, was ein Magischer Konterpart ist", adressierte er den blonden Slytherin, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick bohrte sich noch immer in Harrys grüne Augen.

Draco betrachtete den Blickkontakt zwischen Lehrer und Schüler einen Moment, beinahe etwas unentschlossen, wie es schien, und sagte dann ruhig: "Ein Magischer Konterpart ist jemand, der die eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten ergänzt und verstärkt. Wenn die beiden Kollaborateure auch auf Gefühlsebene eine Verbindung eingehen, dann werden die magischen Fähigkeiten sogar noch mehr verstärkt, doch eine gefühlsmäßige Verbindung ist für das Finden eines Magischen Konterparts nicht nötig."

Draco stoppte und sah Snape abwartend an, der die ganze Zeit Harry angesehen hatte. "Richtig, Mr. Malfoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin", murmelte der Lehrer schließlich und wandte sich ab, ging den Gang zwischen den Bänken auf und ab und fuhr fort: "Man kann nur einen Magischen Konterpart auf einmal haben. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass Sie nicht verschiedene Personen finden können, mit denen Sie kompatibel sind. Sie differenzieren sich lediglich im Grad der Erhöhung ihrer eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten. Außerdem kann man seinen Magischen Konterpart nicht immer zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn sie sich begegnen, als solchen identifizieren. In der heutigen Stunde werde ich Ihnen deshalb das Brauen eines bestimmten Zaubertrankes beibringen, der es Ihnen ermöglicht, ihren Magischen Konterpart zu finden, insofern er sich innerhalb dieses Schlosses befindet. Der Trank hat nur eine bestimmte Reichweite."

Snape lief um sein Pult herum, ordnete einige Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch und erklärte dabei: "Der Trank wurde von einem französischen Tränkemeister im späten 19. Jahrhundert entwickelt. Er wurde mit einem Zauberspruch kombiniert, der die Ingredienzien des Trankes aktiviert, sobald sie sich im Kreislauf befinden. Dadurch wird die Aura und das Ziehen zu Ihrem Konterpart ausgelöst."

Hermines Hand schoss nach oben und Snape hob kurz eine Augenbraue. "Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Was genau meinen Sie damit, Sir?"

Snape sah so aus, als wolle er das Mädchen für ihre Unwissenheit anschreien, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür, ruhig zu erklären: "Wenn Sie den Trank trinken und einen bestimmten Zauberspruch sprechen, dann entwickelt sich, sollte ihr Magischer Konterpart in der Nähe sein, ein blaues Licht, das Sie umgibt. Sie werden sich von der Person angezogen fühlen, das heißt, Sie bewegen sich automatisch in die Richtung, in der Sie ihren Konterpart finden werden. Die entsprechende Person wird eine ähnliche Aura entwickeln wie Sie selbst. Je strahlender die Aura ist, desto höher ist ihre Kompatibilität zueinander."

Der Tränkemeister stoppte kurz und fügte dann, offenbar aus einer Laune heraus, hinzu: "Und wenn Sie besonders viel Glück haben, dann ist Ihre Aura zusätzlich noch golden durchsetzt."

Hermine warf ihrem Lehrer nur einen fragenden Blick zu, da sie diese Aussage nicht verstand. Snape seufzte und erklärte knapp: "Das bedeutet, dass Sie auch auf Gefühlsebene harmonieren."

"Oh", entfuhr es Hermine leise. Als diese Worte vollkommen in ihr Gehirn einsanken, lief sie leicht rot an und senkte den Kopf.

Snape verzog nur wie immer auf diese verächtliche Art seine Lippen und schrieb mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Zutatenliste an die Tafel. Dann händigte er jedem ein Stück Pergament aus, auf dem die Instruktionen standen. "Jeder von Ihnen wird diesen Trank in Eigenarbeit brauen, da der Trank auf eine Person spezifiziert sein muss. Sie können sich sicherlich das Chaos vorstellen, wenn zwei verschiedene magische Auren versuchen, ein und denselben Trank zu benutzen, um einen Magischen Konterpart zu finden. Sagen wir einfach, es wäre kein schöner Anblick und ein Apparationsunfall wäre dagegen noch harmlos."

Das seltsame Funkeln in den Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers jagte den Schülern einen eisigen Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken. Jeder von ihnen wusste, wie unangenehm und hässlich ein Apparationsunfall sein konnte, hatten sie doch inzwischen alle ihre Lizenz. Wenn die Brauung dieses Trankes von zwei Zauberern tatsächlich noch schlimmere Konsequenzen hatte, dann konnte man sich das Ergebnis in etwa vorstellen. Es war eben nicht gut, wenn ein Körper gleichzeitig zu zwei verschiedenen Konterparts gezogen wurde.

Snape, offenbar zufrieden mit dem Horrorszenario, das er seinen Schüler eingepflanzt hatte, fuhr schließlich fort: "Sollten Sie den Trank falsch zusammen brauen, dann werden Sie so lange hier bleiben, bis Sie den Trank korrekt gebraut haben. Und nun, beginnen Sie."

Damit ging Snape zu seinem Pult zurück und ließ sich dahinter nieder. Doch er saß kaum, als Hermine sich erneut meldete. Snape warf ihr einen eiskalten Blick zu. "Ja?", knurrte er.

"Professor, als Zutat werden drei Tropfen Blut von dem Brauer des Trankes verlangt. Fällt dieser Trank dann nicht unter Blutzauber?"

'Oder mit anderen Worten', dachte Snape säuerlich, 'fiel er damit nicht in die Kategorie "illegal"?' Er schnaubte innerlich, durchbohrte das Mädchen mit seinem Blick und neigte leicht den Kopf. "Ja, Miss Granger, das tut er. Doch Professor Dumbledore ist über diese Tatsache unterrichtet und hat sein Einverständnis gegeben. Glauben Sie mir, ich würde es niemals wagen, unter Dumbledores Nase Schwarze Magie auszuüben!" fügte er mit einem ironischen Unterton an. Das brachte die Slytherins erneut zum Kichern.

Hermine senkte hochrot den Kopf und machte sich daran, die Anweisungen zu lesen.

Harry las sich die Instruktionen ebenfalls durch und runzelte die Stirn. Der Trank würde zwei Tage lang ruhen müssen, ehe man ihn trinken konnte. Das bedeutete, dass die große Show nicht vor Montag losgehen würde. Na schön, die interessanten Sachen brauchten immer Zeit.

Harry arbeitete an diesem Freitag gewissenhaft an dem Trank, der ihm einen eventuellen Magischen Konterpart offenbaren würde. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass Snape ihnen eine ziemlich gewichtige Note darauf geben würde, sondern auch daran, dass er neugierig war, ob er einen Magischen Konterpart innerhalb dieses Schlosses besaß.

Als die zwei Stunden Zaubertränke vorbei waren, sah Harry in seinen Kessel und stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Trank genau so aussah, wie er aussehen musste: ein beinahe durchsichtiger grauer Trank, der in seiner Konsistenz ein wenig an Veritaserum erinnerte. Snape hatte ihnen erklärt, dass der Trank, sollte er richtig gebraut worden sein, am Montag zusätzlich eine leicht ölige Schicht haben würde, die in den Farben des Regenbogens schimmerte – eine Repräsentation aller verschiedenen Auren, die Zauberer haben konnten.

Mit einem guten Gefühl machte sich Harry zusammen mit Hermine auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm und unterhielt sich dabei angeregt mit dem Mädchen.

"Das ist so aufregend!", plapperte Hermine ohne Punkt und Komma. "Wer wird wohl unser Magischer Konterpart sein? Wird überhaupt jemand im Schloss sein, der uns ergänzt? Was meinst du, Harry?"

Harry lächelte leicht. "Es wäre schon nicht schlecht. Ich kann jede Erhöhung meiner Kräfte gebrauchen."

Sofort wurde Hermine wieder ernst und legte Harry sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Harry."

Der Junge zuckte nur schwach mit den Schultern und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste Hermine, dass Harry tatsächlich jede Hilfe nötig hatte. Er hatte zwar nie ausführlich darüber mit ihnen gesprochen, doch die Prophezeiung, die sie damals in ihrem fünften Jahr aus dem Ministerium hatten entwenden wollen und die Dumbledore ihm später zeigte, schien dem Jungen etwas offenbart zu haben, was ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn warf und seine Einstellung um 180 Grad drehte. Hermine konnte sich ausmalen, dass es etwas mit Töten zu tun hatte, denn nichts würde Harry mehr aus der Bahn werfen als die Aussicht, jemanden umbringen zu müssen. Verständlich, dass dem jungen Mann da seit dem Zeitpunkt, als Dumbledore ihm das eröffnet hatte, jeglicher Humor abging.

Ja, Harry war sehr still und in sich gekehrt geworden. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten zu erhöhen und zu festigen, lernte fast genauso intensiv wie Hermine und gönnte sich neben Quidditch überhaupt keine Auszeit. Das war nicht gesund, und Hermine machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren langjährigen Freund. Doch Harry verschloss alle Gefühle in seinem Innern und ließ nicht einmal mehr seine Freunde an seinen Gedanken teilhaben. Harry hatte sie alle konsequent aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen.

Als das Duo im Gryffindorturm ankam, war Ron bereits von seinem Nachmittagsunterricht zurück und spielte mit Seamus vor dem Feuer Schach. Als das Portrait aufschwang, sah er auf. Sofort kam er auf sie zu und drückte Hermine einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er Harry auf die Schulter klopfte und enthusiastisch fragte: "Und, wie war Zaubertränke?"

"Aufregend", kam es sofort von Hermine, die Ron gleich darauf über den Zaubertrank in Kenntnis setzte, der sie ihren Magischen Konterpart finden lassen würde. Ron sah bei diesen Aussichten jedoch nicht sehr begeistert aus.

"Schatz, was ist, wenn dein Magischer Konterpart jemand anderes ist als ich?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand, ehe sie liebevoll sagte: "Dann wird dieser Jemand nur mein Magischer Konterpart sein. Du hingegen, Ronald Weasley, hast einen Platz in meinem Herzen."

Das schien den Rotschopf zu beruhigen, denn er schenkte Hermine ein strahlendes Lächeln und zog das Mädchen mit sich in Richtung Kamin, wo sie sich in einem der flauschigen Sofas niederließen.

Harry sah seinen beiden besten Freunden mit einer Mischung aus Sympathie und Neid hinterher, ehe er sich abwandte und im Jungenschlafsaal verschwand. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass auf ihn niemand wartete, der ihn liebevoll in den Arm nahm. Er wollte es so und nicht anders. Wenn man sich mit ihm einließ, wenn man ihn liebte, war man in Gefahr. Ihn zu lieben war tödlich! Das hatte Voldemort schon oft genug bewiesen.

Es war nicht so, dass Harry seinen Freunden das Glück, das sie beieinander gefunden hatten, in irgendeiner Form neidete. Beide hatten es verdient, waren schon so lange heimlich ineinander verliebt. Deswegen erfüllte es Harry mit Freude, dass es in Zeiten dieses schrecklichen Krieges tatsächlich noch Hoffnung, tatsächlich noch Liebe gab. Und niemandem gönnte er das mehr als Hermine und Ron.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett sinken und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu dem Zaubertrank. Ob er wohl tatsächlich einen Magischen Konterpart in dieser Schule besaß? Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Herzens wünschte sich Harry, dass dem so war. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser Jemand dadurch in schreckliche Gefahr geriet, so wäre es doch tröstlich zu wissen, dass es dort draußen jemanden gab, der ihn ergänzte.

Mit genau diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein, das Abendessen vollkommen vergessen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Der Montag brach über die Schüler herein und damit auch Zaubertränke und die Erprobung ihres Trankes. Harry war aus irgendeinem Grund furchtbar aufgeregt. Was würde ihm sein Trank wohl offenbaren?

Er war erleichtert gewesen zu sehen, dass sein Trank die vorgeschriebene Farbe und Konsistenz aufwies. Snape hingegen schien davon weniger begeistert zu sein, denn er warf Harry nur wieder einen seiner berühmten, hasserfüllten Blicke zu und wandte sich dann sofort dem nächsten Schüler zu.

Nachdem Snape alle Tränke kontrolliert und nur Millicent Bulstrode den Trank falsch gebraut hatte, wandte er sich wieder der Klasse zu und verkündete: "Diejenigen von Ihnen, die den Trank ordnungsgemäß gebraut haben, mögen diesen jetzt bitte trinken und den Zauberspruch sprechen, der hinter mir an der Tafel steht. Wenn Sie in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen werden, dann folgen Sie diesem Gefühl, selbst wenn es Sie aus diesem Klassenzimmer führt. Der Trank hat eine Spannweite, die lediglich Hogwarts und seine Ländereien einschließt. Sollte also einer von Ihnen beschließen, die Ländereien zu verlassen, dann stehen ihm disziplinarische Maßnahmen bevor. Und nun trinken Sie!"

Die Anwesenden sahen sich nervös um. Keiner schien den Anfang machen zu wollen. Schließlich erhob Harry sein Glas, starrte kurz hinein und murmelte leise: "Na dann, Prost." Damit schluckte er das Zeug hinunter und sagte gleich darauf _"le compagnon de pouvoir de couverte"_.

Da Harry sich offenbar nicht vergiftet hatte und noch immer aufrecht stand, nahmen nun auch die restlichen Schüler ihren Trank ein und sagten den Zauberspruch. Dann begann das Warten.

Zunächst passierte gar nichts. Plötzlich begann Hermine blau zu glühen und ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Klassenzimmer. Harry grinste leicht. Na, da war er ja mal gespannt, wen Hermine finden würde.

Als nächstes begann Susan Bones, die einzige Hufflepuff, zu glühen und ging auf einen ebenfalls glühenden Gregory Goyle zu. Hoffentlich gab das keine Katastrophe!

Noch fünf weitere Schüler glühten blau auf, wobei drei von ihnen das Klassenzimmer verließen. Das zweite Pärchen waren Padma Patil und Daphne Greengrass, eine Slytherin.

Zu Harrys größter Enttäuschung passierte bei ihm jedoch gar nichts. Snape hingegen schien das königlich zu amüsieren, bis er bemerkte, dass sich bei seinem Lieblingsschüler Draco Malfoy ebenfalls nichts getan hatte. Er seufzte etwas enttäuscht und begann: "Nun gut, diejenigen von Ihnen, die Ihren Magischen Konterpart gefunden haben, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Der Rest von Ihnen sollte nicht allzu enttäuscht sein, denn wie ich bereits zu Anfang sagte, war die Reichweite auf Hogwarts und die unmittelbaren Ländereien beschränkt und..."

Er unterbrach sich, als der Raum plötzlich in ein schwaches, goldenes Licht getaucht wurde. Überrascht sah er sich um, versuchte die Quelle auszumachen, konnte jedoch nirgends etwas entdecken. In diesem Moment keuchte Pansy Parkinson: "Draco, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Der Slytherin hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Er war von einem immer stärker werdenden, goldenen Licht umgeben. Plötzlich verließen seine Füße den Boden und er begann zu schweben. Pansy versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch wie von Zauberhand löste sich Draco aus ihrem Griff und schwebte nun etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden des Kassenzimmers, bewegte sich auf die Mitte zu.

Snape war derart überrumpelt davon, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie eine zweite Person ebenfalls in goldenes Licht getaucht wurde und vom Boden abhob. Im nächsten Moment schob sich der schwebende Harry Potter in Snapes Blickfeld. Überrascht starrte der Professor auf die beiden schwebenden Jungen. Erst nach einem langen Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass sie aufeinander zu schwebten, dass sie kollidieren würden. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was dann passierte. Offenbar hatte Potter den Trank doch versaut, denn das hier sollte seines Wissens überhaupt nicht passieren!

"Alle Schüler raus hier!", rief Snape und scheuchte die verbliebenen Schüler aus dem Zimmer. Als der letzte Schüler verschwunden war, schloss der Lehrer die Tür und starrte auf das Schauspiel, was sich ihm da in seinem Klassenzimmer bot. Draco und Harry schwebten aufeinander zu, schienen offenbar beide bewusstlos zu sein, denn beide Jungen hielten ihre Augen geschlossen und hingen schlaff in der Luft.

Dann kamen sie sich näher. Mit einer beginnenden Gänsehaut sah Snape dabei zu, wie die beiden Jungen die Arme nacheinander ausstreckten, so als würden unsichtbare Fäden sie dirigieren. Und dann glitten sie in eine schwebende Umarmung.

In dem Moment, als sie die Arme um den Körper des jeweils anderen schlangen, schien das goldene Licht zu explodieren und wurde so blendend hell, dass Snape unter einem der Tische Deckung suchte und seine Augen bedeckte. Dann begann ein unheilvolles Poltern und Scheppern. Das Ganze wütete etwa fünf Minuten, ehe es abrupt endete.

Nur sehr langsam hob Snape seinen Kopf und blickte über den Tisch, unter dem er Deckung gesucht hatte. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war die Zerstörung seines Klassenzimmers. Die Kessel lagen umgestürzt und in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt auf dem Kerkerboden. Brandflecken hatten sich in die Wände gegraben. Sein Lehrerpult als solches existierte nicht mehr, sondern nur noch ein Haufen Kleinholz. Von den Schüleraufsätzen gar nicht erst zu reden, die lagen entweder in einem Aschehaufen vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrerpult oder flogen in Fetzen im Klassenzimmer herum.

Snape richtete sich auf und sah sich fassungslos in dem Chaos um, das einmal sein ordentlich aufgeräumtes Klassenzimmer gewesen war, und konnte nicht begreifen, was hier eigentlich passiert war.

Und dann sah er die beiden bewusstlosen Jungen, die aneinander geklammert auf dem Boden lagen und nun nur noch in einem schwachen goldenen Licht schimmerten. Hastig holte Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor, zauberte zwei Tragen herbei und wollte die Jungen einzeln hinauf schweben lassen. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sich die zwei Jungen nicht trennen ließen. Nach mehreren Minuten des fruchtlosen Versuchens gab er schließlich auf, beförderte sie auf eine Trage und ließ sie hinter sich her schweben, als er eilig in den Krankenflügel lief.


	2. Erwachen

Als Harry langsam aus den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte, spürte er einen unendlichen Frieden durch seinen Körper strömen. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas Derartiges gespürt zu haben. Und doch war da unbestreitbar dieses Gefühl, dass durch seinen Körper floss und ihn von innen wärmte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er etwas Warmes neben sich. Erst da begriff Harry, dass jemand neben ihm lag. Und dieser Jemand strahlte eine Wärme und Ruhe aus, die sogar noch das Gefühl aus seinem Inneren übertraf, so dass Harry am liebsten für immer hier liegen geblieben wäre.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blendendes Sonnenlicht begrüßte ihn. Als ein stechender Schmerz direkt von seinen Augäpfeln über seine Nervenbahnen in sein Gehirn schoss, kniff er die Augen sofort wieder zu. Nachdem der Schmerz sich ein wenig gelegt hatte, öffnete er die Lider ein Stück und gewöhnte seine Augen erst einmal langsam an das blendende Tageslicht.

Seine Umgebung konnte er nur verschwommen wahrnehmen, denn er trug seine Brille nicht. Doch vom Geruch her konnte er sagen, dass er im Krankenflügel war. Was zum Teufel war passiert? Was war das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte?

Zaubertränke. Dieser Trank. Er hatte nicht funktioniert. Und dann... dann war da nur noch ein großes, schwarzes Nichts. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert war.

In diesem Moment bewegte sich die Person neben ihm, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück lenkte. Langsam wanderte sein Blick an der Person, die neben ihm lag, hinauf.

Ein schlanker, nicht übermäßig muskulöser Körper lag neben ihm, war ihm zugewandt. Harry stockte kurz, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Hände so fest ineinander verschränkt waren, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Harrys Blick wanderte noch ein Stück höher - und er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er das ihm zugewandte Gesicht betrachtete.

Silberblondes Haar fiel weich auf hohe Wangenknochen, verfing sich in den hellen Wimpern, die sanft auf blassen Wangen ruhten. Weiche, rote Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, während warmer Atem in gleichmäßigen Zügen über Harrys Gesicht strich.

Panisch sprang Harry aus dem Bett, unterbrach den Kontakt, den ihre Hände hergestellt hatten. Doch ehe er sich fragen konnte, warum die Schulkrankenschwester ihn und Draco Malfoy in ein Bett gesteckt hatte, fühlte er einen unendlichen Schmerz, eine tiefe Trauer, die direkt aus seiner Seele zu kommen schien. Wie magisch wurde er von Draco angezogen, schien nicht überleben zu können, wenn er ihn nicht wieder berührte.

Dieser tief sitzende, seelische Schmerz schlug sich auch auf seinen Körper nieder. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wurde Harry schwächer, wurde die Trauer spürbarer, greifbarer. Offenbar ging es Draco ähnlich. Obwohl er noch immer schlief, begann er plötzlich zu wimmern und sich unruhig zu bewegen, so als würde auch er Schmerzen haben.

Harry konnte sowohl seinen eigenen Schmerz als auch den Dracos nicht länger ertragen, schleppte sich den halben Meter, den er geschafft hatte, zum Bett zurück, sank neben dem anderen Jungen auf die Matratze und ergriff wieder dessen Hand. Sofort ebbte der Schmerz in Harrys Körper ab und auch Draco wurde wieder ruhig.

Okay, das war definitiv seltsam. Was zum Teufel war das gerade eben gewesen? War etwas in Zaubertränke schief gelaufen? Hatte er den Trank doch falsch gebraut und Snape hatte es nicht bemerkt?

Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, Snape irrte sich nie. Er mochte dem Tränkemeister sonst nicht viel Vertrauen entgegen bringen, doch wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, dann konnte man diesem Mann kein X für ein U vormachen. Aber wenn es nicht am Trank lag, was zum Teufel war dann passiert?

Harry beschloss, noch einmal zu versuchen, sich von dem anderen Jungen zu lösen. Doch sobald ihre Fingerspitzen sich nicht mehr berührten, wurde Draco erneut unruhig und Harry spürte diesen unglaublichen Schmerz, der durch seine Brust schoss und sich seinen Weg über seine Nervenbahnen in jeden Winkel seines Körpers suchte. Sofort verschränkte er seine Finger wieder mit denen Dracos und das Gefühl von Wärme und Frieden kehrte in seinen Körper zurück.

Er kapierte das nicht! Was war hier los? Und wo waren eigentlich alle abgeblieben? Warum war keiner hier, der ihm erklären konnte, was vorgefallen war und wieso er nicht in der Lage war, sich von dem Slytherin zu lösen?

Harry seufzte lautlos und ließ seinen Kopf, den er bis eben auf seine Schulter gestützt hatte, auf das Kissen neben Dracos Kopf sinken und betrachtete den anderen Jungen beim Schlafen. Er sah so friedlich aus. Ganz anders als sonst, wenn er mit diesem höhnischen Grinsen durch die Gegend lief und alles und jeden beleidigte. Dieser Draco hier sah beinahe unschuldig und schutzbedürftig aus.

Harry wusste, dass das lächerlich war. Draco Malfoy kannte vermutlich mehr dunkle Flüche, als jemand in seinem Alter wissen durfte. Wenn von ihnen beiden jemand Schutz brauchte, dann war das definitiv Harry und nicht Draco. Und doch...

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Harry seine andere Hand und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Dracos weiche Wange gleiten. Das rief die unglaublichste Reaktion hervor, die Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Sobald seine Fingerspitzen Dracos Haut berührten, spürte Harry selbst ein sanftes Prickeln auf seiner Wange. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück und starrte perplex auf sie hinab.

Das war doch nicht möglich! Wie konnte er denn seine eigene Berührung spüren, wenn er sich gar nicht selbst berührt hatte? Langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Was zum Teufel war hier nur los?

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als Draco aus den Tiefen seiner Bewusstlosigkeit - oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur simpler Schlaf, er konnte es nicht genau auseinander halten - aufstieg, fühlte er sich vollkommen im Einklang mit sich selbst. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr verspürt. Zuletzt als kleiner Junge, ehe er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und alle Welt irgendwelche hochtrabenden Erwartungen in ihn setzte.

Und doch durchströmte ihn im Moment ein Gefühl unglaublichen Friedens und vollkommener Ruhe. Es war ein beruhigendes und gleichzeitig beängstigendes Gefühl.

Und dann spürte er die Körperwärme einer anderen Person neben sich und warmen Atem, der sein Gesicht kitzelte. Das war ebenso ungewöhnlich. Er schlief nie mit jemanden zusammen. Das war seine erste Grundregel: "Love them and leave them." So kam nicht die Gefahr auf, dass sich irgendwelche störenden Gefühle entwickelten.

In dem Moment, als Draco die Augen öffnen wollte, spürte er den Druck einer rauen Handfläche gegen die seine. Okay, wer auch immer da neben ihm lag, diese Person hielt mit ihm Händchen. Nur warum? Und warum zum Teufel roch es hier so verdammt nach Krankenhaus?

Und da wurde Draco bewusst, dass er sich im Krankenflügel Hogwarts befinden musste. Nur was er hier tat und warum er nicht in allein in einem Bett lag, das entzog sich momentan noch seiner Kenntnis.

Also tat er das Vernünftigste, was er in dieser Situation machen konnte: er öffnete die Augen.

Im nächsten Moment bereute er jedoch schon diese Handlung, als das blendend helle Tageslicht seinen Schädel beinahe zu spalten schien. Mit einem Stöhnen schloss Draco seine Augen wieder, entspannte seine soeben schändlich gefolterten Augäpfel. Erst nach einer Minute wagte er es, eines seiner Augen zaghaft zu öffnen.

Sofort fiel sein Blick auf einen maskulinen, wohl proportionierten Körper neben sich. Lange Beine lagen auf der Decke, die Dracos Gestalt verhüllte. Langsam wanderte Dracos Blick an der Gestalt nach oben und stockte kurz, als er seine blasse Hand mit braunen, rau aussehenden Fingern verflochten sah. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick über ein störrisches Kinn und begegnete einem neutralen Blick aus smaragdgrünen Augen.

Volle fünf Sekunden starrte Draco den anderen Jungen an, konnte nicht erfassen, was genau die Tatsache, dass er mit Harry Potter in einem Bett im Krankenflügel lag und Händchen hielt, bedeutete. Dann jedoch schoss eine jähe Panik durch seinen Körper und er sprang so schnell er konnte aus dem Bett, verfing sich in den Laken, die ihn zugedeckt hatten, und landete unelegant mit seinem Hintern auf dem Boden. Er stöhnte kurz auf, doch plötzlich schoss ein viel ausgeprägterer, unendlich schlimmerer Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Körper, sammelte sich in seiner Brust und raubte ihm den Atem. Dagegen war sein schmerzendes Hinterteil eine Wohltat!

Auch Harrys Gesicht, das über dem Rand der Matratze erschien, verzog sich vor Schmerz. Draco begriff das nicht. Was zur Hölle war das? Und warum zog es ihn wie magisch zu Potter zurück, warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Gryffindor die Schmerzen verschwinden lassen würde?

"Schwing deinen Hintern endlich wieder hier hoch, Draco!", zischte ihm in diesem Moment Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne zu und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, um ihm aufs Bett zurück zu helfen. Draco starrte die ihm dargebotene Hand nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, ehe er sie ergriff und Harry ihn aufs Bett zog.

Sobald sich ihre Hände berührten, flutete die Ruhe und das Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit wieder durch Dracos Körper, ließ den unglaublichen Schmerz verschwinden. Auch Harry atmete erleichtert auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken, atmete tief durch und starrte an die kahle Zimmerdecke.

Draco betrachtete den anderen Jungen einen Moment, versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren und zu begreifen, was das hier eigentlich war, warum er Potter nicht loslassen konnte und seit wann dieser ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

Harry unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er murmelte: "Erinnerst du dich an irgend etwas, das passiert ist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Da ist nichts. Du?"

Auch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er hob ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände kurz an und murmelte: "Aber irgend etwas muss in Zaubertränke schief gelaufen sein, weil wir uns nicht loslassen können, ohne tierische Schmerzen zu haben."

"Ach, wäre mir nicht aufgefallen!", erwiderte Draco sarkastisch und ließ sich rücklings neben Harry auf die Matratze fallen. Der funkelte ihn einen Moment wütend an, ließ es dann aber doch auf sich beruhen.

Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden Schüler, während sie unbehaglich nebeneinander lagen. Schließlich ließ Draco die Luft geräuschvoll entweichen und rief ärgerlich: "Warum zum Teufel kommt hier niemand und erklärt uns, was eigentlich los ist?"

Als hätte Madame Pomfrey nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, erschien die Schulkrankenschwester in der Tür zu ihrem Büro und sah zu den beiden Jungen hinüber. Draco bemerkte sie und murmelte auch gleich: "Wird ja langsam Zeit."

Er setzte sich auf und verlangte mit gebieterischer Stimme zu wissen: "Was ist hier eigentlich los? Warum liegen Harry und ich in einem Bett? Und warum zum Teufel halten wir die ganze Zeit Händchen?"

Okay, das klang gerade irgendwie viel zu zweideutig für seine eigenen Ohren, befand Draco. Warum er Potter neuerdings ebenfalls beim Vornamen nannte, schob er erst einmal beiseite. Er wollte erst einmal Antworten auf die dringlicheren Fragen haben, hauptsächlich, wieso er an Potter festgewachsen zu sein schien.

Die Krankenschwester machte ein ungewöhnlich ausdrucksloses Gesicht und bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter von ihrer Bürotür weg. Normalerweise wäre sie jetzt bereits zu ihnen geeilt, um ihnen irgendwelche Tränke die Kehle hinunter zu zwingen. Aber normalerweise spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen auch eine gewisse Forschheit und doch gleichzeitig Sorge für ihre Patienten wieder, doch diesmal sagte ihre Miene gar nichts aus und sie hielt ihre Distanz.

"Professor Dumbledore wird Ihnen alles erklären", meinte sie plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und zischte: "Ich möchte aber jetzt wissen, warum die Schule es sich offenbar nicht mehr leisten kann, zwei Schüler in getrennten Betten unterzubringen!"

Jetzt schien die Krankenschwester eindeutig genervt, bewegte sich jedoch nicht von ihrem Standort weg, als sie antwortete: "Haben Sie schon versucht, sich zu trennen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco zog es vor, darauf nicht einzugehen und fragte stattdessen: "Wieso?"

Die Krankenschwester seufzte. "Weil Sie, Mr. Malfoy, Schmerzen hatten, sobald wir Sie von Mr. Potter getrennt haben. Und Mr. Potter erging es ähnlich. Sobald wir sie in zwei verschiedene Betten verlegt hatten, fingen Sie an, um sich zu schlagen und stöhnten vor Schmerz. Auch die Lösung, zwei Betten zusammen zu stellen, brachte kein befriedigendes Ergebnis. Sobald wir die Betten zusammen geschoben hatten, haben Sie und Mr. Potter sich aneinander geklammert, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen."

Jetzt stieg Draco doch eindeutig die Röte ins Gesicht, während er einen kurzen Blick auf den ebenso verlegenen Harry Potter warf. Schließlich meinte er verächtlich: "Als ich zuletzt nachgesehen habe, war Harry hier mein Erzrivale." Langsam wurde das lästig. Wieso konnte er Potters Nachnamen nicht mehr aussprechen, sondern nur noch denken? Diese Tatsache erneut ignorierend, zischte er: "Ich hasse ihn, also _was zum Teufel ist hier los?_ ", rief er aufgebracht.

Madame Pomfrey zuckte zusammen. "Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy. In Ihrem eigenen Interesse, bitte beruhigen Sie sich!"

Doch Draco dachte nicht im Traum daran. "Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was hier los ist!", verlangte er noch lauter.

In diesem Moment schoss ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch den Kopf und er zuckte zusammen. Neben ihm tat Harry dasselbe. Etwas überrascht starrten sie sich an, dann flogen ihre Blicke gleichzeitig zu Madame Pomfrey, die jetzt eindeutig nervös aussah.

"Was war das?", fragten die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig, wodurch sie sich erneut überrascht – und auch ein bisschen unbehaglich - ansahen.

Doch die Krankenschwester schüttelte rigoros den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, meine Herren, ich darf Ihnen keine Auskünfte erteilen, ehe Professor Dumbledore nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen hat."

Jetzt platzte Draco endgültig der Kragen. "Himmeldonnerwetter, wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, was hier los ist, dann werden Sie die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben! Und warum zum Teufel stehen Sie da rum? Haben Sie Angst vor mir? Ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn Sie nicht..."

"Na na, kein Grund, auf Poppy loszugehen, Mr. Malfoy", ertönte es in dem Moment von der Tür her. Sofort wandten sich alle drei der Tür zu - Madame Pomfrey eindeutig erleichtert, Harry und Draco überrascht - und blickten auf Albus Dumbledore, der, in eine sommernachtsblaue Robe mit weiten Ärmeln und reichen Verzierungen gekleidet, stoisch in der Tür stand und die beiden Jungen in dem Krankenhausbett mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete.

Draco klappte den Mund zu und blickte trotzig auf den Direktor Hogwarts, der nun langsam näher trat. Im Gehen nickte er der Krankenschwester kurz zu. "Danke, Poppy. Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche."

Madame Pomfrey kehrte sichtlich erleichtert in ihr Büro zurück. In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore an ihrem Bett an, blickte auf die Jungen hinab und seufzte dann. "Wie fühlen Sie sich, meine Herren?"

"Ziemlich wütend!", kam es sofort von Draco, wohingegen Harry sehr ruhig blieb. Dumbledore taxierte ihn einen Moment mit seinem Blick und ließ sich dann auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Ich nehme an, Sie möchten wissen, was genau vorgefallen ist?", wandte er sich an Draco. Dieser zog es vor, den Direktor mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren.

Das amüsierte Dumbledore aus irgendeinem Grund. Er lehnte sich zurück und strich sich durch seinen grauen Bart. "Es ist etwas kompliziert, Mr. Malfoy. Doch Fakt ist, dass Ihnen und Mr. Potter hier etwas sehr Seltenes widerfahren ist. Um genau zu sein ist es sogar so selten, dass wir zunächst befürchteten, etwas sei schief gelaufen, da kaum Aufzeichnungen über diese Art von Ereignissen existieren."

Die kryptischen Aussagen Dumbledores brachten Draco erneut auf die Palme. "Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", rief er deshalb lauter als nötig. Die Wut schien in Wellen von ihm auszugehen, was auch Dumbledore nicht entging. Sofort setzte er sich aufrecht hin und sagte ernst: "Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Mr. Malfoy."

Doch das war genau das Falsche, was der Direktor hätte sagen können. Draco explodierte: "Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich teile mir mit Harry Ich-bin-zu-störrisch-zum-sterben Potter ein Krankenhausbett, kein Schwein will mir sagen, was los ist und ständig höre ich nur, ich solle mich beruhigen! Meine Geduld ist zu Ende! Ich..."

Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er scharf die Luft einsog. Da war er wieder, dieser stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Sofort flog seine freie Hand an seine Schläfe und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Neben ihm tat Harry genau das Gleiche. Doch da Harry mehr unfreiwillig an Schmerzen gewöhnt war, konnte er noch hervorbringen: "Verdammt noch mal, was ist das? Was zum Teufel..."

Dumbledore sprang auf. "Poppy!", rief er alarmiert. Sofort stürmte die Krankenschwester ins Zimmer, sah kurz zu den Jungen und eilte dann auf sie zu.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie geschäftig, während sie einen Beruhigungszauber über die beiden Jungen aussprach. Doch es schien nicht viel zu helfen, denn sie wanden sich immer noch vor Schmerz.

Dumbledores Miene war ungewöhnlich ernst. "Mr. Malfoy ist wütend und beruhigt sich nicht. Er wird sich und Harry noch umbringen, wenn er sich nicht beruhigt!", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

Madame Pomfrey sah noch einen kurzen Moment auf die sich windenden Jungen hinab, ehe sie seufzte, Draco ihren Zauberstab an die Stirn hielt und leise einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Sofort wurde der Junge stocksteif und fiel in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Erleichtert wandte sich Dumbledore Harry zu, musste jedoch feststellen, dass auch er bewusstlos war. Der Direktor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ihre Verbindung ist sogar noch stärker, als wir dachten", murmelte er nachdenklich vor sich hin. Die Krankenschwester zog nur die Decke über die beiden Jungen, die es trotz Bewusstlosigkeit irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich in einer Umarmung zusammen zu finden.

"Du musst ihnen rasch erklären, was passiert ist, Albus, sonst bringen Sie sich aus Versehen noch gegenseitig um!", erklärte sie bestimmt, ehe sie wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Dumbledore blieb zurück, strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart und nickte dann kurz. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und verließ den Krankenflügel, um etwas Wichtiges nachzulesen. Er wollte den beiden Jungen schließlich genau erklären können, was sie erwarten würde.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als Harry diesmal erwachte, fand er sich erneut in einer Umarmung wieder. Außerdem atmete er mit jedem Atemzug einen unverwechselbaren Geruch nach Meer und Sandelholz ein. Es war ein angenehmer, beruhigender Geruch, befand er.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und war diesmal weniger überrascht, sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem schlafenden Draco Malfoy wieder zu finden. Auch diesmal sah der andere Junge im schlafenden Zustand äußerst friedlich und schutzbedürftig aus.

"Harry?", drang da plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und erblickte einen äußerst besorgt aussehenden Dumbledore. Irgendwie schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, als er leise ein "Hallo, Professor", murmelte.

Dumbledore lächelte kurz, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl vor beugte und Harry ernst in die Augen sah. "Harry", begann er leise, "du musst sicherstellen, dass sich Mr. Malfoy nicht noch einmal so aufregt. Ich nehme an, ihr hattet Schmerzen?"

Harry sah skeptisch auf Draco hinab. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm ging, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein Schädel gespalten werden."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, strich sich durch seinen Bart und sprach dann leise weiter: "Harry, das, was in Zaubertränke passiert ist, war kein Unfall, sondern vielmehr ein sehr seltenes Ereignis, das zuletzt vor 1576 Jahren stattgefunden hat. Aber es ist eine sehr komplizierte Erklärung, deswegen würde ich es vorziehen, dass Mr. Malfoy ebenfalls wach ist, wenn ich euch erkläre, was passiert ist und wie die Konsequenzen aussehen. Für den Moment musst du nur eines wissen, Harry." Der Direktor stockte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr: "Du und Mr. Malfoy habt eine emotionale Verbindung hergestellt. Alles, was der eine empfindet - Schmerz, Freude, Leid - empfindet auch der andere. Diese emotionale Verbindung ist im Moment noch sehr unkontrolliert, weswegen sie euch anfangs mehr Probleme bringt als alles andere. Deswegen ist auch niemand hier, damit keiner von euch zu starke Gefühle aufgrund der betreffenden Person aufbaut oder ihr von den Gefühlen dieser Personen überschwemmt werdet."

Harry sah seinen Direktor verwundert an, ehe er murmelte: "Moment mal, Professor, wollen Sie mir sagen, dass ich alles fühlen kann, was Draco fühlt?"

"Nur die besonders starken Empfindungen, Harry", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Doch genau da liegt das Problem. Im Moment wird jede starke emotionale Empfindung dazu führen, dass ihr Schmerzen habt. Erst, wenn ihr gelernt habt, diese Verbindung zu kontrollieren, wird dieses Risiko nachlassen."

Harry sah noch verwirrter aus als zuvor. "Ich verstehe nicht. Was passiert, wenn Draco und ich eine zu starke Emotion empfinden? Und was meinen Sie mit 'erst, wenn wir gelernt haben, sie zu kontrollieren'?"

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Harry", meinte Dumbledore ausweichend. "Ich werde all eure Fragen beantworten, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Doch im Moment solltest du wissen, dass ihr euch, wenn ihr eure Gefühle nicht kontrolliert, im schlimmsten Fall gegenseitig umbringen könntet."

Harry starrte den Direktor perplex an, ehe er hart schluckte und auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Jungen hinab sah. "Das heißt, es ist in meinem besten Interesse, Draco dazu zu kriegen, sich nicht aufzuregen, wenn er aufwacht?", flüsterte Harry heiser und ignorierte geflissentlich, dass er den Vornamen des Jungen bereits zum wiederholten Male benutzt und keine Ahnung hatte, wieso er das tat.

Dumbledore nickte. "Genau das, Harry. Ich verspreche, dass alles erklärt wird, sobald Mr. Malfoy erwacht. Alle eure Fragen werden beantwortet. Ich verspreche es."

Harry nickte nur wie betäubt und starrte auf Draco hinab. Na, auf _die_ Erklärung war er gespannt!


	3. Antworten

Irgendwie wurden diese Zustände des wach werden und verwirrt sein zu einem Dauerzustand, befand Draco, als er aus den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit, in die Madame Pomfrey ihn versetzt hatte, aufstieg.

Doch ehe er sich fragen konnte, wessen Körper das war, der sich da so eng an ihn presste, und warum er sich so ruhig und entspannt fühlte, legten sich sanfte Lippen an sein Ohr und warmer Atem strich über seine Ohrmuschel, als eine leise Stimme murmelte: "Wenn du jetzt aufwachst, Draco, dann wirst du ganz ruhig bleiben, bis uns Dumbledore alles erklärt hat. Solltest du dich nicht daran halten, wirst du dir nur selbst dein Gehirn raus pusten, was mir unter normalen Umständen egal wäre, doch wenn du dein Hirn raus pustest, dann pustest du meines gleich mit raus, und ich möchte es eigentlich noch ein Weile behalten. Also sei ein braver Junge und behalte deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle, sobald du wach bist. Kapiert?"

Die letzte Frage war beinahe liebevoll hervorgebracht worden. Draco nickte verschlafen und lächelte sanft, war sich nicht wirklich bewusst, wer ihm die leisen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Deshalb schlug er langsam die Augen auf - und keuchte erschrocken auf, als er das Gesicht Harry Potters nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen erkannte.

Er wollte zurückweichen und spürte, wie die Wut bereits in ihm hoch schoss, doch Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und begann zu Dracos grenzenlosem Entsetzen, die Innenfläche von Dracos Hand mit seiner Fingerspitze zu streicheln. Was Draco jedoch noch viel beunruhigender fand war die Tatsache, dass er sich durch diese Berührung tatsächlich beruhigte.

Harry schien zufrieden, denn er warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu und richtete seinen Blick dann auf einen Punkt über Dracos Schulter, als er sagte: "Ich denke, er ist so ruhig, wie es geht."

"Danke, Mr. Potter", ertönte da die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. Sofort schoss Dracos Kopf herum und er sah in einem unangenehmen Winkel zu dem Direktor auf. Der alte Zauberer sah lächelnd auf ihn hinab und murmelte: "Ich fürchte, ich habe Ihnen beiden eine Menge zu erklären, weiß jedoch nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Am Besten erkläre ich Ihnen kurz ein paar grundlegende Dinge, ehe ich auf die Hintergründe zu sprechen komme."

Dumbledore strich sich langsam durch den Bart und meinte dann mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Draco: "Wie ich Harry bereits erklärte, dürfen Sie sich momentan keinen starken Gefühlen hingeben. Durch das, was in Zaubertränke passiert ist, wurde zwischen Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, und Mr. Potter hier eine emotionale Verbindung aufgebaut. Jegliche stärkere Gefühlsanwandlung ihrerseits führt zu Schmerzen und im schlimmsten Fall zum Tod. Deswegen habe ich Sie auch gebeten, sich zu beruhigen."

Draco nickte benommen, noch immer durch das leichte Streicheln von Harrys Fingern beruhigt. Dumbledore sah dies als gutes Zeichen und fuhr fort: "Alles, was Sie fühlen, kann Mr. Potter ebenfalls fühlen und umgekehrt. Erst, wenn Sie sich an diese Verbindung gewöhnt haben und in der Lage sind, sie zu kontrollieren, wird die Gefahr nachlassen, dass Sie sich gegenseitig Schaden zufügen. Doch diese Gewöhnungsphase erfordert leider, dass wir Sie beide von anderen Personen fern halten."

"Wieso?", fragte Draco rau, noch immer leicht verwirrt von der ganzen Sache. Dumbledore lächelte. "Ganz einfach, Mr. Malfoy: sollten Sie mit einer Person in Berührung kommen, werden unweigerlich Gefühle hervor gerufen. Sei es nun Freude, Ärger, Neid oder Liebe. Jedes dieser Gefühle ist stark und belastet die instabile Verbindung zwischen Ihnen beiden. Da Sie im Moment außerdem in der Lage sind, die Emotionen der Personen um Sie herum zu fühlen, solange Sie die Verbindung noch nicht kontrollieren können, ist die Gefahr einer Reizüberlastung sehr hoch. Wie ich bereits sagte, müssen Sie erst lernen, diese Verbindung zu kontrollieren, ehe Sie wieder unter Menschen dürfen."

"Aber warum sind Sie dann hier?", fragte Draco weiter. Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel, der sich über seinen Gedanken ausgebreitet zu haben schien, und ließ ihn wieder klarer denken.

Dumbledore nickte. "Eine berechtigte Frage, Mr. Malfoy. Ich kann Ihnen nur aus einem Grund so nah kommen. Ich beherrsche die Okklumentik. Das heißt, ich kann jegliche Emotionen in mir verschließen und belaste Sie nicht weiter damit. Dadurch kann es nicht zu besagter Reizüberflutung kommen. Professor Snape ist die einzige Person neben mir, die sich Ihnen deshalb in den nächsten Wochen nähern darf."

Draco dachte einen Moment über das soeben Gehörte nach, ehe es ihn wie ein Blitz traf, dass Dumbledore die ganze Zeit von "gewöhnen" und "kontrollieren" gesprochen hatte anstatt von "vorübergehend" und "nicht lange". Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und fragte betont beherrscht: "Was wollen Sie uns eigentlich damit sagen, dass wir diese Verbindung 'kontrollieren' lernen müssen? Warum warten wir nicht einfach eine Weile, bis die Wirkung von dem, was auch immer da in Zaubertränke passiert ist, abflaut und gehen unserer Wege?"

"Weil, Mr. Malfoy", begann Dumbledore ernst, "das nicht geht. Und genau da liegt das Problem. Oder der Segen, das liegt wohl im Auge des Betrachters."

Dem Direktor war nicht entgangen, dass Draco in der Mehrzahl gesprochen hatte, dass er Harry in seinem Herzen bereits als zu sich gehörend betrachtete. Nur sein Geist hatte das noch nicht so ganz begriffen.

Der Direktor seufzte, strich sich erneut durch seinen Bart und meinte dann: "Wissen Sie, was das so genannte 'Licht des Himmels' ist?"

Harry sah nicht so aus, als hätte er jemals davon gehört, doch Draco runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und murmelte dann: "Es ist die Verschmelzung von zwei Teilen einer Seele. Sie verbindet die betreffenden zwei Personen sowohl auf geistiger und emotionaler als auch magischer Ebene." Draco stockte kurz, ehe er hinzufügte: "Aber das Licht des Himmels ist eine Legende!"

Dumbledore lächelte milde. "Ich fürchte, das stimmt nicht ganz, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist nur ein derart seltenes Ereignis, dass es so gut wie keine Aufzeichnungen darüber gibt. Wissen Sie, wie es zu der Verschmelzung der beiden Seelenteile kommt? Wie es ausgelöst wird?"

Draco dachte kurz nach: "Indem man einen Bund eingeht. Es kann durch den Austausch von Blut passieren oder indem man..." Er stockte und erbleichte, als ihm die Tragweite dessen, was passiert war, bewusst wurde. In einem heiseren, ungläubigen Flüstern endete er: "... oder indem man seinen Magischen Konterpart mit Hilfe eines Zaubertrankes finden möchte."

Draco starrte Dumbledore perplex an, ehe er rigoros den Kopf schüttelte. "Unmöglich", flüsterte er heiser, "das kann einfach nicht sein. Wir hätten doch golden aufleuchten müssen. Wir haben überhaupt nicht geleuchtet! Sie müssen sich irren!"

Jetzt lächelte Dumbledore eindeutig warmherzig. "Nein, Mr. Malfoy, ich irre mich nicht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sie zu glühen begonnen haben, waren Sie bereits bewusstlos. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass Professor Snape steif und fest behauptet, Sie hätten golden aufgeleuchtet und in dem Moment, als Sie sich berührten, sogar ein blendend helles Licht von sich gegeben."

Jetzt erfasste Draco doch eine eindeutige Panik. Er stieß kurze, abgehackte Atemzüge aus und lehnte sich vornüber. Besorgt sah Harry, der dem Gespräch eher verwirrt gefolgt war, auf Draco hinab und streichelte ihm den Rücken, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, warum er das tat. Es schien dem anderen Jungen jedoch zu helfen, denn seine Atmung regulierte sich ein wenig, doch er blieb noch immer vornüber gebeugt sitzen.

Harry wandte seinen fragenden Blick zu Dumbledore. Während er Draco noch immer über den Rücken streichelte, fragte er irritiert: "Ich verstehe nicht, was das alles mit uns zu tun hat. Was soll dieses Gerede von Seelenteilen und Wiedervereinigung?"

Der Direktor starrte ihn einen langen Augenblick an, ehe er seufzte und mit einem abwesenden Blick zu sprechen begann: "Lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen, Mr. Potter."

Der Direktor stand auf, trat ans Fenster und begann seine Erzählung: "Vor langer, langer Zeit, ehe es die Menschen gab, entschlossen sich die Götter dazu, ein Wesen zu kreieren, welches sie nach ihrem Gleichnis erschaffen wollten. Da es ein sehr langwieriger Prozess war, entschlossen Sie sich, die Aufgabe der Erschaffung aufzuteilen. Ein Teil erschuf die Körper, die Gefäße, und der andere Teil die Seele, den Kern des Wesens. Sie arbeiteten lange, Zeit spielte keine Rolle, denn Perfektion kennt keine Zeit. Jene Götter, die sich um die Körper kümmerten, um das so genannte Seelengefäß, bemühten sich um Vielfalt. Sie variierten in der Farbe der Haut, der Augen, der Haare, kreierten verschiedene Größen, Formen, teilten sie in Geschlechter ein. Ihre Arbeit war nicht ganz so schwierig wie jene der Götter, die die Seelen erschufen. Diese ließen verschiedene Tugenden und Gefühle in die Seelen einfließen. Es war ein komplizierter Prozess, der viel Geduld und Geschick erforderte. Doch schließlich waren die Seelen zur Zufriedenheit der Götter erschaffen und sie sollten mit den erschaffenen Körpern vereint werden."

Dumbledore stockte kurz und betrachtete die Aussicht, ehe er sich zu den beiden Jungen umdrehte und in seiner ruhigen Stimme weiter erzählte: "Doch als sie die Seelen und Körper vereinen wollten, mussten die Götter feststellen, dass sie nicht genug Seelen für jeden Körper besaßen. Da die Götter, die die Seelen erschaffen hatten, wussten, wie viel Arbeit in der Erschaffung eines Körpers steckte, und die Götter, die die Körper erschaffen hatten, wussten, dass eine Seelenerschaffung äußerst kompliziert und zeitaufwendig war, überlegten sie, was sie tun konnten. Schließlich entschlossen sie sich dazu, einige der erschaffenen Seelen zu teilen und in verschiedene Körper einzubetten."

Dumbledore stoppte und starrte einen langen Moment ins Nichts. Harry betrachtete den alten Mann, fragte sich, warum er so melancholisch aussah. Schließlich riss sich der Direktor von dem imaginären Punkt, auf den er gestarrt hatte, los, ging zum Bett zurück und beendete seine Erzählung: "Die erschaffenen Wesen waren die Menschen. Diejenigen, die eine komplette Seele hatten, lebten glücklich und zufrieden, doch diejenigen, die nur die eine Hälfte einer Seele besaßen, fühlten sich ihr Leben lang unvollständig, spürten immer die Sehnsucht nach dem Unbekannten. Nur den wirklich Glücklichen war es vergönnt, den anderen Teil ihrer Seele zu finden. Wenn ihnen das gelungen war, fühlten sie sich befreit, vollständig und glücklich."

Harry dachte über das soeben Gehörte nach, wälzte die Fakten in seinem Hirn hin und her. Er wusste jetzt zwar, worüber Dumbledore und Draco gesprochen hatten, doch er konnte dieses Wissen noch immer nicht ganz auf das anwenden, was passiert war.

So als hätte Dumbledore Harrys Verwirrung gespürt, ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, lehnte sich ein Stück zu den beiden Jungen und erklärte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Sie erinnern sich sicherlich, dass Professor Snape etwas über die Farbe Ihrer Aura gesagt hat, in der Sie aufleuchten, wenn Sie mit Ihrem Magischen Konterpart zusätzlich eine emotionale Verbindung besitzen, nicht wahr?"

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. Ja, er erinnerte sich, dass Snape auf Hermines Frage hin in diesem seltsamen Plauderton meinte, dass man, mit viel Glück, einen leichten Goldschimmer in seiner Aura hatte. Mit einem verwirrten Blick auf Draco fragte er deshalb: "Aber ich verstehe nicht. Draco und ich haben beide keine Reaktion auf den Trank gezeigt."

"Nicht sofort, das ist richtig", bestätigte Dumbledore, "doch das lag an der Seltenheit des Phänomens. Ihnen beiden ist das 'Licht des Himmels' widerfahren, die Verschmelzung von Magischen Konterparts und den Teilen einer zusammengehörigen Seele."

Harry schluckte schwer. "Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass Draco und ich... das wir... zwei Teile einer Seele besitzen und diese Teile jetzt wieder zusammen gefunden haben?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Genau das, mein Junge."

"Und daher die emotionale Verbindung?", würgte Draco hervor, der seine Stimme endlich wieder gefunden hatte.

Erneut nickte Dumbledore. Harry fühlte sich schwindelig, starrte abwechselnd vom Direktor zu dem Jungen neben sich und versuchte zu begreifen, was genau hier eigentlich mit ihnen passierte. Plötzlich wurde ihm noch etwas klar.

"Professor", begann er langsam, "wenn wir wirklich unsere Seele wiedervereint und eine emotionale Verbindung hergestellt haben, warum können wir es dann nicht ertragen, uns nicht zu berühren?"

Ein seltsames Funkeln trat in Dumbledores Augen, als er auf die beiden Jungen hinab blickte. Er strich sich durch den Bart und schien seine Worte erst vorsichtig abzuwägen, ehe er meinte: "Nun, Mr. Potter, ich weiß es nicht mit Bestimmtheit, doch ich erkläre es mir so: dadurch, dass Ihre Seele so lange zweigeteilt war, empfindet sie den Verlust von Körperkontakt als schmerzhaft. Ich denke, dass sich die Notwendigkeit des ständigen Körperkontaktes geben wird, sobald Sie sich an Ihre emotionale Verbindung gewöhnt und die Verschmelzung akzeptiert haben."

"Moment mal", rief Draco, nun wieder Herr seiner Sinne. "Was soll denn das heißen? Ich renne doch nicht Händchen haltend mit Harry durch die Schule!"

Die Worte waren kaum heraus, als sich Draco auch schon fragte, wieso er denn immer noch Potters Vornamen gebrauchte. Der andere Junge starrte ihn eindeutig überrascht an, während Dumbledore eher amüsiert schien. Der Direktor kicherte leise. "Mr. Malfoy, Ihnen ist es die nächsten Wochen sowieso untersagt, unter Leute zu gehen. Wie ich Ihnen bereits zu Anfang erklärte, müssen Sie sich zunächst an Ihre geistige Verbindung gewöhnen und Sie kontrollieren lernen, ehe Sie unter Leute können. Und bis das geschehen ist, dürfte auch das Verlangen nach ständigem Körperkontakt abgeklungen sein. Zumindest insoweit, dass Sie Ihre Unterrichtsstunden überstehen."

Jetzt sah Harry erneut vollkommen verwirrt aus. "Was meinen Sie? Ich dachte, dass wir diese Verbindung nur kontrollieren können müssen, und dann wäre alles in Ordnung."

Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Nein, mein Junge, ganz so einfach ist es auch nicht. Eine Seelenverschmelzung ist ein langwieriger Prozess. Es wird sehr lange dauern, bis ihr zwei es ertragen könnt, für längere Zeit voneinander getrennt zu sein. Die nächsten Wochen wird es überhaupt nicht ohne Körperkontakt gehen. Doch das klingt ab und es reicht, wenn ihr euch ab und zu berührt, doch nur solange ihr gemeinsam in einem Zimmer seid. Ich fürchte, dass es Jahre dauert, bis ihr es geschafft habt, euch für eine längere Zeit räumlich voneinander zu trennen."

Die beiden Jungen starrten ihn mit identischen Gesichtsausdrücken schieren Unglaubens an. "Sie wollen uns doch verarschen", flüsterte Draco heiser.

Dumbledore hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Nein, Mr. Malfoy, ich beliebe in dieser Angelegenheit nicht zu scherzen. Bis Sie sich an Ihre Verbindung und aneinander gewöhnt haben, werden Sie und Mr. Potter in ein gemeinsames Zimmer verlegt und die nächsten Wochen privat unterrichtet, und zwar ausschließlich von mir und Professor Snape, da wir in dieser Schule die einzigen Lehrer sind, die der Okklumentik mächtig sind. Nun, zumindest insoweit, dass wir Ihnen keinen zusätzlichen Schaden zufügen."

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich in schierem Entsetzen darüber, dass er Privatunterricht von Snape erhalten sollte. Dracos Gesicht hingegen verzog sich aus ganz anderen Gründen vor schierem Entsetzen. "Ich soll mit Harry zusammen ziehen? Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

Allein der Gedanke daran, mit Potter ein Zimmer zu teilen, ihn und nur ihn jede Sekunde am Tag sehen und ertragen zu müssen, niemanden aus Slytherin zum Reden zu haben und obendrein Bett und Bad mit ihm teilen zu müssen verursachten bei Draco schon Angstzustände. Und warum, zum Teufel noch mal, konnte er Potters Nachnamen nicht mehr laut aussprechen und sagte immer dessen Vornamen? Diese ganze Sache war doch echt zum Kotzen!

Offenbar verlor Dumbledore langsam seine Geduld, was wirklich verdammt viel heißen wollte. Beinahe drohend thronte er über seinem Schüler und meinte betont ruhig: "Mr. Malfoy, Ihnen ist offensichtlich noch immer nicht klar, was dieses Ereignis im Einzelnen für Sie bedeutet. Es wird nicht einfach vorbei gehen, auch wenn Sie sich das wünschen. Sie besitzen eine Hälfte einer gespaltenen Seele, und Mr. Potter hier ist Ihr Gegenstück. Sie haben sich gefunden und sind verschmolzen. Das ist ein sehr seltenes und äußerst erfreuliches Ereignis, andere Leute würden ihr Leben für so eine Erfahrung geben! Und es ist bisher nicht bekannt, wie weitreichend die Kräfte von zwei Seelenpartnern, die gleichzeitig auch noch Magische Konterparts sind, reichen. Sie sind, um es kurz zu sagen, ein einzigartiges Phänomen!"

Diese Tatsache schien Draco zum Verstummen zu bringen, doch Harry sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Dumbledore konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, der Junge hatte schon Zeit seines Lebens Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, ohne dass er das gewollt hätte.

Der Direktor seufzte schwer auf, ließ seine Hände in den langen Ärmeln seiner Robe verschwinden und meinte, nun wieder im Plauderton: "Nun gut, da heute Sonntag ist und deshalb eindeutig zu viele neugierige Schüler im Schloss herumschleichen, werden wir bis morgen Früh warten, ehe wir Sie beide in Ihr Quartier umziehen. Bis dahin bleiben Sie in Poppys Aufsicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Professor, wollen Sie mir sagen, dass wir fast eine Woche lang bewusstlos waren?", meinte er etwas ungläubig.

Dumbledore lächelte sanft. "Ich fürchte, genau so ist es, Mr. Potter. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass wir schon leicht in Sorge um Sie beide waren."

"Oh", machten die Jungen simultan, versuchten diesen neuesten Schock langsam zu verdauen. Dumbledore lächelte auf sie hinab und hob zum Abschied die Hand. "Nun denn, meine Herren, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag. Bis morgen Früh!"

Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Krankenflügel. In seinem Kielwasser blieben zwei sehr verwirrte, über die Maßen verunsicherte Jungen zurück.

Diese starrten sich nach einer Weile unangenehmen Schweigens schließlich wortlos an, versuchten den jeweils anderen dazu zu bringen, zuerst weg zu sehen. Doch da beide Jungen einen gleich starken Dickkopf besaßen, gewann natürlich keiner. Schließlich seufzte Harry und sagte, ohne seinen Blick von dem anderen Jungen zu lösen: "Das ist doch lächerlich."

"Dann schau doch weg!", kam die patzige Antwort. Harry ignorierte ihn und fragte stattdessen: "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du mich seit neuestem mit meinem Vornamen ansprichst?"

Zu Harrys grenzenloser Überraschung konnte er eine verräterische Röte auf Dracos Wangen erkennen. Der andere Junge stockte kurz, ehe er mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen meinte: "Wohl aus demselben Grund, weswegen du meinen seit Neuestem benutzt."

Das ließ Harry einen Moment sprachlos zurück. Er kratzte sich mit seiner freien Hand am Hinterkopf und murmelte schließlich: "Dann wird das wohl auch irgendwas mit dieser Himmelslichtsache zu tun haben."

Draco wollte gerade sagen, dass Potter die Bedeutung des 'Licht des Himmels' nicht zu schätzen wusste, als ihm etwas Schreckliches auffiel. Allein bei dem Gedanken lief er feuerrot an, ehe er murmelte: "Sag mal, wir können uns nicht eine Sekunde loslassen, ohne uns vor Schmerzen zu winden, oder?"

Harry, nicht ganz sicher, worauf Draco hinaus wollte, nickte nur verwirrt. Die Röte auf Dracos Wangen vertiefte sich, als er nur "Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!" zischte.

"Was ist los?", wollte Harry auch prompt wissen. Draco schoss einen giftigen Blick auf ihn ab und quetschte durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor: "Überleg doch mal, was das im Einzelnen bedeutet. Wir müssen ein Bett teilen, was ja noch angehen mag, wenn es groß genug ist. Aber schon mal daran gedacht, was das für die tägliche Körperpflege bedeutet?"

Und da dämmerte es Harry. Sie würden die nächsten Wochen keinerlei Privatsphäre haben. Das hieß keine privaten Toilettengänge, keine privaten Duschen und bei eventuellen morgendlichen Erektionsproblemen, die in ihrem Alter gar nicht so unüblich waren und sowieso immer in den unpassendsten Momenten auftraten, gleich gar keine Privatsphäre.

Harry stöhnte, fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durchs Haar und murmelte: "Man sollte eben niemals denken, dass es schlimmer nicht werden kann." Er seufzte tief, sah dann auf und warf Draco ein seltsam schiefes Grinsen zu, als er schicksalsergeben meinte: "Das werden wohl die schlimmsten Wochen unseres Lebens."


	4. Einzug

Pünktlich um Neun am nächsten Morgen stand Albus Dumbledore am Eingang zum Krankenflügel und wartete darauf, dass die beiden Jungen sich fertig anzogen.

Was sich als ziemlich schwierige Aktion gestaltete. Da sie noch immer nicht ohne Körperkontakt leben konnten, war das Anziehen die reinste Turnübung. Zunächst hatten sie es versucht, indem sie ihre Hände gehalten hatten. Nachdem sie sich aber so nicht die Hosen anziehen konnten, versuchten sie es, indem sie sich Rücken an Rücken pressten. Doch das stellte sich schlussendlich als ebenso hinderlich heraus, als sie sich ihre Hemden, Pullover und Roben überziehen wollten. Dieses Problem wurde schließlich dadurch gelöst, dass sich Harry mit seinem rechten Fuß auf Dracos linken stellte. Das fand der jedoch alles andere als komfortabel und meckerte die ganze Zeit.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass _mir_ das passiert!", murmelte er ungehalten vor sich hin. "Ich bin ein Malfoy, einem Malfoy wird nicht einfach auf die Füße getreten. Malfoys werden auch niemals zu etwas gezwungen, wozu sie keine Lust haben. Malfoys sollten mit Respekt und Demut behandelt werden..."

"Draco?", unterbrach Harry da plötzlich Dracos Litanei in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall. Dieser sah auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Was?", grummelte er.

Harrys Gesicht leuchtete in einem atemberaubenden Lächeln auf, als er im gleichen zuckersüßen Tonfall antwortete: "Halt die Klappe!"

Draco schnappte empört nach Luft und Dumbledore kicherte leise vor sich hin. Es würde sicherlich sehr interessant werden, die beiden zu beobachten, wie sie sich mit der Situation arrangierten. Harry zumindest schien schon mal seine Waffen auszutesten. Nun, Dumbledore war gespannt, wie Draco kontern würde.

Im Moment jedenfalls war dieser sprachlos und zog sich ohne weiteres Lamentieren seine Sachen über. Als die beiden Jungen schließlich vollkommen angezogen waren, ergriffen sie - mit einem mehr als säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck - wieder ihre Hände und sahen Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an.

Der alte Zauberer wandte sich schnell ab, ehe die Jungen sein breites Grinsen sehen konnten. "Folgen Sie mir, meine Herren", warf er über seine Schulter und ging voran, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Draco, letzterer noch immer beleidigt.

Sie gaben schon eine seltsame Formation ab, wie sie da durch die Korridore Hogwarts' gingen. Die beiden größten Rivalen dieser Schule liefen halbwegs friedlich und sogar Hand in Hand nebeneinander her und folgten einem äußerst amüsiert scheinenden Albus Dumbledore, der so eine Art leichtes Gespräch in Gang hielt, indem er den Jungen ein wenig über die nächste Zeit erzählte.

"Ihre Sachen wurden bereits in Ihr neues Quartier gebracht. Ich muss sagen, Mr. Potter, es war nicht leicht, den Fragen von Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley auszuweichen. Sie sind in dieser Hinsicht recht hartnäckig. Ihnen wird es des Weiteren nicht gestattet sein, in nächster Zeit Eulen zu verschicken oder zu empfangen, da Ihr momentaner Zustand strengster Geheimhaltung untersteht. Ich bitte sie also eindringlich, kein Wort an Ihre Freunde zu verlieren, Mr. Potter. Das gilt auch für Ihre Freunde, Mr. Malfoy."

Beide Jungen nickten und Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Sie werden in Ihren neuen Räumen einige ausgewählte Bücher über Ihre neue Situation finden. Hauptsächlich Sachbücher über die Seelenverschmelzung und ihre Folgen, doch auch die eher philosophischen Werke. Es steht Ihnen frei, sich der Lektüre anzunehmen, doch ich würde es Ihnen ans Herz legen. Je mehr Sie darüber wissen, desto weniger ungewollte Fehler können Sie machen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und starrte demonstrativ nach links, wo ihn ein paar Portraits mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement, Unglauben und Neugierde betrachteten. Er wollte sie gerade anschreien, als Harry neben ihm plötzlich murmelte: "Ich komme mir vor wie bei Hänsel und Gretel, die von ihrer bösen Mutter in den Wald geführt werden."

Dracos Kopf fuhr herum. Er starrte den anderen Jungen einen Moment ausdruckslos an und fragte dann leise: "Wie bitte?"

Erst da wurde Harry bewusst, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Zu Dracos immenser Freude errötete Potter und murmelte unbehaglich: "Ach nichts, nur ein Muggelmärchen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich kurz, warum zum Teufel Potter diese ganze Situation an ein Muggelmärchen erinnerte, als er auch schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Dumbledore war vor einem großen Portrait stehen geblieben und sah sie nun erwartungsvoll an.

Draco besah sich das Bild. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an etwas, doch er konnte sich partout nicht entsinnen, was es war. Doch irgendetwas an den mystisch scheinenden Figuren, die eng umschlungen auf einer Wiese standen und in einem goldenen Licht leuchteten - mit ihrem Leuchten sogar noch das silberne Mondlicht übertönten - kam ihm vertraut vor. Man konnte das Geschlecht der beiden Figuren nicht erkennen, doch es war eigentlich auch nicht von Bedeutung, denn sie strahlten eine solche Liebe und Geborgenheit aus, dass das Geschlecht vollkommen unwichtig war.

Draco war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er das Bild angestarrt hatte. Erst, als ihn Dumbledores diskretes Räuspern in die Realität zurück holte, wandte er sich leicht errötend ab. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass auch Harry das Bild ungeniert angestarrt hatte.

Dumbledore war die Reaktion der beiden Jungen auf das Bild nicht entgangen. Es hing bewusst vor diesem Quartier, denn es stellte das erste Paar dar, welches das 'Licht des Himmels' erfahren hatte. Dass die beiden Jungen eine tiefe Verbundenheit fühlten, die sie sich - da war sich der alte Zauberer ziemlich sicher - im Moment nicht erklären konnten, war Dumbledore ebenfalls bewusst.

"Meine Herren", sagte er sanft und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen wieder auf sich. Sie sahen ihn fragend an. Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als er erklärte: "Dieses Portrait besitzt neben dem Passwortschutz außerdem einige andere Sicherheitsmechanismen, die es Ihnen unmöglich machen, sich ohne Erlaubnis oder entsprechende Begleitung aus den Räumlichkeiten zu entfernen oder im Gegenzug nicht autorisierten Besuchern Zugang zu ermöglichen. Des Weiteren verhindert ein entsprechender Zauberspruch, dass Sie das Passwort ändern, ohne dass der andere dies bestätigt. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass Sie sich momentan überhaupt voneinander entfernen können, um eine Passwortänderung unbemerkt vorzunehmen, doch es beugt unangebrachten Scherzen vor."

Als er sicher war, dass die beiden Jungen verstanden hatten, was er ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, beugte sich der alte Zauberer vor, strich der linken Figur sanft über den Rücken und lächelte, als sie sich langsam von der rechten Figur löste und die drei Zauberer mit einem engelsgleich schönen Gesicht ansah. Dumbledore hörte, wie die beiden Jungs hinter ihm überrascht die Luft einsogen und sagte freundlich: " _Amor repentino_ "(*). Das Wesen lächelte, wodurch sich das Leuchten verstärkte, ehe es sich wieder in die Arme des zweiten Wesens kuschelte und das Portrait aufschwang.

Dumbledore trat in den erschienenen Durchgang, dicht gefolgt von den zwei noch immer sprachlosen Schülern. Als sie schließlich alle drei in einem Gemeinschaftsraum standen, schloss sich das Portrait mit einem leisen Klick hinter ihnen.

Harry und Draco sahen sich interessiert um, während Dumbledore schweigend neben ihnen stand. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war recht gemütlich, in den Farben Slytherins und Gryffindors gehalten. Da gab es gegenüber einem großen Kamin an der rechten Seite des Raums ein dunkelgrünes Ledersofa, auf dem rote, mit silbernen Stickereien verzierte Kissen lagen. Im Kamin selbst brannte ein wärmendes, angenehmes Feuer, das die Kälte aus den Mauern des Schlosses vertrieb. Rechts neben dem Kamin stand ein Esstisch, um den vier Stühle drapiert waren.

Zudem standen an den Wänden links und rechts des Eingangs Unmengen an Bücherregalen. Gegenüber des Eingangs befand sich eine weitere Tür und rechts neben dieser ein Schreibtisch, neben dem noch einmal ein Bücherregal stand. Alles in allem machte der Raum den Eindruck nach einer Mischung aus Wohnzimmer, Studierzimmer und Klassenzimmer. Was - wenn sich die Jungs recht entsannen - wohl der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe kam.

Dumbledore unterbrach sie in ihren Betrachtungen, als er langsam über den dicken, dunkelroten Teppich in Richtung der zweiten Tür ging und diese öffnete. Die Jungen folgten ihm und wussten nicht recht, was sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, sagen sollten.

Es war wohl ganz eindeutig das Schlafzimmer, denn auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers, gegenüber eines weiteren, beinahe genauso großen Kamins wie im Wohnzimmer, stand ein Himmelbett mit rot-goldenen Vorhängen und grün-silbernen Laken bezogen, welches bis in die Mitte des Raumes ragte. Es war auf jeden Fall breiter als die üblichen Betten der Schüler, doch das war für keinen der Jungs im Moment ein großer Trost. Genauso wenig die offensichtliche Bemühung, bei der Dekoration der Räumlichkeiten darauf zu achten, beide Hausfarben der Jungen miteinander zu kombinieren, so dass sich keiner benachteiligt fühlte.

Das Bett war, in Anbetracht der Tageszeit, in goldenes Sonnenlicht getaucht, das durch ein doppelflügeliges Fenster hinein strömte. Damit war wohl auch die Frage beantwortet, in welchem Teil des Schlosses sie sich befanden.

Unter dem Fenster stand ein kleiner Sekretär und links und rechts daneben je eine Wäschetruhe. Rechts neben dem Kamin, der sich auf der linken Seite des Zimmers befand, stand ein Kleiderschrank, der groß genug schien, um für die Garderobe beider Jungen Platz zu schaffen - nicht, dass Harry viel Garderobe besaß.

Schließlich entdeckte Draco links und rechts vom Bett je eine Tür. Fragend sah er Dumbledore an, der sogleich meinte: "Sie führen beide ins Badezimmer."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und zog Harry, dessen Hand noch immer mit der seinen verschränkt war, ungefragt in diese Richtung. Er öffnete ohne Umschweife die Tür, die sich rechts vom Bett befand - einfach, weil sie näher am Eingang war - und betrat den weiß gefliesten Raum.

Er musste schlucken, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es kein getrenntes Badezimmer war. Es gab eine Badewanne, die in der Mitte des Raumes im Boden eingelassen war und stark an jene Wanne im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler erinnerte. In der linken hinteren Ecke befand sich eine, zugegebenermaßen große, Duschkabine und daneben das Waschbecken, über dem ein großer Spiegel hing. Direkt daneben war die Toilette. In der Mitte zwischen den beiden Türen, die ins Bad führten, befand sich ein Regal voller Handtücher, Waschlotionen und verschiedene andere Toniken zur Körperpflege.

Harry musste zugeben, dass ihm - obwohl er hier mit Malfoy fest saß - die Räumlichkeiten wirklich gut gefielen. Man konnte es beinahe eine eigene kleine Wohnung nennen.

Als hätte Dumbledore seine Gedanken erraten, erschien er in diesem Moment in der Tür und meinte freundlich: "Es war ursprünglich ein Lehrerapartment, doch Professor Snape und ich sind zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass Ihre besondere Situation auch besondere Behandlung erfordert."

Er sah die beiden Jungen einen Moment an und bedeutete ihnen dann, ihm zu folgen. Als sie schließlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, deutete der Direktor auf das Sofa und die Jungs ließen sich in die Polster sinken. Aus einem Impuls heraus zog Harry seine Beine an und saß in einer hockenden Position auf dem Sofa. Draco kommentierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Dumbledore lächelte erneut, strich sich durch seinen Bart und meinte dann in diesem omnipräsenten freundlichen Tonfall: "Nun, meine Herren, heute sind Sie noch einmal vom Unterricht befreit, aber ab Morgen geht der Unterricht wieder los. Ihre N.E.W.T.s stehen an, weshalb Ihre schulische Ausbildung nicht vernachlässigt werden darf. Professor Snape und ich sind darüber ein gekommen, dass er die Fächer 'Zaubertränke' und 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' unterrichtet, während ich mich den Themengebieten der Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Astrologie widme. Das sollte die wichtigsten Fächer abdecken."

Harry stöhnte allein bei dem Gedanken, von Snape Privatunterricht zu erhalten, unterdrückt auf. Und dann auch noch in dem Fach, das Harry von allen Fächern eigentlich am Besten beherrschte, was ihm Professor Snape aber mit Sicherheit zur Hölle machen würde. Das Leben war eben einfach ungerecht.

Draco schien wesentlich weniger Probleme mit der Aussicht auf Privatunterricht zu haben als Harry. Doch das war schließlich auch nicht verwunderlich, denn vermutlich war er vor seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts bereits privat unterrichtet worden. Außerdem war er obendrein noch der Lieblingsschüler Snapes.

Dumbledore sah beide Jungen einen langen Moment an, ehe er hinzufügte: "Außerdem werden Sie dazu angehalten, sich selbst fortzubilden, hauptsächlich in den Fächern, die Professor Snape und ich Ihnen nicht vermitteln werden. Das wären im Einzelnen Wahrsagen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bei Ihnen, Mr. Potter, und Arithmantik und Muggelkunde bei Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy."

Sobald diese Worte heraus waren, schoss Harrys Kopf herum und er starrte den anderen Jungen vollkommen fassungslos an. Dieser war erheblich errötet und presste nun wütend die Zähne aufeinander. Offenbar war diese Information ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen, das es nie bis zu Harry geschafft hatte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn doch ziemlich wunderte, immerhin waren sie hier auf Hogwarts, der Gerüchteküche Nummer eins. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Du hast Muggelkunde belegt, Draco?"

Draco zog es vor, Harrys Blick nicht zu erwidern und meinte nur zugeknöpft: "Schon mal etwas von dem Sprichwort 'Kenne deinen Feind besser als dich selbst' gehört?"

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "War ja klar", murmelte er nur und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihn diese Tatsache leicht enttäuschte. Irgendwie hatte der Aspekt, dass Draco Muggelkunde belegt hatte, ihn menschlicher erscheinen lassen. Und irgendwie... nahbarer. Nicht so kalt und ignorant. Aber Draco hatte ihn wieder einmal enttäuscht.

Draco spürte seltsamerweise die kurze Welle der Enttäuschung, die in Harry aufgestiegen war, und fühlte selbst Bedauern in sich aufsteigen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass Harry enttäuscht war. Wieso, das wusste allein der Himmel, doch im Moment konnte Draco den Gedanken, dass Harry von ihm enttäuscht war, einfach nicht ertragen.

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um Harry zu sagen, dass er Muggelkunde nicht nur aus diesem einen Grund belegt hatte, als Dumbledore ihm diese Chance verwehrte, indem er einfach weiter sprach: "Meine Herren, es gibt noch ein paar grundlegende Dinge zu klären, ehe ich mich wieder den Pflichten als Direktor dieser Schule widmen muss. Danach können Sie sich gerne unterhalten und sich häuslich einrichten."

Die beiden Jungen nickten simultan und Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Ihre Mahlzeiten werden Ihnen aufgrund der besonderen Umstände von den Hauselfen hierher gebracht. Die üblichen Essenszeiten bleiben bestehen. Ihr Unterricht beginnt jedoch nicht wie bei den anderen Schülern um halb neun, sondern erst um zehn. Vormittags werde ich Sie unterrichten, am Nachmittag wird Professor Snape zu Ihnen kommen. Wir mussten seinen Stundenplan etwas umstellen, damit wir Sie beide unterbringen konnten."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten bei dieser Aussage. Draco konnte sich schon denken, dass Severus das überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Er verabscheute jegliche Art von Chaos in seinen wohl kalkulierten Plänen. Doch das hatte Dumbledore noch nie abgehalten, das wussten so ziemlich alle Bewohner dieses Schlosses, sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer.

Dumbledore fuhr sogleich fort: "Dadurch, dass wir Ihnen nicht alle Fächer selbst vermitteln können, fallen selbstverständlich auch einige reguläre Unterrichtsstunden weg, die Sie im Selbststudium absolvieren werden. Doch seien Sie versichert, dass Sie sich nicht auf die faule Haut legen können, denn die Lehrer der entsprechenden Fächer wurden gebeten, einen wöchentlichen Testbogen zu erstellen, um Ihre Fortschritte zu überprüfen."

Offenbar erfreute diese Nachricht keinen der Jungen, denn beide sanken auf dem Sofa ein Stück in sich zusammen. Harry wurde allein bei dem Gedanken an Trelawney und der Aussicht, sich irgendwelche schrecklichen Tode für irgendwelche Traumvorhersagen ausdenken zu müssen, schon schlecht. Draco hingegen fragte sich, wie er in Muggelkunde bestehen sollte, wenn er doch keine Ahnung davon hatte. Dafür hatte er dieses Fach schließlich belegt!

Dumbledore blieb das Unbehagen der beiden Jungen scheinbar verborgen. Er räusperte sich, strich sich noch ein letztes Mal durch seinen Bart und meinte: "Nun, das wäre zunächst alles. Falls Sie Fragen oder Probleme haben, zögern Sie nicht, mich per Flohpulver zu kontaktieren." Er ergriff einen Beutel, der neben ihm auf dem Kaminsims lag und hob ihn kurz an. "Doch ehe Sie in Versuchung kommen, lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass das Flohnetzwerk deaktiviert ist, um Personen zu transportieren. Es ist lediglich zur Nachrichtenübertragung da, und selbst diese ist auf mein Büro und die Krankenstation beschränkt."

Als beide Jungen genickt hatten, ging der Direktor um das Sofa herum und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. "Nun denn, meine Herren, dann verabschiede ich mich für den Moment. Heute haben Sie, wie gesagt, noch keinen Unterricht, doch morgen Früh um zehn ist die erste Stunde Zauberkunst. Heute jedoch möchte ich Sie dazu anhalten, sich einzurichten und eventuell einige erste Annäherungen anzustreben."

Da dieser Gedanke bei keinem der Jungen auf großen Enthusiasmus zu stoßen schien, lächelte Dumbledore nur verhalten und öffnete das Portrait. "Einen schönen Tag noch, meine Herren." Damit schloss sich das Portrait hinter dem alten Zauberer und sie waren allein.

Sofort senkte sich eine unangenehme Stille über sie. Keiner wusste so recht, was er machen sollte, geschweige denn, was zu sagen war. Also einigten sie sich stumm darauf, ins Feuer zu starren und den jeweils anderen so gut es eben ging aus dem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen.

Was, wie sie nach nur einer Viertelstunde feststellen mussten, vollkommen unmöglich war. Ob es nun an der ominösen emotionalen Verbindung lag oder schlicht und ergreifend an der Tatsache, dass sie bis vor ein paar Tagen noch eingeschworene Feinde gewesen waren und nun friedlich nebeneinander saßen, wussten sie nicht. Fakt war jedoch, dass sie plötzlich ungewöhnlich schüchtern in der Gegenwart des anderen waren. Keiner von beiden traute sich, den anderen zu beleidigen oder anzugreifen, einfach weil sie nicht wussten, wie stark ihre Verbindung sie negativ beeinflusste und seltsamerweise der Wunsch zum Streiten nicht vorhanden war.

Also verbrachten sie noch etwa fünf Minuten damit, unruhig auf ihren Sitzen hin und her zu rutschen, ehe Harry schließlich seufzte, seinen viel gepriesenen Gryffindormut auspackte und fragte: "Also, wie bist du aufgewachsen?"

Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu, der das ewige Feuer der Hölle hätte gefrieren lassen können. Langsam hob sich eine weißblonde Augenbraue, ehe Draco trocken meinte: "Was soll denn der Blödsinn?"

Harry seufzte, fuhr sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar und meinte diplomatisch: "Sieh mal, wir können uns nicht ignorieren und anschweigen offenbar auch nicht. Da wir außerdem, wie es aussieht, eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen werden, können wir uns genauso gut besser kennen lernen."

Draco wälzte diese Punkte in seinem Hirn hin und her und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass Harry Recht hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: "Das mag stimmen, aber es war eine ziemlich bescheuerte Frage!"

Harry seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Na fein, dann denk dir eben was Besseres aus!" Damit wandte er sich schmollend ab und starrte wieder ins Feuer.

Erneut breitete sich Schweigen über sie, während Draco fieberhaft überlegte, wie er ein Gespräch in Gang bekam. Oder besser gesagt: worüber er mit Harry reden sollte. Schließlich meinte er mit geschlagener Stimme: "Wie bist du aufgewachsen?"

Ganz langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu dem anderen Jungen um, starrte ihn einen langen Moment ausdruckslos an - und brach plötzlich in Gelächter aus. Draco konnte sich Harrys Amüsement nicht lange entziehen und grinste schließlich ebenfalls.

Als sich Harry halbwegs beruhigt hatte, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und meinte dann grinsend: "So viel zu den bescheuerten Fragen." Er schüttelte, noch immer lächelnd, den Kopf, stand dann auf und zog Draco mit von der Couch. Der sah ihn fragend an und Harry erklärte: "Da wir ja momentan scheinbar kein Gespräch auf die Beine stellen können, wollen wir uns dann nicht lieber noch ein wenig näher umsehen und dann unsere Sachen auspacken?"

Draco nickte und sie begaben sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer, um ihr neues Reich zu inspizieren und nach ihren Koffern Ausschau zu halten.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Nach drei Stunden hatten sie schließlich jede Ecke und jeden Schrank, jede Truhe und jede verborgene Nische in ihrer neuen Wohnung gefunden und inspiziert, ihre Sachen ordentlich weggeräumt - wobei Dracos Ordnungsfimmel zugeschlagen hatte und er sich um seine eigene sowie Harrys Kleidung kümmerte, da dieser einfach alles wahllos in eine Truhe geworfen hatte - und setzten sich dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und griffen sich jeder ein Buch über Seelenteilung.

Etwa zwei weitere Stunden verbrachten sie in stillem Einvernehmen, nur von den Hauselfen, die ihnen das Mittagessen brachten, unterbrochen. Dann tat sich jedoch ein neues, ziemlich gravierendes Problem auf: Draco musste unbedingt auf die Toilette.

Mochte er öffentliche Pissoirs schon nicht besonders, so war er garantiert nicht scharf darauf, Potter neben sich stehen zu haben, während er seiner Blase Erleichterung verschaffte. Nein, das war wirklich zu peinlich!

Andererseits würde er es ohne Harry nicht einmal bis zur Toilette schaffen, weil er vorher vermutlich vor Schmerz ohnmächtig wurde. Nun, da er mit einer Ohnmacht auch die Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen verlieren würde, hätte sich zumindest dieses Problem erledigt. Doch da dieser Ausweg sowohl umständlich als auch erniedrigend war, zog Draco doch lieber vor, Harry neben sich stehen zu haben, als von Madame Pomfrey mit bepisster Hose gefunden zu werden.

Als sich Draco einmal entschieden hatte, begann er unbehaglich in seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Einen Moment lang versuchte Harry noch, ihn zu ignorieren, doch schließlich sah er über den Rand von _"Seelenpartner - Wie sie sich finden und was sie teilen"_ zu Draco und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Draco legte seine Ausgabe von _"Licht des Himmels - Fluch oder Segen?"_ beiseite, wich Harrys Blick aus und murmelte kaum hörbar: "Ichmussmalaufdietoilette."

Harry blinzelte und ließ sein Buch in den Schoß sinken. "Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden.

Draco lief noch röter an, zog den Kopf ein und murmelte leiser, jedoch deutlicher: "Ich muss mal auf die Toilette."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wollte Draco gerade sagen, dass er doch gehen könne, als ihm mit einem Schlag wieder einfiel, dass sie ja dieses klitzekleine Problem des Händchen Haltens hatten. Sofort schoss auch Harry die Röte in die Wangen.

"Oh... äh... also...", stotterte er, kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und meinte dann mit einem schwachen Lächeln: "Na dann..." Damit erhob er sich von der Couch und zog seinen noch immer zutiefst erröteten Gefährten mit hoch. Der Weg zum Badezimmer war auch nicht weiter peinlich, doch als sie schließlich in dem weiß gefliesten Bad standen und die Toilette anstarrten, wurde Harry erst so richtig bewusst, was ihre Inkompetenz, sich loszulassen, wirklich bedeutete.

Draco neben ihm starrte das Corpus Delicti unbehaglich an, bis ihn seine schmerzhaft gefüllte Blase daran erinnerte, weswegen er hier war. Er trat etwas unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, seufzte dann herzerweichend und bewegte sich langsam auf das Pissoir zu. Harry folgte ihm - gezwungenermaßen - mit gleichfalls zögerlichen Schritten.

Schließlich standen sie gemeinsam vor der weißen Porzellanschüssel und starrten darauf hinab. Im gleichen Augenblick sahen sie auf und sich an. Als würden sie einen stummen Kampf austragen, starrten sie sich, wie es schien, eine Ewigkeit in die Augen, bis Draco plötzlich heraus platzte: "Wag es zu gucken, und ich bring dich um!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Also echt, Draco! Als ob ich darauf scharf wäre!" Die kleine, sehr leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass sich das in Anbetracht der Umstände durchaus noch ändern könnte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Stattdessen sah er dem anderen Jungen herausfordernd in die Augen, bis er sich mit einem Seufzen umdrehte und über die Schulter warf: "Jetzt lass schon deine Hosen fallen, ich klau dir schon nichts!"

Draco durchbohrte Harrys Hinterkopf mit seinem Blick, entschloss sich dann jedoch in Anbetracht der Dringlichkeit seines Problems dazu, Harrys Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Als das unverkennbare Plätschern von Wasser auf Wasser erklang, schoss Harry jäh die Röte ins Gesicht. Wie war er nur in diese Situation geraten? Das konnte doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein! Er stand hier neben Draco Malfoy und hielt dessen Händchen, während dieser pinkelte! Die Welt war eindeutig verrückt geworden!

Und was Harry noch viel beunruhigender fand: die Geräusche ließen seine eigene Blase nicht unberührt. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass sich auch bei ihm ein gewisser Drang des Wasserlassens einstellte. Oh, und er hatte gedacht, dass es schlimmer nicht mehr kommen konnte!

Im gleichen Augenblick stoppten die Geräusche und einen Augenblick später meinte Draco leise: "Okay, wir können jetzt Hände waschen."

Harry blieb jedoch, wo er war, räusperte sich verlegen und murmelte: "Äh, also eigentlich... das heißt, ich meine... also ich... müsste auch mal."

Oh Himmelherrgott, war das peinlich! Die Röte vertiefte sich sowohl auf Harrys als auch Dracos Wangen, während die beiden Jungen ohne sich ins Gesicht zu sehen die Positionen tauschten und sich nun Draco in der Position des Lauschers befand.

Nach der ungemütlichsten halben Minute ihres Lebens war auch Harry fertig und die beiden Jungen traten ans Waschbecken, noch immer den Blick des anderen vermeidend.

Erst, als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten und sich wieder in ihre Lektüren vertieft hatten - wobei sie die Wälzer diesmal eher dazu verwendeten, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen - wagte es Draco zu sprechen: "Ich schlage vor, dass wir das Duschen heute Abend ausfallen lassen. Noch mehr Peinlichkeiten an einem Tag muss ich nicht haben."

Harry sah kurz auf und betrachtete den gesenkten blonden Haarschopf, ehe er leise erwiderte: "Keine schlechte Idee." Damit senkte sich wieder Schweigen über sie, welches auch nicht durch das Abendessen unterbrochen wurde.

Als es schließlich Zeit zum Schlafengehen war und sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatten, standen sie vor einem neuen Problem: das Wechseln in ihre Schlafkleidung. Da sie noch von heute Morgen eine gewisse Ahnung hatten, wie umständlich das war, wenn man sich ständig berühren musste, legten sie zunächst ihre Schlafkleidung bereit, ehe sie systematisch erst ihre Schuhe und Socken auszogen, dabei auf dem Bett sitzend und sich an der Schulter berührend, schließlich aufstanden, sich Rücken an Rücken stellten und sich ihrer Hosen und Unterhosen entledigten. Jeder der Jungen griff nach seiner Schlafanzughose - Draco nach einer grauen Pyjamahose aus Satin, Harry nach einem paar rot-weiß karierter Boxershorts aus Baumwolle - und zog sie rasch über. Schließlich stellte sich Draco auf Harrys Fuß - er hatte Zähne knirschend zugestimmt, dass es wohl nur fair war, wenn sie sich in der Hinsicht abwechselten - und sie zogen ihre Pullover und Hemden über die Köpfe, ehe Draco nach seinem Pyjamaoberteil griff und Harry nach einem weißen T-Shirt. Schließlich war auch das geschafft und die Jungen ließen sich auf dem Bett nieder. Harry rutschte auf die linke Seite, während es sich Draco auf der rechten Seite bequem machte. Sie löschten das Licht und starrten an die Decke, während sich ihre Hände in der Mitte des Bettes trafen und ihre Finger sich ineinander verflochten.

Es herrschte eine ganze Weile unangenehmes Schweigen, während beide Jungen hellwach in den weichen Kissen lagen und mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation umzugehen versuchten. Schließlich fasste sich Harry ein Herz - gepriesen sei der Gryffindormut - und murmelte: "Gute Nacht, Draco."

Draco zuckte kurz überrascht zusammen, ehe er sich wieder fasste und ein "Gute Nacht" als Antwort murmelte. Aus einem Instinkt heraus wollte er sich auf die Seite drehen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja Harrys Hand nicht loslassen konnte. Er seufzte, schloss die Augen und versuchte diese Tatsache zu verdrängen. Und tatsächlich schlief er schließlich ohne Probleme ein, was wohl den psychischen Anstrengungen des Tages zu verdanken war.

Doch auch die Natur forderte ihr Recht. Sobald Draco eingeschlafen war, nahm er seine normale Schlafposition ein und drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Auch Harry weilte zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Land der Träume, und um den Körperkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen, befahl Harrys Unterbewusstsein ihm, sich Draco zuzuwenden und näher zu rücken. So als würde er dort hingehören, schmiegte sich Harry an Dracos Rücken, vergrub seine Nase in dem weichen Haar in Dracos Nacken und schlang ihm seinen rechten Arm um die Taille. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten beide Jungen in tiefer Harmonie und vollkommenem Frieden.

Sie würden sich erst am Morgen mit diesem Phänomen auseinander setzen müssen. Doch in den Stunden der Nacht, in denen der Körper regierte und der Geist ruhte, war es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, egal wie sehr die beiden Beteiligten dies momentan im wachen Zustand auch bestritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) "Amor repentino" = Spanisch, "Unerwartete Liebe"


	5. Alltagsprobleme

Normalerweise war das Aufwachen die schlimmste Zeit des Tages. Im einen Moment war man noch in der Welt des seligen Vergessens und weilte an Orten, an denen man schon immer einmal sein wollte, redete mit Leuten, die man schon immer einmal treffen wollte, und dann wurde man plötzlich aus dieser schönen Illusion heraus gerissen und brutal in die graue Realität zurück geworfen, in der nichts so war, wie man es sich vorstellte. Die ersten Sekunden des Aufwachens waren die Schlimmsten überhaupt, denn für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks fühlte man sich vollkommen allein.

Umso überraschter war Draco, als er am nächsten Morgen langsam aus seiner Traumwelt hinaus driftete und feststellte, dass das Aufwachen diesmal äußerst angenehm war. Ihn durchströmte eine Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

 _Nun, ganz stimmt das auch nicht_ , dachte er mit einem kleinen, verschlafenen Lächeln. _Als ich in der Krankenstation neben Harry aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich genauso gefühlt._

Genau dieser Gedanke war es, der ihn abrupt die Augen öffnen ließ. Sofort nahm er seine Umgebung bewusst war. Irgendwann in der Nacht musste er sich auf die Seite gedreht haben, denn in seinem Blickfeld befand sich jetzt die Schlafzimmertür. Doch warum war er nicht vor Schmerzen aufgewacht? Seine Hand war definitiv nicht mehr mit Harrys verbunden, lagen doch beide Hände neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen.

In diesem Moment spürte er die Wärme eines Körpers an seinem Rücken und das rhythmische Atmen an seinem Nacken. Der Atem ließ ihn wohlig erschauern. Nun, damit war dann wohl die Frage geklärt, wieso er nicht aufgewacht war. Harry hatte sich augenscheinlich an ihn gekuschelt.

Sofort verfärbte sich Dracos Gesicht feuerrot. Himmel noch mal, wieso er? Wieso ausgerechnet er? Was hatte er den Göttern nur angetan, um das zu verdienen? Nun, vielleicht sollte er diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen. Aber wenn er schon mit jemandem eine Seele teilen musste, konnte es dann nicht jemand anderes als ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein?

Sobald ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen war, zog sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. Offenbar war allein der Gedanke daran, dass er nicht mit dem anderen Teil seiner Seele zusammen sein wollte, zu schmerzvoll. Draco seufzte, kniff noch einmal seine Augen zusammen und drehte sich dann langsam auf den Rücken. Harrys Körper, noch immer schwer vom Schlaf, passte sich ihm an, so dass der andere Junge schließlich mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Schulter lag, den Arm quer über seinem Bauch drapiert.

Einen langen Moment starrte Draco auf den zerzausten Haarschopf hinab, fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, seit Dumbledore ihnen erklärt hatte, was passiert war, warum ausgerechnet ihm das passierte. Und dann hob er, ohne dass er sich bewusst dafür entschieden hätte, seine Hand und streichelte seinem Seelenpartner sanft durchs Haar, ließ die seidigen Locken durch seine Finger gleiten. Sofort spürte er Wärme in seiner Brust aufsteigen, schien sich sein Herz vor Freude zu weiten. Und erst da wurde Draco so richtig bewusst, was er da eigentlich tat.

Sofort zog er die Hand zurück und starrte entsetzt auf den anderen Jungen hinab. War er denn jetzt komplett durchgeknallt? Er verabscheute Potter, das hatte er schon immer! Und so ein beschissenes Licht des Himmels würde das sicherlich nicht ändern!

Vermutlich war es der kleinen, nagenden Stimme in seinem Kopf zu verdanken, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich nicht vor dem Schicksal verschließen konnte, dass seine Stimme ungewöhnlich scharf klang, als er Harry an der Schulter rüttelte und zischte: "Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du da tust?"

Harry, der es nicht mochte, so rüde aus seinem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, öffnete langsam die Augen und sah verschlafen zu Draco auf. Einen Moment versuchte er, das Gesicht auszumachen, was ohne seine Brille jedoch sinnlos war. Also schloss er seine Augen wieder und murmelte: "Was ist los?"

Draco spürte eine unerklärliche Wut in sich aufsteigen, stieß Harry von sich und bereute es im nächsten Moment, da dadurch ihr Körperkontakt unterbrochen wurde und sich sofort der inzwischen vertraute Schmerz in ihrer Brust ausbreitete.

Nun ebenfalls wütend, griff Harry ungeduldig nach Dracos Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck miteinander und fragte dann lauter als nötig: "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder was?"

Draco atmete tief durch, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch es war sinnlos. Im gleichen Tonfall knurrte er zurück: "Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich beim Aufwachen feststellen muss, dass ich vollkommen eingeengt wurde. Und das Bett war ja nun wirklich groß genug! Es hätte gereicht, wenn du mich mit deinem Fuß berührt hättest. Ach, was rede ich, mit dem Zeh! Es war nicht nötig, mit mir zu kuscheln!"

Harry funkelte ihn wütend an: "Ich habe nicht mit dir gekuschelt, du Blödmann! Ich habe geschlafen!" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fügte dann mit einem sarkastischen Lachen hinzu: "Das ist klasse, dann gibst du mir also jetzt die Schuld, dass du in Ruhe schlafen konntest, oder wie? Entschuldigen Sie, Eure Hoheit, dass ich es Ihnen erspart habe, sich vor Schmerz zu winden!"

Jetzt hatte Draco eindeutig genug. "Komm mir nicht so, du Idiot! Diese ganze Situation hängt mir jetzt schon zum Hals heraus!"

"Schön für dich", erwiderte Harry eisig. "Aber zu unserer beider Bedauern werden wir wohl damit leben müssen, weil wir zwei uns _eine beschissene Seele teilen!_ "

Den letzten Teil hatte Harry geschrien. Draco passte sich ihm an: "Und ich hasse jeden einzelnen Tag davon, Harry! Ich hasse es, dass ich mich nicht frei bewegen kann, dass ich jedes Mal Angst habe, dass ich mir irgendwie ungewollt Schmerzen zufüge, und am meisten hasse ich es, dass ich dich nicht mehr mit deinem beschissenen Nachnamen anreden kann!"

Ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, schoss ihnen beiden ein stechender Schmerz durch den Kopf, ließ sie erschrocken aufkeuchen und sich an die Schläfe fassen. Eine volle Minute saßen sie sich im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze gegenüber und versuchten, durch eine regulierte Atmung den Schmerz zum Abebben zu bringen. Schließlich gelang es ihnen und die beiden Jungen atmeten erleichtert auf.

"Nicht mal mehr streiten kann man sich vernünftig", murmelte Draco schließlich, doch seine Wut war angesichts des Schmerzes verraucht. Harry grinste ob dieser Aussage und schlug in einem neutralen Tonfall an: "Vielleicht solltest du mich schlagen. Das könnte helfen."

Draco sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an, so als wolle er herausfinden, ob Harry das ernst meinte. Doch da der keine Miene verzog, entschied sich Draco dazu, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und ließ sie auf Harrys Kinn zu sausen.

Sobald seine Knöchel mit Harrys Kiefer in Berührung kamen, schoss Draco ein ähnlicher Schmerz durch den eigenen Kiefer, so als hätte er sich selbst geschlagen. Überrascht schrie er auf, als seine Hand zu seinem nun ebenfalls schmerzenden Kinn flog und er Harry ungläubig anstarrte.

Harry hielt sich seinen eigenen Kiefer und grinste Draco schief an. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln lag in seinen grünen Augen. Und da wurde Draco klar, dass Harry gewusst hatte, was passieren würde.

"Du Arschloch!", flüsterte er beleidigt und spießte Harry beinahe mit seinem Blick auf. Doch Harry grinste nur weiter. "Wie sagt man? Rache ist süß. Hat es wenigstens geholfen?", wollte er mit einem kleinen Lachen wissen.

Draco zog es vor, ihn weiter mit Blicken zu erdolchen, ehe er sich ruckartig aus dem Bett bewegte und Harry damit unelegant auf die Matratze beförderte. "Schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Bett, ich will duschen. Und du wirst warten, bis ich fertig bin. Als Strafe!"

Harry seufzte, fügte sich jedoch und stand aus dem Bett auf. Dann folgte er Draco ins Badezimmer.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Weißt du", begann Harry wie beiläufig, während er die Fingernägel seiner rechten Hand betrachtete. "Du benimmst dich ganz schön kindisch."

"Halt die Klappe", kam es gelangweilt zurück. Harry seufzte und widmete sich wieder seinen Fingernägeln.

Draco hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht. Sobald er sich ausgezogen hatte - wobei sich Harry hatte umdrehen müssen, damit er nur ja nicht hinsah - war er in Richtung Duschkabine getapst, war eingestiegen und hatte die Tür so weit zu gemacht, dass nur noch ein Spalt offen stand, durch den Harrys Arm hindurch passte, damit er Dracos Hand halten konnte. Als es offenbar zu schwierig wurde, sich mit nur einer Hand zu waschen, hatte Draco die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und erfreute sich nun an dem warmen Nass, während Harry buchstäblich auf dem Trockenen saß.

Der stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor der Duschkabine, verlagerte ab und an sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, langweilte sich bis zum Umfallen und kam sich außerdem reichlich dämlich vor, wie er da mit ausgestrecktem Arm herum stand und darauf wartete, dass Draco endlich fertig wurde. Doch Harry wusste nicht, dass Dracos Morgendusche unter normalen Umständen etwa eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Allein schon aus Prinzip wollte dieser ihm eine Lektion erteilen, was sein Duschvorhaben noch einmal um eine halbe Stunde verlängern würde.

Doch Harry war noch nie der Geduldigste gewesen. Nach zehn Minuten sinnlosem Herumstehens wurde es ihm schließlich zu bunt. Mit etwas Mühe und viel gymnastischer Hochleistung schaffte er es, sich aus seinen Boxershorts zu schälen - das T-Shirt hatte er Gott sei Dank noch ausziehen können, ehe Draco zur Dusche gestürmt war - und betrat dann ohne zu fragen die große Duschkabine.

Draco schreckte auf, als die Hand auf seiner Schulter plötzlich verschwand und sich dafür ein Fuß auf den seinen stellte. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sah Draco den "Eindringling" an und zischte dann: "Was tust du hier?"

"Duschen", war die mehr als offensichtliche Antwort. Harry hatte sein Gesicht dem warmen Wasserstrahl zu gewandt und ließ das Wasser nun genüsslich über sein Gesicht und seine Schultern laufen.

Für Draco war die Sache wohl nicht ganz so einfach. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ermahnte sich, mit seinem Blick strikt über der Gürtellinie zu bleiben und fauchte dann: "Ich bevorzuge meine Duschen allein, vielen Dank auch. Also würdest du deinen Hintern jetzt wieder aus dieser Kabine schwingen und _warten_?"

Harry beachtete den rasenden Jungen gar nicht, sondern griff seelenruhig nach dem Shampoo, um sich die Haare zu waschen. Schließlich meinte er doch noch: "Du benimmst dich albern, Draco. Meine Güte, wir sind beide Jungs, ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es irgend etwas, was wir noch nie gesehen hätten! Und außerdem bin ich kurzsichtig, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich wirklich nicht scharf darauf bin, dich zu begaffen, also bleib locker."

Draco verbot es sich, rot anzulaufen, als diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn darauf hinwies, dass er im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht kurzsichtig war und _dessen_ Ausstattung außerdem noch nie gesehen hatte, und starrte ihn noch eine Minute wütend an. Als Harry jedoch noch immer keine Anstalten machte, seinen Hintern wieder aus der Dusche zu schwingen, seufzte Draco geschlagen, griff nach der Seife und begann sich zu waschen. Harry tat neben ihm dasselbe. Doch so leicht würde Draco es diesem Eindringling nicht machen, immerhin hatte der ihn in seiner morgendlichen Routine gestört.

"Du stehst mir im Weg", meinte er schließlich nach nur zwei Minuten. Harry blinzelte etwas verwirrt und versuchte den Seifenschaum daran zu hindern, aus seinem Haar in seine Augen zu fließen. "Was ist?"

Draco seufzte ungeduldig. "Ich sagte, du stehst mir im Weg! Ich brauche auch Wasser zum waschen, du Held!"

Harry ging auf die Beleidigung - denn genau das war es schließlich - gar nicht weiter ein, sondern trat nur ein Stück beiseite, ohne dabei von Dracos Fuß zu steigen. Draco grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und schob sich an Harry vorbei. Dabei konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Haut kurz berührte. Sofort lief Draco ein Schauer über den Rücken, den er aber konsequent ignorierte. Er hob sein Gesicht dem heißen Strahl entgegen und ließ das Wasser seine Arbeit tun. Der Seifenschaum floss aus seinem Haar über seine Schultern und lief in dünnen Rinnsalen seinen blassen Körper hinab.

Wenn Harry etwas mehr hätte erkennen können - oder wollen - als schemenhafte Umrisse, so wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen, wie sich die Seife in Dracos Bauchnabel sammelte, oder wie wohl moduliert dessen Körper war. So jedoch stand Harry ahnungslos neben dem wohl bestaussehendsten Junggesellen Hogwarts' und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über die eigene Brust, um die Seife zu verteilen.

Zu Dracos Unglück konnte _er_ jedoch, im Gegensatz zu Harry, sehr gut sehen. Als schließlich alle Seife aus seinem Haar ausgewaschen war, drehte er seinen Körper so, dass er nach der Spülung greifen konnte. Und dann beging er den Fehler, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war fesselnd und erschreckend zugleich. Draco konnte nicht genau sagen, ob ihn der Gedanke an einen nackten, jungen Mann derart erschreckte oder die Tatsache, dass dieser junge Mann Harry Potter war. So jedoch starrte er Harry einen Moment fassungslos an, kam nicht umhin die wohlproportionierten Arme und den schlanken Bauch zu bemerken. Als sein Blick jedoch kontinuierlich tieferen Regionen entgegen eilte, rief er sich harsch zur Ordnung, wandte seinen Blick ab und griff eilig zu seiner Haarspülung.

 _'Merke'_ , dachte Draco, während er seine Augen schloss. _'Öffne nie wieder, unter_ gar keinen _Umständen die Augen, wenn du mit Harry Potter unter der Dusche stehst!'_

An dieses neue Mantra klammerte er sich die nächsten zehn Minuten. Ja, er würde die Augen geschlossen halten und sich nur um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht erblinden!

Dass seine seltsame Reaktion auch andere Ursachen haben könnte, daran wollte Draco nicht einmal ansatzweise denken. Nein, seine Reaktion hatte eindeutig mit seiner Abneigung gegenüber Harry zu tun.

Ach ja, Selbstverleugnung war ja etwas so Schönes.

Schließlich hatte Draco auch die letzten Minuten unter der Dusche mit einem vollkommen ahnungslosen Harry Potter hinter sich gebracht - sich insgeheim dabei fragend, warum er eigentlich allein leiden musste - und sie verließen Hand in Hand die Dusche. Jeder schnappte sich eines der flauschigen, weißen Badetücher - hier war man bei der Einrichtung wohl auf Unisex umgestiegen - und sie trockneten sich ab, während Harry sich wieder auf Dracos Fuß gestellt hatte, was den alles andere als freute.

"Dafür wirst du noch büßen", murmelte Draco, während er den penetrierenden Fuß zu ignorieren versuchte. Er massierte sich die Haare trocken und warf Harry einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, als dieser - ein Handtuch inzwischen um die Hüften geschlungen - sich sein eigenes Haar mit einem zweiten Handtuch trocknete und sich dieses dann um den Nacken legte.

"Können wir jetzt Zähne putzen?", fragte er ruhig, als er sich zu Draco umdrehte, doch der war nicht in der Stimmung, nett zu sein. Dafür hatte er in den letzten zwanzig Minuten eindeutig zu viel durchgemacht. Deswegen fauchte er nur: "Warte gefälligst die Zeit ab!" Damit wandte er sich wieder der schwierigen Aufgabe zu, sein Haar richtig zu trocknen. Es durfte nicht gerubbelt werden, denn dadurch splisste es nur, und momentan war nichts schlimmer für ihn als Haarspliss. Das, rechtfertigte er vor sich selbst, war zumindest eine Katastrophe, über die er noch einen gewissen Einfluss besaß.

Doch Harry hatte dafür natürlich kein Verständnis. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner nackten Brust, tippte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden und beobachtete Draco bei seinem Ritual des Haare trocknens. Schließlich seufzte er genervt. "Sag mal, dauert das bei dir immer so lange?"

"Nur damit du's weißt", kam es hochnäsig zurück. "Ich beeile mich extra. Normalerweise wäre ich noch unter der Dusche, also weiß die Opfer, die ich bringe, gefälligst zu schätzen."

 _Und das sind wesentlich mehr, als du ahnst!_ , fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, musste aber dennoch grinsen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden!

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Sie hatten ein schweigsames Frühstück eingenommen und sich schließlich stumm darauf geeinigt, noch ein paar Bücher über Seelenverschmelzung zu lesen, ehe Dumbledore kommen würde, um sie zu unterrichten. Als der alte Zauberer schließlich kam, herrschte deshalb eine recht gespannte Atmosphäre im Zimmer.

Dumbledore hob fragend seine Augenbrauen, doch keiner der Jungen schien Willens, ihn darüber aufzuklären, was los war. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, bedeutete den beiden, sich an den großen Esstisch zu begeben und setzte sich schließlich ebenfalls.

"Nun, meine Herren", begann Dumbledore seinen Unterricht. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich schon ein wenig eingelebt und der Lektüre zugesprochen?" Als beide Jungen mehr oder weniger zur Bestätigung nickten, lächelte Dumbledore erfreut und fuhr fort: "Das ist erfreulich. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass Sie bei weitem noch nicht alles gelesen haben können. Dennoch ist es von nicht geringer Wichtigkeit, wenn Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, wie sich Ihre Verbindung auf Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten auswirkt."

"Sie meinen die Tatsache, dass wir Magische Konterparts sind?", fragte Harry interessiert nach. Der alte Zauberer nickte.

"Exakt, Mr. Potter. Da Sie beide bereits nicht geringe magische Fähigkeiten hatten und sich diese jetzt miteinander verbunden haben, hat sich auch Ihre magische Kraft verstärkt. Sie ergänzen sich jetzt. Das heißt natürlich auch, dass Sie sich daran gewöhnen müssen, Ihre Zaubersprüche anders auszuführen als bisher, denn auch Ihre Zauberstäbe müssen sich zunächst an die neuen Kräfte, die nun durch Ihre Körper strömen, gewöhnen."

Damit zog Dumbledore seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus den Tiefen seiner Robe, schwang ihn kurz und beförderte damit das Sofa in eine Ecke, schuf somit Platz in der Mitte des Zimmers. Dann sprach er einen Schutzzauber über das Wohnzimmer aus. Schließlich schloss er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und steckte diesen wieder weg. Erst dann lächelte er die beiden Jungen an. "Nun, meine Herren, damit wären wir vorbereitet. Ich würde Sie bitten, zunächst einen einfachen Zauberspruch zu versuchen. Am Besten den _Accio_."

Harry und Draco nickten, standen gemeinsam auf und stellten sich dort hin, wo das Sofa gestanden hatte. Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und sahen sich an. Harry nickte Draco zu und dieser hob seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf eines der Bücher, die im Regal standen, und rief deutlich: " _Accio_ Buch!"

Rote Funken schossen aus Dracos Zauberstab hervor. Doch anstatt des angestrebten Buches mit englischen Sonetten schossen gleich zehn Bücher auf den perplexen Jungen zu. Nur Harrys schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass Draco von den Wälzern nicht erschlagen wurde. Er zog ihn an der Hand nach unten und die beiden Jungen hockten auf dem Boden, während die Bücher über ihre Köpfe hinweg an die Wand hinter ihnen knallten. Eines landete bedauerlicherweise im Feuer - das Buch mit den englischen Sonetten.

Dumbledore kicherte leise, als er die beiden verblüfften Jungen auf dem Boden kauern sah und die Bücher, die nun hinter ihnen verstreut waren, anstarrten. "Nun, das war... beeindruckend", murmelte Harry leise. Draco neben ihm nickte nur schwach. "Ja, beeindruckend", murmelte er zurück. Ihr Blicke trafen sich, hielten sich einen Moment, ehe sie schließlich ebenfalls in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Nach einer Weile gesellten sie sich wieder zu Dumbledore an den Tisch. Der alte Zauberer schmunzelte noch immer, meinte aber trotzdem: "Es ist genau das eingetreten, was ich befürchtet habe. Ihr Zauberstab kann mit der neuen Energie, die Sie jetzt Ihr Eigen nennen, Mr. Malfoy, nicht umgehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihnen, Mr. Potter, ähnlich gehen wird."

"Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, es auszuprobieren", meinte Harry trocken und sah noch einmal auf den Haufen Bücher zurück. Dumbledore nickte vergnügt. "Nun, meine Herren, nach diesem sehr anschaulichen Beispiel werde ich Ihnen erklären, wie Sie Ihre neuen Kräfte kanalisieren können, ohne dabei aus Versehen irgend etwas in die Luft zu jagen."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Dumbledore damit, den beiden Jungen zu erklären, inwieweit sich die neuen Techniken des Zaubersprüche Aussprechens von den bisherigen Techniken unterschieden. Essentieller Unterschied war, dass sie nun nicht mehr so viel Willenskraft in den Spruch legen mussten wie früher, da sie ja jetzt die Kraft von zwei Zauberern in Kombination besaßen. Die Schwächen des einen glichen die Stärken des anderen aus und umgekehrt. Dadurch genügte der schwache Wunsch nach der Ausführung eines Zaubers bereits aus. Das war die wichtigste Regel: sie mussten lernen, ihre Willenskraft herunter zu schrauben.

Das gestaltete sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig, da ihnen über sechs Jahre eingetrichtert worden war, dass sie nur mit einem starken Willen und der entsprechenden magischen Potenz gute Zauberer werden würden. Und zog man in Betracht, dass Draco in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen war, dann hatte er diesen Drill sogar noch mehr in sich manifestiert als Harry.

Dennoch verbrachten die beiden Jungen den Vormittag damit, ihre Technik zu verändern, richteten dabei jedoch erheblichen Schaden an. Im Nachhinein waren sie froh, dass Dumbledore einen Schutzzauber über dem Wohnzimmer ausgesprochen hatte, andernfalls hätten sie sich neue Möbel und Bücher besorgen müssen. So jedoch richteten die fehlgeschlagenen Zauber keinen bleibenden Schaden an. Selbst das in die Flammen geflogene Buch mit den englischen Sonetten war unversehrt geblieben und schließlich wieder an seinem angestammten Platz gelandet.

Gegen zwölf Uhr tauchten die Hauselfen auf und brachten ihnen das Mittagessen. Dumbledore beschloss spontan, den beiden Jungen Gesellschaft zu leisten, da es ihnen auf Dauer allein sicherlich auch langweilig wurde, zumal sie sich noch immer nicht ganz grün waren.

Also verbrachten sie das Mittagessen gemeinsam und führten sogar so etwas wie ein angenehmes Gespräch. Dumbledore informierte sie darüber, was im Rest der Schule so vor sich ging und die Jungs sogen begierig jede Information in sich auf. Sie befragten den Direktor nach ihren Freunden - Harry nach Ron und Hermine, Draco nach Pansy und Blaise - und erkundigten sich über ihre Quidditchteams, die jetzt ohne ihre Sucher und Teamkapitäne sicherlich etwas auf dem Trockenen saßen.

Dumbledore beantwortete bereitwillig jede ihrer Fragen und erinnerte sie schlussendlich noch einmal daran, dass es ihnen momentan untersagt war, mit irgendwem Kontakt aufzunehmen, da sich dadurch nur Komplikationen in der Festigung und Kontrolle über ihre emotionale Verbindung ergeben würden. Beide Jungs stimmten widerwillig zu, erinnerten sie sich doch nur zu gut an ihren Streit von heute Morgen.

Als sie ihr Essen beendet hatten, widmeten sie sich dem Fach "Verwandlung". Auch hier galten die gleichen Grundsätze wie bei Zauberkunst. Also fuhren die beiden Jungen mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg damit fort, ihre Technik zu verändern. Auch diesmal gab es ungewollte Unfälle. Dumbledore lachte Tränen, als Harry aus einem der Sofakissen einen Schmetterling zaubern sollte und schließlich ein geflügeltes Monster mit einer Flügelspanne von einem Meter erschuf anstatt eines kleinen, süßen Falters. Draco fand das weniger komisch und duckte sich hinter Harry, der seinen erschaffenen Riesenschmetterling etwas verblüfft anstarrte.

Doch auch Draco hatte wenig Erfolg bei der Verwandlung eines Kerzenhalters in eine Stubenfliege. Auch sein Tier nahm enorme Ausmaße an und ließ den Jungen erschrocken aufschreien, ehe er sich auf den Boden warf, damit er der Riesenfliege entkam, die mit lautem Brummen durchs Wohnzimmer flog. Harry, der von der plötzlichen Bewegung Dracos überrascht wurde, stolperte mit ihm zu Boden und landete unsanft auf Dracos Rücken, was der Junge mit einem schmerzhaften Ächzen beantwortete.

"Geh runter von mir, Harry!", keuchte Draco auch sogleich. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd rollte sich Harry von ihm hinunter, da auch er den leisen Schmerz in seinem Rücken gespürt hatte, als er auf Draco gefallen war. Jetzt sah er der Monsterfliege dabei zu, wie sie panisch durchs Zimmer flog. Er grinste leicht, als er Dracos ängstliches Wimmern vernahm. "Du bist ein solches Baby, Draco", meinte Harry sanft. "Du hast dich seit unserem ersten Schuljahr kein bisschen verändert."

"Ich bin ein Slytherin", gab Draco schmollend zurück. "Für den Mut seid ihr Gryffindors zuständig. Wir Slytherins sind die kühlen, rationalen Planer."

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Na, dann plane mal kühl und rational, wie du dein neues Haustier wieder los wirst." Draco sah die Fliege jedoch nur misstrauisch an und versteckte sich unbewusst hinter Harrys Rücken, was ihn erneut zum Lachen brachte. Ehe er groß darüber nachdenken konnte, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und die Fliege verwandelte sich auf einmal wieder in einen Kerzenständer, der mit einem hohlen Geräusch zu Boden fiel.

Harry starrte den Kerzenhalter perplex an, ehe er auf seinen Zauberstab hinunter sah. Dumbledores Klatschen riss ihn in die Realität zurück. "Gut gemacht, Mr. Potter", lobte der Direktor und kam auf die am Boden sitzenden Jungen zu. "Können Sie für Mr. Malfoy eventuell erläutern, was Sie anders gemacht haben als bisher?"

Harry sah erst Dumbledore, dann seinen Zauberstab und schließlich Draco an, der ihn mit fragend erhobener Braue anstarrte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern einfach gehandelt. Die Fliege musste weg, also habe ich sie wieder zurück verwandelt."

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. "Ganz genau, Mr. Potter. Sie haben nicht näher darüber nachgedacht. Dadurch haben Sie Ihre Kräfte genau im richtigen Maße durch den Zauberstab kanalisiert. Sie merken sehr bald, dass es jetzt sehr einfach wird, Zaubersprüche auszusprechen. Wenn Sie ganz viel Glück haben, könnten Sie sogar die Magie ohne Zauberstab bewerkstelligen."

Harry nickte wie betäubt, während Draco ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Er war, wenn er ehrlich war, überrascht und seltsam stolz darauf, dass Harry diese neue Aufgabe so schnell gemeistert hatte. Im gleichen Moment schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Wieso war er stolz, wenn sein Rivale etwas vor ihm auf die Reihe bekam? Er sollte doch eher wütend darüber sein.

Diese Verbindung schien ihn langsam auf seltsame Art und Weise zu beeinflussen. Er würde bei nächster Gelegenheit ein paar Bücher wälzen, die ihm hoffentlich Aufschluss darüber geben konnten, was eigentlich mit ihm los war.

Dumbledore brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart, als er sagte: "Damit wäre mein Unterricht für heute beendet. Professor Snape wird in etwa einer halben Stunde hier sein. Er wird Zaubertränke unterrichten, da wir uns darauf geeinigt haben, dass es verantwortungslos wäre, Sie jetzt mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu konfrontieren, solange Sie Ihre Kräfte nicht richtig kanalisieren können. Doch wenn Sie weiterhin so gute Fortschritte machen, dürfte sich dieses Problem bald von selbst erledigen."

Die Jungen nickten und rappelten sich vom Boden auf. Der Direktor begab sich zum Ausgang, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Jungen. Er wandte sich noch einmal zu ihnen um, nickte ihnen freundlich lächelnd zu und war dann verschwunden. Harry und Draco starrten das geschlossene Portrait noch einen Moment an, ehe sie sich gleichzeitig in dem verwüsteten Zimmer umsahen.

Harry seufzte. "Ich schätze mal, dass wir noch aufräumen sollten, ehe Professor Snape auftaucht."

Draco murmelte etwas, was verdächtig wie "In seinem Büro sieht es auch nie besser aus!" klang, doch Harry hakte es als Halluzination ab und begann, mit Draco im Schlepptau, die Bücher wieder in die Regale zu befördern und das Sofa wieder in die Mitte des Zimmers zu schieben. Dabei beschwerte sich Draco die ganze Zeit darüber, dass er körperliche Arbeit verrichten musste. Harry ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Schließlich schwang das Portrait auf und enthüllte den allseits bekannten und beliebten Zaubertrankprofessor, der mit bauschender, schwarzer Robe das Zimmer betrat und die beiden Jungen, die zufällig in gerade diesem Moment mitten im Zimmer standen, mit seinen schwarzen Augen regelrecht durchbohrte. Sofort spürte Harry die bekannte Furcht in sich aufsteigen, gepaart mit der Neugierde darüber, warum Snape ihn so sehr hasste.

Draco spürte Harrys Gefühle dem Tränkemeister gegenüber und drückte unbewusst seine Hand fester, wollte ihn mit dieser Geste beruhigen. Zu ihrer beider Überraschung gelang ihm das auch, denn Harry entspannte sich sichtlich.

Severus war sich der kurzen Geste jedoch nicht bewusst, sah nur, dass die beiden Jungen Händchen hielten und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. _Und das alles nur, weil Dumbledore unbedingt diesen Trank brauen lassen wollte. Nun, man sieht ja, wohin das führt!_ , dachte er säuerlich.

Nach einem langen Moment unbehaglichen Schweigens deutete Severus schließlich auf den Esstisch und murmelte: "Wollen wir?"

Sofort setzte sich Draco in Bewegung, musste Harry jedoch regelrecht hinter sich her ziehen. Dass Zaubertränke nicht gerade zu Harrys Lieblingsfächern zählte wusste Draco. Dennoch würde er in diesem speziellen Falle keine Gnade walten lassen, denn für Draco war Zaubertränke seine nicht ganz so geheime Leidenschaft.

Lautlos aufseufzend ließ sich Harry neben Draco am Tisch nieder. Wie sie es bereits am Vormittag getan hatten, stellte Draco seinen Fuß auf Harrys, damit sie ihre Hände frei hatten. Harry verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und starrte auf seine Unterlagen. Plötzlich erschien mit einem lauten 'Plopp!' ein Kupferkessel vor seiner Nase, daneben standen diverse Zutaten. Offenbar würden sie einen Trank brauen. Na prima, Privatunterricht mit Snape und obendrein gleich die Herstellung eines Tranks. Wow, Harrys Traum eines perfekten Tages - Snape, der ihm die ganze Zeit über die Schulter schielte und ihn hypernervös machte.

Und genau so kam es auch. Nachdem ihnen der Tränkemeister die Wirkung und Zubereitung ihres neuesten Tranks erläutert hatte, ging er dazu über, abwechselnd über Dracos und Harrys Schulter zu schauen, wobei er sich seine sarkastischen Kommentare natürlich wieder einmal nicht verkneifen konnte. Dadurch steigerte sich Harrys Nervosität natürlich, wodurch er das, was er tat, immer öfter prüfen und gegen prüfen musste.

Draco, der neben ihm saß, spürte die Nervosität und Unsicherheit des anderen Jungen über ihre Verbindung viel zu intensiv und zeigte schließlich Erbarmen. "Professor?", fragte er leise. Sofort wandte sich Severus dem Jungen zu und sah ihn fragend an. Draco sah seinen Hauslehrer ausdruckslos an, als er verlangte: "Würden Sie bitte aufhören, Harry nervös zu machen. Ich kann mich dadurch nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren."

Man konnte nicht sagen, wer von ihnen überraschter war. Draco, dass er überhaupt so etwas sagte - und dann ausgerechnet für Harry! - Professor Snape, der noch nie von einem seiner Schüler so angesprochen worden war, oder Harry, der niemals erwartet hätte, dass Draco ihm zu Hilfe eilen würde. Man konnte wohl sagen, dass sie alle gleich überrascht waren.

Severus fing sich als erster wieder, neigte leicht den Kopf und murmelte: "Natürlich." Und er hielt sich daran. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte er damit, sich Notizen zu machen und überließ die Jungen weitestgehend sich selbst. Harry schielte kurz zu Snape hinüber, beugte sich dann leicht zu Draco und flüsterte aus dem Mundwinkel heraus leise: "Danke."

Draco ignorierte ihn und arbeitete weiter an seinem Trank. Er wollte gar nicht erst anfangen zu hinterfragen, warum er das getan hatte. Er musste unbedingt diese Bücher lesen! Morgen hatte er Zeit dazu. Er wusste aus dem Stundenplan, den Dumbledore ihnen gegeben hatte, dass sie morgen den Nachmittag für sich hatten. Morgen würde er sich hinsetzen und diese Bücher wälzen, damit er heraus fand, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Und bis dahin würde er diese seltsamen Gefühle und Anwandlungen Harry gegenüber einfach so gut es ging ignorieren.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Das Ausziehen und Zähne putzen ging an diesem Abend erstaunlich flüssig vonstatten. Offenbar gewöhnten sie sich langsam daran, dass sie sich immer mit einem Körperteil berühren mussten.

Als sie schließlich im Bett lagen und sich ihre Hände wieder in der Mitte des Bettes verschränkt hatten, atmete Draco leise aus und grummelte dann: "Und wehe, du klebst heute Nacht wieder an mir!"

Harry lächelte in die Dunkelheit und konterte: "Solange du dich nicht umdrehst, wird das nicht passieren. Keine Sorge!"

Ein Gähnen hinderte ihn daran, weiter zu sprechen, und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Seine Zaubertechnik vollkommen umzustellen war wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken und obendrein ziemlich kräftezehrend. Kein Wunder also, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis Harry schließlich einschlief. Draco folgte nur kurze Zeit später.

Und trotz der Beteuerung beider Jungen, dass sich der Vorfall der letzten Nacht nicht wiederholen würde, endeten sie doch wieder in genau der gleichen Position - nur dass Draco sich diesmal an Harrys Rücken schmiegte.

Und obwohl beide Jungen felsenfest behaupteten, dass sie dieses Gekuschel gar nicht mochten, hatten beide schlafenden Figuren einen sanften, vollkommen friedlichen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.


	6. Entdeckungen

Man glaubt gar nicht, wie faszinierend ein Frühstücksbrötchen sein konnte. Die Beschaffenheit eines jeden solchen Backwerkes war anders. Mal war der Teig luftig locker, manchmal hart wie Beton. Die Farbe variierte zwischen goldbraun gebacken und weiß in der Mitte bis dunkelbraun getoastet und innen schon leicht goldgelb. Und jedes Brötchen verhielt sich anders, wenn man es aufschnitt. Die einen gaben ohne Schwierigkeiten nach, ließen sich in exakt zwei gleich große Hälften teilen. Manche Brötchen jedoch zerbröckelten bereits bei der leisesten Berührung und ließen am Ende zwei ungleiche, ziemlich zerklüftet aussehende Teile zurück.

All diese Dinge waren Harry früher nie aufgefallen, doch an diesem Morgen bemerkte er, als er wie hypnotisiert auf sein Honigbrötchen hinab starrte, wie unterschiedlich doch diese Backwaren sein konnten. Die harten, dunkelbraunen hatte er früher bei den Dursleys zu essen bekommen, weil sie für den lieben Dudley einfach zu schwer zu verdauen waren - was Harry bei Dudleys Schweinemagen immer gewundert hatte. Doch seit er auf Hogwarts zur Schule ging, bekam er immer die luftigen, wohlschmeckenden Brötchen zum Frühstück vorgesetzt.

Warum er ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen ein solches Interesse an seinem Frühstück entwickelte, konnte Harry nicht genau sagen, doch er verwettete jede Galleone, die er besaß, darauf, dass er es deshalb tat, um nicht mit Draco sprechen zu müssen.

Das Aufwachen heute Morgen war mehr als peinlich gewesen. Seltsamerweise bereute Harry aber nicht, was passiert war, wenn er sich auch nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es deswegen passiert war, weil er noch halb geschlafen hatte.

Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, dass er aus einem angenehmen Traum erwacht war. Überhaupt hatte ihn Voldemort die letzten Nächte nicht ein einziges Mal heimgesucht. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn trotz Harrys fortgeführten Studien der Okklumentik war es Voldemort des Öfteren gelungen, in Harrys Geist einzudringen und ihn seine schlimmsten Erlebnisse noch einmal erleben zu lassen.

Doch nicht so letzte Nacht. Harry hatte von seinen Eltern geträumt, und von Sirius. Sie hatten zusammen gelacht, gescherzt und sich von Harry erzählen lassen, was so in seinem Leben vor ging. Seltsamerweise hatte er ihnen von Draco und ihrer Verbindung erzählt. Doch seine Eltern waren nicht böse gewesen. Nein, sie hatten ihn angelächelt und ihm gesagt, dass Harry das größte Glück auf Erden zuteil geworden war. Und mit genau diesen liebevollen Worten im Ohr war er schließlich aufgewacht, nur um Draco an seinen Rücken gekuschelt vorzufinden. Doch anders als Draco am Morgen zuvor verspürte Harry nicht den Wunsch, den anderen Jungen unsanft zu wecken.

Wie Draco am Morgen zuvor hatte sich Harry langsam auf den Rücken gedreht und den blonden Haarschopf, der dadurch auf seine Brust geglitten war, eindringlich betrachtet. Auch Harrys Hände waren, Dracos gleich, in das seidige Haar gewandert, um die weichen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Doch Harry war, anders als Draco, nicht ausgeflippt, sondern dazu übergegangen, seine Fingerspitzen über Dracos Wange gleiten zu lassen. Dadurch verursachte er ein ähnlich prickelndes Gefühl auf seiner eigenen Wange.

Und dann hatte Draco sanft geseufzt. Ob dies Harrys Untergang gewesen war, wusste er später nicht mehr, doch irgendwie war seine Hand in Dracos Nacken geglitten, während sich sein Daumen sanft unter Dracos Kinn schob und seinen Kopf somit leicht nach oben neigte. Eine Weile hatte er das Profil des anderen Jungen betrachtet. Wie von selbst war Harrys Daumen schließlich über Dracos Unterlippe geglitten, was diesem erneut einen leisen Seufzer entlockte. Im nächsten Moment hatte Harry seinen eigenen Kopf geneigt und war mit seinen Lippen über Dracos weiche Augenbrauen, seine geschlossenen Lider, über die wohl modellierten Wangenknochen hinunter zu seinem Kinn geglitten, bis sie sich schließlich sanft auf dessen Lippen pressten.

Ein warmes, unglaubliches Kribbeln war von seinen Lippen direkt in seinen Magen geschossen, ließ ihn mit Draco im Chor sanft aufseufzen. Erst, als Draco sich plötzlich aus eigenem Antrieb zu regen begann, realisierte Harry, was er da tat. Sofort schoss sein Kopf zurück, wodurch er gleich darauf den leisen Schmerz des Verlustes spürte, als sich seine Lippen von denen Dracos trennten.

Unterbewusst schien es dem anderen Jungen wohl genauso gegangen zu sein, denn er seufzte enttäuscht auf, vergrub seine Nase kurz in Harrys T-Shirt und öffnete dann langsam seine Augen. Verwirrt sah er sich einen Moment um und entdeckte schließlich Harry, der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen anstarrte.

Draco war sofort, als ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand, mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurück gewichen, hatte diesmal aber so viel Verstand besessen, ihren Körperkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Harry hielt ihn nicht auf, war er doch noch immer damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, was er da eigentlich getan hatte. Und vor allem: warum er es getan hatte!

Das resultierte in absoluter Schweigsamkeit von Seiten Harrys, was Draco sowohl seltsam als auch nervtötend fand. Harry hatte im Badezimmer, im Gegensatz zu gestern, kein Wort von sich gegeben und auch beim Anziehen nicht.

Und jetzt, beim Frühstück, schien er sich ein Blickduell mit seinem Brötchen zu liefern. Draco verstand nicht, was los war. Warum benahm sich Harry nur so anders im Gegensatz zu gestern. Nicht einmal mit seinen wohlplatzierten Sticheleien kam er an Harry heran. Draco hätte sich auch mit einer Wand unterhalten können. Das wurmte ihn gewaltig.

Ob Harry wohl auch inzwischen so seltsame Anwandlungen entwickelte und sich deshalb so verschlossen gab? Nun, das könnte eine Erklärung sein. Draco würde heute Nachmittag auf jeden Fall ein paar Bücher wälzen. Er brauchte Gewissheit.

Und einen Grund, warum er sich so aufführte.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Dumbledore spürte gleich, als er das Zimmer betrat, dass die Jungs ungewöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt waren. Offenbar waren sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.

Was sich paradoxerweise positiv auf ihre Zaubertechnik auswirkte. Da sie offenbar mit ihren Gedanken woanders weilten, sprachen sie die Zauber nur halbherzig aus und erzielten damit genau das Resultat, das sie auch erzielen sollten. Doch anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, dass sie gut voran kamen, schienen sie es wie zwei tatterige alte Zauberer in ihrem Denkarium abzulegen und sich für später aufzuheben.

Gegen Mittag schließlich strich Dumbledore seufzend die Segel. Offenbar war heute keiner der Jungen zum Reden aufgelegt. Ehe er jedoch ging, ließ er die beiden wissen, dass sie nächste Woche Montag ihre erste Astronomiestunde auf dem Astronomieturm absolvieren würden. Bis dahin sollten sie einen Aufsatz über die Sternbilder Apollon und Andromeda schreiben. Damit verabschiedete sich der alte Zauberer und verließ die beiden Jungen kopfschüttelnd.

Draco und Harry einigten sich stumm darauf, dass sie erst zu Mittag essen würden, ehe sie sich dem Selbststudium widmeten. Das bedeutete für Harry das Vorbereiten des Astronomieaufsatzes und ein paar ausgedachte Traumdeutungen für Wahrsagen. Für Draco hingegen bedeutete es, sich dem leidigen Problem ihrer Seelenverschmelzung zu widmen, damit er wusste, was ihn in den nächsten Wochen noch erwarten würde. Himmel, konnte das alles nicht einfach wieder aufhören?

Das Mittagessen ging genauso schweigend vorbei wie das Frühstück und ihr Unterricht mit Dumbledore. Dann jedoch standen sie vor einem Problem. Draco wollte lesen und Harry wollte einen Aufsatz schreiben. Schreiben ließ es sich eigentlich nur am Tisch gut, doch lesen konnte man auf der Couch besser.

Zu ihrer beider Überraschung fanden sie jedoch schnell eine praktikable Lösung: Harry ließ sich bäuchlings vor der Couch nieder, sein Gesicht dem Feuer zugewandt und die Beine so angewinkelt, dass sich seine Knöchel in der Luft ineinander verschränkten und seine Schienbeine sich am Rand der Couch abstützen konnten. Vor sich liegen hatte er eine Rolle Pergament, sein Tintenfass und seine Schreibfeder sowie diverse Bücher über Astronomie. Draco ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, sein linkes Bein angewinkelt, während er sein rechtes Bein von der Couch baumeln ließ und seinen Fuß leicht auf Harrys Hintern stellte. Es war eine simple Lösung, mit der alle Beteiligten zufrieden waren.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend vor sich hin. Harry war vollkommen in seine Ausführungen über die Bedeutung des Sternbilds Apollon vertieft, ging sogar auf die mythologische Bedeutung des Namens ein und erläuterte kurz die einzelnen Sterne, die das Sternbild bildeten.

Draco war derweil in das Buch _"Was Seelenpartner voneinander wissen und erwarten sollten"_ vertieft. Er hatte schon mehrere Absätze gelesen, die er recht interessant fand, doch sie gingen nicht auf sein Problem ein. Als er schon nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass ihm dieses Buch weiterhelfen würde, erfasste sein Blick eine kurze Passage am Ende der Seite. Er überflog sie kurz und schrie dann entsetzt auf.

Harry drückte vor Schreck zu stark mit seiner Feder auf und fabrizierte sofort einen riesigen Tintenfleck auf seinem Pergament. Leicht verärgert drehte er seinen Kopf und sah Draco strafend über seine Schulter hinweg an. "Sag mal, spinnst du?", knurrte er, doch Draco beachtete ihn gar nicht, starrte nur entsetzt auf die Seite und den Absatz.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nein, das _durfte_ einfach nicht sein! Er musste sich verlesen haben. Sicherheitshalber atmete Draco tief durch und begann den Absatz noch einmal von vorn, diesmal ruhig und konzentriert.

Der Inhalt blieb zu seinem Leidwesen jedoch derselbe.

 _**Das aneinander gewöhnen** _

Haben sich zwei Teile einer Seele wieder gefunden, ist der schwierigste Teil das aneinander gewöhnen. Hierbei haben es Personen, die sich vor der neuerlichen Verschmelzung beider Seelenstücke bereits mochten, wesentlich einfacher als Personen, die eine gewisse Abneigung gegeneinander hegten.

Während Personen, die bereits vorher auf positive Weise emotional miteinander involviert waren, lediglich damit umgehen müssen, dass sie ab sofort die Gefühle ihres Partners spüren können, müssen Personen mit einer vorhergehenden Antipathie mit starken Nebenwirkungen rechnen.

Da die Seelenteile lange Zeit voneinander getrennt waren, ist die Seele nach der Wiedervereinigung sehr empfindlich und will sich nicht wieder trennen lassen. Personen, die bereits Gefühle füreinander hegen, werden hierbei weniger Probleme haben, denn sie haben bereits eine Vertrauensbasis erschaffen.

Doch die andere Personengruppe wird unter anderem das Phänomen erfahren, dass ein ständiger Körperkontakt vonnöten ist. Erst wenn eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis geschaffen wurde, können sich diese Personen für kurze Zeiten körperlich voneinander trennen. Je nachdem, wie schnell und wie stark sich Gefühle entwickeln, variiert der Zeitraum, in dem sich die Seele daran gewöhnt, das sie nicht mehr auf Dauer getrennt sein wird und es den Personen somit erlaubt, sich auch räumlich eine gewisse Zeit lang voneinander zu trennen. Doch je stärker die Abneigung war, desto schwieriger wird dieser Prozess. Erst wenn sich die beiden Personen der körperlichen Liebe hingeben, wird das Verhältnis zueinander gefestigt und gestärkt, ist die körperliche Liebe doch der größte Vertrauensbeweis und zeugt von starken Gefühlen und der Akzeptanz der Verbindung.




Draco starrte wie betäubt auf die Worte, die er soeben gelesen hatte. Körperliche Liebe? Sex? Er musste mit Harry schlafen?

Sofort flog sein Blick zu dem anderen Jungen, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte und offenbar zu begreifen versuchte, was eigentlich mit Draco los war. Sofort schoss Draco die Röte ins Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was das Buch vorgeschlagen hatte. Nein, niemals konnte er mit Harry schlafen, nur um diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu bereiten! Die Alternative gefiel ihm allerdings auch nicht. Er wollte schließlich nicht den Rest seines Lebens an Harry kleben!

 _Na ja, so übel sieht er ja nicht aus_ , schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Sofort verdrängte er diese penetrante Stimme aus seinem Geist. Er würde ganz sicher nicht mit Harry schlafen! Er wollte ja nicht einmal eine emotionale Verbindung mit ihm haben! Verdammt, stand in diesen Büchern denn nirgends drin, wie man diesen Schlamassel wieder auseinander klamüsern konnte, anstatt solche hirnverbrannten Ideen von sich zu geben?

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Draco?", drang da plötzlich Harrys besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr. Sofort nickte Draco, versteckte seine geröteten Wangen hinter dem vermaledeiten Buch und wich somit gekonnt Harrys Blick aus.

Dessen Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann wieder seiner Hausarbeit zuwandte. Nun gut, wenn Draco es ihm nicht verraten wollte, dann würde er sich eben später das Buch zu Gemüte führen und selbst herausfinden, was den anderen Jungen so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Draco beschloss im gleichen Augenblick, dass dieses Buch so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musste, ehe Harry auch nur die Chance bekam, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Harry auf die Idee kam, sie würden all diesem Ärger auf diese Art schneller ein Ende bereiten können und sich Draco in einem Akt der Selbstaufopferung hingab, so wie es ein braver Gryffindor eben tat. Oh nein, das würde er nicht zulassen, so wahr er Draco Malfoy hieß!

Wenn Harry sich allerdings freiwillig...

Hastig verdrängte er diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken aus seinem Hirn und verschloss ihn fest in einem verborgenen Teil seines Wesens. Offenbar setzte ihm diese Verbindung mehr zu, als er gedacht hatte. Denn aus keinem anderen Grund könnte er plötzlich freiwillig an Sex mit Harry Potter denken!

~~ooO@Ooo~~

In einem Punkt war sich Harry sicher: er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben derart gelangweilt. Nicht nur, dass er mit der einzigen Person eingesperrt war, mit der ihn eine wahnsinnige Animosität verband und sie sich deshalb von Haus aus schon nicht viel zu sagen hatten. Nein, jetzt hatte diese Person auch noch beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren und bei jeder Gelegenheit rot anzulaufen.

Eine Tatsache, die Harry nicht ganz begriff. Draco Malfoy war nicht der Typ, der rot anlief. Er war vielmehr der Typ, der sich über Menschen, die erröteten, lustig machte. Aber Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco seit Neuestem rot anlief, sobald er auch nur ansatzweise in seine Richtung sah.

Eigentlich konnte Harry den exakten Zeitpunkt bestimmen, wann dieses schulmädchenhafte Erröten angefangen hatte: exakt zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dieses ominöse Buch verschwand. Also vor genau drei Tagen.

Harry seufzte, während er in seiner inzwischen vertrauten Position auf dem Bauch vor dem Sofa lag, das Gesicht dem wärmenden Kamin zugewandt, und Draco auf der Couch saß, seinen Fuß auf Harrys Hintern gestellt hatte und in einem seiner Bücher las.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig gewesen wäre, nicht einmal mit einer Kneifzange angefasst hätte. Mochte er die Berührungen schon früher nicht besonders gern, so schien er seit drei Tagen eine ganz besondere Abneigung dagegen entwickelt zu haben. Und das alles wegen diesem ominösen Buch, von dem Draco ums Verrecken nicht wollte, dass Harry es las, sonst hätte er es sicherlich nicht verschwinden lassen.

Es war wirklich zu dumm, dass sie ständig aufeinander hockten, denn andernfalls wäre es Harry möglich gewesen, nach dem verschwundenen Buch zu suchen. So jedoch konnte er nur Rätsel raten spielen, warum sich Draco so seltsam aufführte.

Wenn sie wenigstens ein zivilisiertes Gespräch miteinander hätten führen können, dann wäre die Langeweile sicherlich erträglicher gewesen. Doch so hatte sich Draco bisher jeden Abend in einem Buch vergraben und Harry weitestgehend sich selbst überlassen.

Und jetzt war Samstag. Was jedoch noch viel schlimmer war: es war Samstag Vormittag zehn Uhr. Vor einer Stunde hatten sie ihr Frühstück eingenommen und um halb eins gab es das Mittagessen. Das hieß noch eine Menge langweiliger Stunden, bis sie wieder schlafen gingen.

Wenn Harry es recht bedachte, dann waren die Nächte das einzig Gute an ihrer momentanen Situation. Es wurde von niemandem erwartet, dass man sich unterhielt, und man weilte in Hemisphären, die einem tausendmal angenehmer waren als die harte Realität. Außerdem plagten Harry seit neuestem keine Albträume mehr, was definitiv ein Pluspunkt war. Dass er und Draco kontinuierlich seit Montag abwechselnd aneinander gekuschelt aufwachten war dabei eher nebensächlich. Um genau zu sein machte es Harry im Grunde seines Herzens überhaupt nichts aus. Wenn man jahrelang um jegliche Aufmerksamkeit und liebevollen physischen Kontakt betteln musste, lernte man die kleinsten Geschenke dieser Art unendlich schätzen.

Wenigstens hatte er sich nicht noch einmal dazu hinreißen lassen, Draco zu küssen. Wenn dieser davon wüsste, hätte er Harry vermutlich trotz schrecklicher Konsequenzen in die nächste Woche gehext. Aber schlimmer als jetzt hätte er sich ja auch nicht benehmen können, denn Draco wechselte seit Mittwoch Nachmittag kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Nur dem Grund war Harry immer noch nicht näher gekommen.

Er seufzte, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte: " _Accio_ Zaubertränkehausaufgaben." Im nächsten Moment flog eine mit einem Band zusammen gehaltene Pergamentrolle in seine Hand. Kurz darauf beförderte Harry noch sein Tintenfass und seine Feder herbei und widmete sich Snapes neuester Schikane, die er ihnen gestern Abend nach ihrer Zaubertrankstunde aufgebrummt hatte.

Draco lugte überrascht über den Rand seines Buches, als Harry doch tatsächlich begann, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sofort hob sich eine blasse Augenbraue. "Harry, es ist Samstag."

"Oh, es kann reden", war Harrys einzige, in einem gespielt überraschten, jedoch nicht minder sarkastischen Tonfall hervorgebrachte Erwiderung, während er begann, sich Notizen zu machen.

Das verursachte ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln von Seiten Dracos. Er legte das Buch in seinen Schoß, piekste Harry mit seinem Zeh in die linke Pobacke und verlangte zu wissen: "Was soll _das_ denn heißen?"

Harry seufzte, ließ seine Schreibfeder sinken und drehte sich halb mit dem Oberkörper um. Den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt sah er Draco einen Moment an, ehe er antwortete: "Überleg doch mal bitte. Wer von uns beiden hat es denn seit drei Tagen vermieden, sich zu unterhalten? Und nicht, dass du mir irgendeinen Grund nennst, oh nein, du errötest lieber und schweigst dich aus. Mich würde schon mal interessieren, was eigentlich mit dir los ist."

Sobald die Worte Harrys Mund verlassen hatten, kamen die fest verschlossenen und viel zu beunruhigenden Gedanken an Sex und Vertrauen mit einem Schlag zurück und trieben Draco erneut die Röte in die Wangen. Nichtsdestotrotz leugnete er: "Ein Malfoy errötet nicht! Und außerdem war ich beschäftigt!"

Harry hob nur zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und sah dann demonstrativ auf das Buch in Dracos Schoß. "Was liest du da eigentlich?"

Die geleugnete Röte intensivierte sich auf Dracos Wangen und Harry rechnete eigentlich nur mit einer barschen Abfertigung, doch zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung murmelte Draco leise: "Shakespeare."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Sag das noch mal", meinte er monoton.

Doch Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und brummte: "Du hast mich beim ersten Mal schon verstanden. Ich werde es sicherlich nicht noch einmal wiederholen!"

Harry starrte den anderen Jungen noch einen langen Moment an, ehe sich schließlich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du, Draco Malfoy, freiwillig Muggelliteratur liest? Oder ist das eine Hausaufgabe für Muggelkunde?"

Draco warf seinem Seelenpartner und wer-weiß-was-sonst-noch-alles in spe einen eisigen Blick zu und knurrte: "Nein, es ist keine Hausaufgabe. Und Shakespeare war für einen Muggel außerordentlich begabt! Du hast doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt, dass ich Muggelkunde ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken belegt hätte?"

Harry grinste nur weiter auf diese aufreizende Art. "Nun ja, eigentlich dachte ich, dass du in deiner Ausbildung als Todessernachfolger ein paar Tipps brauchst oder so."

Die Worte waren kaum aus seinem Mund, als Harry sie auch schon bereute. Sofort verschloss sich Dracos Miene etwas, während in Harrys Brust ein seltsames Gefühl der Enttäuschung ausgelöst wurde, das eindeutig von Draco stammte. Der versteckte sich jedoch hinter seiner eisigen Maske, nahm sein Buch wieder auf und ignorierte Harry erneut.

Doch in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, wie sehr es ihm gefehlt hatte, mit Draco zu reden, und wenn es nur ihre verbalen Schlagabtausche waren. Er war nicht bereit, das so schnell wieder aufzugeben.

"Draco", begann er leise, fixierte seinen Blick auf den Buchrücken und wollte den anderen Jungen mental dazu zwingen, das Buch sinken zu lassen und ihn anzusehen. Und tatsächlich senkte Draco das Buch ein paar Zentimeter, trafen graue Augen auf grüne. Harry lächelte schief. "Es tut mir leid, okay? Es war eine Überraschung, dass du einen Muggel verehrst. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ich sage."

Draco erwiderte gar nichts, starrte Harry nur weiterhin an. Doch erneut wurden über ihre Verbindung Dracos Gefühle direkt in Harrys Nervensystem geschleust. Und diesmal war das Gefühl eindeutig angenehmer.

Schließlich seufzte Draco leise, hob dann das Buch wieder an und murmelte: "Schon okay. Ich schätze mal, deine Vermutungen sind nicht allzu weit her geholt, wenn man bedenkt, wer ich bin." Und damit vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Lektüre.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Also entweder war das hier eben verflucht einfach gewesen oder Draco ließ langsam nach. Warum hatte er nur so schnell nachgegeben? Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art!

Nun, Harry würde sich sicherlich nicht darüber beschweren. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, starrte wie blind auf seine Hausaufgaben hinab und ließ dann stöhnend den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme sinken. Eine ganze Weile blieb er so, atmete den Geruch von altem Pergament und frischer Tinte ein, ehe er aus seiner so geschaffenen Höhle heraus murmelte: "Liest du mir was vor?"

Erneut ließ Draco sein Buch ein paar Zentimeter sinken und sah skeptisch auf den schwarzen Haarschopf hinab. Ungewollt stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich unter Kontrolle brachte, kurz bestätigend nickte und murmelte: "Warum nicht?"

Er überflog kurz die Seite, entschied, dass er den ersten Aufzug noch einmal von vorn beginnen konnte und sagte dann: "Es ist das Stück 'Viel Lärm um nichts'. Kennst du die Grundzüge?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Draco seufzte, schluckte das Wort "Kunstbanause" hinunter und erläuterte: "Es ist eine von Shakespeares Komödien. Es spielt in Italien, Messina, um genau zu sein. Es gibt eigentlich keine wirklichen Hauptcharaktere wie bei Romeo und Julia, sondern es sind mehr Hauptpärchen. Da wären zum einen Claudio und Hero. Claudio ist ein junger Soldat unter dem Kommando Don Pedros, ein Feldherr und Fürst, wenn man so will. Sie kehren gerade aus einem Krieg heim. Hero ist eine junge Frau aus Messina. Sie ist die Tochter von Leonato. Das zweite Paar sind Benedikt und Beatrice, die sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können und sofort anfangen zu streiten, wenn sie auch nur im gleichen Zimmer sind."

"Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", kam der gemurmelte Einwurf von unten. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen, ehe er nickte. "Ja, es steckt ein Funken Vertrautheit darin. Jedenfalls werden alle zwei Paare in Intrigen versponnen, die sowohl tragisch als auch komisch sind. Da ich noch im ersten Aufzug war, fangen wir am Besten von vorn an."

Damit blätterte Draco noch eine Seite zurück, räusperte sich kurz und begann dann mit seiner melodiösen Stimme das Stück vorzutragen, während Harry ihm lauschte und sich sowohl von Dracos Stimme als auch dem wärmenden Feuer einlullen ließ.


	7. Fortschritte

Leise knackten die Holzscheite im Kamin, während das Feuer ein sanftes Licht im Wohnzimmer verbreitete. Über dem Esstisch schwebten mehrere Kerzen, damit die beiden Jungen, die dort über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt saßen, richtig sehen konnten. Über den Tisch verteilt lagen Unmengen an Pergament, einige zerbrochene und noch nie benutzte Schreibfedern, Tintenfässer, zerknülltes Papier und ein Teller mit frisch gebackenen Schokoplätzchen, von dem sich die beiden Jungen ab und zu einen nahmen, um geistesabwesend darauf herum zu kauen.

Es war jetzt Mittwoch, sie hatten wieder einmal ihren freien Nachmittag, den sie mit Selbststudium verbrachten. Das hieß für Harry ein Aufsatz über Einhörner, deren Pflege und artgerechte Haltung sowie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Für Draco bedeutete dies ein Referat über das politische System Englands in der Muggelwelt.

Ein Thema, von dem Draco nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, und das ihn ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gerade brennend interessierte. Das Schlimmste jedoch war die Tatsache, dass er aus den Büchern, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, absolut nicht schlau wurde. Was zum Teufel waren diese Häuser? Und warum hatte die Königsfamilie nichts zu sagen? Oder hatte sie doch etwas zu sagen?

Frustriert seufzte Draco auf und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durchs Haar, zerzauste es dadurch. Harry sah von seinem Pergament auf und runzelte kurz die Stirn. "Was ist los?", fragte er auch gleich, als sich Draco nicht mehr bewegte, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt hielt, während seine Finger noch immer mit seinen blonden Strähnen verflochten waren.

"Muggelkunde", war alles, was der andere Junge murmelte. Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder über seine eigenen Hausaufgaben beugte und leise fragte: "Worum geht es denn?"

Langsam ließ Draco seine Hand sinken und sah Harry einen langen Moment an, schien zu überlegen, ob er die Frage aus reiner Höflichkeit oder ehrlichem Interesse gestellt hatte. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Harry ehrlich interessiert war und antwortete: "Das politische System Großbritanniens in der Muggelwelt."

Langsam ließ Harry seine Feder sinken und sah Draco undurchdringlich an. Dann pfiff er durch die Zähne. "Wow, das ist kein leichter Brocken. Ich hatte das in der Grundschule, ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Aber durch meine Verwandten bin ich in der Politik ziemlich gut auf dem Laufenden." Was nicht verwunderlich war, musste sich Harry doch in den Ferien ständig nach dem Fernsehprogramm richten, das Onkel Vernon oder Dudley bestimmten. Nicht, dass Dudley sich groß für Politik interessierte. Dessen Gehirn war schon überfordert, wenn bei Bugs Bunny eine moralische Frage diskutiert wurde. Onkel Vernon hingegen war da schon eine andere Sache.

Draco schien jedoch nicht ganz zu verstehen, was Harry ihm sagen wollte, deswegen seufzte er leise auf und fragte: "Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?"

Dracos erster Impuls war es, abzulehnen. Malfoys waren stolz, sie ließen sich nicht helfen. Doch andererseits wollte Draco auch keine schlechte Note kassieren, und Harry verstand eindeutig mehr von der Muggelwelt als Draco. Also wäre es doch nur eine logische Konsequenz, seine Hilfe anzunehmen.

Dass es Draco gefiel, von Harry mit diesem aufmerksamen Blick angesehen zu werden, der einem den Eindruck vermittelte, als gäbe es im Moment nichts Wichtigeres für den anderen Jungen als Draco, schob er hastig beiseite. Nein, das hier war reiner Eigennutz. Draco brauchte Informationen, und Harry konnte sie ihm liefern. Also schluckte er seinen Stolz und jegliche unangebrachten Gefühle hinunter und murmelte: "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie eine Königin haben, wenn die doch nichts entscheiden darf."

Harry grinste unterdrückt, rückte dann ein Stück zu Draco und sah auf seine Pergamentrolle hinab, um zu sehen, was er bisher so geschrieben hatte. Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: "Also wie erkläre ich das am besten? In Großbritannien gibt es die so genannte konstitutionelle Monarchie. Das bedeutet, dass die Königsfamilie eigentlich größtenteils repräsentative Zwecke erfüllt, die eigentlichen Staatsgeschäfte aber der Premierminister und das Parlament übernehmen."

Draco verarbeitete diese Informationen langsam, verglich sie mit dem, was er selbst gelesen hatte, und fragte dann langsam: "Das heißt also, dass die Queen mit der Politik Großbritanniens nichts zu tun hat, sondern einfach nur dumm herumsitzt und winkt?"

Das brachte Harry zum Lachen. "Na ja, wenn man so will, stimmt das schon, denke ich. Aber ganz so untätig ist die Queen nun auch nicht. Sie schlägt zum Beispiel den Premierminister vor."

"Womit sie einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Politik hat", schlussfolgerte Draco und machte sich eine Notiz. Harry nickte. "Ganz genau, denn sie kann ja jemanden vorschlagen, der ihr in den Kram passt. Das ist wie mit dem Zaubereiminister. Wenn zum Beispiel irgendein hohes Tier Dumbledore vorschlagen würde, dann würde er damit bestimmte Zwecke erfüllen. Er würde Dumbledore ja nicht vorschlagen, wenn er nicht bestimmte Ziele verfolgen würde."

"Klingt logisch", murmelte Draco und schrieb weiter eifrig Fakten nieder. Harry sah ihm dabei einen Moment über die Schulter und fügte dann noch an: "Sie hat außerdem noch volles Konsultationsrecht und den Oberbefehl über die Streitkräfte."

Auch das wurde sofort auf der Pergamentrolle verewigt, doch dann hielt Draco inne. "Moment mal. Sie darf sich nicht in die innen- und außenpolitischen Belange einmischen, kann aber über die Streitkräfte verfügen? Wo liegt denn da der Sinn?"

"Da fragst du eindeutig den Falschen", lächelte Harry schief, deutete auf einen Satz in Dracos Referat und murmelte: "Nein, nicht Konstitutionsrecht, sondern Konsultationsrecht."

Draco seufzte genervt. "Was soll das überhaupt sein? Die Muggel machen es sich echt unnatürlich kompliziert."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das kann man wohl sehen, wie man will. Ich glaube nicht, dass Muggel das Zaubereiministerium besonders einfach strukturiert fänden. All diese Abteilungen und Unterabteilungen, da schwirrt einem schnell der Kopf." Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er erklärte: "Konsultationsrecht ist eigentlich recht einfach erklärt. Die Queen kann verlangen, dass sie konsultiert, also zu Rate gezogen wird, wenn wichtige Entscheidungen anstehen. Ich glaube, dass hat irgendwas mit Traditionen zu tun, keine Ahnung."

Draco nickte, verbesserte seinen Satz und machte sich noch ein paar mehr Notizen. Schließlich runzelte er die Stirn und fragte: "Was ist das eigentlich für eine Aufteilung in diesem Parlament?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er damals in der Grundschule darüber gehört hatte. Schließlich erläuterte er: "Also, es gibt das so genannte Oberhaus und ein Unterhaus. Im Unterhaus sitzen die Bürgerlichen aus allen Teilen Großbritanniens. Um es im Zaubererslang zu sagen: Die Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen."

"Wahnsinnig komisch", knurrte Draco geistesabwesend. Das ließ Harry verhalten lächeln. Ohne jedoch auf den Kommentar einzugehen, fuhr er fort: "Im Unterhaus sitzen alle Vertreter Großbritanniens, also Volksvertreter aus England, Wales, Schottland und Nordirland. Das Unterhaus verfasst und beschließt Gesetze. Außerdem wird es direkt vom Volk gewählt."

Harry machte eine kurze Pause, damit Draco mit seinen Notizen hinterher kam. Schließlich nickte er und Harry setzte wieder ein. "Im Oberhaus hingegen sitzen die Adligen und Vertreter der Kirche, die dem Unterhaus sozusagen zeitweise in die Suppe spucken können, wenn sie ein Gesetz nicht mögen, was dieses beschlossen hat. Früher wurden diese Sitze vererbt, doch inzwischen werden die meisten Sitze durch ehrenvolle Tätigkeiten vergeben."

Wieder hatte sich Draco eifrig Notizen gemacht, als Harry ihm die Strukturen des englischen Parlaments dargelegt hatte. Jetzt ließ er die Feder sinken, las noch einmal über das soeben Geschriebene und lächelte dann. "Hey, es ist gar nicht so schwer, wie es in den Büchern klang."

Harry grinste jetzt ebenfalls. "Ja, wenn man es einmal kapiert hat, ist es wirklich nicht schwer." Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fragte: "Sonst noch Fragen?"

Draco strich sich etwas verlegen mit dem Ende seiner Feder über die Unterlippe, als er murmelte: "Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ja."

Die nächste halbe Stunde brachte Harry damit zu, dem Slytherin die einzelnen Parteien Englands zu erklären, was es mit dem Mehrheitswahlrecht auf sich hatte, wieso Großbritannien aufgeteilt und was das so genannte Commonwealth war. Als Draco schließlich alle Informationen zusammen hatte, widmete sich Harry wieder seinen eigenen Hausaufgaben, während Draco all das neue Wissen in einen Kontext brachte.

Noch eine halbe Stunde später waren beide Jungen schließlich mit ihrem Selbststudium fertig und lehnten sich seufzend in ihren Stühlen zurück. Draco sah zufrieden auf seinen Aufsatz hinunter, ehe sein Blick zu Harry flog, der seine Brille auf seine Stirn hoch geschoben hatte und sich nun mit den Handballen die Augen rieb.

"Danke."

Überrascht ließ Harry seine Hände sinken und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wofür?", wollte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue wissen.

Draco lächelte leicht. "Na dafür, dass du mir mit den Hausaufgaben geholfen hast. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

Nein, das hätte er wirklich nicht. Wäre Harry in Slytherin gewesen, er hätte Draco vermutlich nicht einmal in tausend Jahren geholfen. In Slytherin war das Bitten um Hilfe gleichbedeutend mit Schwäche und dementsprechend der sichere Untergang, vor allem für Draco, den ungekrönten Sprecher des Hauses Slytherin. Im Hause Gryffindor schien das allerdings anders abzulaufen. Na ja, wenn er an Granger dachte, war das sicherlich auch nicht weit hergeholt. So oft, wie Weasley und Harry das Mädchen als ihr persönliches Lexikon benutzten, schien den Löwen das Konzept der Hilfsverweigerung vollkommen fremd zu sein.

Harry winkte ab und rieb sich wieder die Augen. "Nicht der Rede wert. Du kannst mir sicherlich auch noch mal irgendwann helfen. Ich tippe ja stark auf Zaubertränke." Damit grinste er Draco an, der leicht zurück lächelte, dann sein Pergament zusammen rollte und seine Schreibutensilien zusammen packte.

"Lass uns aufräumen, es gibt bald Abendessen", murmelte Draco leise. Stumm folgte Harry seinem Beispiel und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Kaum zehn Minuten später erschien eine Hauselfe und brachte ihnen das Essen.

Während des Essens schwiegen sie, da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Seltsamerweise dachten sie aber unabhängig voneinander über genau das Gleiche nach: ihr verbessertes Verhältnis zueinander.

Der Wunsch und der Drang, sich permanent zu streiten oder sogar umbringen zu wollen, war in den letzten Tagen vollkommen verschwunden. An seine Stelle war der Wunsch nach Harmonie und Frieden getreten. Diesem Gefühl kamen beide Jungen unterbewusst nach, indem sie Rücksicht aufeinander nahmen und sich in manchen Situationen halfen. Selbst die täglichen Toilettengänge waren nicht mehr so erniedrigend und peinlich wie am Anfang. Man konnte wirklich sagen, dass sie in gewisser Weise eine neue Ebene des Verständnisses erreicht hatten, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Deswegen kam es weder für Harry noch für Draco sonderlich überraschend, als Draco nach dem Essen vorschlug, sich doch den Rest des Abends vor den Kamin zu setzen und die Seele baumeln zu lassen.

Also endeten sie schließlich auf dem Boden - Harry links, Draco rechts -, Schulter an Schulter und mit den Rücken ans Sofa gelehnt, während sie ins Feuer starrten und einfach nur die Ruhe genossen.

Nun ja, nicht, dass sie eine andere Wahl gehabt hätten. Sie waren, was ihre Gesprächspartner anging, doch recht stark eingeschränkt. Die Monotonie und Langweile war die letzten Tage stark angestiegen, deshalb waren sie froh, dass sie endlich gut genug miteinander auskamen, um ein zivilisiertes Gespräch führen zu können. Dennoch wäre es eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, wenn sie neben Dumbledore, Snape und einander noch andere Gesprächspartner gehabt hätten.

Sie dösten etwa eine Viertelstunde vor sich hin, ehe Draco plötzlich murmelte: "Wer hätte vor einem Monat daran geglaubt, dass du mir mal freiwillig bei den Hausaufgaben helfen würdest und wir das sogar überleben?"

Harry grinste und schloss die Augen, ließ die friedliche Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. "Ja, das stimmt. Ich denke, dass der Rest der Schule ziemlich komisch gucken wird, wenn wir uns plötzlich nicht mehr den ganzen Tag streiten, sondern vernünftige Gespräche miteinander führen."

"Wenn uns Dumbledore jemals hier heraus lässt", murmelte Draco leise vor sich hin, doch Harry hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. "Du denkst zu negativ", meinte Harry in einem entspannten Tonfall und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Wenn wir es erst einmal geschafft haben, dass wir einander loslassen können, dann wird das schon. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, gefällt es mir, mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Du bist geistreich und manchmal auf eine zynische Art sogar witzig."

"Oh, vielen Dank", erwiderte Draco auch gleich auf die soeben erwähnte zynische Art, lächelte jedoch dabei. Als jedoch der Gedanke, was sie tun mussten, um sich dauerhaft voneinander trennen zu können, durch seinen Geist schwirrte, verging Draco jegliches Lächeln. Langsam machten ihn diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle verrückt! Zum ungezählten Male drängte er deshalb die Erinnerung an das vermaledeite Buch zurück in die hintersten Gefilde seines Hirns und warf den sprichwörtlichen Schlüssel weg.

Es senkte sich wieder Schweigen über sie, bis Draco plötzlich sagte: "Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du dank deiner Muggelverwandten gut informiert bist, was in der Muggelpolitik abgeht."

"Hm", war Harrys schläfrige Antwort. Sein Kopf war langsam auf Dracos rechte Schulter gesunken, die sich als äußerst angenehmes Kissen entpuppte. Eine Haarsträhne kitzelte Dracos Wange, doch anstatt sich davon belästigt zu fühlen, gefiel es ihm und er musste den unerklärlichen Drang, sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren zu vergraben und tief einzuatmen, zurückdrängen.

Stattdessen schlang Draco, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und fragte im gleichen leisen Tonfall wie zuvor: "Wie sind sie denn so, deine Verwandten? Magst du sie?"

Sofort war alle Müdigkeit aus Harrys Gliedern entschwunden. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch Draco hatte über ihre Verbindung bereits gespürt, dass Harry dieses Thema offenbar unangenehm war. Doch ehe er seine Frage zurückziehen konnte, antwortete Harry bereits in einem eisigen Tonfall: "Nein, ich mag sie nicht. Warum auch? Sie mögen mich schließlich auch nicht. Für sie bin ich nur ein billiger Haussklave."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schockierten Draco diese Worte und ließen gleichzeitig eine leise Wut in ihm hoch kochen. Doch er versteckte diese Gefühle hinter seiner antrainierten Maske und fragte stattdessen leise: "Wie meinst du das, ihr Haussklave? Ich dachte, sie würden dich auf Händen tragen, weil du doch eine Berühmtheit bist."

Harry konnte trotz der Bemühungen Dracos die leichte Bitterkeit aus seinen Worten heraus hören. Er seufzte lautlos, was sich nur in dem Heben und Senken seiner Schultern zeigte, und schüttelte unbestimmt den Kopf. "Sie würden mich nicht einmal dann für eine Berühmtheit halten, wenn es auf meiner Stirn eintätowiert wäre, geschweige denn als solche behandeln. Sie hassen mich, und das, was ich bin, was meine Eltern waren. Wir sind in ihren Augen Freaks."

Die ohnmächtige Wut in Dracos Brust verstärkte sich, wodurch er Harry unbewusst näher zu sich zog, so als wolle er ihn vor diesen Fakten beschützen. Harry ließ es sich gefallen, dachte gar nicht groß darüber nach. Und plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, Draco alles zu erzählen - wie sein Leben gewesen war, ehe er nach Hogwarts kam, wie er seine Sommer seit dieser Zeit verbrachte, wen er alles verloren hatte. Es waren Dinge, die äußerst privat waren, die er selbst Hermine und Ron nur schemenhaft erzählt hatte. Und da saß er nun und verspürte den Drang, mit Draco Malfoy über all das zu reden.

Er überlegte vielleicht noch knapp zehn Sekunden, ehe er diesem Drang nachgab und in die eingetretene Stille hinein murmelte: "Ich habe bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr in einem Wandschrank gewohnt, wusstest du das?"

Ehe Draco es verhindern konnte, explodierte die Wut in seiner Brust und verwandelte sich in eisige Kälte, in eisigen Hass gegen die unbekannten, gesichtslosen Verwandten Harrys. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Draco an den dürren, blassen, irgendwie verloren aussehenden Jungen, den er damals im ersten Schuljahr kennen gelernt hatte. Jetzt wusste er auch, wieso Harry damals einen solchen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Wie konnte man sich bitte auch angemessen entwickeln, wenn man in einem Schrank wohnte!

Harry, der Dracos Gefühlsausbruch durchaus gespürt hatte, jedoch nicht auf eine verbale Reaktion seines Seelenpartners warten wollte und auch nicht wirklich erpicht darauf war - was er am allerwenigsten von Draco wollte war Mitleid - fuhr er unbeirrt fort: "Dumbledore hat mich damals, nachdem Voldemort meine Eltern umgebracht hatte, auf der Türschwelle meiner Tante und ihres Mannes abgelegt, zu meiner Sicherheit, wie er mir später erklärte. Du glaubst nicht, wie sauer ich auf ihn war! Und ich war es lange, fast die Hälfte des sechsten Schuljahres. Es hat Zeit gebraucht, um zu begreifen, warum Dumbledore getan hat, was er getan hat. Inzwischen mache ich ihm keine Vorwürfe mehr. Ich habe einen zu guten Blick für das Ganze entwickelt."

Harry stockte kurz, so als überlege er, ob er zu viel preis gab, doch seltsamerweise waren die Schranken, die er sich sonst auferlegte, verschwunden. Ohne groß darauf zu achten, schmiegte er sich an Dracos Seite und erzählte weiter: "Meine Tante war die Schwester meiner Mutter. Sie mochte meinen Vater nicht besonders und war ihr Leben lang eifersüchtig auf meine Mutter. Nun ja, zumindest erkläre ich mir so ihr Verhalten. Dass sie nicht begeistert war, mich auf ihrer Türschwelle vorzufinden - das Produkt des einzigen Fehltritts von Lily Evans - kannst du dir sicherlich denken."

Draco fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie die Erzeugung Harry Potters jemals als Fehltritt betrachtet werden konnte. Wenn überhaupt, dann war die Erschaffung neuen Lebens ein Wunder, ein Privileg und eine enorme Verantwortung, ganz besonders für Zauberer, denn ihre Art war trotz muggelgeborener Zauberer dünn gesät. Innerlich kochte Draco, dass es tatsächlich Leute gab, die so achtlos mit diesem kostbaren Gut umgingen. Merlin, selbst seine Eltern waren niemals so herzlos gewesen. Sie mochten ihre Fehler haben, und zahlreich noch dazu, aber niemals hatten sie Draco dies spüren lassen.

Sofort stieg in ihm der Drang auf, Harry etwas von all der Liebe, mit der ihn seine Eltern überschüttet hatten, zurückzugeben und verstärkte seinen Griff noch einmal, während er seine Wange an Harrys Haarschopf schmiegte.

Während Dracos innerem Monolog hatte Harry inne gehalten, dachte an die nun folgenden Jahre, bis Hagrid schließlich erschienen war und sein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Ja, das war der schönste Moment in Harrys Leben gewesen.

"Sie haben mir erzählt, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind, und dass ich von diesem Unfall meine Narbe habe", fuhr er leise fort. "Dass ich ein Zauberer bin, haben sie mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Sie hassen alles, was nicht normal ist. Ich glaube, die Dursleys sind so normal, dass sie schon wieder unnormal erscheinen. Eine engstirnige Bande voller Idioten."

Sofort erschien Onkel Vernons purpurrotes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge, als dieser sich über eine zerbrochene Tasse aufregte, die Harry beim Spülen aus den Händen geglitten war. Damals war Harry fünf gewesen und kam kaum an das Spülbecken heran. In den folgenden Jahren war Onkel Vernon noch oft rot angelaufen, meist wegen einem Wutanfall, den er wegen Harry hatte. Nicht, dass Harry geschlagen wurde. Oh nein, dann hätten ihn seine Verwandten ja anfassen müssen. Und das wurde unter allen Umständen vermieden, für den Fall, dass magische Fähigkeiten ansteckend waren.

"Ich glaube", murmelte Harry schließlich, "dass meine Tante immer neidisch auf meine Mutter war, dass sie selbst gern eine Hexe gewesen wäre und Hogwarts besucht hätte. Vermutlich verabscheut sie deswegen alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hat, weil sie selbst nicht damit gesegnet ist. Und vermutlich hat sie deshalb auch meinen Onkel geheiratet, weil er das komplette Gegenteil von der Welt war, in der meine Mutter lebte. Und vermutlich ist Dudley deswegen auch so verwöhnt."

"Wer ist Dudley?", wollte Draco leise wissen. Inzwischen war er dazu übergegangen, Harry sanft über den Arm zu streicheln. Der andere Junge hatte begonnen zu zittern, doch Draco war sich sicher, dass ihm das gar nicht bewusst war. Und außerdem schien Dracos Berührung Harry zu beruhigen. Also führte er die leichte Auf- und Abbewegung seiner Hand fort und starrte ins Feuer, während er Harry interessiert zuhörte.

Der schwieg kurz auf Dracos Frage und seufzte dann. "Dudley ist mein _lieber_ Cousin. Er ist verwöhnt bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr und hat die Ausmaße eines Blauwals. Sein größtes Vergnügen war und ist es, mich zu piesacken und mich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit verprügeln zu lassen. Aber irgendwann bin ich zu schnell für ihn und seine Kumpane geworden. Tja, das ist wohl der Preis dafür, wenn man ständig bis oben hin mit Essen vollgestopft wird und trotzdem immer noch mehr haben will: man ist sehr schnell aus der Puste."

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über sie und Draco dachte schon, dass Harry mit seinen Erzählungen fertig war, als er plötzlich in einer sehr sanften Stimme fort fuhr: "Als Sirius damals plötzlich auftauchte und mir anbot, ich könne bei ihm wohnen, hatte ich zum ersten Mal die Hoffnung, die Dursleys niemals wiedersehen zu müssen, nie wieder ihre Engstirnigkeit ertragen zu müssen. Doch Sirius war ein verurteilter Verbrecher und auf der Flucht. Wenn uns Pettigrew damals nicht entkommen wäre..." Harry ließ den Satz unbeendet, hing den traurigen Erinnerungen nach.

Dank seines Vaters wusste Draco, dass Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben und zu seinem Meister zurück gekehrt war. Er wusste auch um die Geschehnisse aus ihrem dritten Jahr und dass Sirius Black Harry Potters Pate war. Dennoch überraschte es ihn, dass Harry ihm jetzt freiwillig von seinem Patenonkel erzählte. Ob er auch von dieser Nacht im Ministerium...?

Genau das hatte Harry vor, denn im nächsten Moment sprach er, mit vor Tränen rauer Stimme, weiter: "Ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, Sirius richtig kennen zu lernen, ehe er mir auch schon wieder weggenommen wurde. Zwei beschissene Jahre, in denen wir nur ein paar Briefe austauschen konnten. Von Besuchen ganz zu schweigen. Und dann fiel er im Ministerium durch diesen Vorhang, als Bellatrix Lestrange ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat..."

Harry brach ab, atmete tief durch und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte weiß Gott genug Tränen wegen Sirius' Tod und seiner eigenen Rolle darin vergossen. Er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt, seine Studien wieder aufgenommen und beschlossen, sich nie wieder so sehr an der Nase herumführen zu lassen. Ja, Harry war bewusst, dass er dadurch verschlossener geworden war, doch es war ihm egal. Er würde niemanden mehr an Voldemort verlieren, der ihm am Herzen lag. Nie wieder! Nicht, wenn er es mit gezielten Studien verhindern konnte.

Draco strich Harry weiterhin beruhigend über den Arm, ließ ihn in Ruhe seine Fassung wieder erlangen. Draco war bewusst, dass er sich früher nie im Leben die Gelegenheit hätte entgehen lassen, auf Harrys Gefühlen herumzutrampeln und sich über seinen Schmerz lustig zu machen. Doch inzwischen war alles anders. Wenn Harry etwas weh tat, dann tat es auch Draco weh. Wenn Harry sich über etwas freute, dann freute sich auch Draco. Sie waren verbunden, ob sie wollten oder nicht, und sie würden sich mit dieser Tatsache arrangieren müssen. Außerdem waren sie Magische Konterparts, ergänzten sich in ihrer Magie. Gemeinsam waren sie ein gutes Team und wesentlich stärker als jeder normalsterbliche Zauberer. Das verlieh ihnen eine gewisse Macht.

Und wenn Draco Malfoy eines zu schätzen wusste, dann war es Macht.

Eine leise Stimme in ihm ließ ihn wissen, dass Macht nicht der einzige Grund war, wieso er so darum bemüht war, dieser Verbindung eine gewisse Stabilität zu geben, sondern dass ihm auch Harrys Wohl am Herzen lag. Resolut drängte Draco diese Stimme zurück und redete sich ein, dass das ein absolut slytherinuntypisches Verhalten für ihn war. Nein, er tat das hier nur wegen der Macht, die er dadurch erreichte.

Harry fing sich wieder, räusperte sich und sah dann auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. "Lass uns schlafen gehen, ja?", fragte er den leicht in Gedanken versunkenen Draco, der zur Bestätigung nickte, Harrys Hand ergriff und gemeinsam mit ihm aufstand.

Das Zähneputzen war an diesem Abend wie die letzten Abende auch eine schweigsame Angelegenheit. Beide Jungen waren wieder einmal vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, während sie in den Spiegel starrten. Da Draco den Zaubererweg des Zähneputzens bevorzugte, war er natürlich schon längst fertig, doch Harry konnte beim simplen Zähneputzen auf Muggelart seine Gedanken ordnen und sich entspannen, weshalb er noch immer zur Zahnbürste griff. Normalerweise beschwerte sich Draco darüber, dass er wegen Harry länger im Bad bleiben musste, um ihm zuzusehen, doch nicht so heute Abend. Schweigend stand er neben Harry, beobachtete ihn bei seinen routinierten Bewegungen und dachte über das Gespräch nach, das sie heute Abend geführt hatten.

Draco war bewusst, dass sich Harry ihm gegenüber weit mehr geöffnet hatte als irgendwem sonst, von seinen beiden besten Freunden einmal abgesehen. Das beunruhigte und erfreute ihn gleichermaßen. Der Teil in ihm, der sich mit Harry eine Seele teilte, war überglücklich, dass sie sich endlich besser verstanden. Doch sein altes Ich, der sarkastische, malfoytypische Teil in ihm, wollte ihn am liebsten mit dem Todesfluch belegen, dass er sich so von diesem "Licht des Himmels" einwickeln ließ. Doch Draco schob diese Seite, wie all die unliebsamen Gedanken und Gefühle der letzten Tage und Wochen auch, rigoros in den hintersten Teil seines Hirns und dachte lieber über das Gehörte nach, verarbeitete die Informationen, die Harry so bereitwillig mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Harry beendete seine Mundhygiene, spülte sich den Mund aus und legte seine Zahnbürste auf die Ablage, die unter dem Spiegel befestigt war. Dann wandte er sich ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Schließlich gingen die Jungen Hand in Hand ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie sich ihre Nachtwäsche anziehen wollten.

Harry war derart in Gedanken versunken, dass er Dracos Hand schließlich los ließ, um zum Schrank hinüber zu gehen und sich ein frisches Paar Boxershorts zu holen. Da auch Draco mit seinen Gedanken nicht gerade im Zimmer weilte, fiel ihm das nicht auf. Ihm wurde dieser Umstand erst bewusst, als Harry geistesabwesend murmelte: "Brauchst du auch noch frische Sachen?"

Draco hob überrascht den Kopf, sah zu dem etwa einen Meter entfernt stehenden Harry hinüber und dann auf seine Hände hinab. "Äh, Harry?", fragte er wie vom Donner gerührt.

Harry drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. Draco hob nur seine beiden Arme und wackelte kurz mit seinen Händen. Und da wurde auch Harry bewusst, dass sie keinen Körperkontakt hatten - und keinerlei Schmerzen verspürten!

Harry riss die Augen auf, blickte auf seine eigenen Hände hinab, in denen er seine Boxershorts hielt, und dann wieder zu Draco. Dann grinste er. "Ich denke, wir machen tatsächlich Fortschritte! Was meinst du, wie lange wir uns trennen können?"

Er hatte die Frage kaum gestellt, als sich der altbekannte Schmerz in ihrer Brust auch schon zurückmeldete, diesmal jedoch schwächer. Es war mehr ein Pulsieren denn ein Stechen, so wie das früher der Fall gewesen war, wenn sie sich aus Versehen losgelassen hatten.

Draco hob eine seiner goldblonden Augenbrauen und meinte: "Na ja, ich schätze, so etwa eine halbe Minute." Damit ging er auf Harry zu, verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander und lächelte dann leicht. "Aber es ist definitiv eine Verbesserung unserer momentanen Verhältnisse."

_'Ganz besonders eines ganz bestimmten Verhältnisses'_ , dachte er düster und erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an einen Umstand seines Lebens, der ihn neuerdings morgens heimsuchte. Gott sei Dank hatte Harry davon noch nichts mitbekommen, andernfalls wäre Draco vor Scham im Erdboden versunken.

Harry lächelte zurück und fragte sich, wieso sie sich so plötzlich loslassen konnten, ohne sich vor Schmerz zu winden. Ob es etwas mit heute Abend zu tun hatte? Konnte es sein, dass sie langsam anfingen, einander zu vertrauen? War das des Rätsels Lösung für ihr "Problem"?

Erneut in Gedanken versunken zogen sich beide Jungen um und krabbelten ins Bett. Und trotz dass sie sich jetzt kurze Zeit loslassen konnten, waren ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt, als sie ins Land der Träume glitten. Und nur wenig später konnte man sie wieder in ihrer inzwischen vertrauten Position antreffen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Sie machten Fortschritte, was das Trennen voneinander anging. Am nächsten Morgen nach ihrer Entdeckung begannen sie zu experimentieren, wie lange sie sich loslassen konnten. Anfangs bewegte es sich tatsächlich bei etwa einer halben Minute, ehe die Schmerzen wieder einsetzten. Als Professor Dumbledore kam, um mit ihnen Verwandlung zu üben, erzählten sie ihm sofort, welche Fortschritte sie gemacht hatten. Der alte Zauberer nickte und lächelte verhalten, so als wüsste er etwas, das sie nicht wussten. Was - immerhin war es Dumbledore - wohl auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

Nichtsdestotrotz beglückwünschte der Professor sie zu ihrem Fortschritt, ging dann jedoch zu seinem Unterricht über, nachdem er ihnen erklärt hatte, dass sie nur das Vertrauen zueinander festigen mussten, um weitere Fortschritte zu erzielen.

Den Rest des Tages brachten die beiden Jungen genau damit zu. Sie halfen einander bei ihren Hausaufgaben - Harry bekam ganz neue Einblicke in die Welt der Zaubertränke - und taten einander kleine Gefallen. Nichts Großes, nur das Leihen von einer Schreibfeder oder das Holen eines Schulbuches. Dennoch hatte es positive Auswirkungen auf ihre Verbindung. Am Ende des Tages konnten sie sich fast drei Minuten voneinander trennen, ohne Schmerzen zu empfinden.

Seltsamerweise kehrte durch diese Begebenheit der Spaß zurück. Sie lachten jetzt wesentlich öfter, weil sie brauchbare Resultate erzielten. Und sie machten es sich zum Vorsatz, sich ab sofort jeden Abend etwas zu unterhalten und dem anderen etwas von sich zu offenbaren, was sonst keiner wusste.

So erfuhr Harry an diesem Abend, dass Draco Malfoy schon seit dem Sandkasten mit Pansy Parkinson befreundet war, dass Gregory Goyle ein exzellenter Schachspieler war - wer hätte das jemals gedacht? - und sich Draco manchmal recht einsam fühlte in den Kerkern, weil er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, anders zu sein.

Diese Information überraschte Harry, hatte er doch bisher immer geglaubt, dass Draco Malfoy der Vorzeigeslytherin schlechthin und obendrein der ungekrönte Prinz eben jenes Hauses sei. Doch offenbar war bei Draco Malfoy, genau wie bei Harry auch, ebenfalls nichts so, wie es äußerlich schien.

Dadurch, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr ständig aufeinander hocken mussten, begannen sie langsam aber sicher, auch mal allein durch ihre kleine Wohnung zu streifen, denn es war ihnen noch immer untersagt, ihre Unterkunft zu verlassen oder Besuch zu empfangen. Dadurch wurde jedem von ihnen ein Stück Privatsphäre zurück gegeben. Doch seltsamerweise hielten sie an ihrer inzwischen entwickelten Tradition des gemeinsamen Waschens und Zähneputzens fest. Draco blieb sogar freiwillig neben Harry stehen, während der sich auf Muggelart die Zähne putzte, und gab auch wieder seine zynischen Kommentare ab. Harry ignorierte sie und freute sich einfach darüber, dass Draco freiwillig bei ihm blieb.

Eine Woche nach ihrem ersten Erfolg konnten sie sich bereits fünfzehn Minuten voneinander trennen, doch diesem Verlangen gaben sie selten nach, denn nach wie vor waren sie ihre einzige Gesellschaft. Außerdem fanden sie langsam Gefallen aneinander, konnten sich scherzend miteinander unterhalten oder saßen einfach in einvernehmlicher Stille nebeneinander auf der Couch und starrten ins Feuer.

An diesem Wochenende war Halloween. Es würde wie jedes Jahr eine Feier in der Großen Halle geben, doch dieses Jahr konnten die beiden nicht daran teilnehmen. Sie waren enttäuscht, fühlten sich ausgeschlossen und ungerecht behandelt, doch Dumbledore blieb eisern und ließ sie wissen, dass ihre emotionale Verbindung noch lange nicht stabil genug war, um so viele Leute um sich zu haben.

Genau wie vor einer Woche, als Harry über seine Verwandten gesprochen hatte, saßen die beiden Jungen vor der Couch, hielten ihre Füße dem Feuer entgegen und entspannten sich.

Draco konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Harry ihm an diesem Abend eine folgenschwere Frage stellen würde, und das die Tragweite seiner Antwort eine entscheidende Rolle spielte. In dem Moment jedoch, als Harry ihn in das Gespräch verwickelte, ahnte Draco nichts von den Hintergedanken des anderen Jungen, die ihn dazu getrieben hatten.

"Sag mal, Draco", begann Harry vorsichtig, als schon eine Weile Stille zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Draco machte ein Geräusch, das signalisierte, dass er zuhörte. Harry räusperte sich verlegen und fuhr fort: "Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit etwas gefragt. Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal darüber unterhalten."

Nun doch neugierig geworden, öffnete Draco ein Auge und sah Harry fragend an. "Was willst du wissen?"

Harry begann mit dem Zipfel seines karierten Baumwollhemdes zu spielen, senkte den Blick und schien sich mental auf die Frage vorzubereiten. Dann platze er heraus: "Was wird jetzt aus dir?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, öffnete auch sein anderes Auge und sah den Jungen neben sich fragend an. "Wovon redest du?"

Harry errötete leicht. "Na ja, von deiner Zukunft. Ich meine, ich bin nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass ich Voldemort liebe. Deshalb..."

"Ach so", unterbrach ihn Draco mit seiner alten, nur allzu bekannten zynischen Stimme. "Du willst wissen, ob ich trotzdem Todesser werde, nicht wahr?"

Sofort zuckte Harry zusammen, als die Kälte in Dracos Stimme ihm in die Glieder fuhr. "So in etwa", murmelte er unbehaglich, sich innerlich dafür verfluchend, dass er seine Klappe nicht halten konnte, und machte sich schon auf eine scharfe Erwiderung gefasst, als Draco plötzlich seufzte, seine Maske fallen ließ und nachdenklich ins Feuer starrte. "Nein, Harry, werde ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich mit Blumen und offenen Armen empfangen würden."

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich von der Seite an. "Wärst du denn Todesser geworden, wenn diese Sache hier nicht passiert wäre?"

Draco starrte weiter nachdenklich ins Feuer, als er seine Antwort formulierte: "Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht."

Überrascht hoben sich Harrys Augenbrauen. Sofort sah Draco zu ihm hinüber und betonte: "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich stimme mit ihren Ansichten überein, ich bin so aufgewachsen und erzogen worden, ich glaube daran, dass reinblütige Zauberer unter sich sein sollten. Und ich wäre den Todessern beigetreten, wenn sie mir das Dunkle Mal angeboten hätten. Was sie sicherlich auch in nächster Zeit getan hätten, doch dann kam diese Sache hier dazwischen."

Harry nickte leicht. "Wenn du mit ihnen überein stimmst, warum bist du dir dann nicht sicher, ob du einer von ihnen geworden wärst?"

"Wegen meines Vaters."

Dracos Antwort war simpel, und doch kam sie für Harry vollkommen überraschend. Lucius Malfoy sollte etwas dagegen gehabt haben, dass sein Sohn demselben Verein beitrat, dem er selbst schon seit Jahrzehnten angehörte und der Voldemort unterstützte? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

"Du willst mir erzählen, dass dein Vater dich davon abgehalten hätte, den Todessern beizutreten?", wollte Harry deshalb sicherheitshalber wissen. Draco sah ihn an und grinste schief. "Schwer zu glauben, was?", war die einzige Antwort, die Harry erhielt.

"Ich glaub das einfach nicht", murmelte Harry fassungslos und ließ sich wieder gegen die Couch sinken. Draco seufzte. "Um meinen Vater zu verstehen, musst du meine Familie verstehen, Harry."

Harry sah ihn geduldig an, so als wolle er signalisieren, dass sie genug Zeit hatten, damit Draco es ihm erklären konnte. Also beschloss Draco, dass es wohl diesmal an ihm war, über Familiengeheimnisse zu plaudern.

"Mein Vater ist ein Reinblut durch und durch", begann Draco vorsichtig, wägte die Worte ab. Doch wie Harry zuvor entdeckte auch er, dass die Schranken, die er sich sonst selbst auferlegte, verschwunden waren und er den Drang verspürte, Harry begreiflich zu machen, wer die Malfoys waren. Also fuhr er mit festerer Stimme fort.

"Er glaubt fest daran, dass Reinblüter unter sich bleiben sollten, genau wie ich. Außerdem wurde er so erzogen, dass nur das Beste für ihn gut genug ist. Seine Überzeugungen kommen von Herzen. Als der Dunkle Lord damals auftauchte und genau das versprach, wofür sich mein Vater einsetzte, folgte er ihm sofort und ohne Bedenken. Doch inzwischen sieht er es als... nun ja, wie soll ich sagen... als Fehler an. Als Jugendsünde, die auf unangenehme Art zurück gekehrt ist."

Nach Harrys Meinung war es eine enorme Untertreibung, Todesser zu werden mit einer Jugendsünde zu vergleichen, doch andererseits verstand er, was Draco meinte. Sein Vater war in der Heißblütigkeit seiner Jugend auf die Reden und Versprechungen eines charismatischen Mannes hereingefallen, der sich im Nachhinein als Monster und Wahnsinniger entpuppt hatte. Auf eine krasse Art und Weise konnte man es also tatsächlich als Jugendsünde bezeichnen.

Harry mochte nicht ganz verstehen, wie man überhaupt auf diese rassistischen Reden hereinfallen konnte, doch er brannte darauf, mehr über Dracos Familie zu erfahren, also hielt er die Klappe und lauschte Draco gebannt.

Der stockte kurz, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sich mit seinem Vater einst über die Todesser unterhalten und welche Bitterkeit er doch in der Stimme seines Vaters gehört hatte.

"Ich glaube, als der Dunkle Lord damals verschwand, war mein Vater irgendwie froh darüber", fuhr Draco nachdenklich fort und spielte geistesabwesend mit dem Saum seiner Hose. "Er hat erkannt, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Der Dunkle Lord ist fanatisch, schreckt nicht einmal davor zurück, seine eigenen Leute umzubringen, wenn sie ihn enttäuscht haben. Für meinen Vater ist das eine Beleidigung seines Blutes. Er hasst es, herumgeschubst zu werden, und obendrein von jemandem, der überhaupt kein Reinblüter ist."

"Warum ist er dann nicht übergelaufen?", wollte Harry leise wissen, vollkommen platt von dem, was er soeben gehört hatte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Weil er trotz allem an das glaubt, was er tut. Außerdem bindet ihn seine Ehre an sein Versprechen dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Ein Versprechen, das er ihm in der Heißblütigkeit seiner Jugend gegeben hat. Ja, Dad bereut es, dass er den Todessern beigetreten ist, doch er glaubt dennoch an das, was sie vertreten. Er hasst es lediglich, herumgeschubst zu werden."

Harry nickte leicht. "Und deswegen wollte er nicht, dass du ihnen beitrittst?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, dass er mich nicht davon abgehalten hätte, doch er hätte mir sicherlich einen Vortrag über Jugendsünden und dergleichen gehalten. Über Verantwortung, Zukunft und dass ich mein Leben nicht an jemanden binden sollte, der ein paar Klassen unter mir residiert."

Draco grinste und sah Harry herausfordernd an. "Klingt nicht gerade sehr loyal, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht wirklich", lächelte Harry vorsichtig zurück. Draco wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Seine Stimme wurde nachdenklich, als er weiter sprach: "Mich hätte, glaube ich, nur eine einzige Person auf diesem Planeten davon abhalten können, den Todessern beizutreten."

Er sah kurz zu Harry, der ihn fragend musterte. Er wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und murmelte: "Meine Mutter."

Harrys Augenbrauen flogen vor Überraschung nach oben, als er Draco fassungslos anstarrte. Ausgerechnet die kaltherzige Person, die Harry bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft kennen gelernt hatte, sollte die einzige Person gewesen sein, die Draco von seinem Weg hätte abbringen können? Im Vergleich zu Narcissa Malfoy erschien ja selbst Lucius warmherzig.

Als hätte Draco seine Gedanken gelesen, setzte er hinzu: "Hast du meine Mutter je getroffen?"

"Ja, einmal. Bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft", antwortete Harry leise.

Draco nickte. "Meine Eltern sind in der Öffentlichkeit sehr verschlossen. In Wahrheit sind sie ganz anders. Zumindest zu mir."

Harry tat sich noch immer schwer damit, sich Narcissa Malfoy als warmherzig vorzustellen. Draco erzählte unbeirrt weiter: "Es heißt ja immer, dass eine Heirat in Adelskreisen alles mit Beziehungen und nichts mit Liebe zu tun hat. Ich denke, meine Eltern waren die große Ausnahme, haben es jedoch gut verborgen. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter ursprünglich jemand anderen heiraten wollte, doch dann traten die Eltern meines Vaters zwecks einer Verbindung der Familien Malfoy und Black an die Eltern meiner Mutter heran. Es klingt kitschig, doch es war wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie ihm seine Eltern als kleinem Jungen die Geschichte ihrer Heirat erzählt hatten. Die Blicke, die sie dabei austauschten, hätten den Teppich in Brand setzen können, doch damals war Draco das nicht bewusst gewesen. Inzwischen wusste er, was diese Blicke bedeuteten.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Draco fort: "Dad wusste, dass er kein gesteigertes Interesse an Mom zeigen durfte, wenn er sie heiraten wollte, also benahm er sich ihr gegenüber kalt und distanziert, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Mom tat es ihm gleich. Doch wenn sie allein aufeinander trafen, sollen wohl die Funken geflogen sein. Glaub mir, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie irritierend es sein kann, wenn du über das Sexleben deiner Eltern aufgeklärt wirst!"

Harry hustete leicht. "Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Draco lächelte daraufhin. "Jedenfalls", sprach er weiter, "war der einzige Punkt, über den sie sich jemals heftig gestritten haben, Dads Beitritt zu den Todessern. Mom drohte ihm damals damit, ihn zu verlassen, wenn er nicht damit aufhört. Doch dann fiel der Dunkle Lord und die Sache war für eine Weile vom Tisch. Mom war damals diejenige, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Malfoys wieder in den Kreis der ehrbaren Bürger aufgenommen wurden."

Erneut entstand eine Pause, während Draco ins Feuer starrte. "Sie ist ausgeflippt, als das Dunkle Mal am Himmel erschien, damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Ich glaube, am liebsten hätte sie Dad im Keller angekettet, damit er ja nicht auf die Idee kommt, wieder zu dem Dunklen Lord zurückzukehren. Doch seine Ehre und das Mal banden ihn an sein Versprechen und er ist zurück gegangen. Mom war wochenlang stocksauer deswegen. Glaub mir, Weihnachten war in dem Jahr keine Freude für uns. Mom hat geschmollt und Dad giftige Blicke zugeworfen. Und Dad sah aus, als würde er sich für seine Unbedachtheit aus seiner Jugend am liebsten in den Hintern beißen, weil seine Frau sauer auf ihn war. Aber Mom hat ihm doch verziehen, frag mich nicht, was Dad angestellt hat. Und dann kam diese vermaledeite Nacht im Ministerium, die ihn nach Askaban gebracht hat."

Bei diesen Worten sah Harry beschämt zur Seite, denn er trug keinen unwesentlichen Anteil daran, dass Lucius Malfoy im Gefängnis gelandet war.

Das seltsame kleine Lachen, das Draco plötzlich ausstieß, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen zucken. "Weißt du, was meine Mutter ihm daraufhin ins Gesicht geschleudert hat? Dass ihm das nur Recht geschähe und er ruhig ein paar Wochen im Gefängnis verrotten könne, vielleicht brächte ihn das wieder zur Vernunft. Na ja, er ist ja tatsächlich nur ein paar Wochen da gewesen."

Die letzten Worte waren sehr leise gewesen, zeugten von den tiefen Gefühlen, die Draco für seinen Vater hegte. Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich. "Hat deine Mom ihm geholfen zu entkommen?"

"Nein", erwiderte Draco sanft und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung seinen Kopf. "Sie war genauso überrascht wie ich, als plötzlich die Auroren vor unserer Tür standen und das Anwesen auf den Kopf gestellt haben, weil sie Dad bei uns vermuteten."

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und schloss die Augen. "Ich frage mich immer, wie es sein muss, die ganze Zeit auf der Flucht zu sein. Ständig hinter dich zu blicken und zu erwarten, dass dich jemand einsperren oder töten will. Seit fast zwei Jahren ist er jetzt schon auf der Flucht."

Harry wusste durch Sirius, wie kräftezehrend eine Flucht war, wie sehr es an den eigenen Nerven zehrte. Ihm war zwar klar, dass Lucius Malfoy wesentlich bessere Chancen hatte, sich durchzuschlagen, als Sirius sie damals gehabt hatte, aber das Gefühl, ständig verfolgt zu werden und hinter jeder Straßenecke jemanden vermuten zu müssen, der einen auslieferte, war sicherlich das gleiche.

"Habt ihr noch Kontakt zu ihm?", wollte Harry leise wissen und strich Draco ein paar silberblonde Strähnen aus der Stirn. Der schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich nicht, bei Mom bin ich mir nicht sicher, sie redet nicht darüber. Und ich will es ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht wissen. Ich glaube, dass es für sie die Hölle ist."

"Ja, bestimmt", murmelte Harry leise und fuhr mit seinen Fingern weiter durch Dracos Haar, beruhigte ihn mit dieser Geste. Harry dachte schon, dass Draco ihm nichts mehr zu sagen hätte, als er plötzlich mit rauer Stimme murmelte: "Ich vermisse ihn."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Harry gegen Dracos Haare, als er seine Lippen auf die weichen Locken presste und Draco sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange fuhr.

Noch lange blieben die beiden Jungen so sitzen, verweilten in dem kostbaren Augenblick geteilten Schmerzes und gespendetem Trosts. Als sie schließlich zu Bett gingen, zog Harry den noch immer recht aufgewühlten Draco wortlos an sich, schlang ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und presste seine Brust gegen Dracos Rücken. Der andere Junge wehrte sich nicht, ließ sich einfach in Harrys Umarmung fallen und kuschelte sich unbewusst tiefer an dessen Brust.

Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie unfreiwillig zusammen geschweißt worden waren, fühlten sie sich aufgrund des engen Körperkontakts nicht unwohl, sondern ließen sich fallen, schwelgten in einem Mix aus Wärme, Zufriedenheit und unendlichen Friedens.


	8. Albträume

Der Schlaf war die wohl seltsamste und doch genialste Erfindung von Mutter Natur. Im Schlaf verarbeiteten Menschen Erlebnisse eines Tages, manchmal auch von einer gesamten Woche oder erlebten Dinge aus längst vergangener Zeit. Manchmal erinnerte man sich daran, ziemlich oft aber nicht.

Ab und zu kam es sogar vor, dass man einen Traum mehrmals erlebte. Wenn es ein glücklicher Traum war, dann hatte man nichts dagegen. Man fühlte sich wohl und wünschte sich, dass der Traum niemals endete. Am nächsten Morgen wachte man mit einem Lächeln und einem guten Gefühl auf. Doch leider gab es auch die andere Kategorie des Träumens, jene Träume, die einen auslaugten und mit einem Gefühl absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit oder tiefer Trauer zurück ließen. Diese Träume wurden im Volksmund Albträume genannt.

Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren oft Albträume gehabt. Selbst als kleiner Junge wurde er schon von den Geistern der Vergangenheit verfolgt, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können. Doch wenn man als Baby dabei war, als die eigenen Eltern ermordet wurden, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass dieses Wissen nicht tief im Bewusstsein verankert war. Bei Harry war dies der Fall. Er träumte während seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys oft von einem grünen Licht und dem Schrei einer Frau, ohne sich erklären zu können, was das eigentlich war. Erst, als er in die Welt der Zauberer kam, konnte er sich diese Tatsache erklären.

Und seit einiger Zeit - um genau zu sein seit seinem fünften Jahr auf Hogwarts - verstärkten sich die Albträume, denn Voldemort hatte eine gewisse Kontrolle über Harrys Geist erlangt. Er konnte in Harrys Gedankenwelt eindringen - so wie Harry in seine - und ihm Bilder eingeben, die Harry für eine Begebenheit hielt, die aber nur Illusion waren. Genau diese Bilder führten zu den katastrophalen Ereignissen im Ministerium während seines fünften Jahres. Erst danach widmete sich Harry ausgiebig seinen Okklumentikstunden. Doch auch diese konnten nicht verhindern, dass Voldemort ab und an in seinen Geist eindrang. Doch er schickte ihm nicht länger Bilder - das ließen Harrys fortgeschrittene Okklumentikfähigkeiten nicht mehr zu - sondern setzte Erinnerungen in Harry frei, die ihn seine schlimmsten Erlebnisse noch einmal durchleben ließen, doppelt so intensiv und doppelt so schmerzhaft.

Seit dem "Unfall" in Zaubertränke war Harry vor diesen psychischen Attacken allerdings verschont geblieben. Irgendwie schien das Band, das zwischen ihm und Draco geknüpft worden war, eine Intervention Voldemorts zu unterbinden. Jedenfalls erklärte es sich Harry so, denn erst durch das "Licht des Himmels" hatten die Albträume abrupt aufgehört.

Umso überraschter war Harry, als sich dieser Umstand ganz plötzlich änderte.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Draco hatte am nächsten Morgen kaum die Schwelle zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein überschritten, als ihm schon klar wurde, dass er - zum ungezählten Male seit einigen Tagen - ein Problem hatte. Er stöhnte genervt in sein Kissen und versuchte mit aller Macht, seine morgendliche Erektion weg zu wünschen. Bisher hatte das immer ganz gut geklappt und er konnte ohne größere Schwierigkeiten aufstehen, wenn Harry endlich aufwachte und bereit war, ins Bad zu gehen. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde es immer schwieriger, seine Hormone einfach wegzuwünschen.

Harrys Arm, der sich um Dracos Taille geschlungen hatte, und seine Brust, die sich an Dracos Rücken schmiegte, hüllten ihn in einen warmen, angenehmen Kokon, der nicht gerade förderlich dafür war, die Kontrolle über seinen verfluchten Körper zurück zu bekommen. Als er auch noch Harrys warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte, entschlüpfte Draco ein Stöhnen ganz anderer Art.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das auf Dauer nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Merlin, wenn Harry sich wenigstens nicht wie eine Schlingpflanze um ihn gewickelt hätte, dann könnte er unauffällig im Bad verschwinden und sich um seine Erektion kümmern. So war er jedoch ans Bett gefesselt und versuchte das Pochen in seinem Schoß zu ignorieren. Nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie er sehr schnell feststellte, als sich wie von selbst seine rechte Hand ihren Weg über seinen Bauch hinunter bahnte, bis er mit einem leisen Keuchen sein Geschlecht umfasste und es durch den Stoff seiner Pyjamahose hindurch heiß in seiner Hand spürte.

Oh Merlin, es tat _so gut!_ Er drückte kurz und erstickte das aufkommende Stöhnen in seinem Kissen. Er war verrückt, hier direkt neben Harry anzufangen, sich einen runter zu holen, wo der andere Junge doch jeden Moment aufwachen konnte, doch seine Hormone ließen keine andere Reaktion mehr zu. Ehe er sich bewusst war, was er da tat, hatte er seine Hand in seine Pyjamahose geschoben und berührte nackte, heiße Haut, die in seiner Handfläche pulsierte. Er schloss gequält die Augen und versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und an gar nichts zu denken, während er seine Hand rasch auf und ab gleiten ließ. Und vielleicht hätte er seinen Körper austricksen können, wenn nicht im nächsten Moment Harry seinen Griff um Dracos Taille kurz verstärkt und dann leise in seinen Nacken geseufzt hätte. Als der Schwall angenehm warmer, feuchter Luft über Dracos Nacken strich, war er vollends verloren.

Wie von selbst erschien plötzlich Harrys Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Grüne Augen blickten ihn sicher und warm an, während Harrys Hand sanft Dracos eigene beiseite schob und sich um Dracos pulsierende Erektion schloss. Sofort biss er sich hart auf die Lippe, um das definitiv laute Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Keine Sekunde später schmeckte er Blut, doch es war ihm egal. Seine Hand glitt fieberhaft auf und ab, während Bilder von Harry, wie er ihn abwechselnd leidenschaftlich küsste oder irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte, die Dracos Blut zum Kochen brachten, durch seinen Geist schwirrten. Als der Harry in seiner Phantasie plötzlich vor ihm kniete und ihn in den Mund nahm, war es um Draco geschehen. All die lang unterdrückte sexuelle Anspannung und Frustration brach mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus. Panisch biss er in sein Kissen, während seine Hüfte nach vorn schoss und er sich in seine Hand ergoss.

Für einen langen Moment existierte nichts für Draco außer das angenehme Kribbeln, dass durch seinen gesamten Körper rauschte. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu bekommen, doch er versagte es sich, sein Gesicht jetzt schon vom Kissen zu heben. Erst musste er sich beruhigen, ehe er das riskieren konnte.

Doch Harry machte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er sich plötzlich hinter ihm bewegte. Kurz darauf war der Arm um Dracos Taille verschwunden und er konnte spüren, wie sich Harry hinter ihm streckte. So unauffällig wie möglich zog Draco seine Hand aus seiner Hose und wischte sie sich an seinem Oberschenkel ab. Gott sei Dank würden die Hauselfen sich um ihre Sachen kümmern, sobald sie unter der Dusche standen. Was er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte, waren dumme Fragen von Harry. Merlin, er wusste ja selbst nicht, was da gerade passiert war.

"Draco?", riss ihn Harrys verschlafene Stimme zurück in die Gegenwart. Er brummte nur und bewegte leicht seinen Kopf in Harrys generelle Richtung, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

"Alles okay?"

Für einen Moment erfasste Draco Panik, dass Harry alles mitbekommen hatte. Sie teilten sich immerhin eine emotionale Verbindung, wie konnte er Dracos Orgasmus _nicht_ gespürt haben? Dann jedoch fiel ihm ein, dass sie im schlafenden Zustand eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber den Gefühlen ihres Partners hatten, also nickte Draco nur und murmelte. "Klar. Alles bestens."

Und wenn er sich nach dieser Sache zukünftig in Harrys Gegenwart immer noch ungezwungen benehmen konnte, dann war es das tatsächlich.

"Können wir ins Bad gehen?", meinte Harry, noch immer leicht verschlafen. "Ich muss dringend aufs Klo."

Draco nickte erneut und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Jetzt war wohl der Moment gekommen, an dem er es nicht mehr vermeiden konnte, Harry anzusehen. Er raffte all seine antrainierten Masken zusammen und hoffte, dass sie reichen würden, Harry vorzugaukeln, es wäre nichts geschehen. Als er jedoch in Harrys Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass ihm das nicht vollständig gelungen war.

"Draco, du blutest!", kam im nächsten Moment der entsetzte Ausruf. Beinahe automatisch streckte Harry eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor, indem er seine Finger an seine Lippen hob. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen sah. Nicht viel später stieg ihm die Röte in die Wangen. Merlin, er war so ein Idiot.

"Hab wohl schlecht geträumt", meinte er leicht hin, lächelte Harry schief an und sagte betont gelassen: "Was ist jetzt? Wollen wir ins Bad?"

Und mit dem Vorsatz im Hinterkopf, so eine peinliche Szene so schnell nicht zu wiederholen, ging Draco seinem mehr als verwirrten Seelenpartner voran ins Bad.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass es Toshis Schuld ist?" Fragend sah Harry den anderen Jungen an, der gerade die These aufgestellt hatte, Toshi von X Japan sei daran Schuld, dass sich eben jene Band auflöste. Heute war Donnerstag, sie hatten gerade ihren Vormittagsunterricht bei Dumbledore absolviert und warteten nun auf Professor Snape. Und ihre ausgiebige Pause verbrachten sie eben mit einer Diskussion über Muggelmusik.

In letzter Zeit wunderte sich Harry über gar nichts mehr. Nicht nur, dass er erkennen musste, dass der Malfoyerbe eine Schwäche für Shakespeare besaß, nein, jetzt hatte er auch noch herausgefunden, dass Draco von JRock begeistert war, vornehmlich der Kultband "X Japan". Und da sich diese wahnsinnig tolle Band Ende des Jahres(*) auflöste, debattierten sie gerade darüber, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Natürlich gab es auch Seiten an Draco, die er nicht wirklich begriff. Seine seltsame Laune heute morgen beispielsweise, als er mit blutiger Lippe aufgewacht war und scheinbar nicht mit Harry darüber reden wollte. Zugegeben, Harry war ein wenig abgelenkt gewesen von den seltsamen Gefühlen, die durch seinen Körper gerauscht waren, deswegen hatte er nicht so vehement nachgehakt, wie er das sonst vielleicht getan hätte. Dennoch spukte die Frage, was heute morgen mit Draco los gewesen war, noch immer in seinem Geist herum, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Draco momentan so tat, als sei nie etwas gewesen.

Der blonde Junge seufzte gerade, so als müsse er einem kleinen Kind erklären, wieso es früh zu Bett gehen musste. "Sieh doch mal", begann er, um Harry seine Meinung, warum sich X Japan auflösten, darzulegen. "Wenn Toshi nicht diesem komischen Propheten folgen würde und sich deshalb nicht mehr mit ihrer Musik identifizieren kann, dann ist es doch eindeutig seine Schuld. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich Yoshikis Stil derart verändert hat, dass sich Toshi nicht mehr damit identifizieren könnte. Es ist eindeutig die Schuld von diesem Typen, dessen Namen ich mir nicht merken kann."

Stille kehrte nach diesen Worten ein, in der Harry ihn seltsam anstarrte. "Du machst mir Angst", sagte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich mach mir selber Angst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal mit dir über eine Muggelband diskutieren würde."

"Ich hätte mir so einiges nicht träumen lassen, was die letzten Tage so passiert ist", erwiderte Harry, dessen Grinsen noch breiter wurde. "Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst, dass du auf Beethoven stehst, fall ich vom Stuhl."

Das brachte ihm ein kleines Lächeln von Draco ein. "Also eigentlich stehe ich ja mehr auf Bizet und Mozart, aber Beethoven war für einen Tauben auch kein übler Komponist."

Harry starrte Draco mit offenem Mund an, ehe er sich die Hand auf die Brust schlug und rief: "Das überlebe ich nicht. Draco Malfoy liebt Muggelkomponisten!" Dann brach Harry in Gelächter aus, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

Die fröhliche Stimmung wurde unterbrochen, als das Portrait aufschwang und Severus Snape in der Tür stand. Sein eiskalter Blick schweifte über die fröhlichen Jungen, ehe er ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab, das wie ein abfälliges Schnauben klang. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Harrys Gesicht und er wurde ernst. Im gleichen Moment schwappte eine Welle des Unbehagens in Dracos Nervensystem. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ergriff er Harrys Hand und drückte sie beruhigend, während er den Lehrer für Zaubertränke anlächelte. "Hallo Professor."

Severus nickte nur und kam auf die beiden Jungen, die am Esstisch saßen, zu. Er ließ seine Unterlagen auf die Tischplatte fallen und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken, dann sah er sich einen Moment in dem für Halloween geschmückten Zimmer um und schnaubte noch einmal abfällig.

Auf dem Kaminsims und den Bücherregalen standen mehrere ausgehöhlte, mit Fratzen verzierte und einer Kerze ausgestattete Kürbisse. In der Mitte des Couchtisches stand ein besonders hässlich aussehendes Exemplar, das mit Süßigkeiten anstatt einer Kerze gefüllt war. Für dekorative Zwecke waren zwischen den Kürbissen Blätter in allen Herbstfarben ausgestreut worden. Alles in allem vermittelte es den Eindruck von Herbst und Erntedank; genau das, was es auch sollte.

Severus hasste es von Herzen.

Er hasste überhaupt alles, was mit Festen in Verbindung stand. Diese aufgezwungene Fröhlichkeit und Geselligkeit waren einfach nur grässlich. Es lag nicht nur an Halloween, Severus verabscheute Weihnachten, Neujahr und seinen Geburtstag ebenso sehr, und dennoch wurde er jedes Jahr aufs Neue zum feiern gezwungen. Er beneidete die beiden Jungen beinahe, denen es nicht erlaubt war, am Halloweenball teilzunehmen, doch das würde er niemals laut aussprechen.

Draco beobachtete seinen Lehrer und meinte dann nonchalant: "Gefällt es Ihnen, Professor? Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass wir wenigstens ein halloween'sches Ambiente haben sollten und hat die Hauselfen das Zimmer dekorieren lassen. Es ist zwar nicht dasselbe wie unter Freunden zu feiern, aber besser als nichts, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Severus machte nur eine abfällige Geste und kehrte zu den Jungen zurück, setzte sich an den Tisch und reichte jedem von ihnen ein Pergament aus dem Stapel Papiere, die er mitgebracht hatte. Die beiden lasen sich ihr heutiges Projekt durch und runzelten dann die Stirn. "Sir", wagte es Harry anzumerken. Sofort heftete sich Severus' kalter Blick auf ihn und er schluckte unbehaglich. Doch Draco, der noch immer seine Hand hielt, streichelte ihm über den Handrücken, was Harry ungemein beruhigte und ihn dazu animierte zu fragen: "Sind Schlaftränke nicht im Lehrplan des sechsten Jahrganges?"

Severus durchbohrte Harry beinahe mit seinem Blick, ehe er brüsk nickte. "Normalerweise schon, aber wenn Sie richtig lesen würden, Mr. Potter, dann würden Sie sehen, dass es sich hier um einen Traumlosschlaftrank handelt. Das ist eine Variation, die man normalerweise nicht auf Hogwarts lernt, weil sie nicht essentiell wichtig ist."

"Und warum brauen wir sie dann?", fragte Draco praktisch, während er Harry noch immer mit seinen Streicheleinheiten beruhigte. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört sich zu fragen, warum ihm der Körperkontakt mit dem Gryffindor immer leichter fiel und er sich inzwischen sogar danach sehnte, trotz dass sie sich jetzt voneinander trennen konnten. Und nach heute morgen sollte er sich sowieso über gar nichts mehr wundern, denn wenn er zu einer Phantasie, in der Harry ihn oral befriedigte, in weniger als fünf Minuten kam, dann musste irgendwo in seinem emotionalen Chaos bereits etwas sein, dass er da niemals hatte haben wollen, jetzt aber trotzdem seine Wurzeln in ihm geschlagen hatte.

Severus atmete hörbar durch seine Nase aus und murmelte dann: "Professor Dumbledore hielt es angesichts von Mr. Potters Problem für angebracht, dass Sie diesen Trank erlernen. Er meinte, dass Mr. Potter anfangen sollte, ihn regelmäßig zu nehmen."

"Sir?", fragte Draco verwirrt und sah von seinem Lehrer zu Harry, der sehr still geworden war. Gleich darauf spürte Draco eine Welle der Scham, die von Harry ausgesandt wurde, und er runzelte die Stirn. All seine Gedanken an heute morgen waren mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Was hatte denn dieses seltsame Benehmen zu bedeuten?

Severus grinste hämisch. "Ach, Mr. Potter hat es Ihnen gar nicht erzählt? Nun, dann liegt es wohl nicht in meinem Ermessen, Sie in die Fakten einzuweihen. Und nun beginnen Sie bitte mit der Herstellung des Trankes!" Damit beugte sich Severus über ein paar Schüleraufsätze und begann, diese zu korrigieren.

Draco sah wieder zu Harry hinüber, der sich bereits über sein Pergament gebeugt hatte, um seine roten Wangen zu verdecken, doch es half natürlich nicht, denn Draco konnte jede seiner Emotionen spüren. Und Harry konnte im Gegenzug das Gleiche. Er spürte eine Welle der Verwirrung, doch gleichzeitig - nur einen ganz schwachen Hauch - Enttäuschung. Das machte Harry zu schaffen. Er wollte Draco ja nicht anlügen oder ihm etwas verschweigen, doch irgendwie hatte sich nie die Gelegenheit ergeben, dem anderen Jungen von der Sache mit Voldemort und ihrer Verbindung zu erzählen.

Draco, ganz der Sohn seines Vaters, schaffte es jedoch gekonnt, seine wahre Enttäuschung vor Harry zu verbergen. Vermutlich hätte Harry ihm irgendwann erzählt, wieso er einen Traumlostrank brauchte, doch die Tatsache, dass sowohl Professor Dumbledore als auch Professor Snape davon wussten, ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelte. Es enttäuschte Draco maßlos, dass Harry es entweder nicht für nötig befunden hatte, darüber mit ihm zu reden, oder ihm noch immer nicht genug vertraute, um es ihm zu sagen. Egal, wie er es drehte, dieses Verhalten tat entsetzlich weh.

Schweigend begannen die beiden Jungen damit, die Herstellung des Trankes vorzubereiten. Ebenso schweigsam führten sie die eigentliche Brauung durch, was Severus etwas irritiert aufsehen und eine Augenbraue heben ließ. Normalerweise redeten die Jungen leise miteinander, doch offenbar hatte Severus' Ankündigung so eine Art Barriere errichtet. Nun, er hatte dies zwar nicht beabsichtigt, doch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich nicht darüber freute. Dass ausgerechnet diese beiden Menschen eine Seele teilten war sowieso ein grausamer und unangebrachter Scherz der Natur und hätte nie passieren dürfen. Nun, man konnte nur darauf achten, dass die Verbindung der beiden nicht zu intim wurde. Wer wusste schon, was dann passierte, wo doch bisher alles anders gelaufen war, als sie sich das alle gedacht hatten.

Als die Zaubertrankstunde schließlich endete, war zwischen den beiden Jungen noch immer kein Wort gefallen, doch Harry spürte, dass sich Dracos Enttäuschung inzwischen in Wut verwandelt hatte. Er seufzte lautlos. Oh je, da kam wohl eine dicke Konfrontation auf ihn zu.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

Professor Snape war kaum mit seinen Unterlagen und ihren Trankproben aus dem Raum verschwunden, als sich Draco auch schon wütend auf die Couch fallen ließ, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und Harry anfunkelte. "Ich würde gerne wissen, was genau Professor Snape meinte, als er diese Bemerkung fallen gelassen hat", sagte Draco eisig und durchbohrte Harry mit seinem Blick.

Harry verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich unbehaglich neben Draco nieder. Er überlegte einen Moment, was er ihm antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit? Nein, das war viel zu gefährlich. Nicht, dass er befürchtete, Draco würde die Information, dass Harry mit Voldemort verbunden war, meistbietend verkaufen. Doch allein davon zu wissen, brachte den Jungen schon selbst in Gefahr - etwas, was Harry unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte. Also entschloss er sich, nur einen Teil der Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Ich habe oft Albträume", murmelte er schließlich. Doch Draco war noch nicht zufrieden. "Und?", war auch gleich seine bissige Erwiderung. "Warum ist das so etwas Besonderes? Wir haben alle mal Albträume. Die entstehen, wenn wir etwas Traumatisches in unserem Unterbewusstsein verarbeiten. Aber das macht uns noch nicht zu etwas Besonderem. Was also ist bei dir so anders?"

"Ich träume von Voldemort, okay?", platzte Harry heraus und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge. Verdammt, das hatte er doch gar nicht sagen wollen. Doch Draco schien Zwei und Zwei nicht zusammen zählen zu können, denn er nickte nur knapp und fragte: "Und warum konntest du mir das nicht erzählen?"

Harry seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Ich weiß nicht, ich hab's vergessen. Seit dieser Sache zwischen uns hatte ich keine Albträume mehr."

"Ach, soll ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen?", war Dracos wütende Erwiderung. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er wegen dieser Sache so ausflippte, doch ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ließ ihn sich ausgeschlossen und verletzt fühlen. Ein Teil in ihm wollte, dass Harry ihm jedes Geheimnis anvertraute. Er wusste tief in sich drin, dass er das von ihm nicht verlangen konnte, hatte er doch selbst genug eigene Geheimnisse. Es sollte ihm also egal sein, ob Harry ihm verschwieg, dass er Albträume hatte oder nicht.

Das Dumme war nur, dass es ihm eben _nicht_ egal war.

Harry sah seinen Seelenpartner einen langen Moment an und seufzte dann. "Es tut mir leid, Draco, okay? Ich habe es nicht für wichtig gehalten. Außerdem scheint es vorbei zu sein, ich hatte seit drei Wochen keine Albträume mehr."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht wiederkommen, Harry. Komm schon, gerade du als der Experte in Sachen 'Begegnungen-mit-dem-Dunklen-Lord' müsstest doch wissen, dass es niemals so einfach ist, wie es anfangs scheint."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Harry betreten und wagte nicht, Draco anzusehen. Der grübelte einen Moment vor sich hin und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Weißt du, Harry, die wichtigste Voraussetzung dafür, dass das hier funktioniert, ist Vertrauen. Wenn du mir nicht vertraust und ich dir nicht vertrauen kann, dann wird das hier niemals funktionieren. Und ob wir nun wollen oder nicht, aber es muss funktionieren, weil wir uns eine Seele teilen und somit den Rest unseres Lebens aneinander gekettet sind. Geht das in dein Hirn rein oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben?"

Jetzt wurde auch Harry wütend. "Komm mir ja nicht so, Mr. 'Ich-bin-ja-immer-so-offen-und-ehrlich'! Glaubst du allen Ernstes ich weiß nicht, dass du genauso Geheimnisse vor mir hast? Draco, ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß selbst, dass wir uns vertrauen müssen, damit das hier funktioniert. Du kannst dir diesen Lehrmeisterton also sparen!"

"Na fein!", rief Draco, warf die Arme in die Luft und stand vom Sofa auf, ging zum Kamin hinüber und ließ sich auf dem weichen Teppich davor nieder, den Rücken demonstrativ Harry zugewandt. Der seufzte nur genervt und dankte insgeheim den Göttern, dass sie sich inzwischen schon fast eine Stunde voneinander trennen konnten, ohne Schmerzen zu empfinden. Also verbrachten sie den Großteil des Abends schweigend, berührten sich alle Stunde kurz und gingen dann jeder wieder ihrer eigenen Tätigkeit nach. Beide ignorierten den leisen Schmerz, der aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele zu kommen schien und sicherlich mit ihrem Streit in Verbindung stand.

Es war ein sehr schweigsames Duo, das an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit noch nicht einmal mit verschränkten Händen, weil sie wussten, dass ihre Körper die Nähe automatisch suchen würden.

Und in dieser Nacht kehrten die Albträume zurück.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

_Er stand auf einer Wiese. Der Himmel über ihm war blau, es zogen Vögel aus dem Süden in den Norden, feierten den eingetretenen Sommer. Ja, es war definitiv ein schöner, sonniger Tag._

_Harry sah sich um und entdeckte eine Hecke. Langsam ging er darauf zu, war neugierig, was sich dahinter verbarg. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tätigte, wurde das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen stärker. Als er schon kurz davor war umzudrehen, war er auch schon an der Hecke angekommen und streckte die Hand danach aus._

_Seine Fingerspitzen hatten die Hecke kaum berührt, als er sich plötzlich davon umgeben wiederfand. Panisch drehte er sich einmal im Kreis und erkannte, dass er sich in einem Labyrinth befand. Sein Herz begann heftiger zu schlagen, als er das Labyrinth erkannte: die dritte Prüfung aus dem Trimagischen Turnier._

_Harrys Magen verwandelte sich in einen Stein, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Nein, er wollte Cedrics Tod nicht noch einmal erleben, er wollte weiterhin in seligem Vergessen schwelgen, nie wieder Albträume haben. Und doch wusste er, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte._

_Die Szenerie verwandelte sich und Harry stand plötzlich vor dem Feuerkelch, neben ihm Cedric Diggory, der ihn anlächelte. Dann streckten sie beide gleichzeitig die Hand nach dem Kelch aus und verschwanden, nur um im nächsten Moment auf einem alten Friedhof zu stehen, umgeben von Todessern. Und da wurde auch schon der Todesfluch ausgesprochen und Cedric fiel leblos zu Boden._

_Aus Harrys Kehle stiegen kleine Schluchzer auf, als er den leblosen Körper betrachtete, sich neben ihn kniete und ihn geistig darum anflehte, doch wieder aufzuwachen, ihm das hier zu ersparen. Denn als Nächstes würde der Cruciatusfluch kommen._

_Doch in diesem Moment schmolz die Szenerie des alten Friedhofs plötzlich um ihn herum und Harry befand sich einen Moment in vollkommener Schwärze, ehe er plötzlich ein dunkles, nur von einem Kamin erhelltes Zimmer erkannte. Und er erkannte noch etwas: er war nicht mehr in seinem eigenen Körper._

_Sofort schaltete Harry alle geistigen Geschütze ein, um Voldemort davon abzuhalten ihn zu entdecken, denn er war sich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass Harry nun in seinem Kopf war._

_Eine Gestalt kniete vor dem Thron, in dem Voldemort saß. Harry spürte den Unmut, den der Dunkle Lord verspürte, weil er unterbrochen worden war. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er, dass Voldemort nicht böse auf seinen Untergebenen war. In diesem Moment erhob sich die gebückte Gestalt und sah ihrem Meister ins Gesicht._

_Harry brauchte all seine Übung, um seine Überraschung unter Kontrolle zu halten, als er das weißblonde, lange Haar, die blauen Augen und die kräftige Statur Lucius Malfoys erkannte. Der sah seinem Meister unerschrocken ins Gesicht._

_"Lucius", begann in diesem Moment Voldemort. "Ich hörte, dass dein Sohn seit mehreren Wochen verschwunden ist."_

_Lucius verzog keine Miene. "Ja, mein Lord. Meiner Frau wurde mitgeteilt, dass er einen Unfall in Zaubertränke hatte und sich derzeit davon erholt."_

_Voldemort nickte. "Ich verstehe." Daraufhin entstand eine Pause, ehe der Dunkle Lord weiter sprach: "Weißt du, wo er momentan untergebracht ist?"_

_Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mein Lord. Meiner Frau wurde nicht mitgeteilt, wo er sich befindet, nur, dass er in guten Händen und wohlauf ist."_

_"Es ist doch ungewöhnlich", sprach der Dunkle Lord nachdenklich weiter, "dass deiner Frau nicht gestattet wurde, ihren Sohn nach Hause zu holen, um sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern. Etwas an dieser Sache ist faul."_

_Noch immer verzog Lucius keine Miene. "Mein Lord, meine Frau hat entschieden, dass unser Sohn in der Pflege von Madame Pomfrey bestens aufgehoben ist. Sie vertraut der Medihexe."_

_"Vertraust du ihr auch?", war die schneidende Frage. Lucius zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. "Sie versteht ihr Fach, mein Lord."_

_Voldemort schien mit der Antwort zufrieden. Er war einen Moment still, ehe er wieder sprach: "Erstatte mir Bericht, sobald dein Sohn wieder zur Verfügung steht. Seine Initiation ist längst überfällig. Sie sollte eigentlich heute Abend stattfinden."_

_Lucius nickte knapp. "Ja, mein Lord. Sobald Draco wieder auftaucht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er zu euch gebracht wird."_

_"Gut. Sehr gut", sagte der Dunkle Lord erfreut und lachte dann sein eiskaltes Lachen. Im nächsten Moment verlor Harry seine Kontrolle. Mit letzter Kraft katapultierte er sich aus Voldemorts Geist hinaus und fiel in einen dunklen Nebel._

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Harry! Harry, wach auf!"

Eine besorgte Stimme holte Harry aus dem undurchdringlichen Nebel, der ihn umgab, sich eiskalt über sein Herz legte und ihm jede Fröhlichkeit zu entziehen schien. Sofort flogen seine Augen auf, doch ihn umgab noch immer eine einzige Schwärze. Die Panik übermannte ihn und er begann zu wimmern und um sich zu schlagen.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei feste Arme um ihn, drückte sich eine starke Brust an seinen Rücken und legten sich zwei weiche Lippen an sein Ohr. Warmer Atem strich über seine Ohrmuschel, ehe eine sanfte Stimme murmelte: "Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Es war nur ein Traum."

Harry schluchzte vor Erleichterung auf und atmete schnell ein und aus, während die Panik noch immer durch seinen Körper kreiste. Draco löste einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und strich dem vollkommen aufgelösten Jungen durch die schweißnassen Haare, während er weiter beruhigende Worte murmelte. "Ganz ruhig, es war nur ein Traum. Dir ist nichts passiert, alles in Ordnung."

Tatsächlich war gar nichts in Ordnung. Wenn Draco danach ging, wie hoch die Wellen der Panik waren, die er von Harry empfing, dann stand der andere Junge kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann war auch seine eigene Panik nicht gerade klein.

Was konnte man auch anderes erwarten, wenn man mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und ein zitterndes Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen hielt, das unmenschliche, wimmernde Laute von sich gab und sich unruhig hin und her bewegte. Zunächst hatte Draco versucht, Harry mit sanften Worten zu wecken, damit er ihn nicht noch mehr erschreckte, doch als Harrys Bewegungen immer fahriger wurden und Draco im nächsten Moment von einer beinahe erstickenden Welle der Panik überrollt wurde, als Harry langsam aus dem Land der Träume driftete, hatte sich Dracos Magen verkrampft und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das Harry aufwachte. Draco würde ihm helfen, hatte er leise geflüstert, würde ihm genug Zuneigung geben, dass er nie wieder Albträume hatte, wenn er nur aufwachen würde. Irgendwann schienen seine leisen Beteuerungen zu fruchten, denn Harry war ja letztlich aufgewacht und schien auf Draco zu reagieren.

Dass Harrys Augen rot gerändert waren und ihm der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn stand, trug jedoch nicht gerade zu Dracos Seelenfrieden bei und bestärkte seine Sorge um seinen Seelenpartner noch mehr. Dennoch verbot Draco es sich, seine leisen Worte zu unterbrechen und lullte Harry in einen sicheren Kokon liebevoller Worte.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so da, während sich Harrys Geist an die beruhigende Stimme Dracos klammerte, um nicht vollkommen in dem Nebel aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung unterzugehen. Schließlich meldete sich ein Teil seines Verstandes zurück. Er musste Dumbledore von dem erzählen, was er gesehen hatte. Es war wichtig, ehe es ihm wieder entschwand.

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch es kam nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch heraus. Draco beugte sich ein Stück über ihn und sah ihm fragend ins Gesicht. "Was ist, Harry?", fragte er sanft und strich ihm weiter durchs Haar. "Soll ich etwas für dich tun?"

Harry nickte, öffnete noch einmal den Mund und versuchte seine Stimmbänder zum Arbeiten zu bewegen. Schließlich brachte er ein heiseres "Dumbledore", heraus. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Soll ich Dumbledore herholen?"

Harry nickte nur und presste sich enger an Draco, suchte in dessen beruhigender Umarmung den Trost, den ihm sein eigener Verstand momentan verweigerte.

Draco zögerte eine Sekunde, wollte den zitternden Jungen nicht loslassen. Dann jedoch drückte er Harry einen leichten Kuss auf den Hals und flüsterte: "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich gehe nur schnell zum Kamin, hörst du? Ich rufe Dumbledore und bin gleich wieder da. Okay?" Harry nickte zwar, schien aber sonst sehr unglücklich über dieses Arrangement zu sein.

Sehr langsam löste sich Draco von ihm und eilte zum Kamin, um etwas Flohpulver hinein zu werfen. Während er "Dumbledores Büro!" rief, ließ er Harry nicht aus den Augen, der noch immer schrecklich zitterte und furchtbar verloren aussah.

Das Gesicht Dumbledores erschien im Kamin. Trotz der späten Stunde schien der alte Mann erstaunlich munter zu sein, als er freundlich fragte: "Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Dracos Kopf fuhr herum. Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht erwiderte er: "Sir, kommen Sie bitte her. Es ist etwas mit Harry."

Das lächelnde Gesicht Dumbledores verwandelte sich sofort in eine Miene der Besorgnis, ehe der alte Mann nickte. "Treten Sie beiseite", meinte er und Draco kam seiner Bitte nach. Im nächsten Moment stand Dumbledore auch schon im Zimmer und eilte an Dracos Seite zum Bett. Sofort setzte sich Draco auf die Bettkante, zog Harry in seinen Schoß und strich ihm beruhigend durch die schweißnassen Locken. Harry beruhigte sich auf der Stelle, klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest. Besorgt sah er auf ihn hinab. Dumbledore setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett in die Nähe von Harrys Füßen, legte dem Jungen eine sanfte Hand auf den Arm und sagte leise Harrys Namen.

Der Junge öffnete seine Augen und sah den Direktor Hogwarts durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch an. Dumbledores Miene wurde noch ernster, als er leise fragte: "Harry, was ist passiert?"

Durch seinen Oberschenkel konnte Draco spüren, wie schnell Harrys Herz schlug und rechnete sich aus, dass der Junge momentan nicht dazu fähig war zu antworten. Also setzte er Dumbledore kurz ins Bild: "Er hatte einen Albtraum. Ich bin davon aufgewacht, als er geschrien und um sich geschlagen hat. Er wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Als er aufgewacht ist, wollte er, dass ich Sie hole."

"Hat er denn den Traumlostrank genommen?", fragte der Direktor ruhig. Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Nein. Wir wussten nicht, dass er das sollte."

Dumbledore sah ihn undurchdringlich an. "Ich habe Severus extra darum gebeten, den Trank heute mit Ihnen zu brauen. Harry sollte ihn nehmen, weil morgen", er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, "oder besser gesagt, heute, Halloween ist."

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an. "Und was ist daran so besonders?"

Dumbledore seufzte: "Zu Halloween ist der Geist besonders empfänglich für äußere Kräfte. Deswegen sollte Harry den Trank zu sich nehmen. Dadurch wäre sein Geist für Eindringlinge nicht erkennbar gewesen und hätte das hier verhindert."

Ehe Draco fragen konnte, was genau der Professor eigentlich meinte, wandte der sich Harry zu: "Harry, hat Voldemort wieder in deinen Erinnerungen gestöbert?"

Harry nickte leicht, öffnete dann den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Draco sah derweil vom Direktor zu dem Jungen in seinem Schoß, versuchte das soeben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Was sollte das bedeuten, Voldemort habe in Harrys Erinnerungen gestöbert? Wie sollte das denn gehen? Dafür müsste Voldemort doch in Harrys Kopf einsteigen. Moment mal, sollte Harry etwa deswegen den Trank nehmen? War es möglich, dass...

In diesem Moment durchbrach Harrys brüchige Stimme seine Überlegungen: "Professor, es war anders. Diesmal war es anders."

Dumbledore nickte kurz. "Was war anders, mein Junge?"

Harry klammerte sich unbewusst stärker an Draco, was dieser ebenfalls mit einer Verstärkung der Umarmung beantwortete. Nach mehreren Atemzügen erklärte Harry: "Er hat wieder damit angefangen. Es war die Erinnerung an Cedrics Tod. Doch dann schien er unterbrochen worden zu sein. Und plötzlich... plötzlich fand ich mich... in seinem Kopf wieder."

Draco wurde es mit jedem Wort Harrys mulmiger zumute. Was der andere Junge da erzählte war einfach unglaublich. Nicht nur, dass Voldemort offenbar in seinem Kopf herumspazierte, offenbar konnte Harry ebenso in Voldemorts Kopf eindringen.

Und was viel interessanter war: Dumbledore schien nicht ein bisschen überrascht zu sein. Er sah vielmehr aufmerksam auf Harry hinab und fragte: "Was hast du gesehen?"

Harry befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen so gut es ging und brachte dann hervor: "Lucius."

Draco zuckte bei dem Namen seines Vaters zusammen, doch ehe er fragen konnte, wieso Harry seinen Vater hatte sehen können, begannen plötzlich die Tränen zu fließen. "Professor, sie sind hinter Draco her. Sie wollten ihn heute Nacht... sie wollten... ihn... brandmarken... sie wollen ihn wegbringen."

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin sahen sich Dumbledore und Draco in die Augen, kommunizierten still miteinander, ehe Draco Harrys Kopf an seine Brust presste und dem weinenden Jungen über die Wange strich. "Keine Angst, Harry, ich geh nicht weg", sagte er, während er Dumbledore noch immer in die Augen sah. Der lächelte ihn jetzt leicht an und erklärte noch: "Mr. Malfoy hat recht, Harry. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass sie ihn holen."

"Sie wollen dich mir wegnehmen", murmelte Harry in Dracos Brust, während sein Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Draco drückte ihn noch fester an sich, streichelte ihm über Haar, Wange und Schulter, während er seine Lippen kurz auf den dunklen Haarschopf presste: "Niemand nimmt mich dir weg, Harry. Ich bleibe hier. Professor Dumbledore lässt das nicht zu. Ich geh nicht weg."

"Versprochen?", kam die erstickte Frage. Dracos Herz krampfte sich bei der Verletzbarkeit in der Stimme des anderen Jungen schmerzhaft zusammen. Also küsste er ihn auf die Stirn - direkt auf die blitzförmige Narbe - und murmelte, die Lippen noch immer mit Harrys Haut in Kontakt: "Versprochen. Ich bleibe hier. Ich gehe nicht weg."

Dumbledore erhob sich lautlos vom Bett und betrachtete die beiden Jungen, deren Arme und Beine ineinander verschlungen waren. Sie bekamen nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung mit.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Lippen, während er zum Kamin ging. Ehe er Flohpulver in die Flammen warf, sah er noch einmal zu dem Paar auf dem Bett zurück. Draco hob den Blick und nickte dem Direktor kurz zu. Dumbledore nickte in stummem Einvernehmen zurück, murmelte noch ein leises "Wir sprechen morgen früh darüber!" und verschwand dann in einem Wirbel aus grünen Flammen aus dem Zimmer.

Und während Draco den Jungen in seinen Armen sanft hin und her wiegte, beschloss er im Stillen für sich, dass Harry und er ein längst überfälliges Gespräch führen mussten.

Warum Draco diesmal kein bisschen wütend, sondern vielmehr besorgt war wegen Harrys Heimlichtuerei, hinterfragte er nicht. Morgen, beschloss er. Morgen würde er Antworten bekommen. Im Moment zählte nur Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) die Band hat sich 1997 aufgelöst, und nach meiner Zeitrechnung ist Harrys 7. Jahr 1997/1998


	9. Annäherung

Viele Menschen unterschätzten die Wirkung kleiner Gesten. Und dabei waren es doch die kleinen Dinge des Lebens, die einen bereicherten, erfreuten und einem ein gutes Gefühl vermittelten. Wussten die Menschen das Lächeln, das ihnen die Bäckersfrau gemeinsam mit ihrer Tüte Sonntagsbrötchen überreichte, noch zu würdigen? Freuten sie sich nicht, wenn ihnen ein freundlicher Passant in einer fremden Stadt den Weg wies? Wussten sie es nicht zu schätzen, wenn ihre Mutter ein aufgeschürftes Knie gepflegt hatte?

Harry war ohne all diese kleinen Gesten aufgewachsen, die für viele Menschen so selbstverständlich waren. Ihm hatte nie jemand ein kleines, freundliches Lächeln geschenkt. Ihm hatte nie ein freundlicher Passant den Weg weisen können, einfach weil er das Haus nie allein verlassen durfte und überhaupt noch nie jemals irgendwo anders gewesen war.

Und die liebevolle Berührung, das Umsorgen einer Mutter war Harry vollkommen fremd. Seine Mutter war viel zu früh gestorben, als das er sich noch an ihre liebevollen Berührungen erinnern könnte. Zurück blieb eine verbitterte Tante, die den Sohn ihrer Schwester am liebsten weggeschlossen hätte. Eine liebende Umarmung oder das Umsorgen einer kleinen Wunde war deshalb natürlich nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Nein, die mütterliche Liebe kam allein Dudley zuteil, dem leiblichen Kind von Petunia Dursley. Harry, der kleine Waisenjunge, bekam nicht einmal einen Bruchteil der Liebe zu spüren, mit der Dudley überschüttet wurde.

Erst als Harry nach Hogwarts kam, lernte er die Liebe und Zuneigung von Freunden kennen. Und anders als andere Kinder in seinem Alter, wusste er die kleinste Geste der Zuneigung auch noch zu schätzen.

Er freute sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue über den obligatorischen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, den jedes ihrer Kinder zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekam. Er würde Hermine niemals vergessen, dass sie in all den Jahren unumstößlich zu ihm gehalten und ihn verteidigt hatte, selbst wenn alle anderen sich von ihm abwandten. Er würde auch Dobbys edle, wenngleich katastrophalen Versuche, ihm das Leben zu retten, niemals vergessen.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie viel ihm selbst die kleinste Geste der Zuneigung bedeutete. Draco konnte es auch gar nicht wissen, niemand konnte es wissen. In diesem Punkt hatte sich Harry niemals jemandem anvertraut. Deswegen konnte auch niemand wissen, wie sehr Harry seine Narbe hasste.

Nicht nur, dass sie ihn verunstaltete und ihn brandmarkte. Sie war auch der Grund, weshalb er berühmt war, weswegen sich die Leute auf ihn stürzten. Und weshalb er noch immer des Nachts Albträume hatte, mit Voldemort verbunden war. Nein, seine Narbe war nichts, worauf er stolz war oder was ihm besonders lieb und teuer gewesen wäre. Dennoch gehörte sie zu ihm, war ein Teil von ihm. Und doch war seine Narbe immer etwas gewesen, was er mit dem Bösen, dem Dunklen, in Verbindung brachte. Seine Narbe war der Teil an ihm, der absolut nicht liebenswert war.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry es zugelassen, dass jemand seine Narbe berührte. Eine Berührung war gleichzusetzen mit dem Aufbauen einer Verbindung, mit dem Akzeptieren des Zeichens, das Voldemort ihm aufgedrückt hatte. Und außerdem hatte Harry Angst, dass jemand die Narbe berührte, denn für ihn war das beinahe gleichbedeutend mit dem Aufbauen einer Verbindung zu dem dunklen Teil in ihm; jenem Teil, der ihn mit Voldemort verband und der Harry Angst einjagte. Nein, er wollte nicht lieben, wollte nicht noch jemanden an den Dunklen Lord verlieren, weil er Harry am Herzen lag.

Doch Draco hatte gestern Nacht mit einer einzigen Geste all diese Bedenken und Vorsätze in Rauch aufgehen lassen. In dem Moment, als seine weichen Lippen sich auf die blitzförmige Narbe legten, hauchzart darüber fuhren - ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen der Angst oder des Ekels - wurden die Ketten, die Harry über sein Herz gelegt hatte, gesprengt. Mit einem Mal war Harry von einem Gefühl absoluter Klarheit erfüllt gewesen, schien auf einmal zu wissen, was er wollte.

Er wollte Draco.

Ihm war vorher schon bewusst gewesen, dass sich durch das "Licht des Himmels" etwas in ihrer Beziehung geändert hatte, doch bis gestern Nacht hatte es Harry nicht in Worte kleiden können. Erst durch diese simple und für ihn doch so bedeutungsvolle Geste Dracos hatte sich Harry eingestehen können, was schon so lange in seinem Herzen verborgen gewesen war.

 _Dann haben die Philosophen also doch recht_ , dachte er, während er noch immer in Dracos Armen lag und den regelmäßigen Atemzügen des anderen Jungen lauschte. _Hass und Liebe liegen nah beieinander. Beides sind starke Emotionen und sich so ähnlich, dass das Eine nicht ohne das Andere existieren kann. Ob Draco sich dessen auch bewusst ist?_

Draco war sich dessen nur allzu gut bewusst.

Während Harry noch immer ruhig in Dracos Armen lag, sein Kopf auf dessen Brust ruhte und er den regelmäßigen Herzschlägen lauschte, tat Draco so, als würde er schlafen, während er doch in seinem Hirn ganz ähnliche Gedanken wälzte wie Harry.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, was genau letzte Nacht eigentlich passiert war, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte. In dem Moment, als er Harry in den Arm genommen, ihn getröstet und ihm versichert hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, war Draco egal gewesen, welche Konsequenzen diese Aussagen nach sich ziehen würden, was sie im Einzelnen für ihn persönlich bedeuteten.

Doch nachdem Harry sich beruhigt hatte und in Dracos Armen eingeschlafen war, kam dem Slytherin erst so richtig zu Bewusstsein, was er gesagt und getan hatte. Doch das Seltsame an dieser Sache waren nicht seine Taten, sondern dass er sie nicht bereute. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was genau sein Vater plante, doch er wusste, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte.

Dennoch verstand Draco nicht ganz, was genau ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Harry zu versichern, dass er nicht weggehen würde. Es war normalerweise überhaupt nicht seine Art, irgendwelche Versprechungen zu machen, und schon gar nicht welche von solcher Tragweite. Und dennoch bereute Draco es nicht. Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben: tief in seinem Innern meinte er die Worte ernst. Er wollte Harry nicht verlassen.

Draco erklärte es sich mit ihrer von Tag zu Tag stärker werdenden Verbindung. In den Büchern stand, dass sie sich vertrauen mussten. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich inzwischen voneinander trennen konnten, war Beweis genug für ihr wachsendes Vertrauen zueinander. Doch nicht nur das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen war gewachsen, wie sich Draco in den frühen Stunden jenes 31. Oktobers eingestand. Nein, zwischen ihnen war auch etwas viel Tieferes, Ernsteres und gleichzeitig Beängstigenderes gewachsen.

Noch traute Draco sich nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, doch tief in seinem Innern wusste er bereits, was genau sich verändert hatte, welcher Natur seine Gefühle zu Harry inzwischen waren. Und sie brachten ihm einen noch nie gekannten inneren Frieden.

Dennoch gab es da noch eine dunkle Wolke am Horizont: die Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort. Noch begriff Draco nicht ganz, was da letzte Nacht eigentlich passiert war, doch er war entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Jetzt, wo er sich eingestanden hatte, dass die Gefühle, die ihn und Harry verbanden, echt waren und nicht so einfach verschwinden würden, wollte er absolut alles von ihm wissen. Doch nicht mehr wie zuvor durch Befehl, sondern nur, wenn Harry seine Geheimnisse mit ihm teilen wollte.

Das war genauso neu für Draco. Noch nie war es ihm wichtig gewesen, dass ihm jemand all seine Geheimnisse aus freiem Willen anvertraute. Normalerweise verlangte er einfach, dass ihm alle Informationen, die er für wichtig hielt, mitgeteilt wurden. Doch bei Harry...

Nicht nur, dass sie beide annähernd gleiche Dickköpfe waren. Dadurch, dass ihm Harry, von seinen Eltern einmal abgesehen, mehr am Herzen lag als irgendwer sonst, war es ihm wichtig, dass Harry sich nicht bedroht fühlte, sondern sich ihm aus freien Stücken öffnete. Niemals wollte Draco Harrys Geheimnisse erfahren, wenn dieser sich genötigt fühlte, sie ihm mitzuteilen. Nein, in dieser Hinsicht würde Draco genauso standhaft bleiben wie mit dem Buch.

Unwillkürlich musste Draco stöhnen. Dieses verdammte Buch! Inzwischen erschreckte ihn die Aussicht, mit Harry eine intime Beziehung einzugehen, weit weniger als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Buch gelesen hatte. Doch er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wie Harry zu ihrer Beziehung stand, was genau ihn antrieb. Ehrgefühl? Pflicht? Oder vielleicht doch eine gewisse Zuneigung?

Draco hoffte inständig auf Letzteres. Dennoch wusste er, dass er wegen diesem Buch etwas unternehmen sollte, denn immerhin hielt er es vor Harry geheim. Der hatte bis heute keine Ahnung, was genau in diesem Buch stand. Vielleicht sollte er Harry davon erzählen, es ihm zu lesen geben? Aber das könnte der andere Junge vollkommen falsch auffassen. Vielleicht würde er sich genötigt fühlen, mit Draco ins Bett zu steigen? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn dieser Akt dann geschah, weil sie es beide wollten, weil die Situation richtig war? Und nicht, weil Harry es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wieder einmal den Märtyrer zu spielen, sich aufzuopfern?

Nein, das war das Letzte, was Draco wollte. Er beschloss im Stillen für sich, dass er Harry nichts von dem Buch erzählen würde. Wenn es wirklich dazu kam, wenn er und Harry ihre Beziehung tatsächlich in der Hinsicht vertiefen sollten, dann würde er ihm hinterher davon erzählen. Denn erst dann würde sich Draco sicher sein können, dass Harry aus freien Stücken zu ihm gekommen war.

Eine leichte Bewegung des anderen Jungen riss Draco aus seinen Überlegungen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf den schwarzen Haarschopf hinab, der auf seiner Brust ruhte. Schwarze Wimpern ruhten auf weichen Wangen, während sich Harrys Brustkorb rhythmisch hob und senkte, mit jedem neuen Atemzug gegen Dracos Seite stieß.

Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken an das zu verschwenden, was er im Begriff war zu tun, wanderte Dracos linke Hand zu Harrys Gesicht hinauf, strich ihm die schwarzen, zerzausten Locken aus der Stirn. Wie in Trance fuhr er die feinen Härchen entlang, die Harrys Augenbraue bildeten, und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen den rechten Wangenknochen hinab über Harrys weiche Haut.

Es war so ungewohnt, die Haut eines anderen Menschen unter den eigenen Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlen musste, und doch konnte er nicht sagen, was seine Finger auslösten, welche Nervenstränge sie stimulierten. Es war ungewohnt, und beglückend, und ebenso beängstigend für Draco, dem Berührungen sonst eher unangenehm waren. Doch mit Harry war es anders. Mit Harry war _alles_ anders. Und langsam aber sicher hörte Draco auf, sich darüber zu wundern oder es zu bekämpfen, wenn eine solch einfache, beinahe keusche Geste ihn schon derart glücklich machte, wo weit intimere Begegnungen ihn leer und seltsam missmutig zurückgelassen hatten.

Harry gab einen wohligen Seufzer von sich und kuschelte sich tiefer in Dracos Arme. Sofort verstärkte sich der Druck von Dracos rechtem Arm um Harrys Taille, zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Gleichzeitig streichelte seine Hand noch immer über Harrys Wange, wanderte zurück zu seiner Stirn und fuhr die feine Linie seiner berühmter Narbe nach.

Harry, der jede von Dracos Berührungen bewusst miterlebt hatte, versteifte sich, als er die Narbe berührte. Doch als Dracos Fingerspitzen federleicht über die feine Linie fuhren, dabei eine Zärtlichkeit an den Tag legten, die Harry noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte, stiegen Tränen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern auf. Unbewusst schloss Harry seine rechte Hand um den Stoff von Dracos Pyjamaoberteil, während sich seine Atmung unmerklich beschleunigte. Wenn er seine Gefühle nicht bald unter Kontrolle brachte, würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen.

Glücklicherweise schien Draco in diesem Moment erkannt zu haben, dass Harry nicht mehr schlief. Ohne seine Liebkosung - denn genau das war es schließlich - zu unterbrechen, fragte Draco leise: "Bist du wach?"

Harry wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr schlafend stellen konnte. Also schob er sich noch ein Stück näher an Dracos warmen Körper und gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

Draco lächelte, als er Harrys leises Brummen vernahm, und strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. "Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich gestern aufgeführt habe", meinte er plötzlich leise. "Es ist deine Sache, ob du mir von deinen Geheimnissen erzählen willst oder nicht."

Harry erwiderte nichts auf diese Aussage, blieb nur ruhig in Dracos Armen liegen. Erneut senkte sich Stille über sie, die jedoch nicht lange anhielt. Genauso leise wie zuvor, sprach Draco erneut: "Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen."

"Hm?", fragte Harry, während er das Gefühl von Dracos Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange genoss. Draco überlegte einen Moment, wie er diese Frage am besten formulieren konnte, doch ihm fiel keine taktvolle Phrase ein, also fragte er rundheraus: "Wirst du mir irgendwann erzählen, was genau letzte Nacht passiert ist?"

Harry versteifte sich in seinen Armen, doch Draco weigerte sich, seine Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass er Harry damit beruhigte. Und es schien zu funktionieren, denn nach wenigen Augenblicken - die Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen - entspannte er sich, ließ sich wieder in die Umarmung sinken.

"Ich schätze, du hast ein Anrecht darauf, es zu erfahren", meinte Harry sehr leise. _'Immerhin bist du direkt involviert'_ , fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ließ sich von Dracos ureigenem Geruch nach Sandelholz und Meer einlullen. Schließlich brachte er genug Stärke auf, um zu sprechen.

"Voldemort und ich sind durch meine Narbe miteinander verbunden. Er kann in meinen Kopf eindringen und ich in seinen. Er kann meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen sehen, und ich seine. Doch wenn er eine besonders starke Gefühlsanwandlung hat, kann ich in seinen Kopf eindringen und sehen, was er sieht. Dadurch wusste ich gestern Nacht, dass er sich mit deinem Vater unterhält."

Draco hatte Harry unbewusst näher zu sich gezogen, während seine Hand noch immer dessen Wange liebkoste. "Wann hat das angefangen?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

Harry dachte kurz nach. "Ich glaube, in den Sommerferien vor unserem vierten Jahr. Ich habe geträumt, dass Voldemort mit Pettigrew in einem Raum ist. Sie haben... einen Muggel getötet." Harry stockte kurz, dann fuhr er fort: "Aber so richtig angefangen hat es erst im fünften Jahr. Damals konnte ich es noch nicht kontrollieren. Anfangs wusste Voldemort nichts davon, bis ich mich aus Versehen verraten habe. Das hat er ausgenutzt und mir über diese Verbindung Bilder eingegeben, die gar nicht real waren. Dadurch ist es zu diesem Zwischenfall im Ministerium gekommen."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Draco leise. Ja, er verstand wirklich. Harry hatte es zwar nicht ausgesprochen, doch Draco wusste, dass Harry sich die Schuld an dem gab, was passiert war. Und dass keine Macht der Welt ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte.

Es gab eigentlich nur noch eine Sache, die Draco interessierte. "Was war deine Prophezeiung?"

Harrys Kopf schoss nach oben. Sofort bohrten sich grüne Augen in silbergraue. Langsam setzte sich Harry auf, während er zu überlegen schien, ob er Draco auf der Stelle verhexen oder lieber erst einmal fragen sollte, woher er das wusste, um ihn danach zu verhexen. Draco hingegen blieb ganz ruhig, während Harrys prüfender Blick über ihn hinweg glitt. Schließlich brachte er heraus: "Woher weißt du davon?"

Draco lächelte leicht, ein bisschen selbstironisch, wie es schien. "Harry, vergiss nicht, wer mein Vater ist."

Die Worte waren kaum heraus, als Harry auch schon leicht errötete. Natürlich. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Lucius Malfoy hatte seinem Sprössling unter Garantie von dieser vermaledeiten Prophezeiung erzählt. Nun, zumindest das, was sie selbst alle wussten. Niemand kannte den genauen Wortlaut außer Dumbledore und ihm selbst. Nicht einmal Hermine und Ron kannten die gesamte Prophezeiung.

Sollte er Draco - ausgerechnet einem Malfoy - jetzt erzählen, was er selbst seinen besten Freunden vorenthalten hatte? Aber anders als seine Freunde war Draco direkt betroffen. Er und Draco teilten sich eine Seele. Wenn Harry etwas zustieß, dann würde auch Draco darunter leiden müssen.

Schweren Herzens entschloss sich Harry, dass Draco die Wahrheit erfahren musste. Doch im gleichen Atemzug war er dazu entschlossen, Draco zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten. Er holte tief Luft, sammelte all seine Willenskraft, um das hier durchzustehen, und sagte schließlich mit ernster Stimme: "Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, darf diese vier Wände niemals verlassen. Du wirst keiner Menschenseele hiervon erzählen. Ich weihe dich nur ein, weil du involviert bist. Also, wenn du auch nur eine Silbe über das, was du jetzt erfährst, an eine dritte Person weiter gibst, sei versichert, dass ich dich zu Tode quäle."

Trotz dem Ernst der Situation musste Draco leicht grinsen. "Harry, du bist gar nicht dazu fähig, jemanden zu Tode zu quälen", sagte er amüsiert, doch bei dem eiskalten Blick, den Harry ihm daraufhin zuwarf, verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und er murmelte unbehaglich: "Ich schwöre es. Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen."

Harry studierte noch einen Moment Dracos Gesicht, entschied sich dann, dass Draco es ernst meinte, und nickte knapp. "Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass am Ende des Monats Juli ein Kind geboren wird, das der Dunkle Lord als ebenbürtig erkennen und kennzeichnen würde. Nur dieses Kind kann ihn zu Fall bringen. Voldemort kennt nur diesen Teil der Prophezeiung, doch da war noch mehr."

Harry stockte kurz und holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, auch nur daran zu denken, geschweige denn, darüber zu reden. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, seine Stimmbänder dazu zu bringen, die schicksalhaften Worte auszusprechen: "Was er nicht weiß ist, dass der Eine durch die Hand des Anderen sterben wird. Es kann nur einer von uns leben. Er... oder ich."

Draco starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, doch innerlich herrschte ein einziger Tumult. Harrys Worte hinterließen eine namenlose Angst in Draco, die ihm vollkommen unbekannt war. "Du meinst...", begann er unsicher, doch dann versagte ihm die Stimme. Merlin, er wollte noch nicht einmal an diese grässliche Möglichkeit _denken_! Harry beendete jedoch für ihn den Satz: "Entweder stirbt er durch meine Hand, oder ich durch seine."

Die lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen stiegen in Harry auf, doch er versuchte sie tapfer zu verdrängen. Draco hätte nicht sagen können, was ihn mehr schmerzte: die Tatsache, dass Harry kurz davor war zu weinen, oder dass er tapfer versuchte, es zu unterdrücken.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, setzte Draco sich auf und umarmte Harry wortlos, drückte ihn an sich und spendete ihm stummen Trost. Niemand sollte eine solche Bürde tragen, und schon gar nicht ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. Dracos Geste sollte ausdrücken, dass Harry jetzt nicht mehr alleine war.

Es war wohl genau das, was Harry gebraucht hatte, denn nach nur einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns schlangen sich seine Arme um Dracos Taille, vergrub sich sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Draco ließ Harry gewähren, wiegte sich nur sanft mit ihm vor und zurück, so wie er es letzte Nacht schon getan hatte. Und Harry fand seinen Frieden in den Armen seines früheren Rivalen - der inzwischen so viel mehr für ihn war.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als Dumbledore gegen zehn Uhr den Gemeinschaftsraum der beiden Jungen betrat, erwartete ihn ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Harry und Draco saßen nicht, wie sonst, am Esstisch, sondern lagen auf der Couch, schienen zu schlafen, denn die Augen beider Jungen waren geschlossen.

Doch nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass sie auf der Couch lagen und schliefen überraschte Dumbledore. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, wie sie da auf der Couch lagen. Draco lag hinter Harry, den linken Arm um dessen Hüfte geschlungen und das Gesicht in den weichen schwarzen Locken vergraben. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinem rechten Arm.

Harry selbst lehnte mit seinem Rücken an Dracos Brust. Auch sein Kopf lag auf seinem rechten Arm, während seine linke Hand über Dracos ruhte, die auf Harrys Bauch lag.

Sie gaben wirklich ein Bild vollkommener Harmonie ab.

Dumbledore räusperte sich leise, was jedoch nur zur Folge hatte, dass Draco seinen Kopf ein Stück hob, so dass er den Direktor am Eingang stehen sah. Er lächelte leicht. "Harry war noch müde wegen dieser Sache gestern Nacht. Also habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass er sich noch einmal hinlegt."

Dumbledore nickte und ging nicht weiter auf die Tatsache ein, dass sich Harry auch durchaus allein auf die Couch hätte legen können. Stattdessen zauberte er sich aus dem Couchtisch einen bequemen Sessel, ging zu den beiden Jungen hinüber und ließ sich in die Polster sinken. "Um ehrlich zu sein, meine Herren", begann er mit nun ernster Stimme, "war es sowieso nicht in meinem Sinne, Sie heute Morgen zu unterrichten."

Draco, der bereits gewusst hatte, dass Dumbledore mit ihnen über die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht reden wollte, war nicht weiter überrascht. Harry hingegen schon.

Der öffnete jetzt die Augen und sah den Direktor fragend an. "Ist etwas passiert?", wollte er sofort alarmiert wissen. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Harry", begann er und strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. "Es geht vielmehr um deine Albträume."

Sofort versteifte sich Harrys gesamter Körper, doch Dracos Hand, die ihm daraufhin beruhigend über den Bauch strich, ließ ihn wieder entspannen. Er atmete tief durch. "Okay", murmelte er, ehe er auch gleich hinzufügte: "Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht ganz."

Als Dumbledore ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick bedachte, fragte Harry: "Warum hatte ich gestern Nacht einen Albtraum? Seit das zwischen Draco und mir passiert ist, hatte ich keine Albträume mehr. Warum ausgerechnet gestern Nacht?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. "Wie ich Mr. Malfoy gestern Nacht bereits erklärte, liegt es am heutigen Halloweenfest, Harry. Diese Nacht gehört den Geistern und Dämonen, sie ist die Nacht, in der die Magie am stärksten wirkt. Es ist die Nacht, in der der Geist am angreifbarsten ist."

"Dann ist es also nur auf Halloween beschränkt", wollte Harry hoffnungsvoll wissen. Doch Dumbledore schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Nein, Harry, so einfach ist es nicht. Ich habe Professor Snape nicht umsonst darum gebeten, mit euch den Traumlostrank zu brauen. Um ehrlich zu sein, Harry, war ich überrascht, dass dich keine Albträume mehr heimsuchten. Ich habe jedoch stets damit gerechnet. Und als sich Halloween näherte, wusste ich, dass diese Nacht die Gefährlichste für dich sein wird."

"Ich verstehe nicht", murmelte Harry verwirrt, "Ich dachte, dass sich diese Sache durch meine Verbindung mit Draco erledigt hat. Ich dachte, weil ich seit dieser Sache in Zaubertränke keine Albträume mehr hatte, dass Draco so eine Art... Puffer ist."

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur ernster. "Ich fürchte, dass ist leider nicht der Fall, Harry. Ich erkläre mir den Mangel an Albträumen anders. Ich fürchte, es hatte vielmehr damit zu tun, dass du zu abgelenkt damit warst, dich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Diese Verbindung zwischen dir und Mr. Malfoy musste sich erst festigen, ehe dein Geist wieder normal funktionieren konnte. Stell es dir wie einen Muskel vor, den du erst trainieren musst, ehe du ihn richtig benutzen kannst. Genau so verhält es sich auch mit deiner geistigen Verbindung zu Mr. Malfoy. Du musstest erst lernen, damit umzugehen. Als du das gemeistert hattest, war dein Geist wieder frei, warst du nicht mehr abgelenkt. Und dadurch konnte sich der Dunkle Lord wieder in deinen Geist schleichen."

"Das heißt", begann Harry mit hohler Stimme, "Voldemort hat jetzt wieder Zugang zu meinen Erinnerungen? Dass ich sozusagen nur eine kurze Auszeit hatte, damit ich einen neuen _Muskel_ trainieren konnte?"

Dumbledore nickte leicht. "Ich fürchte, so ist es."

Harry lachte bitter. "Na prima. Wissen Sie auch, was das bedeutet? Draco ist dadurch jetzt auch in Gefahr! Wenn Voldemort in meinen Geist eindringen kann, was hält ihn dann davon ab, über unsere Verbindung auch in Dracos Geist einzudringen?"

Jetzt lächelte Dumbledore doch. "Nun, zumindest in diesem Punkt kann ich dich beruhigen, Harry. Durch deinen Okklumentikunterricht hast du gelernt, eine Mauer in deinem Geist zu errichten. Alles, was hinter dieser Mauer liegt, kann Voldemort nicht erreichen. Deine Mauer mag noch nicht allumfassend sein, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass deine Verbindung zu Mr. Malfoy hinter dieser Mauer liegt."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Harry leise.

Dumbledore zwinkerte verschwörerisch. "Ich habe es ausprobiert."

Sofort schoss Harry in eine aufrechte Position. "Sie waren in meinem Kopf?", rief er empört. Dumbledore nickte nur. "Beruhige dich, Harry. Ich hatte die gleichen Befürchtungen, wie du sie vor noch nicht einmal einer Minute hegtest. Um herauszufinden, ob Draco durch dich angreifbar ist, musste ich in deinen Geist eindringen. Da du es noch nicht einmal bemerkt hast, wirst du mir doch sicherlich glauben, dass ich dir nichts Böses wollte, nicht wahr?"

Ein wenig zögerlich nickte Harry. Dumbledore hatte recht. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass der Direktor in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, aber Dumbledore war auch ein verdammt guter Legilliment. Wenn der alte Zauberer es wollte, dann konnte er stundenlang unbemerkt in jemandes Kopf herumspazieren.

Langsam ließ sich Harry wieder auf die Couch nieder, presste sich an Dracos Brust, der sofort wieder seinen Arm um Harrys Taille schlang. Harry wälzte die Worte Dumbledores in seinem Kopf hin und her. Wenigstens war ihm die Sorge genommen, dass Draco durch ihn angegriffen werden konnte. Was natürlich noch immer geschehen konnte, denn Harry kannte die Ausmaße einer Seelenverschmelzung nicht.

"Professor", begann er deshalb vorsichtig. Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an. "Sagen Sie... was passiert, wenn einer von uns stirbt? Was wird dann aus dem anderen?"

Diesmal versteifte sich Draco, der genau wusste, warum Harry die Frage gestellt hatte. Dumbledore sah die Jungen vor sich nur nachdenklich an, ehe er antwortete: "Ich befürchte, dass derjenige, der zurückbleibt, den Verlust des anderen Seelenteils nicht verkraften wird. Über kurz oder lang wird er seinem Gegenstück ins Grab folgen."

 _'Na prima'_ , dachte Harry wütend. Wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam und er Voldemort unterlegen war, dann würde Draco ihm ins Grab folgen müssen, ob der nun wollte oder nicht. Harrys schlimmste Befürchtungen waren eingetreten: er würde nicht nur sein eigenes, junges Leben zerstören, sondern auch das eines anderen. Genau das, was er niemals gewollt hatte, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, in den letzten Jahren eine ernsthafte Beziehung einzugehen.

Das Schlimme war nur: jetzt, wo er eine Verbindung mit Draco teilte, war er froh darüber. Er war es leid, allein zu sein, niemanden haben zu können, der ihn in die Arme nahm, wenn es ihm mies ging. Draco hingegen war da. Sicher, er war der absolute Antiheld, doch Harry war froh, dass er da war, dass er auf gewisse Weise dazu gezwungen gewesen war, diese Beziehung mit Draco einzugehen.

Und er wusste, dass er für Draco inzwischen durchs Feuer gehen würde, denn die Gefühle, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten - zumindest aus Harrys Sicht - würden nicht einfach wieder verschwinden. Ganz im Gegenteil: sie wurden mit jedem Tag, der verging, stärker und intensiver, vertieften sich, schlugen in Harrys Körper Wurzeln, die sich bald nicht mehr entfernen lassen würden.

Dumbledore schien zu spüren, dass die Jungen nun allein sein mussten, denn er erhob sich aus seinem herbeigezauberten Sessel, der sich sofort wieder in einen Couchtisch zurück verwandelte, und sah auf die beiden Jungen hinab. "Ich habe Professor Snape gesagt, dass heute Nachmittag kein Unterricht stattfindet. Er wird im Laufe des Tages ein paar Phiolen mit Traumlostrank vorbei bringen. Ich bitte dich inständig, Harry, dass du sie ab sofort regelmäßig nimmst."

Harry nickte nur und lehnte sich stärker an Draco. Der sah den Direktor über Harrys Kopf hinweg an und signalisierte dem Direktor, dass er persönlich dafür Sorge tragen würde, dass Harry den Trank einnahm. Dumbledore nickte ihm zu und verabschiedete sich. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ die beiden Jungen in einvernehmlichem Schweigen zurück.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Draco sorgte tatsächlich dafür, dass Harry den Traumlostrank regelmäßig vor dem Schlafengehen einnahm. Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er ihm dafür dankbar sein oder ihn dafür umbringen sollte, denn das Zeug schmeckte furchtbar. Dennoch schien es die Albträume tatsächlich fern zu halten. Warum Dumbledore nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen war, ihm einen Traumlostrank zu verpassen, wusste Harry nicht, doch insgeheim war er froh darüber. Er hatte jetzt zwar keine Albträume mehr, aber so scheußlich, wie das Zeug schmeckte, war es das manchmal wirklich nicht wert. Vermutlich hätte ihn der ekelhafte Geschmack sonst inzwischen umgebracht und Voldemort diese Bürde abgenommen.

Ja, Harrys Galgenhumor kam nach ein paar Nächten ruhigen Schlafes wieder durch. Genauso kehrten sein Optimismus und seine Lebensfreude zurück.

Und - zu seinem Leidwesen - auch seine Neugierde.

Es waren nur wenige Tage seit ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore vergangen, ehe Harry eine recht essentielle Frage in den Sinn kam: hatte Draco schon jemals Sex gehabt?

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf diese Frage gekommen war, er wusste nur, dass ihn die Antwort brennend interessierte. Es war ihm auch egal, dass ihn das eigentlich nichts anging und sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Draco vermutlich niemals derart vertiefen würde. Dennoch war Harry neugierig. Und Gryffindor, der er nun einmal war, beschloss er Mittwoch Nachmittag, Draco rundheraus zu fragen.

Sie saßen wieder einmal in einvernehmlichem Schweigen beieinander und widmeten sich dem Selbststudium. Draco las gerade für eine Arithmantikhausaufgabe in einem Buch und lümmelte auf der Couch, während Harry am Schreibtisch saß und sich aus einem Buch über die Pflege von Magotkatzen Notizen machte - eine Spezies, der Harry nicht im Dunkeln begegnen mochte, denn diese Tiere waren etwa zwei Meter große Fleischfresser, wobei sie nicht zwischen Mensch oder Tier unterschieden. Er hoffte nur, dass Hagrid nicht auf die Idee kam, solche Viecher im Unterricht zu präsentieren.

Es war etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen, ehe Harry seinen gesamten Mut zusammen nahm, seine Feder sinken ließ und sich zu dem anderen Jungen umwandte. "Draco?", fragte er beinahe beiläufig. Draco sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf, sondern machte nur ein leises Geräusch, dass er Harry gehört hatte. Der atmete einmal tief durch, straffte sich dann innerlich und fragte rundheraus: "Hattest du schon mal Sex?"

Wenn er Draco gefragt hätte, ob Lucius gerne rosa Tütüs trug, dann hätte er ihn wohl nicht weniger überraschen können. Graue Augen hoben sich langsam von ihrer bisherigen Tätigkeit, bis sie Harrys grünen Iriden begegneten und den anderen Jungen ausdruckslos anstarrten. "Wie bitte?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Harry räusperte sich verlegen, hob seine Schultern an und wiederholte, nun etwas kleinlauter: "Ich habe gefragt, ob du schon mal Sex hattest."

Dracos Gehirn konnte noch immer nicht ganz verarbeiten, dass Harry tatsächlich die Nerven aufgebracht hatte, ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Und was das im Einzelnen für ihn bedeutete.

Schließlich ließ er das Buch in seinen Schoß sinken und hob eine seiner platinblonden Augenbrauen. "Ist das eure typische Gryffindorneugierde, oder handelt es sich hier um ein rein persönliches Interesse?", fragte er schließlich, während ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte.

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg, doch er weigerte sich vehement, auch nur einen Zentimeter zurück zu weichen. "Hattest du?"

Dracos rechter Mundwinkel hob sich schließlich und ließ das berühmt-berüchtigte Malfoygrinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, nur dass es diesmal nicht höhnisch, sondern eher neckend war. "Ja, Harry", antwortete er schließlich. "Ja, ich hatte schon Sex. Weißt du, laut Statistik haben Jungs ihr erstes Mal mit 15."

Zum Glück konnte Harry nicht röter werden, als er die leicht spöttisch ausgesprochenen Worte vernahm. Er rang sich trotz der Alarmglocken, die in seinem Kopf schrillten, dazu durch, Draco weiter über dessen Liebesleben auszufragen. "Wie oft?", wollte er als nächstes wissen.

Draco ließ jeden Gedanken an Hausaufgaben fahren und wandte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Jungen zu, der ihn mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn und herausforderndem Blick ansah und zu Dracos Dilemma furchtbar niedlich aussah, wenn er so errötete wie in diesem Moment. Draco seufzte. "Wenn du wissen willst, wie viele feste Freundinnen ich hatte, dann lautet die Antwort zwei. Wenn du fragst, wie oft ich mit jeder von ihnen geschlafen habe, so kann ich dir das wirklich nicht sagen."

Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Nur zwei Freundinnen?", fragte er ungläubig. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was erwartest du denn? Wir sind hier auf einem Internat, da ist die Auswahl nicht unbedingt sehr groß."

"Wer war es?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife, wollte offenbar jede Information aus seinem Seelenpartner herausquetschen. Draco schüttelte jedoch lächelnd den Kopf. "Harry, ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht sagen, mit wem ich geschlafen habe!"

"Dann kenne ich sie also?", fragte Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich kennst du sie! Du gehst mit ihnen auf eine Schule!"

"War es Pansy?"

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich augenblicklich. "Also bitte! Das wäre ja, als würde ich meine Schwester verführen, wenn ich eine hätte! Oder du Hermine."

Dieser Gedanke schien Draco auf eine Idee zu bringen, denn sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in das eines Jägers, der seine Beute gerade gestellt hatte. "Aber genug von mir, wie sieht's mit deinem Liebesleben aus, Romeo?"

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um Dracos Frage zu verarbeiten. Als die Informationen allerdings in seinem Hirn angekommen waren, flammte die Röte in seinem Gesicht erneut auf und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte. Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass der berühmte Boomerangeffekt eintreten würde.

Als Draco ihn abwartend ansah, zog Harry den Kopf ein und murmelte: "Lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich die Statistik noch nicht erfüllt habe."

Draco starrte ihn perplex an. "Oh", brachte er schließlich heraus. Im nächsten Moment schoss eine Welle der Freude durch seinen Körper. Wo dieses Gefühl her kam und warum ihn der Gedanke, dass Harry noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte, so erfreute, konnte sich Draco für den Moment nicht erklären.

Stille senkte sich über sie, ehe Draco schließlich fragte: "Hast du denn schon mal jemanden geküsst?"

"Natürlich!", kam sofort die indignierte Antwort. Das ließ Draco grinsen. "Und wie war's?"

Erneut schoss Harry die Röte ins Gesicht, als er sich an seine missglückte Romanze mit Cho erinnerte. "Sie hat geweint", murmelte er schließlich unbehaglich.

Draco wusste natürlich um die Gerüchte, die im fünften Jahr über Harry und Cho Chang in Umlauf gewesen waren. Er konnte sich an fünf Fingern abzählen, dass das Mädchen damals nur jemanden gebraucht hatte, der ihr über Diggorys Tod hinweg half. Sie hätte sich sicherlich keine schlechtere Adresse aussuchen können als Harry, denn der war zu diesem Zeitpunkt emotional sicherlich noch instabiler gewesen als Chang.

Um die Situation aufzulockern, setzte Draco sein ironisches Grinsen auf und fragte keck: "Was denn, bist du ein so schlechter Küsser?"

Harry sah ihn beleidigt an. "Nein!", kam es auch sofort. Dann jedoch stockte er, ehe er leise hinzu setzte: "Ich... ich weiß nicht."

Das verursachte ein Stirnrunzeln bei Draco. In einem sanfteren Tonfall fragte er deshalb: "Hast du denn danach noch mal jemanden geküsst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hatte keine Zeit dafür. Ich musste das Böse bekämpfen und all dieser Kram, weißt du?"

"Jetzt werd' nicht sarkastisch", kam sofort Dracos Erwiderung, während es in seinem Kopf fieberhaft arbeitete. Harry hatte wenigstens den Anstand, verlegen auszusehen, doch nach diesen Worten entstand erneut eine unangenehme Pause.

In Dracos Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Nicht nur, dass Harry noch Jungfrau war, er schien in seinem gesamten Leben auch nur ein einziges Mädchen geküsst zu haben. Und dieser Kuss musste wohl ein derartiges Desaster gewesen sein, dass er einen Knacks abbekommen hatte, was das Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten anging.

Draco konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass Harry ein schlechter Küsser war. Der Gryffindor war ein solch leidenschaftlicher Mensch, dass er gar kein schlechter Küsser sein _konnte_! Irgendetwas musste damals furchtbar schief gelaufen sein.

"Komm her."

Erst, als die Worte heraus waren, war sich Draco darüber bewusst, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Doch so sehr ihm sein Verstand auch zu schrie, dass er es besser lassen sollte, wich er keinen Millimeter zurück.

Harry starrte ihn nur verwirrt von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch aus an. "Was?"

"Ich sagte, du sollst herkommen", wiederholte Draco sanft, während ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Harry war dieses Lächeln alles andere als geheuer. "Wieso?"

Jetzt konnte man Dracos Lächeln als raubtierhaft bezeichnen. "Na, du willst wissen, ob du ein miserabler Küsser bist und ich bin neugierig", erwiderte Draco leichthin.

 _'Was für eine bescheuerte Ausrede, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!'_ , ertönte plötzlich diese kleine, sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er schob sie rigoros zur Seite und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Was ist also die logische Konsequenz daraus?"

Harry schien wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als ihm dämmerte, was genau Draco implizierte. "Du meinst... ich meine, du willst... wir sollen...", begann er zu stottern, blinzelte dann einmal kurz und brachte mit hochroten Wangen hervor: "Du willst mich küssen?"

"Bravo, Einstein!", lächelte Draco ihn an, während er Harry eindringlich musterte. Der schien nicht willens, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von seinem Stuhl entfernen zu wollen. Dracos Ungeduld wuchs, während er insgeheim versuchte, die langsam aufsteigende Nervosität in den Griff zu kriegen – und vor Harry geheim zu halten. "Also, was ist nun? Ja oder nein?"

In Harrys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Draco wollte ihn küssen! Er wollte ihn doch tatsächlich küssen! Oh Himmel, wo war Harry da nur hinein geraten?

Seltsamerweise breitete sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Draco ihn küssen wollte, in Harrys Magen ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl aus, das in Wellen durch seinen Körper rauschte. Er dachte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an die möglichen Konsequenzen, daran, dass das hier in einer einzigen Katastrophe enden konnte, dass die fragile Freundschaft zwischen ihnen durch diesen Stunt unwiederbringlich zerstört werden konnte.

Doch der Gedanke daran, dass eventuell etwas viel Größeres, ungemein Schöneres und Erfüllenderes daraus erwachsen konnte, ließ Harry all seine Bedenken über Bord werfen. Langsam stand er aus seinem Stuhl auf und bewegte sich auf Draco zu, der noch immer auf der Couch saß.

Sobald Draco merkte, dass Harry tatsächlich zu ihm kam, legte er das Buch vorsichtig beiseite und stand auf. Schließlich stand Harry vor ihm, sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Entschlossenheit in die Augen. Draco hob seine Hände langsam an, glitt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Harrys Wangen und beugte sich ein Stück vor.

Harrys zittriges Lachen ließ ihn noch einmal inne halten. "Ich komm mir irgendwie komisch vor", murmelte er, als er Draco in die Augen sah. Sie waren fast gleich groß, Draco überragte Harry nur um ein paar Zentimeter. Dennoch fühlte sich Harry in diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeliefert.

Plötzlich erhellte ein sanftes Lächeln Dracos Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, wie es Harry noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Leise erwiderte Draco: "Dann mach die Augen zu."

Und Harry gehorchte ihm. Langsam senkten sich seine Lider, strichen seine Wimpern über seine Haut. Draco sog diesen Anblick noch einen Moment in sich auf, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte, den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss. Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal.

Für Draco war es, als würde die Welt um ihn herum auseinander brechen und sich vollkommen neu formen. Harrys Lippen waren so weich, so nachgiebig unter seinen, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde. Ohne sein Zutun wanderte seine linke Hand in Harrys Nacken, vergrub sich in dem seidenweichen Haar, während seine Lippen ohne großen Druck über Harrys strichen. Plötzlich teilten sich seine Lippen, ehe seine Zungenspitze vorwitzig in Harrys rechten Mundwinkel stieß.

Der Atem des anderen Jungen beschleunigte sich merklich, ehe sich ein kleiner Seufzer aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle befreite. Draco rann bei diesem Geräusch ein Schauer über den Rücken und er verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand in Harrys Nacken. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zungenspitze den Spalt nach, an dem sich Harrys Lippen teilten, widmete sich kurz dem anderen Mundwinkel, ehe er seine Zähne sanft in Harrys Unterlippe versenkte.

Harry stöhnte und schlang seinen rechten Arm um Dracos Taille, ehe er seine Lippen öffnete. Draco folgte dieser Einladung nur zu bereitwillig und eroberte mit seiner Zunge Harrys Mund.

Sobald sich ihre Zungen trafen, stöhnten beide Jungen auf, verstärkten sich die Griffe ihrer Hände, pressten sie sich enger aneinander. Mit langsamen Bewegungen umkreiste Draco Harrys Zunge, spielte mit ihm, neckte ihn, animierte ihn zu einer Reaktion, die Harry ohne Zögern zu geben bereit war. Langsam folgte er Dracos neckenden Bewegungen in dessen Mund, betrat eine vollkommen andere Welt.

All seine Sinne schärften sich, während seine linke Hand in Dracos Haar wanderte und ihn noch näher an sich zog, den Druck ihres Kusses verstärkte. Wie im Fieber stieß Harrys Zunge in Dracos Mund, erkundete die ihm unbekannte und doch vertraute Höhle, liebkoste, kostete, eroberte, wurde erobert.

Keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, wie lange dieser Kuss andauerte, doch als sie sich schließlich atemlos voneinander trennten, wussten sie beide, dass sich ihre Welt innerhalb von Sekunden vollkommen verändert hatte. Ihre Blicke waren verschleiert, ihre Lippen rot und geschwollen, die Wangen gerötet, ihre Atem gingen stoßweise.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter auseinander, ihre Lippen kaum voneinander getrennt. Als Draco sprach, konnte Harry deshalb sowohl dessen heißen Atem auf seinen feuchten Lippen spüren, als auch seine Lippen, die sanft über Harrys strichen.

"Du bist kein schlechter Küsser", murmelte Draco rau, als er Harry fest in die Augen sah.

Harrys Hirn war in diesem Moment wie leer gefegt, kein Gedanke wollte sich formen oder greifen lassen. Da war nur eine seltsame Leere, die gefüllt war mit den Eindrücken Dracos; dem Druck seiner Lippen, seinem Geruch, seinem Geschmack.

Harry wusste, dass er nur einen Schritt zurücktreten musste, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken formen zu können, doch sein gesamter Körper sträubte sich, auch nur einen Millimeter von Draco abzurücken. Also blieb er genau da, wo er war, starrte Draco unverwandt in die Augen und murmelte schließlich: "Du kennst Einstein?"

Einen Moment wusste Draco nicht, wo diese Aussage plötzlich her kam, doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihr vorangegangenes Gespräch und musste leise lachen, während er begann, in sanften Kreisen Harrys Nacken zu massieren. Am liebsten hätte er seine Hände unter Harrys Pullover geschoben, die nackte Haut erkundet, doch selbst ihm war klar, dass er Harry damit überfordern würde. Zumindest für den Moment, denn durch diesen einen Kuss hatte sich eine Tür voller neuer Möglichkeiten für sie geöffnet. Schließlich strich Draco mit seinem Mund hauchzart über Harrys, ehe er antwortete: "Ich habe viele verborgene Talente."

"Wirst du sie mir zeigen?", fragte Harry rau, wusste nicht genau, woher seine Kühnheit kam. Doch Draco schien es nichts auszumachen, denn er strich noch einmal mit seinem Lippen über Harrys und lächelte dann liebevoll. "Ich zeige dir alles, was du willst."

Und Harry hatte vor, sich alles zeigen zu lassen. Alles, was Draco bereit war, ihm zu geben. Denn Harry wusste, dass Draco vermutlich seine letzte Chance war, jemals die Liebe kennen zu lernen, und diese Chance würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.


	10. Verführung

Man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass Harry der Erfahrenste war, wenn es um Sex ging. Als seine Klassenkameraden anfingen, sich für das andere Geschlecht zu interessieren, die berühmte Frage "Willst du mit mir gehen?" an ihren Auserwählten beziehungsweise ihre Auserwählte stellten und Händchen haltend durch die Schule flanierten, war Harry damit beschäftigt, Ginny Weasley das Leben zu retten und einen Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens zu bekämpfen.

Als seine Mitschüler das Händchen halten langsam hinter sich ließen und zu intimen Küssen und ersten schüchternen Zärtlichkeiten übergingen, langsam ihre Sexualität entdeckten, sah Harry Cedric Diggory sterben.

Und als die anderen Schüler in seinem Jahrgang die Welt des Kindseins verließen, sich den körperlichen Freuden hingaben und Erfahrungen sammelten, war Harry damit beschäftigt, seine Studien der Okklumentik zu vertiefen und Privatunterricht von Dumbledore zu bekommen, damit er optimal auf seinen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord vorbereitet wurde.

Nein, man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass Harry sonderlich erfahren war. Nicht, dass er kein Interesse daran gehabt hätte. Cho Chang war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen gewesen. Er hätte ihre kurze Beziehung mit Freuden dahingehend vertieft, dass er bei den allabendlichen samstäglichen Jungengesprächen seinen Teil zu den schmutzigen Einzelheiten beitragen konnte. Doch es war nie dazu gekommen. Stattdessen war er Hals über Kopf von einem Abenteuer ins Nächste gestürzt und hatte Menschen verloren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Doch jetzt, wo er praktisch zur Untätigkeit gezwungen war, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, war er mehr als Willens, all das zu lernen, was es über Sex zu wissen gab.

Und Harry wusste aus einem Instinkt heraus, dass Draco in dieser Hinsicht ein wirklich guter Lehrer sein würde. Harry vertraute seinem Instinkt, denn er hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Und ihr Kuss war wirklich erschütternd für Harry gewesen. Erschütternd und offenbarend zugleich.

Und jetzt war Harry mehr als bereit, all das zu lernen, was seine Klassenkameraden bereits seit Jahren taten. Es gab nur ein Problem: Draco spielte nicht mit.

Seit ihrem unglaublichen Kuss war so gut wie nichts mehr passiert. Sie küssten sich noch immer - manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Abende mit nichts anderem mehr verbrachten - doch Draco weigerte sich vehement, in irgendeiner Form weiter zu gehen. Das erhöhe die Spannung, hatte er gemeint.

Oh, und wie es die Spannung erhöhte. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals derart angespannt gewesen zu sein. Ein kleiner Blick oder eine flüchtige Berührung reichten inzwischen aus, um ihm einen Schauer des Wohlbehagens über den Rücken zu jagen. Und Draco war – Slytherin, der er nun einmal war - nicht damit zufrieden, Harry auf die Folter zu spannen. Oh nein, er berührte Harry während ihres Unterrichts, gut genug versteckt, so dass weder Dumbledore noch Snape etwas davon mitbekamen. Solche Berührungen reichten vom simplen Streicheln von Harrys Handrücken bis hin zu einer sanften Massage seines Oberschenkels. Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es ein Genuss oder reinste Folter war, entschied sich nach mehrmaliger Wiederholung dieser Tortur aber für eine Mischung beider Gefühle. Fakt war, dass er diese Spannung, bewusst durch Draco heraufbeschworen, nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Oder zu explodieren.

Es wurde also Zeit, wieder einmal den berühmten Gryffindormut auszupacken und etwas gegen diese Folter zu unternehmen!

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Sanft wie ein Sommerregen webte sich Dumbledores Stimme wie ein Kokon um die beiden Jungen, die am Esstisch saßen und dem Direktor zuhörten. Gewissenhaft schrieb Harry mit, was der alte Zauberer ihnen über die Schwierigkeiten bei einer Transformation in Zusammenhang mit bestimmten Heiltränken erzählte, froh darüber, dass sich Draco diesmal zurück hielt.

Doch ihm war dieser Gedanke kaum durch den Kopf geschossen, als sich im nächsten Moment ein bestrumpfter Fuß unter seiner Hose seine Wade hinauf schlich und Harry mit dieser Berührung eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sofort erstarrte die Feder in seiner Hand in ihrer Bewegung, während er mit blinden Augen auf sein Pergament starrte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum nur tat Draco das? Er musste doch wissen, dass er Harry damit in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Harry schluckte hart und warf Draco aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. Doch der schien vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein. Gewissenhaft schrieb er mit, was Professor Dumbledore ihnen erzählte und sah auch sonst wie die reinste Unschuld aus. Doch unter dem Tisch kam sein wahres Slytherinerbe zu Tage, als sein Fuß lasziv an Harrys Wade auf und ab glitt. Plötzlich hielt der Fuß in seiner Kniekehle inne, zog das Warten beinahe unerträglich in die Länge. Und dann kitzelten Dracos Zehen ihn an dieser empfindlichen Körperstelle.

Mit Schrecken spürte Harry, wie sein Blut langsam von seinem Hirn in seine Hose wanderte und sich wenigstens ein Körperteil über Dracos Aufmerksamkeiten freute. Harry schluckte noch einmal hart, versuchte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, los zu werden. Doch es war zwecklos. Mit jedem weiteren Mal, den Dracos Fuß an Harrys Wade hinauf glitt und ihn diese vorwitzigen Zehen in seiner Kniekehle kitzelten, wurde der Kloß in seinem Hals größer und sein Problem in der Leistengegend dringender.

Zumindest schienen die Götter heute Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment verebbte Dumbledores Stimme und er sah Harry eindringlich an. "Nun, wie ich sehe, ist Ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspanne heute nicht so ausgeprägt. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken, meine Herren, immerhin ist gerade einmal Montag. Man kommt an diesem Tag so schwer in die Gänge, nicht wahr?"

Draco warf dem Professor einen unschuldigen Blick zu und stimmte ihm zu, während Harry gerade mal ein Nicken zustande brachte und seinem Hirn zuschrie, es solle doch aufhören in zweigleisigen Bahnen zu denken, denn Dumbledore hatte seine Aussage sicherlich _nicht_ in einer sexuellen Hinsicht gemeint. Oh, Draco würde noch dafür büßen, das schwor sich Harry hoch und heilig. Er besaß nicht umsonst ebenfalls die eine oder andere Slytherinqualität.

Dumbledore wusste, entgegen der einhelligen Meinung beider Jungen, was unter dem Tisch vor sich ging. Harrys gerötete Wangen und Dracos verstecktes Grinsen verrieten mehr, als den Jungs vermutlich lieb war. Doch Dumbledore sah großzügig darüber hinweg, war es doch genau die Entwicklung, die er sich erhofft hatte und welche dringend erforderlich war. Außerdem war das gegenseitige Necken doch das Schöne. Wenn man erst einmal bis zum Äußersten gegangen war, würde man nie mehr das Gefühl der freudigen Erwartung, gepaart mit der Furcht vor dem Unbekannten spüren. Die freudige Erwartung blieb, doch das Gefühl der erwartungsvollen Furcht vor dem Unbekannten würde nie wiederkehren.

Der Direktor Hogwarts erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und seufzte. "Meine Herren, wie ich Ihnen letzte Woche bereits sagte, fällt der Astronomieunterricht heute Nacht aus. Dafür wird Professor Snape heute Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Wir sind beide der einhelligen Meinung, dass sie Ihre neuen Kräfte weitestgehend unter Kontrolle gebracht haben. Bitte halten Sie sich heute Abend bereit, Professor Snape wird mit Ihnen nach draußen gehen."

Als Harry plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab, fiel Dumbledores Blick auf ihn. Harry sah aus, als wäre er in Nöten. Sein Gesicht war nun so rot wie eine Tomate, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Atem leicht abgehackt. Dumbledore versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"

Harry konnte nur nicken und versuchte zum fünften Mal, sein Bein vor Dracos Avancen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch wie die Male zuvor fand dieser vorwitzige Fuß nur kurze Zeit später seinen Weg zurück unter Harrys Hosenbein. Harrys Rachegedanken stiegen proportional mit seiner aufkeimenden Erregung. Doch davon wusste Draco nichts, andernfalls hätte er vermutlich jede Warnung Dumbledores in den Wind geschlagen und die kleine Wohnung verlassen. So jedoch war Draco vollkommen ahnungslos.

Dumbledore schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und strich sich durch seinen Bart. "Es erfreut Sie vielleicht zu erfahren, dass Sie lernen werden, den Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Ja, Harry", fügte der Direktor an, als Harry den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, "ich weiß, dass du den Patronus seit deinem dritten Jahr beherrschst, aber dieser Spruch ist normalerweise Teil des Lehrplans des siebten Jahrgangs, also dürfte Mr. Malfoy in der Heraufbeschwörung seines Patronus noch etwas unbeholfen sein."

Das brachte ihm einen wütenden Blick von eben jenem Jungen ein. Harry hingegen atmete erleichtert auf, denn Dracos Fuß war plötzlich verschwunden. Offenbar schien ihn Dumbledores Anmerkung gekränkt zu haben. Das entlockte Harry ein kleines Lächeln.

Dumbledore grinste nun deutlich sichtbar. "Also, meine Herren, halten Sie sich nach dem Abendessen bereit. Den Rest des Tages haben Sie für sich. Nutzen Sie ihn gut." Damit verabschiedete sich der Direktor und verließ das Zimmer.

Die beiden Jungen waren kaum allein, als Harry auch schon aufsprang, die Fäuste in die Hüften stemmte und Draco anblaffte: "Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das eben sollte?"

Draco warf ihm einen Blick reinster Unschuld zu. "Wovon redest du, Harry?"

Harry raufte sich die Haare, stürmte an Draco vorbei und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er jedoch schon wieder auf und blieb bedrohlich im Türrahmen stehen. Draco hob eine seiner weißblonden Augenbrauen und grinste. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry? Du scheinst mir etwas schreckhaft zu sein."

Sofort verengten sich Harrys Augen zu Schlitzen, ehe er zischte: "Ich könnte mich besser fühlen, vielen Dank der Nachfrage."

Sofort stand Draco in gespielter Sorge auf und eilte zu ihm hinüber. Wie eine sorgende Mutter legte er Harry eine Hand auf die Stirn, als wolle er seine Temperatur messen.

Und genau das war ein Fehler.

Kaum kam Dracos Handfläche mit Harrys Stirn in Berührung, ergriff dieser auch schon blitzschnell erst Dracos eine und dann das andere Handgelenk, riss die Arme nach oben und drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, bis Dracos Rücken an den Türrahmen krachte. Einen Moment wurde dem Jungen alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Dann dämmerte ihm, dass seine Handgelenke in Harrys eisernem Griff gefangen waren und er sich eng an ihn presste. Harrys Gesicht war dem seinen so nahe, dass er dessen warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in Dracos Kehle, den er tapfer hinunter zu schlucken versuchte.

Harry lächelte Draco geheimnisvoll an und berührte dessen Mund hauchzart mit seinen Lippen. Draco gab - entgegen der anders lautenden Befehle aus seinem Gehirn - ein leises, wimmerndes Geräusch von sich. Harrys Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein ausgewachsenes Grinsen. "Na, Draco, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man sich auf der anderen Seite befindet?" Damit beugte sich Harry ein Stück vor und nahm Dracos linkes Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne, nippte sanft daran und fuhr ihm schließlich mit der Zungenspitze ins Ohr.

Draco bäumte sich auf, öffnete lautlos den Mund und stieß kurz darauf ein kehliges Stöhnen aus. Langsam hob sich Harrys Kopf und blickte Draco tief in die Augen, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Lust und Unglauben ansah. Draco schluckte mehrmals, ehe er rau hervorbringen konnte: "Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Oh doch, du verstehst sehr gut, Draco", unterbrach Harry ihn, ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte. Sein Körper schob sich noch näher an Dracos heran, ehe er ihm ins Ohr raunte: "Weißt du, wie toll es ist, jeden Morgen mit einer enormen Latte aufzuwachen, nur weil du beschlossen hast, dass deine Neckereien die Spannung erhöhen? Und nicht, dass irgend etwas gegen mein ständig größer werdendes Problem unternommen wird, oh nein. Ich muss mich selbst darum kümmern, weil du plötzlich die eiserne Jungfrau spielst."

Das entlockte Draco ein leises Kichern. "Die eiserne Jungfrau? Lass uns doch bitte nicht vergessen, wer von uns beiden diesen Status inne hat", meinte er neckend und versuchte probeweise, ob er seine Hände befreien konnte. Doch Harrys Griff war unnachgiebig, also ließ er es für den Moment bleiben. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich ebenfalls vor zu beugen, seine Lippen an Harrys Ohrmuschel zu legen und lasziv zu flüstern: "Du hast wohl noch nie von dem Wort 'Verführung' gehört, was?"

Dracos Stimme jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken. Fast unmerklich lockerte sich sein Griff um Dracos Handgelenke und er lehnte sich ein wenig an ihn, während sich seine Augen genüsslich schlossen. Draco lächelte in sich hinein und presste seine Lippen auf die empfindliche Haut hinter Harrys Ohr. Der stöhnte und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, gewährte Draco damit besseren Zugang.

"Gefällt dir das?", murmelte Draco leise an Harrys Ohr und ließ seine Zungenspitze über das soeben geküsste Fleisch gleiten. Harry stöhnte noch einmal, ehe er rau hervor brachte: "Du weißt, dass es so ist. Warum neckst du mich nur? Und komm mir nicht wieder mit der Ausrede, dass es die Spannung erhöht."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah in Harrys gerötetes Gesicht, bemerkte die steinharte Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Schenkel presste. Langsam flatterten Harrys Augen auf und Draco sah sich von dem intensivsten Grün geblendet, das er je gesehen hatte. Harry trug einen Ausdruck eisernen Willens zur Schau - er würde sich wohl diesmal nicht vertrösten lassen.

"Ist es wegen dem Buch?", fragte Harry da plötzlich.

Alles in Draco erstarrte. Harry wusste von dem Buch? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das war unmöglich! Aber was, wenn Harry doch davon wusste? Wenn es noch eine zweite Ausgabe gegeben hatte, von der er, Draco, nichts wusste?

Er verlagerte sich lieber erst einmal auf vollkommene Unwissenheit: "Was für ein Buch?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, ließ im nächsten Moment Dracos Handgelenke los und trat einen Schritt zurück, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte und " _Accio_ Buch!" rief. Kaum eine Sekunde später kam ein Buch aus dem Schlafzimmer herbei geflogen und landete in Harrys ausgestreckter Hand. Er hielt Draco das ledergebundene Corpus Delicti vor die Nase, so dass dieser den Titel lesen konnte.

Doch Draco wusste auch ohne den Titel, um was für ein Buch es sich handelte. Wie hätte er diesen vermaledeiten Wälzer auch vergessen können? Langsam wanderte sein Blick von dem in Leder gebundenem Buch hinauf zu Harrys Gesicht, auf dem ein kleines Lächeln lag.

"Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass du das hier vor mir verstecken könntest?", fragte Harry ihn sanft. Draco reagierte überhaupt nicht, war noch immer zu geschockt, dass sich ausgerechnet jenes Buch, das er Harry eigentlich hatte vorenthalten wollen, nun in dessen Besitz befand. Erst nach einer vollen Minute war Draco dazu fähig, rau zu fragen: "Wo hast du das her?"

Harry hob ganz in Malfoymanier eine Augenbraue. "Also Draco, du enttäuschst mich. So groß sind die Möglichkeiten, hier etwas zu verstecken, nun auch nicht. Und außerdem... ich bin Harry Potter, ich finde immer das, was ich will."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und Harry grinste. "Eine Sache habe ich nicht ganz begriffen", fügte er nachdenklich an, "Warum hast du es nicht einfach zerstört? Ich meine, wenn du nicht wolltest, dass ich es lese, dann hättest du es doch zerstören können anstatt es zu verstecken."

"Ich zerstöre keine Bücher", kam sofort die indignierte Antwort. "Das gleicht einem Verbrechen! Außerdem wollte ich es dir zu lesen geben. Nur eben nicht... sofort", endete er kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf.

Vorsichtig legte Harry das Buch beiseite und kam wieder auf Draco zu. Sanft glitt seine Hand unter dessen Kinn und hob es an. Grau traf auf grün, ein schuldiger Blick auf einen vergebenden. "Warum hast du es mir nicht zeigen wollen?", fragte Harry sanft.

Draco schluckte hart, kämpfte mit dem Drang, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen - und verlor. "Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich gezwungen siehst, mit mir ins Bett zu steigen", war die leise Antwort.

Harrys linke Hand fand ihren Weg in Dracos Haar, spielte mit den weichen Strähnen, während seine andere Hand über Dracos Kieferknochen zu dessen Wange glitt und diese sanft streichelte. Im nächsten Moment senkten sich seine Lippen auf Dracos, strichen federleicht darüber, neckten ihn. Draco stöhnte leise und krallte sich in Harrys Pullover fest.

"Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht gezwungen fühle, Draco", flüsterte Harry nach einer Weile, während ihre feuchten Lippen sich noch immer berührten. Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah Harry fragend an. Der grinste schief. "Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich seit Tagen dauergeil, was übrigens ganz allein deine Schuld ist."

Draco blinzelte erst einmal, dann zweimal, und dann ein drittes Mal, ehe er grinsend hervorbringen konnte: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ordinär sein kannst, Harry."

"Ich kann vieles sein", erwiderte Harry grinsend, ehe er seine Hand plötzlich um Dracos wachsende Erektion schloss und ihm damit einen Aufschrei entlockte. Mit einem lasziven Lächeln murmelte Harry: "Aber ich bin auf alle Fälle ein sehr gelehriger Schüler."

Und als Draco in Harrys grüne Augen blickte, die hinter diesem Paar unansehnlicher Brillengläser verborgen lagen, glaubte er das unbesehen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Severus Snape konnte regelrecht riechen, dass irgend etwas im Busch war. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, doch er wusste, dass sich zwischen den Jungen irgend etwas Entscheidendes verändert hatte. Nur was genau, das konnte er nicht sagen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es auch gar nicht so genau wissen, denn er hatte da so seine Vermutungen, die ihm allesamt Magenschmerzen verursachten.

Fakt war, dass diese Veränderung seinen Unterricht beeinflusste, und das war etwas, was er nicht tolerieren konnte. Mit seiner typischen, abfälligen Miene beobachtete er, wie Harry seinen Patronus herauf beschwor und Draco ihm dabei zu sah. Severus wurde beinahe schlecht, als er den bewundernden Ausdruck in dessen Augen bemerkte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde er diesen beiden Turteltauben Punkte abziehen, bis sie nicht mehr wussten, wo oben und unten war. Doch so wie die Dinge standen, waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass Severus den Lauf der Dinge nicht beeinflusste. Und so wie es aussah, entwickelten sie sich genau so, wie der alte Zauberer es wollte und die Natur der Sache es erforderte.

Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Severus schon schlecht. Wieso es Albus überhaupt tolerierte, dass zwei Teenager im Bewusstsein zweier Lehrer kurz davor standen, ihren überschäumenden Hormonen nachzugeben, war Severus ein Rätsel. Normalerweise wurden Begegnungen dieser Art in der Schule strengstens geahndet. Dass die Schüler natürlich trotzdem ihre Mittel und Wege fanden war vorauszusehen, doch noch nie hatte Albus es direkt befürwortet und sogar darauf gewartet. Man konnte es beinahe krank nennen.

Severus seufzte. Leider war es keineswegs krank. Wenn zwei Personen sich eine Seele teilten, dann war die körperliche Liebe etwas vollkommen Natürliches und von außen nicht beeinflussbar. Es war eben etwas unglücklich gelaufen, dass sich in diesem speziellen Falle ausgerechnet zwei Jungen eine Seele teilten. Severus hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass sie diese Art von Gefühlen nicht füreinander entwickeln würden, doch schon in dem Moment, als er heute Abend seinen Fuß in die Wohnung der Beiden gesetzt hatte, wusste er, dass seine Wünsche nicht in Erfüllung gehen würden. Wieder einmal fragte er sich im Stillen, was Lucius wohl zu der ganzen Angelegenheit sagen würde.

Severus war, was Dracos abruptes Verschwinden anging, in Erklärungsnot geraten. Er als Lehrer für Zaubertränke sollte schließlich wissen, wo sich Draco befand, nachdem er diesen "Unfall" gehabt hatte. Severus hielt den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger mit Ausreden auf Trab, versicherte, dass Draco in guten Händen war und sich Madame Pomfrey gut um ihn kümmerte, jedoch keinen Besuch zuließ.

Dass Harry Potter nach diesem "Unfall" ebenfalls verschwunden war, schien noch nicht in die Reihen der Todesser vorgedrungen zu sein. Severus wusste, dass Albus und Minerva den restlichen Lehrern eine Ausrede präsentiert hatten, Harry wäre an einem geheimen Ort und bereitete sich intensiv auf seinen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord vor. Sollte also irgendwann doch ein Wort an die Ohren des Dunklen Lords dringen, dass Harry Potter zur gleichen Zeit und unter demselben Umständen verschwunden war wie Draco Malfoy, würde Severus ihm diese Ausrede präsentieren - und hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord sie ihm abkaufte.

Albus hatte ihm eingeschärft, dass unter keinen Umständen an die Öffentlichkeit dringen durfte, was tatsächlich passiert war. Die Folgen wären undenkbar, für alle Parteien, doch ganz besonders für die beiden Jungen, die gerade über irgendeinen Scherz kicherten.

Severus gab es nicht gern zu, doch als er Draco in diesem Moment betrachtete, musste er zugeben, dass er gelöster und ausgeglichener schien als noch vor wenigen Wochen. Offenbar tat ihm diese Sache gut. Tat ihm Potter gut. Die beiden sollten besser nicht erfahren, in welcher Gefahr sie momentan noch schwebten.

Später, wenn sich Albus sicher war, dass sich alles so entfaltet hatte, wie es sollte, würden sie erfahren, wieso genau Albus niemanden nach Hogwarts geholt hatte, der die Okklumentik ebenfalls beherrschte und in ihrer akademischen Erziehung hätte helfen können. Doch im Moment hatten die beiden Jungen andere Dinge um die Ohren.

Severus seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er Draco dabei beobachtete, wie dieser versuchte, einen Patronus herauf zu beschwören, jedoch nur einen blassen silbernen Strahl produzierte. Harry stand neben ihm und gab ihm offenbar irgendwelche Tipps, denn Draco nickte ernst und versuchte es erneut. Das silberne Licht wurde heller, doch noch immer nahm es keine konkrete Form an.

"Wie läuft es, Severus?", erklang plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme neben ihm. Aufgrund seines jahrelangen Trainings zuckte der ehemalige Todesser nicht zusammen, sah weiter auf die beiden Jungen und erwiderte: "Mr. Potters Patronus ist so stark wie eh und je, Albus. Mr. Malfoy steigert sich, hat aber noch einen langen Weg vor sich."

Dumbledore nickte und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls auf den beiden Jungen ruhen, die einmal die schlimmsten Rivalen dieser Schule gewesen waren und nun miteinander im Einklang zu sein schienen.

"Finden Sie es richtig, ihnen die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten, Albus?", fragte Severus plötzlich in die eingetretene Stille hinein. Der Direktor wandte sein Gesicht dem Tränkemeister zu, der noch immer mit verschränkten Armen zu den Jungs blickte. Dumbledore seufzte leise und schien mit einem Mal viel älter, als er ernst erwiderte: "Du weißt, dass ich mit ihnen sprechen werde, wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass niemand mehr in ihre Verbindung eingreifen und sie manipulieren kann. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird." Damit wandte sich sein Blick wieder Harry und Draco zu, die im Moment mehr mit sich selbst als dem Heraufbeschwören des Patronus beschäftigt zu sein schienen. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich hinter dem dichten Bart ab.

Severus seufzte nun ebenfalls. "Ganz wie Sie es für richtig halten, Albus. Ich hoffe nur, Sie wissen, was Sie tun." Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam auf die beiden Jungen zu, die sich sofort voneinander lösten und ihrem Lehrer für Zaubertränke entgegen sahen. Severus nickte ihnen knapp zu. "Der Unterricht ist beendet. Sie machen Fortschritte, Mr. Malfoy, doch es ist noch einiges zu tun."

Draco nickte und setzte sich mit Harry gemeinsam in Bewegung, um ins Schloss zurück zu kehren, doch Severus' Stimme hielt sie zurück: "Gehen Sie mit Professor Dumbledore bitte schon ins Schloss zurück, Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss ein Wort mit Mr. Potter wechseln."

Draco sah seinen Hauslehrer verwirrt an, nickte dann jedoch, schenkte Harry ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln und ging zu dem wartenden Direktor hinüber, sprach kurz mit ihm und setzte sich dann gemeinsam mit dem alten Mann in Bewegung.

Harry sah dem Duo sehnsüchtig hinterher, ehe er sich dem Tränkemeister zuwandte. Dieser sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, ehe er ihm mit einer Geste bedeutete, sich ebenfalls in Richtung Schloss zu bewegen. Langsamen Schrittes näherten sie sich den alten Gemäuern, während eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte. Als Harry schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, begann Severus plötzlich: "Sie wissen, dass Sie Draco in Gefahr bringen, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht sah Harry seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke an, ehe er vorsichtig nickte. Severus behielt den langsamen Schritt bei, verfiel erneut in Schweigen und schien Harry zu ignorieren. Dann setzte er wieder an: "Ich bin nicht glücklich über diese Beziehung, Mr. Potter. Das wissen Sie, und Draco weiß es auch. Dennoch kann ich nichts gegen das Schicksal unternehmen und werde Sie deshalb so gut es mir möglich ist schützen. Ich weiß, dass das bei Ihnen, Mr. Potter, ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen ist, doch ich habe meine Gründe, es trotzdem zu tun."

Erneut entstand eine Pause. Plötzlich blieb der Tränkemeister stehen, umfasste Harrys Oberarm und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. "Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat, Mr. Potter: passen Sie auf, wem Sie vertrauen. Nicht jeder wird Ihnen Gutes wünschen, und ich rede nicht nur vom Dunklen Lord. Die Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Malfoy ist etwas Besonderes. Doch so besonders wie sie ist, so gefährlich ist sie auch. Seien Sie auf der Hut."

Harry starrte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke fassungslos an, ehe er schließlich nickte. Er mochte Snape noch immer eine gewisse Antipathie entgegen bringen, doch er vertraute inzwischen den Instinkten und Ratschlägen dieses Mannes. Er wusste nicht, wieso Dumbledore ihm traute, und genauso wenig wusste er, wieso dieser Mann es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Harrys Leben zu beschützen, doch eines hatte Harry gelernt: Severus Snape war ein Mann mit vielen Gesichtern, der zynisch und launisch war und Harry auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte. Doch eben dieser Mann würde sein Leben geben, um Harry zu schützen, und das war alles, was für Harry zählte.

Severus versuchte in dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor sich zu lesen, doch Harry verstand es seit einiger Zeit, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Er wusste jedoch, dass die Botschaft angekommen war, nickte zur Bestätigung noch einmal knapp und begleitete Harry den Rest des Weges durch das Schloss zu dessen Wohnung. Vor dem Portrait des eng umschlungenen Paares verabschiedete sich der Tränkemeister und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Harry sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, ehe er sich dem Portrait zu wandte, der linken Figur über den Rücken strich und das Passwort flüsterte. Das Portrait schwang auf und Harry trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Offenbar war Draco schon im Schlafzimmer, denn das Wohnzimmer war verlassen. Mit einem Seufzen streifte sich Harry die Robe von den Schultern und ließ sie auf die Couch fallen. Dann folgten seine Schuhe und schließlich sein Zauberstab, der auf dem Couchtisch landete. Nachdem er sich mit seinen Händen noch durch seine Haare gefahren war, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Türrahmen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war einfach atemberaubend.

Das Zimmer war ein einziges Kerzenmeer, anders konnte es Harry nicht beschreiben. Überall standen oder schwebten Stumpen herum - große und kleine, dicke und dünne, weiße und rote - tauchten das Zimmer in ein romantisches Licht, machten den Kamin beinahe überflüssig. Dennoch brannte auch dort ein wärmendes Feuer.

Und inmitten all dieser Lichter stand Draco, sah ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln entgegen und kam dann langsamen Schrittes auf Harry zu. Kurz bevor er bei dem sprachlosen Jungen ankam, streckte er seine Hand nach ihm aus und sagte: "Ich dachte mir, nachdem du dich heute Morgen so... eindrucksvoll bei mir beschwert hast, dass ich zumindest ein paar deiner Leiden lindern sollte."

Harry sah die ausgestreckte Hand einen Moment an, ehe er seine eigene Hand erhob und seine Finger mit Dracos verschränkte. Sofort schoss das wohlbekannte Gefühl des Friedens durch seinen Körper, ehe er Draco in die Augen sah. Dieser lächelte noch immer. "Bist du bereit?"

Harry schluckte schwer, trat dann einen Schritt auf Draco zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen, ehe er rau erwiderte: "Für alles, was du zu tun gedenkst."

Sofort glomm ein undefinierbares Leuchten in Dracos Augen auf, ehe er Harry ein Stück näher zog, seine Hand in dessen Nacken gleiten ließ und seinen Kopf zu sich zog. Im nächsten Moment verschmolzen ihre Lippen in einem sanften, herzerwärmenden Kuss. Er war nicht leidenschaftlich, es war lediglich die Berührung zweier Lippenpaare, die sich ohne Hast erkundeten.

Schließlich seufzte Harry leise auf und öffnete seine Lippen, um Dracos Zunge Zugang zu gewähren. Sofort schob diese sich in die süße Höhle, erkundete sie zum ungezählten Male, entdeckte Altes und Neues, nahm erneut Harrys ureigenen Geschmack in sich auf. Schließlich begegnete Draco Harrys Zunge, umspielte sie liebevoll, forderte sie zu einer Reaktion heraus, die Harry prompt lieferte.

Eine Weile verloren sie sich in ihrem kleinen Duell, nahmen nichts um sich herum wahr außer sich selbst, widmeten sich ganz und gar den Entdeckungen und Gefühlen. Schließlich löste sich Draco ein Stück von Harry, sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte. Dann zog er Harry langsam in Richtung Bett.

Als sie dort ankamen, presste Draco einen letzten Kuss auf Harrys Mund und drückte dann mit Nachdruck seine Hand auf Harrys Brustkorb, bis er auf die Matratze fiel. Ein verschleierter Blick aus grünen Augen traf Draco, den er mit einem kleinen Lächeln beantwortete. Langsam bedeutete er Harry, ein Stück nach oben zu rutschen. Als dieser der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, sank Draco mit seinen Knien auf die Matratze, stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab und krabbelte langsam auf Harry zu, bis er schließlich über dessen Körper thronte.

Harrys Brust hob und senkte sich rapide, während er zu Draco empor sah. Der hob eine Hand zu Harrys Gesicht und befreite es von dem hässlichen Brillengestell. Als die Brille auf dem Nachttisch lag, flüsterte Draco leise: "Deine Augen sind zu schön, um sie hinter diesen Gläsern zu verstecken." Und damit senkte Draco seinen Kopf und eroberte erneut Harrys Mund. Diesmal war der Kuss wesentlich leidenschaftlicher, doch Harry lag es fern sich zu beschweren, kam die Dringlichkeit doch nur seinem eigenen Empfinden nahe.

Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, wann Draco sich auf ihn hatte sinken lassen, doch als diese Tatsache in sein Bewusstsein drang, entrang sich ihm ein kehliger Seufzer. Er spürte, wie Draco gegen seine Lippen lächelte, ehe er den Kopf hob und auf Harry hinab blickte. "Nun, mein gelehriger Schüler", begann Draco in einem neckenden Tonfall und strich Harry mit seinem Zeigefinger über die noch immer bekleidete Brust. "Am Besten halten wir uns an die simpelste Methode des Erlernens. Wenn ich dir sage, was du zu tun hast, dann tust du es. Verstanden?"

Harry konnte nur nicken, doch das reichte Draco aus. Langsam setzte er sich auf und ließ sich auf Harrys Oberschenkeln nieder. Harry folgte ihm mit seinem Blick, nahm Dracos Silhouette nur noch verschwommen wahr. "Setz dich auf", forderte Draco und Harry kam der Aufforderung so schnell wie möglich nach, kämpfte sich zunächst auf seine Unterarme und saß schließlich - mit Draco auf dem Schoss - in der Mitte des Bettes und blickte erwartungsvoll in Dracos Gesicht.

Dieser fuhr mit seinen Händen unter den Saum von Harrys Schulpullover und schob ihn langsam nach oben. "Heb deine Arme", murmelte er rau und Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Das graue Stück Stoff glitt über Harrys Kopf und flog über den Rand des Bettes. Langsam ließ Harry seine Arme wieder sinken, schlang einen von ihnen um Dracos Hüfte und hielt sich an ihm fest.

Draco lächelte und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. Doch ehe dieser reagieren konnte, wanderten Dracos Lippen über Harrys weiche Wange zu dessen Ohr, nibbelten an der empfindlichen Ohrmuschel und entlockten dem Jungen ein tiefes Seufzen, während sein Kopf zur Seite fiel und er Draco damit uneingeschränkten Zugang zu seinem Hals ermöglichte.

Eine Tatsache, die Draco nicht verborgen blieb und die er sofort ausnutzte. So leicht wie eine Feder strichen seine Lippen über Harrys empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr, ehe sie tiefer wanderten und an dem Punkt anhielten, an dem Harrys Herzschlag kräftig pulsierte. Draco ließ abwechselnd seine Zungenspitze und seine Lippen spielerisch über diesen Punkt gleiten, ehe er ein Stück tiefer wanderte, bis er schließlich den Kragen von Harrys Schulhemd erreichte.

Langsam hob er den Kopf, sah in Harrys gerötetes Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen liebkosend über dessen Wange. Harrys Augen flatterten auf und sahen ihn durchdringend an. Doch sobald Dracos Hände Harrys Seiten hinunter glitten und sich seinem Hosenbund näherten, schlossen sie sich wieder. Draco grinste, zog Harry das Hemd aus der Hose und begann quälend langsam, die Knöpfe des cremefarbenen Hemdes zu öffnen.

Mit jedem geöffneten Knopf offenbarte sich Draco ein Stück mehr der gebräunten Haut. Sanft fuhren seine Fingerspitzen über Harrys Bauch, erfühlten das dunkle Haar, das in einem Pfeil in dessen Hose verschwand. Harry stöhnte leise, als er die liebkosenden Fingerspitzen auf seinem Bauch spürte. Seine Bauchdecke flatterte leicht, was Draco erneut ein breites Grinsen entlockte. Langsam wanderte er die Knopfleiste weiter hinauf, offenbarte immer mehr der weichen, gebräunten Haut. Schließlich gab auch der letzte Knopf unter Dracos geschickten Fingern nach und das Hemd glitt auseinander, entblößte eine wohlgeformte, nicht allzu muskulöse und doch wunderschöne männliche Brust.

Genau wie Draco auch, schien Harry keinen sonderlich ausgeprägten Haarwuchs in dieser Region seines Körpers zu besitzen, denn die Haut war dort wie überall sonst auf seinem Körper ebenfalls babyweich und glatt. Dunkle Brustwarzen zeichneten sich von der leicht gebräunten Haut ab, erhärteten sich langsam. Ein flacher Bauch zitterte leicht, während Dracos liebkosende Fingerspitzen darüber fuhren. Draco lächelte in sich hinein, presste sich an Harrys Körper und streifte ihm das Hemd über die Schultern, ehe das Kleidungsstück den gleichen Weg nahm wie der Pullover zuvor. Als dies erledigt war, fanden Dracos Lippen Harrys Ohrmuschel. "Leg dich wieder hin", flüsterte er sanft und Harry folgte dem Befehl, löste den Arm um Dracos Taille und ließ sich dankbar wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Draco wartete, bis sich Harry wieder halbwegs entspannt hatte, ehe er seine Handflächen flach auf Harrys Bauch legte und langsam mit ihnen nach oben fuhr, jede Kontur, jede Vertiefung und jeden Hügel ertastete. Als seine Hände schließlich an Harrys Schlüsselbein ankamen, senkte er den Kopf und presste seine Lippen knapp unter Harrys Bauchnabel auf die Haut.

Harry stöhnte auf, während sich seine Hände ungewollt in den Laken verkrallten. Draco lächelte in sich hinein und küsste sich von der Mitte des Bauches langsam zu Harrys rechter Seite, während seine Hand die linke Seite streichelte und damit eine Gänsehaut herauf beschwor.

Harry schmeckte wunderbar, nach einer Mischung aus Vanille und Schokolade, eben typisch Harry. Draco konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen wieder hinauf, bis sie den Bauchnabel erreichten und sich um die kleine Vertiefung schlossen, ehe eine vorwitzige Zungenspitze hinein stieß.

Mit einem mehr als lauten Stöhnen bäumte sich Harry auf, während seine Fingerknöchel langsam weiß hervor traten, so fest umklammerte er das Laken. Doch Draco zeigte keine Gnade, erkundete in aller Seelenruhe die kleine Vertiefung, ehe er seinen Weg Harrys Brust hinauf fortsetzte. Langsam und genüsslich beschrieb sein Mund einen imaginären Pfad hinauf zu Harrys Brust, nippte hier und da an einer interessanten Stelle, leckte dort genüsslich über eine Vertiefung, knabberte sanft an einem Stück empfindlicher Haut. Harrys Brust hob sich inzwischen in einem rapiden Tempo, während sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf der gebräunten Haut bildete.

Draco hob kurz den Kopf, sah einen Moment in Harrys gerötetes Gesicht und senkte dann seine Lippen über der linken Brustwarze, saugte kurz daran und umkreiste sie dann mit seiner Zunge. Harry begann zu wimmern, während sein Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere fiel und sich seine Hände immer fester in die Laken krallten. Doch noch immer ließ sich Draco nicht beirren, fuhr mit seinen Liebkosungen fort und widmete sich dann, als die linke Brustwarze zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit stimuliert worden war, der rechten zu, ließ ihr die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden.

Harry stieß inzwischen in unregelmäßigen Abständen eine Mischung aus Stöhnen, Seufzern und wimmernden Lauten aus. Die Erektion, die sich in seiner grauen Schulhose abzeichnete, wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verging und die sein Körper Dracos Lippen und Händen ausgeliefert war, härter und unerträglicher, schrie nach Erlösung. Eine Erlösung, die Draco ihm im Moment offenbar noch nicht zu geben bereit war.

Doch kaum hatte er das gedacht, als diese weichen Lippen plötzlich verschwanden, ihn keine vorwitzige Zunge mehr neckte. Stattdessen wanderten sanfte Finger zu seinem Hosenbund, öffneten quälend langsam den Knopf und schließlich den Reißverschluss. "Heb deine Hüften an", kam die leise Aufforderung. Harrys Augen flogen auf und sein Blick richtete sich auf Draco, der ihn mit dem wunderschönsten Lächeln bedachte, das Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Nur zu bereitwillig hob er seine Hüfte und das störende Kleidungsstück verschwand, ließ ihn in Unterhose und Socken zurück. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, doch Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, ob vor Aufregung oder Kälte.

Draco betrachtete seinen fast nackten Partner eingehend, nahm jedes Zucken, jeden Atemzug und jede Bewegung in sich auf. Inzwischen saß er zu Harrys Füßen und ließ seinen Blick über die beeindruckende Beule in dessen Unterhose wandern. Ein laszives Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ehe er Harry noch seiner Socken entledigte und dann langsam wieder nach oben krabbelte. An den Knien machte er Halt, ließ seine Fingerspitzen sachte über die Innenseiten von Harrys Oberschenkeln gleiten und brachte ihn damit erneut zum Erzittern. Harrys Adamsapfel hüpfte mehrmals auf und ab, als er mühsam schluckte, während Draco seine Streicheleinheiten fortführte.

Plötzlich senkte Draco seine Lippen auf das zarte Fleisch und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze den Pfad nach, den seine Fingerspitzen eben noch gezeichnet hatten und ließ Harry laut aufstöhnen. Wie im Fieber wand er sich unter Dracos erfahrenen Lippen, murmelte leise vor sich hin und kniff die Augen so fest zu, dass er bereits weiße Punkte hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern sah.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah an Harrys Körper hinauf in dessen Gesicht. Ein befriedigtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen vollen Lippen und er setzte sich auf, rutschte wieder auf Harrys Oberschenkel und ließ sich dort einen Moment nieder, als er begann, mit seinen Fingern am Rand von Harrys Unterhose zu zupfen. Sofort flogen dessen Lider auf und er starrte einen Moment etwas orientierungslos auf den Betthimmel, ehe sich sein Blick zu Dracos Gesicht bewegte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er seine Kurzsichtigkeit. Er wollte so gern Dracos Gesicht sehen, wollte wissen, was Draco dachte und wie er jetzt aussah.

Draco indes fragte sich gerade, wieso er ohne groß nachzudenken all diese Dinge mit Harry anstellte. Sie waren beide Jungen, es war wider die Natur. Und doch... es fühlte sich so _richtig_ an. Kein einziges Mal, seit Harry dieses Zimmer betreten hatte, war in Draco das Gefühl aufgekommen, dass er etwas Verbotenes oder Widerliches tat. Jede platzierte Berührung, jeder Kuss und jedes Wort hatten sich richtig und wahr angefühlt. In diesem Moment begriff Draco, dass er für immer bei Harry bleiben wollte, egal was die Leute zu dieser Verbindung sagen würden.

Mit diesem Entschluss im Kopf schenkte er Harry ein atemberaubendes Lächeln und zog ihm die Unterhose aus.

Einen Moment lang schien die Welt zu erstarren, als Harry da so vollkommen ausgeliefert vor ihm lag, ihn ein wenig ängstlich ansah und dabei so hoffnungslos schutzbedürftig aussah. Offenbar war Harry, was seinen Körper anging, nicht sehr selbstbewusst, doch Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären wieso. Harry war wunderschön. Eine simple, wenngleich atemberaubende Tatsache, die Draco für einen Moment wie betäubt zurück ließ. Schließlich setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, glitt mit seinen Handflächen an Harrys Oberschenkeln entlang und umfasste schließlich seine Hüfte.

"Hast du Angst?", fragte er plötzlich, während er über Harry kniete und dieser ihn mit seinem Blick durchdrang. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte mehrere Male und krächzte schließlich: "Ich bin... ein Held... schon vergessen? Helden haben... keine Angst."

"Na, dann ist ja gut", lächelte Draco sanft, löste seine rechte Hand von Harrys Hüfte und umfasste seine Erektion. Im nächsten Moment senkte er seinen Kopf.

"Oh Merlin!", rief Harry, als seine Hüften unkontrolliert nach oben schossen, doch Dracos Griff war eisern. Um seine linke Hand jedoch in ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen, ließ er seine rechte Hand wieder zu Harrys Hüfte gleiten, nagelte ihn praktisch auf der Matratze fest. Dann widmeten sich seine Lippen und seine neckende Zunge wieder voll und ganz ihrer Arbeit.

Draco gab es ja nicht gern zu, doch auch für ihn war das hier absolutes Neuland. Seine vorherigen sexuellen Begegnungen hatten sich ausschließlich auf zwei Mädchen beschränkt, und keine von ihnen hatte ihn jemals oral befriedigt. Er arbeitete hier momentan rein aus Instinkt und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass seine Neugierde ihr übriges taten. Harry auf diese Art zu befriedigen war... oh Merlin, es machte ihn beinahe genauso sehr an, wie es Harry anmachte.

Der fühlte sich inzwischen, als würde sein Körper aus einer einzigen wabbeligen Masse bestehen. Seine Sprachfähigkeiten hatten ihn schon lange verlassen, er konnte nur noch gutturale Laute von sich geben, ab und an von einem gewimmerten "Bitte!" unterbrochen. Worum genau er bat, das konnte er nicht genau definieren, doch Draco ließ ihm auch nicht viel Zeit zum Denken, denn sein geschickter Mund beförderte Harry rasch an den Rand der Erlösung.

Als sie schließlich kam, schien es Harry, als würde die Welt um ihn herum in Milliarden Sternen explodieren. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schnappte nach Luft und verkrampfte seine Hände so fest in den Laken, dass sie diesem Druck schließlich nachgaben und zerrissen. Doch es war Harry egal, alles war ihm egal. Nichts zählte mehr außer Draco und das unglaubliche Gefühl, gestorben und wieder auferstanden zu sein.

 _'So muss sich Fawkes fühlen, wenn er wiedergeboren wird'_ , dachte Harry zusammenhanglos und driftete in eine unbekannte und doch angenehme Dunkelheit.

Draco setzte sich auf und sah auf Harrys entspanntes Gesicht hinab. Langsam glitt er an dem erschlafften Körper hinauf und strich Harry eine schwarze Locke aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Ob Harry nun bewusstlos oder doch nur eingeschlafen war, konnte Draco nicht sagen. Doch der Ausdruck absoluten Unglaubens auf diesem wunderschönen Gesicht ließ ein Licht in Dracos Herz erglimmen. Federleicht strich er mit seinen Lippen über jene Harrys, streichelte über seine Wange und flüsterte in den stillen Raum hinein: "Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?"

Harry hatte ihn nicht gehört, doch Draco wusste das, und es störte ihn nicht. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ er seinen Kopf auf Harrys nackte Brust sinken, lauschte den sich langsam wieder regulierenden Herzschlägen und ließ sich von Harrys Wärme einlullen. Irgendwann schloss er die Augen und zog eine Decke über sie. Er hinterfragte nicht, warum er nicht auf die Befriedigung seiner eigenen Bedürfnisse bestanden hatte, sondern schwelgte in dem Gefühl absoluter Erfüllung. Nicht viel später schlief er in Harrys Armen ein.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, konnte er nicht genau sagen, warum er sich so seltsam fühlte. So, als würde er schweben, als wäre nichts in der Welt mehr wichtig.

Eine Weile blieb er reglos liegen, döste vor sich hin und überlegte träge, warum er sich so fühlen könnte. Plötzlich schoss sein Oberkörper nach oben, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam.

Draco.

Sobald er an den anderen Jungen dachte, breitete sich ein Kribbeln angenehmer Vorfreude in seinem Magen aus. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht dachte.

War er weggetreten? Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich zugedeckt zu haben - was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, immerhin war sein Hirn gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes weggeblasen zu werden. Und Draco war in dieser Hinsicht wirklich verdammt talentiert.

Und da dämmerte Harry noch etwas: Draco war überhaupt nicht zum Zuge gekommen. Ja, er hatte Harry das unglaublichste Erlebnis seines siebzehnjährigen Lebens beschert, doch normalerweise würde Harry den anderen Jungen nicht so einschätzen, dass er jemanden oral befriedigte und dann seiner Wege ging. Zumindest er, Harry, wusste, dass er das nicht könnte.

Wo war Draco überhaupt? Harrys Blick flog durchs Zimmer, doch es war leer. Auch die Kerzen waren verschwunden, vermutlich hatten sich die Hauselfen darum gekümmert. Ob Draco bereits im Wohnzimmer war und frühstückte?

Harry schlug die Decke zurück, schob seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stand auf. Einen Moment musste er sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, als sich die Welt um ihn herum viel zu schnell drehte. Als sie wieder im richtigen Fokus ankam, hörte Harry das unverwechselbare Geräusch einer laufenden Dusche.

Harry kratzte sich etwas unentschlossen am Hinterkopf, ehe er sich mit seinen Händen durch das vollkommen zerzauste Haar fuhr. Und dann stahl sich ein sinnliches Lächeln auf seine vollen Lippen, ehe er sich auch schon in Richtung Badezimmer bewegte.

Harry lebte die Philosophie, dass man niemals nur nehmen, sondern auch geben sollte. Nun, letzte Nacht hatte er bekommen, also war es nur recht und billig, wenn er Draco jetzt etwas zurück gab. Und welcher Platz war dafür besser geeignet als die Dusche?

So nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, näherte sich Harry der geschlossenen Duschkabine, lauschte einen Moment auf die Geräusche und streckte dann die Hand aus, als plötzlich ein tiefes Stöhnen an sein Ohr drang. Das Grinsen, das vorhin sein Gesicht verlassen hatte, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Es schien, als wäre jemand in Nöten. Genau Harrys Spezialgebiet.

Leise öffnete er die Duschkabinentür und schwelgte einen Moment in dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Auch wenn er Draco bei ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Dusche versichert hatte, dass er zu blind sei, um ihn zu erkennen, so entsprach dies doch nicht ganz den Tatsachen, denn Harry konnte genug erkennen, um zu wissen, dass Draco verteufelt gut gebaut und ungemein attraktiv war. Eine Tatsache, die durch das an ihm herabfließende Wasser nur unterstrichen wurde.

Und da bemerkte Harry die Hand, die sich um eine - offenbar schon länger existierende - Erektion schloss. Draco schien die morgendliche Dusche also ebenfalls für solche Aktivitäten zu nutzen. Oder lag es einfach daran, dass er gestern Nacht keine Befriedigung gefunden hatte?

Harry war entschlossen, nicht länger untätig herumzustehen und zuzusehen - auch wenn dies ebenfalls seinen unbestrittenen Reiz besaß. Er trat in die Duschkabine, schloss die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich Draco.

Dieser schien derart in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein, dass er den Neuankömmling gar nicht bemerkte. Erst, als sich plötzlich eine Brust an seinen Rücken presste und eine Hand über seine Brust strich, öffnete er stöhnend seine Augen und wandte den Kopf, um Harry anzusehen.

Dieser schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, senkte den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos leicht geöffnete Lippen. Draco stöhnte noch einmal und ließ sich langsam in die Umarmung sinken.

"Warum lässt du mich das nicht übernehmen?", erklang im nächsten Moment Harrys heisere Stimme an Dracos Ohr, als sich seine rechte Hand zu Dracos Leistengegend bewegte und dessen eigene Hand weg schob. Draco stöhnte erneut - tiefer und kehliger als zuvor - als sich Harrys kräftige Finger um seine pulsierende Erektion schlossen. Im nächsten Moment fanden Harrys Lippen die empfindliche Stelle an Dracos Hals und knabberten daran.

Dracos Kopf fiel nach hinten auf Harrys nackte Schulter, während er Harrys Berührungen genoss und das Wasser, das auf sie herab prasselte, seine Sinne zusätzlich schärfte. Oh Merlin, das war einfach unglaublich, viel besser als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. "Wo hast du das... gelernt?", brachte Draco mühsam heraus. Harry grinste leicht, fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze Dracos Ohrmuschel nach und hauchte dann: "Ich hatte einen inspirierenden Lehrer."

Draco stöhnte laut und spürte, wie sich seine Knie langsam in eine wabbelige Masse verwandelten. Die bereits bekannte Spannung baute sich langsam in seinem Magen auf, ließ ihn unkontrolliert zittern und unverständliche Laute ausstoßen.

Harry fuhr derweil abwechselnd mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen über Dracos Hals, liebkoste das weiche, weiße Fleisch, schwelgte in Dracos ureigenem Geruch, den selbst das Wasser nicht fort waschen konnte. Seine Hand fuhr mit langsamen, festen Bewegungen über Dracos pulsierende Erektion, erfühlten die Kontur und das samtene Fleisch. Als sich die ersten Lusttropfen an der Spitze sammelten, wanderte Harrys Hand ein Stück tiefer und umfasste Dracos Hoden, kneteten sie sanft, ehe er mit dem Nagel seines Zeigefingers sachte über die empfindliche Haut fuhr. Sofort zuckte Draco in seinen Armen zusammen und stöhnte, langte mit seinen Armen nach hinten und umschlang Harrys Kopf. Dieser grinste verhalten, wanderte mit seiner rechten Hand wieder zu der steinharten Erektion zurück und streichelte mit seiner linken Hand über Dracos Brust, fand schließlich eine der blassen Brustwarzen. Mit seinem Daumen strich er über das rasch härter werdende Fleisch, liebkoste es im Einklang mit seinen Liebkosungen, die er Dracos Erektion zukommen ließ.

Draco verwandelte sich in seinen Armen in Wackelpudding. Der Griff um Harrys Kopf war das Einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, während seine Knie langsam unter ihm nachgaben. Plötzlich wanderte der Zeigefinger von Harrys rechter Hand langsam an seiner Erektion hinab, glitt hinter seine Hoden und fand einen Punkt, von dem Draco noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Harry massierte diesen Punkt kaum fünf Sekunden, als hinter Dracos geschlossenen Lidern eine Kaskade bunter Lichter explodierte und er mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen in Harrys schützenden Armen kam.

Harry lächelte an Dracos Hals, küsste den wie wild zitternden Jungen beruhigend in die Halsbeuge und streichelte dessen Brust, jetzt nicht mehr neckend sondern liebevoll, beruhigend. Sein rechter Arm schlang sich um Dracos Hüfte, während sein linker Arm noch immer auf dessen Brust ruhte. So verharrte er mit Draco, der von seinem Orgasmus noch immer vollkommen perplex war und wartete darauf, dass dieser sich wieder beruhigte.

"Harry", ertönte schließlich Dracos heisere Stimme. Harry wandte seinen Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Draco öffnete mühsam die Augen und starrte in Harrys Gesicht. "Wenn du... weiter so schnell lernst", brachte er mühsam heraus, "dann... bin ich innerhalb eines Jahres tot und begraben." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er Harry schelmisch an.

Harry grinste zurück und gab Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Aber es wäre ein sehr glücklicher Tod, nicht wahr?", murmelte er neckend.

Draco ließ seine Arme sinken, drehte sich in Harrys Armen herum und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Oh ja, definitiv."


	11. Vereinigung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, eine kurze Selbstverhöhnung meinerseits (ich darf das, ich bin die Autorin). Der Sex ist sehr blumig und niemand würde ihn vermissen, wenn er nicht da wäre (vermutlich). Ich weiß es, ich hab ihn auch so gut es ging entschärft (sechs Jahre später). Trotzdem... expect Harlequin-Novel level of bloomy sex.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, dass er Draco gehört hatte. Es war Abends, und sie lagen halbnackt auf ihrem Bett. Harry genoss gerade die unglaublichste Massage, die er jemals bekommen hatte, und stöhnte ab und an genüsslich. Draco besaß wirklich viele verborgene Talente.

Draco sah auf Harry hinab, während seine Hände über dessen Rücken glitten, das Massageöl tief in die Haut einmassierten. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er das Muskelspiel unter Harrys Haut beobachtete, das sich in Gang setzte, sobald er eine bestimmte Stelle in den unteren Regionen seines Rückens berührte.

"Wie hast du eigentlich so schnell gelernt, was du zu tun hast?", kam Draco zu seiner ursprünglichen Frage zurück. Das brachte Harry dazu, den Kopf aus seiner Armbeuge zu heben und Draco einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen.

"Wovon redest du?", wollte er stirnrunzelnd wissen. Draco setzte sich auf seine Fersen - und damit Harrys Hintern -, fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger Harrys Rückgrat nach und murmelte: "Na, deine unglaublich schnell gewachsenen Fähigkeiten im Bett."

Draco hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass man von dem Körper einer Person eine Karte zeichnen konnte, einfach weil man jede Erhebung und jede Vertiefung in und auswendig kannte. Doch da er die letzte Woche mit nichts anderem beschäftigt gewesen war, als den Körper von Harry Potter mit seinen Händen und Lippen zu erkunden und zu erobern, konnte er inzwischen mit Fug und Recht behaupten, Harrys Körper fast genauso gut zu kennen wie seinen eigenen.

Er wusste, dass Harry an der Stelle direkt unter seinen Rippen furchtbar kitzlig war. Oder dass er hinter seinem Ohr eine besonders empfindliche Stelle besaß, die Harry, wenn Draco sie mit seinen Lippen oder seiner Zunge berührte, dahin schmelzen ließ. Und Draco wusste inzwischen, welche Stellen an Harrys Körper ihn vor Lust erbeben ließen. Oh ja, er konnte von Harrys Körper eine wirklich detaillierte Karte zeichnen.

Nicht, dass Harry das nicht ebenso gekonnt hätte, stand er Draco doch in seiner Entdeckungsneugierde in nichts nach. So wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, dass man sich tunlichst von Dracos Füßen fern halten sollte, wollte man nicht aus dem Bett gekickt werden. Oder dass er kleine, wimmernde Laute von sich gab, wenn Harry seinen Bauchnabel küsste. Harry zog eine perfide Freude daraus, Draco zum Stöhnen zu bringen, war dieser doch sonst ein recht leiser Bettgenosse.

Und genau dieser Umstand - die Fähigkeit, Draco vor Lust aufstöhnen zu lassen - brachte Draco zu seiner Frage, wieso Harry so schnell so viel über die körperliche Liebe gelernt hatte. Doch Harry lächelte ihn jetzt geheimnisvoll an und erwiderte: "Reine, natürliche Neugierde?"

Das brachte ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. Sofort stemmte sich Harry auf seine Unterarme und begann, etwas unter dem Bett zu suchen. Dabei murmelte er vor sich hin: "Du bist nicht ohne Folgen sieben Jahre lang mit Hermine Granger befreundet, Draco. Eine Sache lernt man dabei. In Büchern...", und damit zog er ein kleines, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch aus den Tiefen hervor, "... findet man alles." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln hielt er das Buch über seine Schulter.

Zögernd streckte Draco die Hand danach aus. Schließlich schalt er sich einen Dummkopf und öffnete das Buch beherzt. Fast sofort schlug er es wieder zu und seine Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Merlin!", keuchte er, ehe er noch einmal, diesmal wesentlich langsamer, das Buch öffnete. Fasziniert beobachtete er die bewegliche Zeichnung, die gerade in einen innigen Zungenkuss vertieft war.

"Wo hast du das her?", flüsterte er beinahe ehrfürchtig, als er langsam von Harrys Hintern hinunter glitt und sich im Schneidersitz neben ihm nieder ließ. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Handfläche und erwiderte lächelnd: "Aus unserem Bücherarsenal im Wohnzimmer."

Bei dieser Antwort schoss Dracos Kopf in die Höhe und er warf seinem Partner einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Der kicherte leise bei diesem Anblick. Draco blinzelte perplex und fragte dann fassungslos: "Du willst mir erzählen, dass unser geschätzter Direktor dieses Buch absichtlich in unsere Bibliothek geschmuggelt hat?"

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Nun ja, vielleicht wollte er, dass wir unseren Horizont erweitern?"

"Ha ha", murmelte Draco kein bisschen amüsiert, während er auf das Buch in seinen Händen hinab sah. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf schwirrten wirr durcheinander, während er über diese neueste Entwicklung nachdachte. Und als er näher darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm noch so einige andere Sachen auf.

Da war beispielsweise dieser mysteriöse Umstand, dass Professor Dumbledore äußerst zufrieden damit schien, dass Harry und Draco sich immer näher kamen. Sowohl geistig als auch physisch. Normalerweise wurde in der Schule streng darauf geachtet, dass sich keine amourösen Intermezzi entwickelten, doch in ihrem speziellen Falle schien Dumbledore das auch noch zu fördern. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass...

Hastig brach Draco diesen Gedankengang ab und er sah hastig zu Harry auf, der ihn nachdenklich musterte. Sofort fühlte sich Draco, als würde seine gesamte Seele vor ihm bloß liegen. Und keine Sekunde später meinte Harry auch schon: "Du denkst darüber nach, ob dieses Buch hier etwas mit dem anderen Buch zu tun hat, was du gelesen hast, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend sah Draco weg und spielte nervös mit dem Buch in seiner Hand. Warum nur schien Harry seine Gedanken lesen zu können? Früher war ihm das auch nicht geglückt. Lag es etwa an den neuen Gefühlen, dass Draco nichts mehr vor dem anderen Jungen verbergen konnte?

Erst als Harry sich plötzlich aufsetzte, wurde Draco aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und begegnete den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Seelenpartners. Um Harrys Lippen spielte ein seltsam melancholisches Lächeln, als er sich ebenfalls im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze setzte, Draco direkt gegenüber, und seine Hände hinter sich abstützte. Schließlich meinte er: "Wenn ich in den letzten Jahren eines gelernt habe, dann das Dumbledore niemals etwas ohne Grund tut. Es muss einen Grund haben, dass du dieses Buch gefunden hast - von dem du nicht wolltest, dass ich es finde", fügte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen hinzu.

Draco lächelte leicht zurück. "Hat ja nicht funktioniert", erwiderte er kleinlaut.

"Ich denke", fuhr Harry nach einer Weile nachdenklich fort, "dass wir so eine Art Vereinigung praktizieren müssen." Als er von Draco nur einen fragenden Blick erhielt, seufzte Harry, richtete sich plötzlich auf und beugte sich zu Draco hinüber. Er küsste ihn federleicht auf die Lippen und murmelte dann: "Wir werden wohl früher oder später miteinander schlafen müssen, wenn wir unsere Verbindung jemals richtig festigen wollen."

Sie waren noch nicht bis zum Äußersten gegangen, hatten in diesem Tun bisher keine Notwendigkeit gesehen. Sie widmeten sich lieber ihrem ausgedehnten Vorspiel und schwelgten in dem Gefühl angenehmer Vorfreude. Nicht, dass Harry nicht neugierig gewesen wäre, und auch Draco fragte sich, wie sehr sich der Sex mit einem Mann wohl von dem mit einer Frau unterschied. Noch immer fragte er sich ab und zu, wieso sich das Liebesspiel mit Harry so richtig anfühlte, doch mit jedem Mal wurde diese Stimme leiser. Draco war inzwischen egal, dass Harry ein Mann war, für ihn zählte nur, dass er den Menschen liebte, nicht das Geschlecht. Liebe konnte man nun einmal nicht verhindern.

Seltsamerweise war Harry die Frage, warum ihm Dracos Zärtlichkeiten nichts ausmachten, nie in den Sinn gekommen. Ihm war von Anfang an egal gewesen, dass er mit einem Mann eine Beziehung eingehen würde. Ihm war nicht wichtig, dass der Großteil der Gesellschaft solch eine Verbindung als unnatürlich und widerlich ansah. Für ihn zählten nur Draco und das, was sie miteinander verband. Und dieses Band wurde mit jedem Tag, jedem Zentimeter neu entdeckter Haut und jedem weiteren zärtlich geflüsterten Wort stärker. Und wenn sie wirklich miteinander schlafen mussten, um dieses Band dauerhaft zu festigen, dann würde Harry der Letzte sein, der sich darüber beschwerte.

Draco schien das jedoch anders zu sehen.

Eine süße Sekunde schloss Draco die Augen, ließ Harrys volle Stimme durch seine Blutbahn rauschen. Erst dann kam der Sinn seiner Worte in Dracos Gehirn an und er riss die Augen wieder auf, starrte in das aufwühlende Grün vor sich. "Du glaubst doch nicht plötzlich an den Quatsch, der in diesem vermaledeiten Buch stand, oder?"

Harry hob in typischer Malfoymanier eine Augenbraue und antwortete ruhig: "Um ehrlich zu sein, Draco, habe ich es nie für Quatsch gehalten. Wenn dieses Buch in unserem Bücherregal stand, dann stand es da nicht ohne Grund. Und selbst wenn es Quatsch wäre..." Damit beugte sich Harry noch weiter über seinen Partner, bis dieser rücklings auf der Matratze lag, einen sinnlich lächelnden Harry über sich. "... fand ich deine Reaktion darauf so süß, dass ich dir sowieso nicht widerstehen könnte."

Mit sanften Fingern entwand Harry ihm das kleine Büchlein, in dem die Geheimnisse der körperlichen Liebe in farbigen Details nachzulesen waren, und legte es beiseite. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen um Dracos Bauchnabel, entlockte ihm dadurch wieder diese unglaublich erotischen Geräusche, die Harry so liebte. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter, ehe er sich tiefer beugte und sanft an Dracos Ohrmuschel knabberte. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen antwortete ihm.

Draco spürte, wie ihm langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle entglitt. So war es jedes Mal, wenn Harry die Initiative ergriff. Nein, eigentlich war es jedes Mal so, wenn er Harry auch nur berührte. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, den Schleier, der sich um seine Gedanken webte, noch einmal zu lüften, um etwas Fundamentales klarzustellen.

"Malfoys sind nicht süß", brachte er schließlich mit viel Mühe durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Dadurch provozierte er bei Harry jedoch nur ein leises Lachen. "Hm, dann belassen wir es eben bei unwiderstehlich."

"Damit kann ich leben", murmelte Draco, ehe er Harrys Kopf zu sich herunter zog und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Im nächsten Moment verlagerte er sein Körpergewicht und Harry fand sich auf der Matratze wieder, während Draco über ihm kniete und noch immer an Harrys Lippen zupfte. Harry grinste in sich hinein, ehe er seine Lippen öffnete und Draco damit zu einer neuen Runde einlud.

Ihr leidenschaftliches Spiel wurde jedoch rüde unterbrochen, als sie draußen das Portrait aufschwingen hörten, kurz darauf gefolgt von der fröhlichen Stimme des Direktors. "Meine Herren? Sind Sie bereit für ihre Astronomiestunde?"

Erschrocken fuhren Harry und Draco auseinander und sahen entsetzt zur Tür, ehe sie sich wieder ansahen.

"Das ist heute?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Draco verdrehte die Augen, ehe er von Harry hinunter glitt und nach seinem Hemd suchte. "Heute ist Montag, Harry. Ja, alle paar Wochen haben wir am Montag Astronomie."

Mit einem Grummeln setzte sich Harry auf und sah Draco einen Moment dabei zu, wie dieser sich anzog. Schließlich stand er seufzend auf, suchte seine eigenen Sachen zusammen und warf sie sich über, ehe er mit Draco gemeinsam in ihr Wohnzimmer ging, wo sie schon ein geheimnisvoll lächelnder Dumbledore erwartete.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Nun, meine Herren", begann Dumbledore, als er mit den beiden Jungen auf dem Astronomieturm stand, "was können Sie mir über die sichtbaren Sterne der Milchstraße sagen?"

Draco trat vor, legte sein Auge an das Teleskop und begann, den Himmel abzusuchen, während Harry antwortete: "Es gibt etwa 7 sichtbare Sterne. Der Polarstern, Capella, Wega, Atair, Procyon, Alpha Centauri und Sirius." Harrys Stimme strauchelte kurz bei dem Namen des Sterns, doch er fing sich rasch wieder und fuhr monoton fort: "Alpha Centauri ist mit einer Entfernung von 4,3 Lichtjahren der Erde am Nächsten, während der Polarstern trotz seiner Helligkeit mit knapp 650 Lichtjahren am Weitesten entfernt ist."

"Sehr gut, Mr. Potter", lächelte der Direktor auf Harry herab. Er lächelte kurz zurück und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann seinem Partner zu. Dumbledore folgte seinem Blick und fragte lächelnd: "Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie die Milchstraße inzwischen ausgemacht?"

Draco nickte und deutete mit seiner Hand in den Himmel, während er sich über die Erkennungspunkte ausließ. Er deutete auf den Polarstern, der am Hellsten am Nachthimmel zu sehen war, und machte auf die von Harry genannten Sterne im Nebel der Milchstraße aufmerksam.

Dumbledore nickte nach einer Weile und fragte schließlich: "Was können Sie mir über den Andromeda-Nebel erzählen?"

Harry und Draco tauschten einen Blick, ehe Draco sich über die Merkmale der Extragalaxie ausließ. Harry hörte ihm gebannt dabei zu. Er war sich sicher, dass die Astronomie ein Teil des Malfoyerbes war, schließlich gab es in Dracos Familie mehr als ein Mitglied, das nach einem Stern, einer Galaxie oder einem Nebel benannt worden war, Draco inbegriffen.

Sie blieben noch etwa eine halbe Stunde auf dem Turm, ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Gemächer aufmachten. Als sie so durch die verlassenen, ungewöhnlich stillen Gänge Hogwarts wanderten, kam Harry plötzlich eine Frage in den Sinn.

"Professor?" Als Dumbledore ihm kurz zu nickte, um zu signalisieren, dass er ganz Ohr war, sah Harry sich um und fragte dann: "Wie haben Sie es eigentlich geschafft, dass sich niemand in den Gängen herumtreibt?"

Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Harry an frühere Ausgangssperren und daran, dass er sich niemals daran gehalten hatte. Er kannte seine Freunde gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich ebenfalls nicht an die Ausgangssperre halten würden, solange sie nicht wussten, wie es Harry ging und was mit ihm passiert war.

Das berühmte Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen wurde sichtbar, als er erwiderte: "Nun, mein Junge, ich habe gemeinsam mit den Lehrern sicher gestellt, dass niemand die Gemeinschaftsräume verlassen kann. Ein ziemlich lauter Zauber, möchte ich anmerken, erinnert wohl ein wenig an diese... Alarmanlagen? Nun, das was Muggel benutzen, um Bösewichte aus ihrem Heim fernzuhalten. Er würde die Toten wecken. Außerdem wurde sichergestellt, dass sich jeder Schüler, inklusive die Vertrauensschüler, nach der Sperrstunde in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhält."

"Und wie wollen Sie das sicherstellen?", fragte Draco, der neben Harry lief und inzwischen seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Diese Geste zauberte sowohl auf Harrys als auch Dumbledores Gesicht ein Lächeln. Der Direktor tippte sich an die Seite seiner Nase und flüsterte: "Das, Mr. Malfoy, bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis."

Harry hatte keine Zweifel, dass dieses Geheimnis auch mit der Allwissenheit Dumbledores zu tun hatte. Der alte Zauberer wusste nicht umsonst stets und ständig, was in diesen Gemäuern vor sich ging.

Als sie vor dem Portrait ankamen, das in ihre Gemächer führte, nickte Dumbledore den beiden Jungen noch einmal zu. "Meine Herren. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Ihr Unterricht morgen ausfällt. Ich habe eine wichtige Besprechung im Ministerium. Professor Snape wird am Nachmittag zu Ihnen kommen und Ihnen eine Aufgabe geben. Da er momentan in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit involviert ist, kann er Sie morgen nicht unterrichten."

Die beiden Jungen nickten verstehend. Harry fragte sich im Stillen, ob Snape irgendeinen Trank für den Orden zubereiten musste und Dumbledore das nicht im Beisein Dracos besprechen wollte. Sofort schoss ein Gefühl des Unmuts in Harry hoch, was ihm einen besorgten Blick von seinem Seelenpartner einbrachte. Auch Dumbledore war die Veränderung in Harrys Mienenspiel nicht entgangen, denn er fügte sofort beschwichtigend an: "Du wirst sobald wie möglich über alles unterrichtet, Harry. Im Moment möchte ich nur, dass du dich auf Mr. Malfoy und dich konzentrierst."

Und damit neigte er seinen Kopf und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Draco sah dem alten Zauberer perplex hinterher, ehe er unbehaglich murmelte: "Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass uns der alte Kauz soeben die Erlaubnis zum... du weißt schon was... gegeben hat."

Harry musste lachen, als er die geröteten Wangen Dracos bemerkte. Er schlang einen Arm um dessen Taille und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. "So wie ich Dumbledore kenne, dann war es genau das." Als Draco daraufhin überrascht hustete, schüttelte Harry grinsend den Kopf, öffnete das Portrait und zog Draco hinter sich her.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Wie jeder normale, gesunde Schüler, der einen Tag lang selbst für seine schulische Ausbildung verantwortlich war, widmeten sich Harry und Draco dem Nichtstun. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf der Couch, sahen in das wärmende, prasselnde Feuer, unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten und tauschten ab und an langsame, sinnliche Küsse aus. Wenn es nach ihnen ging, dann konnten sie ihre Zeit immer so verbringen.

Professor Snape schließlich unterbrach ihre geruhsame Zweisamkeit, als er das Portrait schwungvoll öffnete und mit wehenden Roben das Zimmer betrat. Als er das Paar auf der Couch liegen sah, verzog sich sein Gesicht verächtlich, ehe er sich vernehmlich räusperte und brummte: "Wenn Sie sich bitte kurz voneinander lösen und mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnten?"

Sofort löste sich Harry aus Dracos Umarmung und stand vom Sofa aus, während sich seine Wangen leicht röteten. Auch wenn Harry dem Tränkemeister sein Leben anvertrauen würde, so konnte man nicht behaupten, dass man ihre Beziehung zueinander herzlich nennen konnte. Fügte man noch dazu, dass Draco der Lieblingsschüler Snapes war, konnte man das Desaster als perfekt bezeichnen.

Jetzt warfen sich Harry und Snape über das Sofa hinweg undeutbare Blicke zu. Zumindest für Draco waren sie nicht zu deuten. Harry jedoch wusste, dass Snape ihm die Schuld dafür gab, dass Draco jetzt an den Jungen-der-lebt gebunden und somit unaussprechlichen Gefahren ausgesetzt war. Und dafür hasste ihn der Tränkemeister wahrscheinlich noch mehr als ohnehin schon.

"Wie ich sehe, leisten Sie ganze Arbeit an Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter", bemerkte Snape trocken. "Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass er sich früher, wenn er dazu angehalten wurde, auch tatsächlich dem Selbststudium widmete, anstatt faul auf der Couch herumzuliegen."

Sofort färbten sich Harrys Wangen noch röter, denn er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, dass es seine Idee gewesen war, sich dem Faulsein hinzugeben. Gut, Draco hatte sich nicht groß dagegen gewehrt, doch es war nicht abzustreiten, dass die Ursprungsidee von Harry kam. Na prima, er ritt sich immer tiefer rein.

Plötzlich stand Draco von seinem Platz auf der Couch auf, ging auf den Tränkemeister zu und fragte in einer gefährlich leisen Stimme: "Warum machst du das immer, Sev?"

Überrascht horchte Harry auf, als er Draco diesen Spitznamen benutzen hörte. Auch Snape schien überrascht, denn er warf Draco einen verwunderten Blick zu. Draco wartete gar nicht auf eine Erwiderung, sondern fuhr sogleich fort: "Warum hackst du bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf Harry herum? Warum nur hasst du ihn so sehr? Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich nur allzu freiwillig mit ihm auf dieser Couch gelegen haben könnte?"

Severus atmete tief durch. "Du verstehst das nicht, Draco", begann er, wurde jedoch sofort von ihm unterbrochen: "Ja, da hast du verdammt recht, Sev, ich verstehe es nicht! Erklär's mir!"

Ein herausfordernder Blick aus silbergrauen Augen traf auf einen ausdruckslosen aus fast schwarzen Augen. Und plötzlich schien Severus die Erkenntnis zu kommen, als er etwas in Dracos Augen aufblitzen sah. "Oh mein Gott", murmelte er, während sein Blick über Dracos Gesicht flog.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend wurde Draco bewusst, dass Snape in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch. Severus kannte ihn schon viel zu lange, als dass er ihm lange etwas hätte vorspielen können. Und jetzt schien er zu wissen, was Draco für Harry fühlte.

Der Tränkemeister sah Draco lange an, ehe er mit einem leicht besorgten Unterton fragte: "Hältst du das für klug?"

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte kalt: "Ging es bei so etwas jemals um Klugheit?"

Erneut wurde ein herausfordernder Blick getauscht, ehe Snape den Kopf senkte, sich seine Nasenwurzel rieb und den Kopf schüttelte. "Wie soll ich das nur deinen Eltern erklären?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Das schien der letzte Tropfen zu sein, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. "Du erzählst ihnen gar nichts, Sev! Hast du mich verstanden? Das ist meine Sache!", fauchte er den Tränkemeister an.

"Draco!", ertönte es leicht gequält hinter ihm. Sofort wandte er sich um und sah in Harrys schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, der sich die Hand an den Kopf hielt und mit einem schwachen Lächeln meinte: "Komm wieder runter, du spaltest gerade meinen Schädel."

Sofort atmete Draco tief durch, versuchte seine überschäumenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen gelang es ihm schließlich. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf den Tränkemeister fügte er hinzu: "Ich sag es dir ein letztes Mal, Sev: Ein Wort zu meiner Mutter und ich erzähle allen dein kleines Geheimnis. Kapiert?"

Sofort verengten sich Snapes Augen zu Schlitzen. "Du bist schon fast wie dein Vater, Draco", bemerkte er leise. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werte das jetzt als Kompliment, Sev."

Snape verdrehte die Augen, knallte dann zwei Pergamentrollen auf den Esstisch und sagte kalt: "Das hier sind eure Aufgaben für heute. Fällig am Donnerstag. Keine Verzögerung." Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ mit einem dramatischen Aufbauschen seiner Roben das Wohnzimmer der beiden Jungen.

Harry sah dem Tränkemeister perplex hinterher, ehe sein Blick auf den noch immer vor Wut leicht zitternden Draco fiel. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und legte ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Worum ging es da gerade?", wollte er leise wissen.

Draco antwortete jedoch nur mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Nicht jetzt, Harry." Damit wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, fühlte sich Harry zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder vollkommen alleine.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte Harry auf dem Sofa und starrte abwechselnd auf die Pergamentrolle, die Snape dagelassen hatte, ins langsam prasselnde Feuer, oder auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür in der Hoffnung, dass Draco wieder auftauchen und mit ihm sprechen würde. Doch sein Partner blieb den gesamten Nachmittag verschwunden.

Bis zu einem gewissen Grade vermisste Harry es, dass sie sich nicht mehr permanent berühren mussten. Seit sich ihre körperliche Nähe intensiviert hatte, war auch die Zeitspanne, die sie voneinander getrennt sein konnten, wesentlich größer geworden. Und sie konnten auch - wie sich jetzt herausstellte - diese Zeitspanne räumlich voneinander getrennt verbringen, solange sie wussten, dass der Andere nur im Nebenzimmer war.

Als die Hauselfen das Abendessen brachten, stand Harry seufzend von der Couch auf, ging unentschlossen zum Schlafzimmer hinüber und klopfte kurz. "Draco?", fragte er leise. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, seufzte er noch einmal, sah zu dem gedeckten Tisch und fuhr noch leiser fort: "Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger. Das Essen ist da."

Er brach ab, sah traurig auf die Tür und ging dann mit gesenktem Haupt zum Tisch. Er begriff einfach nicht, was da zwischen Snape und Draco vorgefallen war. Was hatte Draco dermaßen aufgewühlt, dass er sich den ganzen Nachmittag verkroch? Und was viel Wichtiger war: Wieso konnte Harry keine einzige Emotion von Draco spüren?

Mit einem grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck saß Harry vor seinem Teller mit Rührei und Toast, stocherte lustlos in der gelben Masse herum. Er fühlte sich so einsam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Dabei müsste er dieses Gefühl doch inzwischen besser kennen als alles andere. Und doch war es jetzt vollkommen anders als früher. Er vermisste Draco, obwohl dieser nur ein Zimmer weiter war. Doch er respektierte dessen Privatsphäre, also hielt er sich vom Schlafzimmer fern.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu besagtem Raum und der Gegenstand seiner geistigen Betrachtungen kam zum Vorschein. Sofort ließ Harry seine Gabel sinken und sah Draco mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen an. Draco lächelte entschuldigend und kam langsam auf Harry zu. Als er schließlich vor ihm stand, zog er Harry vom Sitz hoch und umarmte ihn wortlos. Sofort flutete die Wärme und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit in Harrys Körper zurück und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

Draco strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys Rücken und murmelte in dessen Haar: "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Es gab da nur ein paar Sachen, über die ich mir klar werden musste."

"Schon okay", murmelte Harry zurück und küsste Draco leicht auf den Hals. Der verstärkte daraufhin seine Umarmung, ehe er Harry los ließ und ihn geheimnisvoll anlächelte. Sanft ergriff er Harrys Hände und ging rückwärts mit ihm in Richtung Schlafzimmer, während er erklärte: "Und weil ich mich schuldig fühle, wirst du jetzt von mir verwöhnt."

Harry klappte vor Überraschung der Kiefer auf. Doch ehe er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, wechselte Draco seine Position, stellte sich hinter Harry, nahm dessen Brille ab, um sie in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, und hielt Harrys Augen zu. Dann schob er sich mit ihm langsam weiter vor.

Harry langte nach hinten und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften, um in der Dunkelheit, die ihn momentan umgab, wenigstens einen Halt zu haben und nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Draco schob sich weiter mit Harry durch das Zimmer, bis diesem endlich aufging, dass sie sich nicht auf das Bett zu bewegten, sondern in Richtung Badezimmer gingen.

"Draco, was hast du vor?", fragte er mit vor freudiger Erwartung leicht zittriger Stimme. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern presste seine Lippen stattdessen an Harrys Ohr und murmelte: "Geduld, mein Herz."

Als Dracos Worte in Harrys Bewusstsein eindrangen, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zusammen. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand einen Kosenamen gegeben. Dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy einmal derjenige sein würde, der ihm einen Kosenamen gab, hätte sich Harry vor zwei Monaten noch nicht einmal träumen lassen.

Plötzlich stoppte Draco und zwang Harry damit ebenfalls dazu, anzuhalten. Harry hielt erwartungsvoll die Luft an, als sich Dracos Hände langsam von seinen Augen entfernten. Einen Moment musste Harry blinzeln, und selbst dann sah er seine Umgebung nur verschwommen. Er wollte Draco gerade darum bitten, ihm seine Brille wieder zu geben, als besagtes Objekt auf seine Nase geschoben wurde. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte ob dieser Geste um Harrys Mundwinkel, ehe er die Szenerie um sich herum aufnahm.

Wie vor einer Woche mit dem Schlafzimmer, verschlug es Harry auch diesmal die Sprache, als er die Veränderungen im Badezimmer wahrnahm. Erneut schwebten Kerzen um sie herum, diesmal jedoch allesamt weiß. Auf den Fliesen waren rote Rosenblätter verstreut. Und um die mit wunderbar duftendem Schaumbad gefüllte Wanne standen noch einmal weiße Stumpenkerzen.

Ohne, dass Harry es verhindern konnte, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er mit einem kleinen Lachen meinte: "Wenn du so etwas schon zauberst, nur weil du dich schuldig fühlst, dann möchte ich gar nicht wissen, was du anstellst, wenn wir uns einmal ernsthaft streiten."

Draco lächelte erleichtert hinter Harry, ehe er sich sammelte, seine Hände von hinten unter Harrys Hemd und über den nackten Bauch wandern ließ, während er amüsiert murmelte: "Wenn wir Malfoymänner eines können, dann Versöhnungen arrangieren." Und damit gab er Harry einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken, bevor er sich von dem warmen Körper löste und hinzu fügte: "Also. Du wirst jetzt aus diesen Sachen steigen und dich in dem extra für dich arrangierten Schaumbad entspannen. Und ich werde den Rest des Abends alles tun, was du von mir verlangst."

"Alles?", fragte Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Seitenblick, während er sich das Hemd aufknöpfte. Draco lächelte charmant, neigte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte: "Ja. Absolut alles."

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde breiter, ehe er das Hemd beiseite legte, auf Draco zukam und seinen Zeigefinger in dessen Hemdkragen verhakte. Er zog Draco kokett zu sich heran und hauchte nur wenige Millimeter von dessen Lippen entfernt: "Wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich, dass du mir in der Badewanne Gesellschaft leistest."

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf, ehe er sich die letzten Millimeter vor beugte und Harry einen verspielten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Einen langen Augenblick später löste er sich wieder von ihm und lächelte lasziv, während er gedehnt meinte: "Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagst."

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Zehn Minuten später saß Draco in der Badewanne, während Harrys nackter Rücken sich an seine Brust presste. Dracos Beine schlangen sich von hinten um Harrys Hüfte, während er dem beinahe schnurrenden Harry mit einem Schwamm über die Brust fuhr. Harrys Kopf lehnte träge an Dracos Schulter, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen und Dracos Hände genießend, die ihn sanft wuschen.

Ab und an strich Draco mit seinen Lippen über Harrys Schläfe, was diesen träge grinsen ließ, ehe sich Draco wieder den kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hände widmete. Irgendwann schließlich legte er den Schwamm beiseite und glitt mit seinen nassen Fingern liebkosend über Harrys nackte Brust, neckte die steifen Brustwarzen und fuhr die inzwischen so vertrauten Konturen nach. Harry stöhnte leise und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Dadurch ermöglichte er Draco besseren Zugang zu seiner Kehle, die er sofort nutzte und seine Lippen auf das empfindliche Fleisch presste, während seine Fingerspitzen noch immer liebkosend über Harrys Brust glitten.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich darum gebeten zu haben", brachte Harry rau hervor. Er spürte, wie Draco an seinem Hals lächelte und neckend fragte: "Möchtest du, dass ich aufhöre?"

"Zum Teufel, nein!", stieß Harry mit einem kehligen und beinahe atemlosen Lachen hervor. Draco fiel mit ein und widmete sich wieder ausgiebig Harrys Hals. Wie schon so oft zuvor zupften seine Lippen an dem weichen Fleisch, neckten seinen Partner mit Zunge und Zähnen. Langsam und stetig sammelte sich die Wärme in Harrys Magen und schoss direkt in seine Lendengegend. Er stöhnte unterdrückt.

"Sag mir, was du willst", forderte Draco mit rauer Stimme, während seine rechte Hand von Harrys linker Brustwarze abließ und langsam über dessen Bauch tiefer glitt. Harrys Knochen verwandelten sich in Wackelpudding, als die tastende Hand ihr Ziel fand und sich um Harrys rasch wachsende Erektion schloss, sanft daran auf und ab glitt. Erneut stöhnte er auf und griff blindlings mit seinen Händen nach hinten, vergrub seine suchenden Finger in Dracos Haaren. Und als Dracos Daumen über die Spitze seines Glieds fuhr, wurde Harry mit einer drängenden Klarheit bewusst, was er von Draco wollte.

"Schlaf mit mir."

Draco erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung, was Harry irritiert aufstöhnen ließ. Ganz langsam löste Draco seine Hand von Harrys Erektion, glitt mit ihr über den Bauch zurück über den Brustkorb, bis sie schließlich auf Harrys Wange zu liegen kam und seinen Kopf langsam und sanft zu sich drehte.

Harrys Augenlider flatterten auf und er sah Draco fragend ins Gesicht. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig, während er Harry über die Wange strich. Schließlich murmelte er rau: "Bist du dir sicher?"

Einen langen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden ehemaligen Rivalen in die Augen, ehe auf Harrys Gesicht dieses atemberaubende Lächeln erschien, was Draco seit Wochen schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Langsam glitten die Finger von Harrys rechter Hand aus Dracos Haar über dessen Wange, bis sein Daumen über Dracos volle Unterlippe strich. Dann beugte er sich ein Stück nach vorn und fing seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss ein. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, flüsterte Harry liebevoll: "So sicher, wie ich nur sein kann."

Draco stöhnte auf und fing Harry in einem weiteren, diesmal schon etwas leidenschaftlicheren Kuss ein. Mit einem erfreuten Seufzen drehte sich Harry in Dracos Armen, setzte sich rittlings in dessen Schoß, schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn feuriger, legte all seine angestauten Emotionen in diesen einen Kuss, den Draco mit all dem Feuer und all der Liebe, die er für Harry empfand, erwiderte.

Als Harry unterbewusst begann, sich rhythmisch gegen Dracos Lenden zu bewegen, riss er sich keuchend los und brachte mühsam hervor: "Nicht hier, Harry."

Als Harry ihn nur fragend ansah, strich Draco ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn und lächelte nervös. "Wenn, dann wird unser erstes Mal in einem Bett passieren. Die abenteuerlicheren Sachen heben wir uns für später auf." Damit grinste er Harry zweideutig an und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg, um aus der Wanne steigen zu können.

Harry folgte ihm keine Sekunde später. Und kaum stand er nass und so nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, auf dem Fliesenboden, als er auch schon wieder in eine innige Umarmung und einen noch leidenschaftlicheren Kuss gezogen wurde. Sofort schlangen sich seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und er schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

Mit langsamen Schritten und ohne sich von Harrys Lippen zu lösen, schob Draco Harry langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Auf ihrem Weg wirbelten sie ein paar der Rosenblätter auf, die langsam um sie herum wieder zu Boden fielen und ihr dezentes, sinnliches Aroma verbreiteten.

Schließlich stoppte Draco und löste den Kuss langsam. Überrascht öffnete Harry die Augen und sah seinen Seelenpartner fragend an. Um Dracos Lippen spielte dieses sinnliche, wahnsinnig sexy Lächeln, das Harry regelmäßig weiche Knie bescherte.

"Streck deine Arme aus", bat Draco leise, während seine Finger sanft über Harrys Oberarme nach unten wanderten und seine Hände ergriffen und ihn leiteten, bis seine Arme seitlich ausgestreckt waren. Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich, während er jede von Dracos Bewegungen mit wachen Augen verfolgte. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Blick langsam über Harrys Körper schweifen, nahm jede Kurve, jeden Schatten, jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut in sich auf, ehe er wieder auf Harry zu kam, langsam mit seinem Zeigefinger über dessen Brust in Richtung Bauchnabel wanderte. Seine Augen ließen Harrys dabei keine Sekunde los.

Schließlich beugte er sich nach vorn und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Harrys Hals, fuhr mit seiner Zunge die wie wild pochende Vene nach, bis er einen Kuss auf Harrys Schulter presste und mit seinem Mund ein Stück tiefer wanderte, bis sich seine Lippen um Harrys linke Brustwarze schlossen.

Harry stöhnte auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Dracos Zunge ihre langsamen Umkreisungen begann. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er bekam Schwierigkeiten, sich weiter aufrecht zu halten. Als Dracos linke Hand ihren Weg zu Harrys anderer Brustwarze fand und sie liebevoll massierte, verließen ihn die Kräfte und er ließ seine Arme wieder sinken, um seine Hände in Dracos blondem Haarschopf zu vergraben.

Harrys spürte Dracos Lächeln an seiner Haut, als er von der Brustwarze abließ und hauchzarte Küsse um die Region herum verteilte, ehe er seine Knie langsam beugte und schließlich vor Harry kniete, während sein Mund seine erotische Reise über Harrys Körper fortsetzte. Draco neckte ihn an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle direkt unter den Rippen. Harrys Hände verkrampften sich als Antwort in Dracos Haar. Erneut lächelte Draco an Harrys Haut und wanderte ein Stück tiefer, bis seine Zungenspitze ohne Vorwarnung in den Bauchnabel fuhr.

Harrys Knie begannen zu wackeln, während seine Atmung stetig schneller wurde. "Draco", brachte er mühsam hervor, ehe er erneut tief aufstöhnte, als dessen Mund über seinen Unterbauch fuhr und von dort einen Weg zu seinem rechten Hüftknochen fand. Dort angekommen, knabberten Dracos Zähne sanft an dem empfindlichen Fleisch. Harrys Kopf sackte nach vorn, ehe er die Luft scharf durch die Zähne einsog und sein Haupt wieder nach hinten fiel.

Dracos Lippen hatten sich um seine harte, pulsierende Erektion geschlossen.

"Draco", wimmerte er erneut, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch Dracos Mund fuhr unbeirrt fort, während seine Hände Harrys Hüfte festhielten. So fixiert, blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als die süße Folter zu ertragen. Oh, und wie süß sie war!

Irgendwann ließ Draco von ihm ab und stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Dabei glitten seine Hände streichelnd über Harrys Seiten hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Als sich Dracos Handflächen um Harrys Wangen schlossen, zog er ihn in einen tiefen, atemberaubenden Kuss, den Harry mit einer Verzweiflung erwiderte, die sie beide nach Luft ringend zurück ließ.

Grau traf auf grün, als die beiden Seelenpartner sich tief in die Augen sahen. Schließlich glitten Harrys Fingerspitzen federleicht über Dracos linke Wange, als er mit einem kleinen Lächeln fragte: "Hast du Angst?"

Draco erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, ehe er mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen nickte. "Ja, schreckliche. Ich will dir nicht wehtun", murmelte er und gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Daraufhin lächelte Harry breiter. "Und du willst nicht süß sein?", flüsterte er, verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand in Dracos Nacken und zwang diese vollen Lippen wieder auf seine eigenen herab. Dracos Hände, die auf Harrys Schultern geglitten waren, wanderten nun wieder dessen Seiten hinab, ehe sich seine Arme um Harrys Taille schlangen. Dann ging er rückwärts, Harrys Körper fest an den seinen gepresst und den Kuss nicht unterbrechend, in Richtung Bett. Als er die Bettkante in seinen Kniekehlen fühlen konnte, ließ er von Harrys Lippen ab und setzte sich. Dann zog er Harry zwischen seine leicht gespreizten Beine, so dass er dazwischen stand, die Hände auf Dracos Schultern.

Mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen sah Harry auf Draco hinab, der seinen Blick von unten herauf erwiderte. Und während sich ihre Blicke noch immer festhielten, beugte sich Dracos Kopf erneut nach vorn. Schließlich teilten sich die Lippen und seine Zunge kam zum Vorschein. Noch immer hielten sich ihre Blicke fest, als Dracos Zunge langsam in Harrys Bauchnabel fuhr.

Dieser Anblick war derart erotisch, dass Harrys Hände sich in Dracos Schultern vergruben. Doch dieser zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, verstärkte nur den Druck seines rechten Arms um Harrys Taille, ehe seine Hand zu dessen Hintern wanderte und damit begann, eine der Rundungen sanft zu kneten.

Harrys Augenlider flatterten, ehe sie sich ganz senkten und er kehlig aufstöhnte. Dracos Hand auf Harrys Hintern fuhr in kleinen Kreisen um die weiche Haut. Ab und an fand sein vorwitziger Zeigefinger seinen Weg in die Spalte dazwischen, doch nie kam er dem Ziel, auf das Harry so sehnsüchtig wartete, zu nahe. Ein frustrierter Seufzer entkam schließlich seiner Kehle, ehe er mühsam hervor brachte: "Schluss mit den Spielchen, Draco."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah in das errötete Gesicht seines Seelenpartners auf, ehe seine Hand von Harrys Hintern verschwand und ihn an der Taille packte, um ihn rittlings auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Sein rechter Arm schlang sich erneut um Harrys Taille, als sich ihre Lippen wieder in einem tiefen Kuss fanden, ihre Zungen um die Dominanz kämpften. Schließlich begann Harry, sich rhythmisch in Dracos Schoß auf und ab zu bewegen. Das entlockte Draco ein tiefes, überraschtes Keuchen. Er riss sich aus ihrem Kuss los und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Draco", hauchte Harry, beinahe verzweifelt, während sich seine Hüften weiter langsam vor und zurück bewegten und er seinen Mund gegen Dracos wild pochende Halsschlagader presste.

Draco nutzte seine letzten Kraftreserven, um sie anständig auf das Bett zu befördern. Doch als Harrys Bewegungen weiter anhielten, riss auch sein letzter Strang an Zurückhaltung. Er presste seine Lippen ebenfalls auf Harrys Hals und murmelte: "Gleitmittel. Wir brauchen Gleitmittel, sonst gehst du ein."

Die Worte waren kaum gesprochen, als sich Harrys Hände zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung von ihm lösten. Einen Moment war Draco verwirrt, als Harrys Hände nach hinten wanderten. "Was machst du...", begann er, doch der Atem blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Harry sich auf seine Knie anhob und ohne Vorwarnung zwei Finger in sich schob. Er schnappte überrascht nach Luft und sein Kopf fiel nach vorn. Draco starrte seinen Partner nur fassungslos an, strich Harry beruhigend über den Oberschenkel und versuchte gleichzeitig, nicht zu früh zu kommen. Egal, wie man es drehte: Harry dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich selbst dehnte, war mit Abstand das Erotischste, was Draco jemals gesehen hatte.

In einem rationalen Teil seines Hirns wusste Draco, als Harry nur kurze Zeit später seine Hände um Dracos Erektion schloss und sie mit Gleitmittel einrieb, dass die Vorbereitung viel zu kurz gewesen war. Doch Draco war zu nah am Abgrund, um auf mehr Vorbereitung zu bestehen. Stattdessen riss er die Augen auf und biss einen Moment die Zähne zusammen, um nicht augenblicklich bei dieser Liebkosung zu kommen. Schließlich brachte er stockend und mit den letzten übrig gebliebenen Resten seines Gehirns hervor: "Woher hast du... wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Keine Ahnung", gab Harry keuchend zurück, während er weiter an Dracos Erektion auf und ab glitt. "Spielt es eine Rolle?"

Alles, wozu Draco im Moment fähig schien, war ein heftiges Kopfschütteln, während er seine Zähne erneut zusammen biss und unterdrückt aufstöhnte. Als seine Hände sich um Harrys Hüfte verkrampften und er heftig die Luft zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor blies, ließ Harry von ihm ab und legte seine Hand in die Mitte von Dracos Brust, zwang ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf die Matratze zurück. Dracos Augen flogen auf, hielten Harrys entschlossenen Blick fest, der sich erneut auf seine Knie erhob und ein Stück nach oben rutschte.

"Harry, warte, wir...", brachte Draco hastig hervor, als ihm klar wurde, was Harry vor hatte. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren, lächelte nur auf ihn hinunter und ließ sich langsam in Dracos Schoß sinken.

Beide Jungen stöhnten im gleichen Moment auf. Draco vor Erregung, Harry aufgrund einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Das hier war auf jeden Fall anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Oh verdammt, er hätte das Buch wohl doch bis zu Ende lesen sollen! Der Sex mit einem Mann unterschied sich gewaltig zu dem mit einer Frau, und sich kurz mit einem Finger zu dehnen hatte definitiv nicht ausgereicht.

"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich das nie wieder mache", keuchte Harry, während er versuchte, den Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Trotz der alles andere als witzigen Situation musste Draco leise kichern. "Ich werd's mir merken", lachte er leise, ehe er auch schon wieder aufstöhnte, als Harry sich ein Stück tiefer sinken ließ.

"Nimm dir Zeit", keuchte Draco, während sich seine Finger fester in Harrys Hüfte gruben und seinem Partner damit unbewusst blaue Flecke verursachte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er Harry auf den Bauch gedreht, wäre mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in ihn eingedrungen und hätte in der unglaublichen Enge Vergessen gefunden.

So jedoch war ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine andere Person und deren Vergnügen wichtiger als sein eigenes, also hielt er sich - so schwer es auch war - zurück und ließ Harry das Tempo bestimmen.

Dieser ließ sich Stück für Stück auf Draco sinken, verweilte, wenn die neuen Empfindungen zu überwältigend oder der Schmerz zu groß waren, und fuhr fort, wenn er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. Irgendwann schließlich saß er wieder auf Dracos Schoß, mit dessen Erektion vollständig in sich. Harry verweilte einen Moment reglos, nahm diese neuen Empfindungen in sich auf und schwelgte in dem Gefühl, mit Draco verbunden zu sein.

"Alles in Ordnung?", brachte Draco mühsam hervor und strich mit seinen Händen beruhigend, beinahe hypnotisch über Harrys Oberschenkel, während dessen Hitze um seine Erektion herum pulsierte. Oh Merlin, das hier fühlte sich besser an als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Als er seine Lider hob, stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atem. Seine grauen Augen nahmen das Bild vor sich gierig in sich auf: Harry, mit geröteten Wangen, geschlossenen Augen, leicht geöffneten Lippen und einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den man nicht in Worte kleiden konnte, saß in Dracos Schoß und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf Dracos Brust ab. Und dann flatterten Harrys Lider langsam auf und er begegnete Dracos Blick, hielt ihn lange fest.

Im nächsten Moment bewegte er sein Becken und beide Jungen stöhnten auf. Flüssige Lava schien direkt von Harrys Unterleib in seine Lenden zu schießen, und auch Draco erging es ähnlich. Sein Griff um Harrys Hüfte verstärkte sich, ehe er keuchte: "Oh Merlin, das ist..."

"Unglaublich", endete Harry den Satz. Als Draco ihn überrascht ansah, lächelte Harry sinnlich auf ihn herab und bewegte sich erneut.

Bald fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, schwelgten in dem unglaublichen Gefühl, miteinander verbunden zu sein. Irgendwann schloss Harry die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippen und vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Nichts zählte mehr außer ihm, und Draco, und das Bett, auf dem sie lagen. Nichts zählte mehr, außer die erschütternden Emotionen, die durch Harrys Körper rauschten.

Auch Draco war sich sicher, noch niemals zuvor etwas Derartiges gefühlt zu haben. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich mit einer anderen Person so sehr als Teil eines Ganzen gefühlt, so tief miteinander verbunden, dass man es nicht mehr in Worte kleiden konnte. Als die ersten bunten Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu tanzen begannen, richtete sich Draco auf seine Unterarme auf und setzte sich schließlich hin, noch immer mit Harry verbunden. Durch dieses Muskelspiel bescherte er seinem Partner ein neues Gefühl, dass ihn durchschoss wie einen Stromschlag.

Dracos rechter Arm schlang sich um Harrys Taille, während er seine Lippen fieberhaft auf Harrys presste und mit seiner linken Hand dessen pulsierende Erektion umfasste, sie im Einklang mit ihren Bewegungen streichelte. Harry stöhnte in ihren Kuss und er drang fieberhaft mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Mund, verwickelte dessen Zunge in ein hitziges Duell, während sie sich ihren jeweiligen Höhepunkten entgegen schaukelten.

Schließlich spürte Draco das unglaubliche Kribbeln in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Sofort verstärkte er seine Bemühungen, strich fester an Harrys Erektion auf und ab, wollte, dass Harry mit ihm gemeinsam über die Klippe sprang. Als er spürte, wie sich Harrys Körper versteifte, ließ er all seine Bedenken fahren und begegnete ihm in ein paar letzten kräftigen Stößen.

Und dann flogen sie gemeinsam über die Klippe. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in ihrem Metabolismus, so hell und klar und unschuldig und so viel bedeutsamer, als sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätten vorstellen können.

_'Ich liebe dich'_ , ertönte da auf einmal Harrys Stimme.

_'Ich liebe dich auch'_ , stöhnte Draco zurück, vollkommen überwältigt von den Empfindungen und Harrys Worten. Beide Jungen klammerten sich aneinander fest, während die Welle der Lust sie fortspülte.

Keinem von Beiden fiel auf, dass diese Worte nicht laut ausgesprochen worden waren.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses sah Albus Dumbledore von seiner Arbeit auf und lächelte dann verhalten in seinen Bart. Es war also geschehen. Merlin sein Dank.

Im gleichen Moment flammte es in seinem Kamin grün auf und der Kopf von Severus Snape erschien. Seine Miene drückte Besorgnis aus.

"Albus?", fragte er. Der alte Zauberer stand auf und ging zum Kamin hinüber. "Severus, mein Junge. Was gibt es?"

"Haben Sie das gerade eben auch gespürt?", wollte Severus beunruhigt wissen. Albus lächelte in sich hinein und nickte leicht. "Ja, Severus, der Energieschub ist mir nicht entgangen. Und auch der Ausbruch einer gewaltigen Magiewelle blieb mir nicht verborgen."

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters verzog sich leicht. "Bedeutet das, dass...", begann er. Albus unterbrach ihn leise kichernd und nickte noch einmal. "Ja, Severus, das bedeutet es. Die beiden Jungen haben ihre Verbindung besiegelt. Jetzt kann ich ihnen die ganze Wahrheit offenbaren. Und auch das Exil dürfte sich damit erledigt haben."

Severus sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Nach einem langen Moment des unangenehmen Schweigens sagte er emotionslos: "Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, die Eltern der Beiden über die genauen Umstände zu informieren? Es wird Fragen geben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Ausbruch von Magie in dieser Stärke nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist."

Diese Aussage ließ das Lächeln von Dumbledores Gesicht verschwinden. Nachdenklich strich er sich durch den Bart, als er über diese Möglichkeit nachdachte.

Severus hatte recht. Ein Ausstoß von Magie in dieser Größenordnung konnte von jedem mächtigen Zauberer in einem Umkreis von 100 km gespürt werden. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass die magische Signatur nicht allzu klar gewesen war. Albus selbst hatte nicht groß darauf geachtet, schließlich wartete er schon seit Wochen auf dieses Ereignis. Doch wenn die falschen Personen die magischen Signaturen erkannten, konnte das in einer Katastrophe enden. Warum hatte er das nicht bedacht? Er wurde wirklich nachlässig auf seine alten Tage. Und in einer Zeit wie der momentanen war das tödlich!

"Ich werde sofort eine Eule an Narcissa Malfoy und Remus schicken", meinte der alte Zauberer knapp, nachdem er seine Überlegungen beendet hatte. Remus konnte ihm sicher sagen, ob er eine Signatur gespürt hatte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Sir? Seit wann ist Lupin der Vormund von Mr. Potter?", wollte er irritiert wissen.

Albus entging das leichte Zittern in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters nicht, und ein kleines Lächeln kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. Mit neutraler Stimme antwortete er: "Nun, nach Sirius' Tod war ich der Meinung, dass Harry eine neue Bezugsperson in der magischen Welt braucht. Ich habe diese Angelegenheit mit dem Jungen besprochen, und er hat entschieden, dass es für diese Aufgabe niemand Besseren gibt als Remus."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte der Tränkemeister, ehe er seine emotionslose Maske wieder aufsetzte und leicht seinen Kopf neigte. "Wann werden Sie die Jungen über die neuen Umstände informieren, Albus?"

"Morgen früh", war die leicht amüsierte Antwort. "Gemeinsam mit den Eltern. Ich möchte, dass du auch dabei bist, Severus." Das Funkeln in den blauen Augen verstärkte sich noch, als er Severus' angewiderte Miene sah. Der Tränkemeister war wirklich alles andere als begeistert von dieser Verbindung.

"Nun gut, Albus. Dann noch einen angenehmen Abend", verabschiedete sich Severus zugeknöpft und die Flammen in Dumbledores Kamin verloren ihre grüne Farbe. Der Direktor Hogwarts schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf, ehe er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück kehrte, um die Briefe an Narcissa Malfoy und Remus Lupin zu verfassen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fand er sich in der alt vertrauten Position wieder, die Harry und er des Nachts immer einnahmen. Ein träges Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht, während er den Nacken vor sich sanft küsste. Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend fluteten seinen Geist, und das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Langsam wanderte seine Hand unter der Decke über Harrys nackten Bauch hinauf zu seiner Brust.

Plötzlich schwappte eine Welle der Verzweiflung über ihn - ein Gefühl, welches nicht sein eigenes war. Überrascht richtete er sich auf seinem Ellbogen auf und sah auf Harrys Gesicht hinab. Das Herz zog sich ihm zusammen, als er die frischen Tränen auf den Wangen seines Geliebten bemerkte.

"Harry?", fragte er sanft, als seine Hand von dessen Brust verschwand und stattdessen die Tränenspur auf Harrys Wange mit seinem Daumen wegwischte. Harrys Atem war leicht abgehackt, während sein Körper von lautlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Sofort machte sich enorme Besorgnis in Draco breit.

"Harry, was ist los?", wollte er leise wissen. Aus jedem seiner Worte konnte man die tiefe Sorge heraus hören. Harry schüttelte nur unbestimmt den Kopf, war offenbar nicht fähig zu antworten. Draco jedoch gab nicht auf.

"Tut dir etwas weh? Hast du dich gestern doch verletzt?" Sofort schwappten Schuldgefühle in Draco hoch, weil er es zugelassen hatte, dass sich Harry ohne richtige Vorbereitung auf ihn gestürzt hatte.

Erneut schüttelte Harry kurz, aber bestimmt den Kopf. "Es ist nur...", brachte er erstickt hervor. Aufmerksam sah Draco in Harrys Gesicht hinab, während dieser mit seiner Fassung kämpfte.

"Was, Harry?", fragte er sanft und strich ihm eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn.

"Ich habe...", begann Harry, ehe er von einem Schluckauf unterbrochen wurde. Nachdem er ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fuhr er fort: "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

Eine eisige Klaue griff nach Dracos Herz, doch er zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben, streichelte weiter sanft Harrys Wange und fragte so neutral wie möglich: "Was für einen Fehler?"

Noch einmal atmete Harry tief durch, ehe er flüsterte: "Ich wollte mich nicht verlieben."

Die eisige Klaue verstärkte ihren Griff um Dracos Herz. Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken, während er mit einer ausdruckslosen Maske auf Harry hinab sah. "Wieso?", wollte er mit hohler Stimme wissen.

Langsam drehte sich Harry auf den Rücken, sah mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu Draco auf. Der Atem blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er Draco so über sich gebeugt sah. Neue Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, als er mühsam hervor brachte: "Ich habe mir geschworen, mich nicht zu verlieben, solange Voldemort nicht besiegt ist. Ich habe mir geschworen, mit niemandem eine Beziehung anzufangen, solange dieser Mistkerl noch auf diesem Planeten weilt. Und jetzt sieh mich an. Was ist aus meinen Schwüren geworden?"

Die kalte Maske, die Draco schon seit Wochen nicht mehr getragen hatte, kehrte langsam, Stück für Stück in sein Gesicht zurück. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte er sich auf, wandte Harry somit seinen Rücken zu, stützte seine Unterarme auf die Knie und fragte tonlos in den Raum hinein: "Bereust du es?"

"Nein", kam die erstickte Antwort. Überrascht drehte Draco den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter auf Harry hinab. Dieser presste gerade seine Handballen auf seine Augen und flüsterte heiser: "Verstehst du denn nicht, Draco? Mir ist jetzt erst so richtig klar geworden, in was für eine Gefahr ich dich bringe. Du wirst das Zielobjekt Nummer Eins sein, um an mich heran zu kommen. Genau deswegen wollte ich mich nicht verlieben. Um Voldemort nicht noch einen Angriffspunkt liefern zu können. Um nicht noch jemanden zu verlieren, der mir alles bedeutet."

Ganz langsam lockerte die eisige Klaue, die sich um Dracos Herz gelegt hatte, ihren Griff und die Wärme kehrte in seinen Körper zurück. Harry ließ seine Hände sinken und sah fest in Dracos Augen, als er endete: "Ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren, Draco. Ich habe Angst um dich. Und dass dir meinetwegen etwas zustößt. Wenn ich nicht wäre, würdest du jetzt nicht in dieser Lage sein."

Langsam wandte Draco seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn, ehe er sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr und seine Hände einen Moment in den weichen Strähnen innehalten ließ. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und hatte sich schneller mit seinem gesamten Körper auf Harry sinken lassen, als dieser reagieren konnte. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als Draco murmelte: "Du bist ein Idiot, Harry Potter."

Ehe Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu protestieren, legte Draco ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und fuhr fort: "Jetzt hör mal zu, Harry. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben verliebt. Und so überraschend es auch ist, aber mir gefällt dieses Gefühl. Und es ist mir egal, dass du mich in Gefahr bringst. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht in Gefahr wäre, wenn ich durch diese Sache hier nicht gezwungen gewesen wäre, mich für eine Seite zu entscheiden?"

Noch immer liefen Harry die Tränen über die Wangen, während er in Dracos Gesicht aufsah. Dieser lächelte jetzt melancholisch und strich Harry noch einmal mit dem Daumen über die Wange, um eine Träne weg zu wischen. Mit einem drängenden Unterton setzte er hinzu: "Außerdem kann ich mich ziemlich gut wehren. Und ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dich in deinem Kampf unterstützen könnte? Gut, ich bin nicht gerade ein Held", gab er widerstrebend zu, was Harry ein kleines Lachen entlockte. Sofort erhellte sich auch Dracos Miene, als er endete: "Aber wir zwei haben eine Seele, wir sind Magische Konterparts. Wir wissen noch gar nicht wirklich, was wir alles vollbringen können. Also zeichne nicht alles schwarz, okay?"

"Okay", flüsterte Harry leise und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Draco lächelte kurz zurück, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte und seinem Partner – seinem dummen, geliebten, hoffnungslos selbstlosen Partner - einen sanften, liebevollen Kuss gab. Er war nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern diente lediglich dazu, Dracos Gefühle Harry gegenüber zu bekräftigen. Und der verstand die Bedeutung dieser Geste und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken.

Gerade, als sie ihre Zärtlichkeiten vertiefen wollten, flammte es in ihrem Kamin grün auf und die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore erklang: "Meine Herren, sind Sie bereits wach?"

Sofort fuhren die beiden Jungen auseinander und sahen sich einen Moment entsetzt an, ehe sich Draco aufsetzte und antwortete: "Ja, Sir."

Der schwebende Kopf von Albus Dumbledore ließ sich seine Gedanken bei dem Anblick der beiden - unter dem Laken, welches sie bedeckte, garantiert nackten - Jungen nichts anmerken, als er ruhig verkündete: "Ich würde Sie gern in einer Stunde in meinem Büro sprechen. Halten Sie sich zu dieser Zeit bitte in der Nähe des Wohnzimmerkamins auf."

Die beiden Jungen tauschten einen fragenden Blick miteinander, ehe Harry nickte. "Ja, Sir."

Dumbledore lächelte erfreut, ehe sein Kopf aus den Flammen verschwand. Sobald sie wieder allein waren, fiel Harry in die Matratze zurück und vergrub sein errötetes Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Draco starrte nur nachdenklich in die inzwischen wieder normalen Flammen. _'Ich frage mich, was er von uns will'_ , dachte er irritiert.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry durch seine Hände. "Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben."

Einen Moment lang reagierte Draco überhaupt nicht, ehe er sich sehr langsam zu Harry umdrehte und ihn anstarrte, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Hast du das eben etwa gehört?", fragte er ungläubig.

Harry ließ seine Hände sinken und sah Draco irritiert an. "Natürlich habe ich das gehört. Warum sollte ich dich nicht hören, wenn du mit mir redest?"

"Ich habe das nicht laut ausgesprochen", meinte Draco tonlos und erntete dafür nur einen verständnislosen Blick.

"Okay, das ist seltsam", murmelte Draco. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Während er Harry in die Augen sah, dachte er: _'Kannst du mich hören, Harry?'_

Harry keuchte überrascht auf und schoss sofort in eine sitzende Position hoch. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Draco hatte die Lippen nicht bewegt, und doch hatte er eindeutig seine Stimme vernommen. Wie war das denn möglich?

"Ich nehme an, du hast das gehört?", fragte Draco trocken. Als er nur ein Kopfnicken erhielt, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und meinte grinsend: "Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber ich denke, wir besitzen die unglaublich seltene Gabe der Gedankenübertragung."

Harry starrte Draco an, als hätte der ihm soeben gesagt, dass Voldemort eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl war. Draco verdrehte die Augen und schwang sich aus dem Bett. "Na fein, wenn du unbedingt Beweise brauchst, dann suche ich heute Nachmittag in ein paar Büchern", meinte er auf dem Weg zum Bad.

Harry beobachtete das Muskelspiel in Dracos Rückenpartie, ehe er lautlos seufzte. _'Ich liebe diesen Hintern!'_ , dachte er träumerisch. Abrupt blieb Draco in der Tür zum Bad stehen, ehe er seinen Kopf umwandte, Harry ein atemberaubendes Lächeln schenkte und erwiderte: "Danke. Ich mag deinen auch." Und damit verschwand er im Bad.

Harry sah ihm perplex hinterher, war für eine Sekunde wie erstarrt. Dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett. "Hast du das etwa gehört?", fragte er entsetzt, während er ins Bad stürmte. Er erhielt als Antwort lediglich einen tiefen Kuss und einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Harry jedoch reichte es als Antwort vollkommen aus.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Nur mit viel Mühe schafften sie es, zur angegebenen Zeit am Kamin im Wohnzimmer zu erscheinen. Als die Flammen schließlich grün aufflammten, traten die beiden Jungen Hand in Hand in den Kamin und kamen keine Sekunde später taumelnd in Dumbledores Büro an.

Grinsend klopften sie sich gegenseitig die Asche von den Kleidern, ehe sie von einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurden. Sofort fuhren sie auseinander und drehten sich zu dem Direktor Hogwarts um, der sie wissend anlächelte, was ihnen augenblicklich die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

"Setzen Sie sich, meine Herren", meinte Dumbledore amüsiert und deutete auf zwei bequeme Sessel, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. Die Jungen ließen sich nieder und sahen ihren Direktor fragend an. Dieser setzte sich ebenfalls in seinen eigenen Sessel und sah erst Harry, dann Draco an, ehe er die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch verschränkte und meinte: "Es sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht, nicht wahr, meine Herren?"

_'Wovon redet er eigentlich?'_ , fragte Draco irritiert.

Harry blieb einen Moment sehr still, ehe er geistig stöhnte: _'Oh Merlin, er weiß es!'_

Fast gleichzeitig erröteten beide Jungen zutiefst, bevor Harry stotternd begann: "Sir, es ist nicht, ich meine, wir haben zwar, aber es..."

"Keine Sorge, Harry", lächelte Dumbledore den mehr als verstörten Jungen sanft an. "Es war genau das, was passieren musste, mein Junge. Du und Draco konntet nur auf diese Weise eure Verbindung festigen."

"Woher wissen Sie davon?", wollte Draco unbehaglich wissen.

Der Direktor seufzte, strich sich durch seinen Bart und stand auf. "Nun", begann er, ehe er inne hielt. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: "Wenn zwei Teile einer Seele ihre Verbindung absolut und ohne Bedenken annehmen und diese Verbindung besiegeln, dann wird Energie freigesetzt. Sind diese Seelenpartner zusätzlich noch Magische Konterparts, so wird auch eine Welle der Magie freigesetzt. Und diese beiden Freisetzungen konnte ich gestern Abend spüren."

Beide Jungen sahen jetzt mehr als peinlich berührt aus. Es behagte ihnen nicht, dass Dumbledore über ihr Sexleben Bescheid wusste. Doch die nächsten Worte des Direktors versetzten sie in einen noch größeren Schockzustand.

"Leider bin ich nicht der Einzige, der diese Energiewellen wahrgenommen hat", nahm der alte Zauberer seinen Faden wieder auf. "Jeder mächtige Zauberer im Umkreis von 100 km kann diese Freisetzung von Energie und Magie spüren. Das bedeutet, dass auch die Dunkle Seite davon erfahren könnte."

_'Na prima'_ , dachte Harry säuerlich. Sofort schloss sich Dracos Hand über seiner eigenen und drückte sie beruhigend. Harry lächelte und atmete tief durch, ehe er fragte: "Das bedeutet, Draco und ich sind in Gefahr?"

"Nicht mehr als sonst auch, mein Junge", lächelte Dumbledore. Er strich sich noch einmal durch seinen Bart, ehe er hinzu fügte: "Jedenfalls nicht mehr seit letzter Nacht."

Das verursachte ein Stirnrunzeln bei den beiden Jungen. "Wie meinen Sie das?", hakte Draco nach.

Dumbledore lächelte versonnen und erläuterte: "Als eure Verbindung noch nicht besiegelt war, wäre es für einen mächtigen Zauberer möglich gewesen, euch zu beeinflussen, die Gedanken so zu verändern, dass ihr euren Seelenpartner nicht mehr als denjenigen erkennt, der euch am Leben erhält, sondern ihn als Gefahr für eurer eigenes Leben anseht. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich niemanden zwecks eurer schulischen Erziehung hinzu gezogen habe. Das Risiko wäre zu groß gewesen."

"Sie meinen", begann Harry monoton, "dass ein Anhänger Voldemorts in Dracos Geist hätte einbrechen können, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mich zu töten?"

"In der Kurzfassung, Harry? Ja", nickte der Direktor.

"Wie?", wollte Draco unbehaglich wissen.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Eure geistigen Schutzschilde waren durch die neue Verbindung sehr labil. Jeder Zauberer mit guten Legillimentikkenntnissen hätte in euren Geist einbrechen können. Deswegen war es auch so essentiell wichtig, dass ihr mit niemandem in Kontakt kommt. Eure Probleme beim Umgang mit anderen Menschen war dabei nur ein Vorwand, wenn auch ein berechtigter."

Der Direktor machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er hinzu fügte: "Doch seit gestern Nacht besteht diese Gefahr nicht mehr. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass eure Verbindung einfach oder ungefährlich ist, denn das ist sie nicht, doch die größte Gefahr habt ihr selbst gebannt, indem ihr euch uneingeschränkt vertraut habt."

Bei diesen Worten tauschten die beiden Jungen einen kurzen, liebevollen Seitenblick. _'Sollen wir ihm von der Gedankenübertragung erzählen?'_ , fragte Draco geistig.

_'Noch nicht'_ , antwortete Harry langsam, ehe er Draco ein verstecktes Lächeln schenkte und hinzu fügte: _'Ich will wenigstens einmal auch ein Geheimnis vor ihm haben.'_ Draco lächelte zurück.

Dumbledore beobachtete diesen Austausch amüsiert, ehe er sich räusperte und, als er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen wieder hatte, fort fuhr: "Es gibt noch so Einiges zu besprechen, doch zunächst habe ich euren Erziehungsberechtigten eine Eule geschickt und sie um ihre Anwesenheit gebeten, da auch sie von der neuen Situation erfahren sollten."

Ehe der Direktor weitersprechen konnte, klopfte es an seiner Bürotür. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf. "Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und offenbarte einen irgendwie nervös aussehenden Tränkemeister. Nachdem er sich einmal kurz im Büro umgesehen hatte, nickte er Albus kurz zu und meinte: "Ich fürchte, wir haben einen überraschenden Gast, Albus."

Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn. "Ist Narcissa nicht wie vereinbart eingetroffen?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. "Das nicht. Nur, sie ist nicht allein gekommen."

Das Stirnrunzeln des Direktors vertiefte sich, ehe er fragte: "In wessen Begleitung ist sie denn erschienen?"

Severus' Blick flog kurz zu den beiden Jungen in den Sesseln, die ihn interessiert ansahen. Er fuhr sich einmal kurz mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen, ehe er antwortete: "Lucius'."


	12. Lucius

[Drei Tage zuvor, Montag]

"Geh mir aus den Augen, du nichtsnutziger Wurm!", wehte die schrille und eindeutig wütende Stimme Voldemorts durch Riddle Manor.

Lucius verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Aiden MacNair dabei beobachtete, wie dieser katzbuckelnd und sich immer wieder verbeugend rückwärts aus Voldemorts Gemächern kam. Als er ihm nachsah, wie er den Gang hinunter hastete, begegnete er plötzlich dem irren Blick von Rodolphus Lestrange.

Innerlich schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. Dieser Kerl hatte wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber die Jahre in Askaban gingen nicht spurlos an einem vorbei. Lucius hatten die vier Wochen gereicht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er sich nach vier Jahren benehmen würde.

Mit jedem Tag, den Lucius in diesem Haus verbrachte, verfluchte er sich mehr für seine unendliche Dummheit, die ihn in seiner Jugend überkommen hatte. Wie war er nur von einem stolzen Verfechter des reinen Blutes zu einem Flüchtigen ohne Heim und Familie verkommen? Wie tief würde er noch sinken, nur wegen seiner Ehre?

Lucius seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass er vor einem Individuum niederknien musste, welches einige Klassen unter seinem Stand war. Und warum das alles? Weil Voldemort das gesagt hatte und an das glaubte, woran Lucius glaubte. Die Jugend machte blind und taub. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Voldemort nur ein Tyrann war, der nicht einmal verkörperte, was er predigte?

Das hatte natürlich nicht in der Jobbeschreibung gestanden. Niemals sonst hätte sich Lucius einem Halbblut unterworfen, und sei es noch so mächtig. Die Wahrheit war, dass Voldemort niemals so mächtig geworden wäre, wenn er nicht solch enorme Unterstützung bekommen hätte. Und diese Unterstützung hatte er nur bekommen, weil er den richtigen Leuten genau das erzählte, was sie hören wollten.

Lucius glaubte noch immer uneingeschränkt an die Überlegenheit der Reinblüter. Für ihn waren Halbblute und Muggelgeborene nichts weiter als niedere Zauberer. Und er behandelte auch die Hauselfen weiterhin wie Dreck, einfach weil sie für ihn nicht mehr wert waren als der Dreck unter seinem Stiefelabsatz. Nur die Reinblütigkeit zählte wirklich, und die wurde durch immer mehr Verbindungen zwischen Reinblütern und Muggeln verwässert.

Genau dieser Umstand tat Lucius in der Seele weh. Doch inzwischen hatte er erkannt, dass Voldemort nicht der richtige Weg war, um zu verteidigen, was ihm heilig war. Voldemort war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst, so oft besiegt von einem kleinen Jungen, der magisch gesehen noch grün hinter den Ohren war. Nein, Lucius musste einen anderen Weg finden, um sein Erbe, seinen Glauben und seine Überzeugungen zu bewahren und zu vermitteln.

"Lucius!", ertönte es da aus dem Raum, vor dem Lucius bereits seit zwanzig Minuten wartete. _'Wie ein niederer Diener'_ , dachte er verächtlich, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte und das Zimmer betrat, in dem der Dunkle Lord residierte.

An dessen Körperhaltung konnte Lucius bereits erkennen, dass der Dunkle Lord schlechte Laune hatte. Seine schrille Stimme bestätigte diese Vermutung auch sofort, als er bellte: "Wieso konntest du mir noch immer nichts Genaueres über deinen Sohn berichten?"

Lucius, der vor seinem Meister kniete, verzog keine Miene, als er ruhig erwiderte: "Weil meiner Frau noch keine weiteren Informationen gegeben wurden, mein Lord."

Mit dieser Antwort schien Voldemort jedoch überhaupt nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er schoss aus seinem Sitz hoch und kreischte: "Dann beweg gefälligst deinen Hintern und sieh zu, dass du selbst an Informationen heran kommst!"

Lucius beugte sich ein Stück tiefer, heuchelte damit Demut. Innerlich jedoch kochte er. Wie konnte dieses Halbblut es wagen, ihm Befehle zu erteilen? Ihn derart erniedrigend zu behandeln? Äußerlich jedoch blieb er die Demut in Person und murmelte: "Ja, mein Lord. Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Lord."

Niemals in seinem gesamten Leben würde Lucius den Dunklen Lord wissen lassen, dass er durch die Traditionen der Malfoyfamilie bereits wusste, wie es Draco ging. Nun, zumindest insoweit, dass das Leben seines Sohnes nicht in Gefahr war und es ihm auch sonst recht gut zu gehen schien. Und für den Moment reichte das Lucius vollkommen aus. Nein, über die Rituale der Malfoys brauchte dieser Verrückte nichts zu wissen.

Voldemort sah auf seinen Untergebenen hinab und schien mit sich zu hadern. Doch schließlich zog er seinen Zauberstab aus den Tiefen seiner Robe und zischte: "Ich habe den Eindruck, dass dir nicht mehr bewusst ist, wo deine Loyalitäten liegen, Lucius."

Lucius' Blick schoss nach oben und heftete sich sofort auf den erhobenen Zauberstab. Innerlich stärkte er sich für das, was kommen würde. Und der Dunkle Lord enttäuschte ihn nicht, denn im nächsten Moment sprach er kalt: "Crucio."

Der Schmerz explodierte in Lucius' Körper, raubte ihm den Atem und vernebelte seine Sinne. Doch in einem kleinen Teil seines Hirns setzte sich ein sehr hartnäckiger Gedanke fest.

 _'Du musst endlich etwas ändern, Lucius!'_

~~ooO@Ooo~~

[Dienstag Abend]

"Was ist nur aus meinem Leben geworden?", sinnierte Lucius leise vor sich hin, während er sich durch die dämmrige Landschaft fortbewegte.

Er hasste es, auf der Flucht zu sein. Man konnte nicht mehr mit Magie reisen, ohne seine Signatur zu hinterlassen und sich damit zu verraten. Doch Lucius war es nicht gewohnt, wie ein gewöhnlicher Knecht zu reisen. Wenigstens ein Gefährt hätte er doch zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen können. Doch Lucius vermutete, dass es Voldemorts verdrehte Logik der Bestrafung war. Nun, es mochte unbequem sein, doch wenigstens war Lucius endlich aus diesem Irrenhaus entkommen.

Seine Füße schmerzten bereits unangenehm. Es war auch wirklich nicht einfach, von Riddle Manor aus unbemerkt nach Wiltshire zu gelangen, zumindest wenn man ein gesuchter Verbrecher war und sich nicht so fortbewegen konnte, wie man es gewohnt war. Hätte Lucius apparieren können, so wäre ihm der inzwischen fünf Stunden andauernde Marathon an Fußmärschen und heimlichen Fahrten in zwielichtigen Muggelgefährten sicherlich erspart geblieben.

Er blieb mit einem tiefen Seufzer stehen und starrte in den inzwischen nachtschwarzen Himmel. Sofort stach ihm das Sternbild des Großen Bären ins Auge. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, denn er wusste, was dies für ihn bedeutete: sein Zuhause war nicht mehr weit. Malfoy Manor befand sich vielleicht noch fünf Kilometer von seinem momentanen Standort entfernt.

Er wusste, dass er ein Risiko einging, indem er nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte. Doch seine Sehnsucht nach Narcissa und der unmissverständliche Befehl des Dunklen Lords, nähere Informationen über Draco zu bekommen, machten es ihm unmöglich, dem Stammsitz seiner Familie länger fern zu bleiben.

Der Gedanke an Draco verursachte ein Stirnrunzeln bei dem älteren Malfoy. Er wusste nicht genau, was eigentlich vorgefallen war - Severus schwieg sich in dieser Angelegenheit beharrlich aus - doch in einer Sache war sich Lucius ganz sicher: Draco ging es gut. Egal, was für eine Art Unfall es in Zaubertränke gegeben hatte, sein Sohn war dabei nicht verletzt worden.

Es wurmte Lucius, dass er aus seinem alten Freund nichts heraus bekam. Es war, als wäre Severus überhaupt nicht dabei gewesen. Doch Lucius wusste, dass mehr hinter dieser Sache stecken musste, als ein simpler Zaubertrankunfall.

Eine Hand wanderte zu seinem Herzen, während er die Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte. Doch wie die letzten Wochen auch, konnte er Draco nicht erreichen. Sein Geist war lediglich dazu in der Lage, Dracos momentane Gefühle zu erspüren. Und die waren, gelinde gesagt, derzeit in Aufruhr. Es war beinahe so, als würde sein Sohn...

In diesem Moment explodierte hinter Lucius' Stirn eine Kaskade an Schmerzen. Mit einem Stöhnen fiel er auf die Knie, während er seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen umfasste und zu begreifen versuchte, was da gerade mit ihm passierte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde ihm ein Teil seiner Nerven aus dem Gehirn gezogen werden.

Und dann war der Schmerz so schnell, wie er gekommen war, wieder verschwunden. Langsam öffnete Lucius die Augen, die er vor lauter Schmerzen geschlossen hatte. Seine blauen Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere, während seine Hände in seinen Schoß fielen. Plötzlich spürte er ein leichtes Ziehen in der Nähe seines Herzens, so als wäre ihm gerade ein Teil seines Seins entfernt worden. Und bis zu einem gewissen Grade stimmte das.

Lucius wusste aus den Büchern seiner Ahnen und von den Erzählungen seines Vaters, was der Schmerz in seinem Kopf und dieses letzte, beinahe melancholisch zu nennende Ziehen in seiner Seele bedeuteten: die magische Verbindung, die ihn bis zu diesem Moment mit seinem Sohn verbunden hatte, war soeben gelöst worden.

Erst nach einem langen Moment war Lucius dazu fähig, sich wieder zu erheben. Noch immer ging sein Blick ins Leere, während seine rechte Hand auf seiner Brust ruhte. Erneut streckte er seine Fühler nach seinem Sohn aus, versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Doch noch ehe ein leeres Echo zurückkehren konnte, wusste Lucius bereits, dass er nie wieder mit seinem Sohn auf diese Art kommunizieren würde.

"Draco", murmelte er verwirrt und beinahe traurig vor sich hin, ehe er seine Füße dazu zwang, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Ein letztes Mal sandte Lucius ein geistiges Signal aus, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. Er schüttelte seine blonde Mähne und lachte leise, als er vor sich hin murmelte: "Sieh's ein, Lucius. Dein Sohn ist erwachsen geworden."

Und damit setzte der ältere Malfoy seinen Weg fort. Jetzt wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass es Draco gut ging. Einzig der Gedanke an Narcissa hielt ihn jetzt noch auf den Beinen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

 _'Sie ist noch immer wunderschön!'_ , war das Erste, was Lucius dachte, als er seine Frau am Eingang ihres Hauses stehen sah - wobei "Haus" in diesem Falle sicherlich eine Untertreibung war, kam Malfoy Manor doch mehr einem Schloss gleich.

Ihr hellblondes Haar war zu einer komplizierten Frisur aufgesteckt, doch ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen kitzelten ihre Wangen und ihren Nacken. Ihre weichen Lippen teilten sich gerade zu einem höflichen Lächeln, welches ihren beiden Gästen zukam: Emma Bulstrode und Margaret Parkinson. Die beiden Frauen nickten ihrer Gastgeberin höflich zu, ehe sie sich abwandten und die Steinstufen, die zum Eingang führten, hinunter gingen. In den Schatten der Büsche, welche die Treppe säumten, hielt sich Lucius verborgen und beobachtete das Schauspiel des Verabschiedens.

Als die beiden Damen in ihrem Gefährt verschwanden, winkte Narcissa ihnen kurz nach und ging dann zurück ins Haus. Fast sofort, nachdem sie die Schwelle überschritten hatte, fiel die massive Tür aus Eichenholz hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Sobald das Gefährt mit den Damen Bulstrode und Parkinson die Auffahrt hinunter verschwunden war, trat Lucius aus den Schatten und wandte sich dem Eingang zu seinem Heim zu. Sehr langsam ging er die Treppen hinauf, genoss jeden Schritt, den er auf den vertrauten Stufen tätigte. Schließlich erreichte er die massive Eichenholztür und sah an ihr hinauf, fuhr mit seinen Blicken die vertrauten Schnitzereien nach, bevor er seine rechte Hand hob und sie auf einen vergoldeten Knauf legte, der die Form eines Löwen besaß. Ein Energiestoß schien durch Lucius' Körper zu schießen, als das Haus ihn als rechtmäßigen Besitzer des Anwesens und Malfoyerben erkannte, ehe die Tür geräuschlos aufschwang und ihm Zutritt zu Malfoy Manor ermöglichte. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern, trat Lucius über die Schwelle seines Hauses. Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und nahm die vertraute Atmosphäre Malfoy Manors in sich auf.

Erst, als er ein überraschtes Keuchen hörte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und blickte in das überraschte Gesicht eines Hauselfen. Seine großen Augen starrten in Lucius' Gesicht auf, der sofort eine Miene aufsetzte, die den Hauselfen zusammenzucken ließ.

"Du hast mich nicht gesehen", zischte Lucius den Hauselfen an, der sofort nickte und sich unterwürfig verbeugte. Lucius sah angewidert auf die Kreatur hinab, ehe er ohne einen weiteren Blick an ihm vorbei ging.

"Madame Malfoy ist im Salon", ertönte die piepsige Stimme leise hinter ihm. Lucius stoppte und sah über seine Schulter auf den Hauselfen hinab, der so tat, als wäre niemand in der Eingangshalle. Lucius nickte knapp, ehe er in Richtung Salon ging.

Als er an der Tür zu besagtem Raum ankam, stockte ihm der Atem. Von Nahem sah Narcissa sogar noch schöner aus, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, schien gerade etwas auf dem Tisch herum zu räumen. Während sie das tat, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Diese dummen Puten! Ich tue ihnen also leid? Schwachsinn! Ich habe wenigstens ein intelligentes Kind, was obendrein auch noch atemberaubend hübsch ist! Ha, und diese dumme Gans Pansy wird ihn bestimmt nicht bekommen, so weit kommt's noch!", wütete Narcissa leise, während sie energisch ein paar Teetassen herum rückte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei dieser Tirade auf Lucius' Lippen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich mit seiner Schulter am Türrahmen anlehnte. Narcissa begann immer damit, niedere Aufgaben zu erledigen, wenn sie sich über etwas aufgeregt hatte. Nach der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords hatte sie doch wahrhaftig zur grenzenlosen Überraschung der Hauselfen damit begonnen, kochen zu lernen.

Plötzlich hielt Narcissa inne und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Für so etwas habe ich Hauselfen!" Damit drehte sie sich um und öffnete den Mund, um nach einer Hauselfe zu rufen. Doch jeglicher Ton blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie Lucius in der Tür lehnen sah.

Die Tasse, die sie in Händen gehalten hatte, entglitt ihren plötzlich erschlafften Fingern und gab ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich, als sie auf dem dicken Teppich aufkam. Narcissa starrte Lucius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während sie immer weiter erbleichte. Schließlich flüsterte sie erstickt: "Sag mir, dass du immer noch da bist, wenn ich jetzt blinzle."

Das sanfte Lächeln auf Lucius' Lippen wurde breiter, entblößte seine weißen Zähne. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam langsam auf seine Frau zu. Im Gehen ließ er seine Arme sinken und murmelte: "Ja, ich werde da sein, und auch, nachdem du ein zweites Mal geblinzelt hast. Und auch nach dem dritten Mal..." Inzwischen stand er direkt vor ihr und ließ seine Finger über ihre weichen Wangen gleiten, beugte ihren Kopf nach oben. Und während ihre Augen sich schlossen, senkte er seinen Kopf und flüsterte dicht über ihren Lippen: "... und dem vierten Mal." Damit senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Narcissa gab ein kleines, wimmerndes Geräusch von sich und schlang ihre Arme um Lucius' Nacken, erwiderte seinen Kuss voller Verzweiflung und Freude und all der Leidenschaft und Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. Irgendwann löste Lucius den Kuss und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seiner Frau, atmete ihren Geruch tief ein. Narcissa fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und murmelte: "Lass uns nach oben gehen."

"Nein", flüsterte Lucius. "Lass uns..." Er stockte, kniff seine Augen beinahe schmerzhaft zu und schwelgte in Narcissas ureigenem Geruch, der ihm regelmäßig die Sinne vernebelte. Schließlich endete er leise: "Lass uns einfach nur so... hier stehen bleiben... für eine Weile."

Narcissa nickte und presste sich fester an den Körper ihres Mannes. Irgendwann spürte sie seine Tränen in ihrem Nacken und küsste ihn federleicht auf den Hals, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los.

Und so standen sie noch eine ganze Weile im Salon von Malfoy Manor, umarmten sich mit einer beinahe greifbaren Verzweiflung und waren glücklich damit, wieder vereint zu sein.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Sie landeten schließlich doch in ihrem Schlafzimmer, rissen sich beinahe die Kleider vom Leib und liebten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie Beide überraschte und in einem Strudel aufwühlender Gefühle mit sich riss. Schließlich sank Lucius in Narcissas Armen zusammen, schwelgte in den Nachwehen ihrer geteilten Lust und küsste seine Frau immer wieder langsam und liebevoll.

Narcissas Finger strichen in einem stets wiederkehrenden Rhythmus sanft durch Lucius' lange Mähne goldenen Haares, seinen Rücken hinab über die Kurve seines Hinterns, ehe sie wieder hinauf wanderten und sich erneut in Lucius' Haar vergruben. Lucius genoss dieses Spiel und legte seinen Kopf auf Narcissas Brust, schloss die Augen und lauschte ihrem kräftigen, beruhigenden Herzschlag.

Irgendwann schließlich seufzte Lucius leise, ehe er tonlos fragte: "Hast du neue Nachrichten über Draco?"

Narcissas Hand verharrte einen kurzen Moment in Lucius' Haar, ehe sie ihre Reise seinen Rücken hinab wieder aufnahm. Einen langen Augenblick antwortete sie überhaupt nicht, ehe sie schließlich murmelte: "Severus ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr zugeknöpft. Und wenn du nur fragst, um deine Schießbudenfigur von einem Anführer zu beeindrucken, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dann ebenfalls äußerst zugeknöpft werde."

Bei ihren resoluten Worten musste Lucius leise lachen. Er hob seinen Kopf ein Stück und drückte seiner Frau einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann stützte er sich mit seinem Ellbogen neben ihrem Kopf ab und sah auf sie hinab. Seine andere Hand strich ihr durch die inzwischen zerzausten blonden Strähnen, während er murmelte: "Glaub mir, nichts liegt mir ferner, als Ihm Informationen zu beschaffen. Ich frage, weil..."

Lucius stockte, ehe er abrupt das Thema wechselte und stattdessen fragte: "Hat Draco eine Freundin? Oder hat er in letzter Zeit jemanden erwähnt, der ihm wichtig ist?"

Bei diesem abrupten Themenwechsel runzelte Narcissa die Stirn, ehe sie über Lucius' Frage näher nachdachte. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, er hat niemanden erwähnt. Wieso?"

Lucius seufzte, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust sinken ließ und leise erwiderte: "Heute Abend hat er unsere Verbindung gelöst."

Sofort schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken in Narcissas mütterlichem Geist. Ihr Körper versteifte sich, was auch ihrem Mann nicht entging. Sofort setzte sich Lucius auf und gab Narcissa genug Freiraum, dass auch sie sich aufsetzen konnte. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Lucius', als sie eindringlich fragte: "Er hat sie gelöst? Bist du sicher? Kann es nicht auch sein, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde? Oder dass er..." Sie schluckte hart, ehe sie heiser endete: "Dass er gest... gestorben ist?"

Lucius konnte keine Sekunde länger mit ansehen, wie sich seine Frau quälte. Er zog sie in eine schützende Umarmung und strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar, während sie ihr Gesicht an seine nackte Schulter presste.

"Er ist nicht gestorben", murmelte er sanft. "Es ging ihm prima. Ich habe kurz davor noch seine Gefühle erspüren können, und er schien recht glücklich zu sein. Keine Minute später hat er die Verbindung gelöst. Glaub mir, er hat es freiwillig getan. Es war genau so, wie mein Vater es mir beschrieben hat."

Lucius' Worte beruhigten sie nicht im Geringsten. All ihre Skepsis konnte man heraushören, als sie laut überlegte: "Aber wenn er nicht gezwungen wurde und auch nicht tot ist, dann bedeutet das..."

"Ganz genau", lächelte Lucius. "Draco hat die Person gefunden, mit der er sein restliches Leben verbringen will und ihr in dem Moment dieses Geschenk übergeben, als er mit ihr geschlafen hat."

"Weil es der Moment ist, in dem man am Verwundbarsten und doch am Glücklichsten ist", endete Narcissa die Rezitation aus den Familienchroniken der Malfoys.

Lucius strich seiner Frau weiter durchs Haar und küsste sie leicht auf den Hals. Als Antwort erhielt er ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem fassungslosen: "Mein Baby ist erwachsen geworden."

"Eines Tages musste es ja dazu kommen", lachte Lucius leise, ehe er sich mit seiner Frau im Arm in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ. Sofort drehte sie sich, so dass sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust schmiegte. Lucius' Nase fand ihren Weg in Narcissas betörend duftendes Haar und er atmete tief ein, ließ sich von dem Duft seiner Frau einlullen.

Narcissa verschränkte ihre Hand mit jener ihres Mannes, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Stille senkte sich über sie, die Narcissa erst durchbrach, als sie leise fragte: "Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?"

Als Antwort zog Lucius seine Frau noch enger an sich, ehe er heiser flüsterte: "Selbst unter der Androhung meines Todes könnte ich nicht von deiner Seite weichen."

Narcissa lächelte und hob ihre ineinander verflochtenen Hände an, damit sie Lucius einen Kuss auf den Handrücken pressen konnte.

Ein tiefer Frieden senkte sich danach über das eng umschlungene Paar, deren Zukunft im Moment mehr als unsicher und düster war. Und doch schlief Lucius in dieser Nacht so gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

[Mittwoch Morgen]

Ein seltsames und ziemlich beharrlich andauerndes Klopfen riss Lucius aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Müde hob er seinen Kopf an und sah sich in dem dunklen Schlafzimmer um. Es konnte noch nicht früher als sechs Uhr sein. Woher zum Teufel kam nur dieses verfluchte Klopfen?

Narcissa seufzte leise neben ihm. Sofort flog sein Blick zu ihr, nahm das Bild ihrer schlafenden Gestalt in sich auf. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum Fenster, wo er die Quelle des Geräuschs vermutete. Und tatsächlich: auf dem Fenstersims saß eine weiße Schleiereule und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel ans Fenster. An ihrem Bein war eine Pergamentrolle befestigt.

Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, schlug Lucius die Decke zurück und stand auf. Dann marschierte er so nackt, wie er war, zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sofort schlug ihm eine unangenehme, kalte Brise entgegen, die ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Die Eule flog ins Zimmer und landete auf dem Nachttisch neben Narcissa. Der Vogel stieß einen hohen Ton aus und senkte seinen Kopf.

Lucius schloss das Fenster und kam auf den Vogel zu, der ihn misstrauisch zu mustern schien. Als er dem Tier jedoch den Brief abnehmen wollte, schnappte die Eule nach seinem Finger. Sofort verengten sich Lucius' Augen zu Schlitzen und er knurrte das Tier an: "Wage es, meine Frau zu wecken, und du findest dich schneller in unserer Speisekammer wieder, als dir lieb ist."

Die Eule neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so als würde sie die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Aussage überdenken. Schließlich streckte sie ihr Bein aus und hielt Lucius den Brief hin. Dieser löste ihn vom Bein des Tieres und besah sich den Absender.

Sofort begann sein Herz heftig zu klopfen und das Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper. _'Hogwarts'_ , dachte er überrascht. Was zum Teufel wollte Dumbledore von ihnen? Oder besser gesagt, von Narcissa?

Erst, als die Eule erneut unablässig an die Fensterscheibe klopfte - diesmal jedoch von innen - wurde sich Lucius des Tieres wieder gewahr. Noch immer den Brief in der Hand haltend, ging er zum Fenster zurück und öffnete es für den Vogel, der sofort in der Nacht verschwand. Als er das Fenster langsam schloss, blickte er nachdenklich auf den Brief herab.

Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, ehe er das Siegel brach und den Briefbogen entnahm. Er faltete ihn auseinander und begann mit wild klopfendem Herzen zu lesen.

 _Sehr geehrte Mistress Malfoy,_

 _eine Angelegenheit von hoher Dringlichkeit erfordert Ihre sofortige Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Angelegenheit von höchster Geheimhaltung, doch es betrifft Ihren Sohn, weshalb ich Sie bitten möchte, sich Mittwoch Morgen um zehn Uhr bereitzuhalten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird für zehn Sekunden eine direkte Verbindung des Flohnetzwerkes von Ihrem Zuhause in das Büro von Professor Snape geöffnet._

 _Ich hoffe, Sie bald begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte behandeln Sie diesen Brief vertraulich, die Sicherheit Ihres Sohnes hängt davon ab._

 _Hochachtungsvoll,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln sah Lucius auf den Brief in seinen Händen hinab. Die Worte, die dort geschrieben standen, ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn. Was für eine Angelegenheit sollte das sein? Und wieso war Draco darin involviert?

Doch eine Sache bereitete Lucius das größte Kopfzerbrechen: die Direktverbindung zu einem Kamin auf Hogwarts. Dieses Vorgehen galt normalerweise als Gefährdung der Sicherheit. Es musste sich also wirklich um eine äußerst dringende Angelegenheit handeln, wenn Dumbledore solch ein Risiko einging.

"Luc?", riss ihn in diesem Moment die dünne Stimme seiner Frau aus seinen Überlegungen. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Gestalt in dem großen Bett zurück. Narcissa hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah ihn nun verschlafen an. "Was machst du da?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

Langsam kehrte Lucius zum Bett zurück. Dort glitt er wieder unter die Decke, wärmte seine leicht ausgekühlten Glieder, und reichte seiner Frau den Brief. Diese nahm ihn stirnrunzelnd entgegen und begann zu lesen. Als sie endete, flog ihr verwunderter Blick zu ihrem Mann.

"Ich verstehe nicht", begann sie. Lucius' Miene war inzwischen entschlossen, als er erwiderte. "Ich auch nicht. Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Lucius, nein!"

Lucius sah seine Frau nur ausdruckslos an. Narcissa war alles andere als glücklich darüber, dass ihr Mann sie nach Hogwarts begleiten wollte. Kein vernünftiger Grund wollte in Lucius' dickköpfigen Schädel dringen, was sie mehr als auf die Palme brachte - und zu Tode ängstigte.

"Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du gesucht wirst, Lucius?", versuchte sie es erneut, erntete jedoch nur weiter den ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Am Liebsten hätte sie laut geschrieen und sich die Haare gerauft, doch so seufzte sie nur tief, rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und murmelte: "Sie werden dich wieder nach Askaban schicken, sobald du einen Fuß auf Hogwarts' Ländereien setzt. Willst du das, Luc?"

Sie hatte diesen Einwand schon mehrere Male angebracht, seit ihr Mann heute Morgen beschlossen hatte, selbst nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Kein einziges Mal waren ihre Einwände auf fruchtbaren Boden gestoßen.

Jetzt hingegen wurden Lucius' Züge beinahe weich, als er leise meinte: "Wenn es um Draco geht, dann will ich dabei sein. Nichts ist mir wichtiger als meine Familie, Liebes."

Narcissa sah auf, blickte ihrem Mann lange in die Augen, ehe sie tief seufzte und traurig lächelte. Ja, auch wenn der Rest der Welt es nicht wusste und Lucius alles tat, um sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, so ging dem Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys doch nichts über seine Familie. Die Familie kam immer an erster Stelle. Und da sie in ihrem Falle nun einmal nur aus Narcissa und Draco bestand, tat Lucius alles in seiner Macht stehende, um sie zu beschützen.

Dass das nicht einfach war, wenn man sich auf der Flucht befand, war ihm selbst bewusst, und allein dafür verfluchte er seine Entscheidungen aus der Jugend. Doch er konnte nichts daran ändern. Vielleicht würde er auch einen Weg aus Voldemorts Dunstkreis finden, wenn er nach Hogwarts ging, geschnappt und den Behörden übergeben wurde? Es ließ sich so vieles anstellen, wenn er erst einmal aus Voldemorts Reichweite verschwunden war. Dann könnte er seine Ziele und Überzeugungen anderweitig verfolgen und ausführen.

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zehn Uhr schlug. Sofort richtete das Paar ihren Blick auf den Kamin. Ein letztes Mal warf Narcissa ihrem Mann einen bittenden Blick zu, doch dieser schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Als die Flammen grün aufleuchteten, ergriff er die Hand seiner Frau und zog sie mit sich zum Kamin.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Narcissa entstieg den Flammen als Erstes und wurde sofort von Severus begrüßt. "Narcissa. Ich hoffe, die Reise war nicht zu unangenehm. Der Direktor war der Meinung..."

Er unterbrach sich, als hinter ihr eine zweite Gestalt den Flammen entstieg. Nur durch sein jahrelanges Training gelang es Severus, seine Gesichtszüge so neutral wie möglich zu halten, als er den anderen Mann anstarrte. "Lucius", meinte er mit einem Hauch Überraschung in der Stimme. Es war eindeutig, dass Severus Snape nicht damit gerechnet hatte, plötzlich einen gesuchten Verbrecher in seinem Büro erscheinen zu sehen.

Lucius neigte leicht seinen Kopf und lächelte dann knapp. "Severus." Die beiden Männer fochten ein Blickduell aus, ehe Lucius scherzhaft meinte: "Wie mir scheint, bist du nicht allzu erfreut darüber, mich hier zu sehen."

"Überrascht trifft die Sache eher", erwiderte Severus kühl, als er einen Blick zu Narcissa warf, die mehr als unglücklich aussah. Innerlich seufzte Severus. Offenbar war Lucius anwesend gewesen, als Narcissa den Brief von Dumbledore erhalten hatte und schien beschlossen zu haben, seiner Frau Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Du weißt, dass du ein gesuchter Verbrecher bist?", fragte Severus nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens. Lucius zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er ruhig erwiderte: "Ja, Sev, das ist mir bewusst. Dennoch ist es noch immer meine Angelegenheit, was mit meinem Sohn geschieht. Gesucht oder nicht, in diesem Moment ist Hogwarts der Platz, wo ich sein muss und sein will."

Severus nickte knapp, ehe er sich abwandte und dem Ausgang zu strebte. Als er die Tür öffnete, hielt er inne, warf einen Blick über die Schulter und meinte: "Ihr Zwei bleibt, wo ihr seid. Wenn ihr auch nur einen Millimeter aus diesem Büro verschwindet, dann bricht die Hölle los."

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich einen Moment in Lucius' blaue, bis dieser seinen Kopf um ein paar Millimeter neigte, um zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte. Damit zufrieden, verließ Severus sein Büro und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Wo will er denn hin?", wollte Narcissa irritiert wissen. Lucius lächelte leicht. "Natürlich Dumbledore informieren."

In diesem Moment riss Narcissa der Geduldsfaden. Mit vor Wut bebenden Nasenflügeln baute sie sich vor ihrem Mann auf, piekste ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Brust und rief aufgebracht: "Dir scheint überhaupt nicht klar zu sein, was das für dich bedeutet, Lucius! Er wird dich einsperren lassen!"

Das brachte Lucius zum Grinsen. Ohne auf die Proteste zu achten, die ihm Narcissa entgegen schleuderte, schloss er seine Frau in eine Umarmung und flüsterte an ihrem Ohr: "Glaub mir, Dumbledore urteilt nicht vorschnell. Dieser alte Narr ist zu leichtgläubig, er will immer nur das Gute im Menschen sehen. Er wird mich nicht verhaften lassen, solange ich mich nicht erklärt habe und er nicht der Meinung ist, dass ich eine Gefahr für ihn, die Schule oder einen der Schüler darstelle."

Narcissa seufzte und presste ihr Gesicht in Lucius' Brust. "Ich habe einfach Angst um dich, verstehst du das nicht?"

"Doch", war seine leise Erwiderung. "Mehr als du ahnst." Damit gab er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie wieder umarmte und sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub.

Wie lange sie so da standen, konnten sie nicht sagen, doch irgendwann flammte der Kamin erneut grün auf. Bei diesem Geräusch fuhr das Paar auseinander. Keine Sekunde später erschien das Gesicht Albus Dumbledores in den Flammen. Sein Ausdruck war neutral, als er das Paar musterte. Schließlich neigte er zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf und meinte: "Wenn Sie uns bitte in meinem Büro Gesellschaft leisten wollen? Treten Sie einfach in die Flammen, die Verbindung schließt sich, sobald Sie hier sind."

Damit verschwand der Kopf des Direktors aus den Flammen. Das Paar sah sich einen Moment an, ehe Narcissa vortrat. Lucius machte hinter ihr ein abfälliges Geräusch. "Eine unangenehme Art zu reisen. Wie gewöhnliches Fußvolk."

Narcissa lächelte leicht. "Es könnte schlimmer sein. Wenigstens müssen wir nicht unseren Zielort in die Esse schreien", meinte sie amüsiert, ehe sie in die Flammen trat, diese aufflammten und die Gestalt verschluckten.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, als er ironisch murmelte: "Die Annehmlichkeiten der Direktverbindung!" Und damit trat er ebenfalls in die Flammen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Normalerweise erlebte man die Malfoys in der Öffentlichkeit nicht als emotionale Menschen. Wenn man ihnen überhaupt ein Attribut zuschrieb, dann jenes der Kaltherzigkeit.

Dennoch ließ es sich nicht bestreiten, dass sich Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn Draco gerade in den Armen lagen und sich mit seltsam sanften Lächeln auf den Gesichtern gegenseitig Dinge zuflüsterten, während Lucius mit einem mehr als liebevollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dahinter stand und seine Familie bei ihrem Wiedersehen beobachtete.

Erst, als Narcissa ihren Sohn wieder los ließ, wandte sich Draco seinem Vater zu, den er seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, während Vater und Sohn sich musterten. Beide waren zu sehr Mann, um sich in großen Gefühlsanwandlungen zu verlieren. Schließlich nickte Lucius leicht. "Draco."

Draco behielt seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei, als er die Geste seines Vaters erwiderte. "Vater."

Erneut senkte sich Stille über sie, die erst unterbrochen wurde, als es um Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte und er einen kurzen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter Lucius warf. Das irritierte den Mann derart, dass er sich neugierig umdrehte. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstaunt die Augenbrauen heben.

Harry Potter saß in einem Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und lächelte Draco auf eine geheimnisvolle Art und Weise an. Doch Lucius kannte dieses Lächeln, hatte er seine Frau doch oft genug selbst damit bedacht. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-wollte in seinen Sohn verliebt war?

Und da überkam Lucius der Moment der Klarheit. Sein Kopf schoss so schnell zu seinem Sohn herum, dass man die Halswirbel knacken hören konnte. Sofort erwiderte Draco den Blick seines Vaters. Dieser suchte in den Augen seines Sohnes - und fand schließlich die Bestätigung dessen, was er die ganze Zeit über vermutet hatte.

"Es ist also geschehen?", fragte Lucius in neutralem Tonfall, während er seinen Sohn weiterhin eindringlich musterte.

Draco erwiderte den herausfordernden Blick seines Vaters ohne Scheu, war aber offensichtlich in die Defensive gegangen. Schließlich nickte er knapp. "Ja, Vater."

"Mit Mr. Potter?", fragte der ältere Malfoy mit einem kurzen Nicken seines Kopfes in Harrys Richtung und einem mehr als irritierten Tonfall.

Erneut nickte Draco. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, als er trocken bemerkte: "Hättest du dir nicht jemanden aussuchen können, der mehr... an _unsere_ Ansichten glaubt?"

Draco hielt dem Blick seines Vaters weiterhin unerschrocken stand, während er erwiderte: "Ich hatte in dieser Angelegenheit nicht viel mitzureden."

Als er den verwirrten Blick Harrys auffing, fügte er ruhig hinzu: "Doch ich bin glücklich, so wie es ist."

"Zweifellos", bemerkte Lucius trocken, ehe er leise hinzu fügte: "Wenn du ihm dein Leben anvertraust."

Bei dieser Aussage schien wieder Leben in Harry einzukehren. Zunächst hatte er überrascht die Wiedersehensfreude zwischen Mutter und Sohn verfolgt und dann die mehr als steife Begrüßung zwischen Vater und Sohn. Doch bei Lucius' kryptischer Aussage schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Was?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Sofort wandte sich Lucius' Blick dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, ehe er eine Augenbraue hob.

"Du hast es ihm also nicht gesagt?", adressierte er seinen Sohn, während er Harry noch immer in die Augen sah. Als Dracos gemurmeltes "Es ergab sich noch nicht die Gelegenheit" ertönte, lächelte Lucius leicht. Er neigte seinen Kopf und erklärte Harry: "In der Malfoyfamilie, Mr. Potter, ist es Tradition, dass ein Elternteil nach der Geburt eines Kindes die Rolle seines Wächters übernimmt. Dazu wird ein kurzes Ritual vollzogen, in dem das Kind und der ausgewählte Elternteil emotional miteinander verbunden werden. Von diesem Moment an ist der Wächter für das Leben des Kindes verantwortlich, bis dieses beschließt, dass es den Menschen gefunden hat, der fortan diese Aufgabe übernehmen soll."

Lucius stoppte kurz und warf seinem Sohn einen Seitenblick zu, ehe er endete: "Und offenbar hat mein Sohn Sie ausersehen, diese Aufgabe in Zukunft zu übernehmen."

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand Draco in der Mitte von Dumbledores Büro, wagte nicht, seinem Seelenpartner ins Gesicht zu sehen. Erst, als Harrys trockenes "Nun, soviel zu der Offenbarung all deiner Geheimnisse!" ertönte, sah Draco wieder auf. Einen langen Augenblick forschte er in Harrys Gesicht, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass der Gryffindor ihm böse war, doch Harrys Gesicht war eine einzige neutrale Maske.

Schließlich hob sich Harrys rechter Mundwinkel in einem kleinen Grinsen, und Draco atmete erleichtert auf. Diesen Moment nutzte Dumbledore, um mit einem entschlossenen Unterton zu bemerken: "Wenn wir uns dann bitte alle setzen würden? Die Angelegenheit, die es zu besprechen gilt, ist von höchster Wichtigkeit. Wir warten nur noch auf Mr. Lupin."

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich, während er sich in einen herbeigezauberten Sessel sinken ließ. Sofort erntete er zwei offensichtliche und einen versteckten wütenden Blick. "Ich bitte um Vergebung", meinte er in einem gedehnten Tonfall, der verriet, dass es ihm nicht im Geringsten leid tat. "Ich wollte niemandem zu nahe treten." Nun, zumindest für eine Person in diesem Raum traf das auch zu. Dennoch konnte Lucius nicht begreifen, wie man sich freiwillig in die Gesellschaft eines Werwolfes begeben konnte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. Das Lächeln kehrte in das Gesicht des alten Zauberers zurück, und er rief erfreut: "Komm herein, Remus."

Die Tür öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam ein recht abgemagert und ziemlich müde aussehender Remus Lupin. Alle Anwesenden hielten für einen Moment die Luft an. In einem Punkt waren sie sich alle einig: Remus J. Lupin hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen.

Auf dem ausgezehrten, müden Gesicht des Werwolfs erschien erst ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, ehe es sich in eines echter Freude verwandelte, als Harry ihn angrinste und auf ihn zu kam. Ohne große Worte umarmten sich Vormund und Mündel, hielten einander für einen langen Augenblick fest, ehe sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

"Wie geht's dir, Remus?", fragte Harry leise und sah besorgt in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er erwiderte: "Ganz gut." Sofort erntete er von Harry einen Blick, der ihm klarmachte, dass der ihm kein Wort glaubte.

"Remus", unterbrach Dumbledore die Wiedersehensszene freundlich. "Setz dich doch."

Sofort lächelte der Werwolf entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid, Albus. Ich wurde aufgehalten."

Dumbledore winkte ab. "Kein Problem, mein Junge. Wir haben noch nicht angefangen."

Remus nickte und ließ sich in einen Stuhl neben Harrys sinken. Nachdem er sowohl den obligatorischen Tee als auch das Zitronenbonbon abgelehnt hatte, senkte sich eine drückende Stille über die Anwesenden. Etwas unbehaglich sah sich Remus in Dumbledores Büro um, erblickte neben Harrys Gestalt jene Draco Malfoys, der seltsam ausgeglichen schien. Schnell huschte Remus' Blick über die in den Schatten hinter Albus' Stuhl verborgene Gestalt Severus Snapes und den alten Zauberer, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und seine Besucher eindringlich betrachtete. Schließlich neigte Remus leicht den Kopf, um Narcissa Malfoy zu begrüßen.

Als sein Blick auf Lucius fiel, verschloss sich seine Miene. Dumbledore wählte diesen Moment, um zu verkünden: "Ich habe Sie heute hier zusammen gerufen, um Ihnen die Umstände eines Ereignisses näher zu erläutern, das sich vor zwei Monaten im Unterricht für Zaubertränke ereignete. Die Beteiligten Personen waren in diesem Fall Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter."

"Das ist uns bereits bekannt", unterbrach Lucius die Einleitung des Direktors. Der warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, verschränkte dann die Hände auf der Tischplatte und seufzte.

"Mr. Malfoy", adressierte er den älteren Malfoy, "ich bin mir noch immer nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Sie in die Ereignisse eingeweiht werden sollten. Es handelt sich um ein mehr als kompliziertes und gefährliches Unterfangen, von dem ich nicht möchte, dass die falschen Leute davon erfahren."

Wenn möglich, so wurde Lucius' Gesicht bei diesen Worten noch verschlossener. Mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton ließ er den Direktor wissen: "Wenn es um meine Familie geht, dann habe ich ein Recht zu erfahren, was vorgefallen ist. Wenn Mr. Potter etwas getan hat, was Dracos Gesundheit beeinflusst, dann..."

"Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan!", brauste Harry auf, doch Dracos Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn von weiteren Erklärungen ab. Stattdessen wandte sich Draco an den Direktor und meinte ruhig: "Mein Vater spricht die Wahrheit. Ich denke nicht, dass es schaden könnte, ihn einzuweihen."

 _'Du hast sehr viel Vertrauen in ihn'_ , bemerkte Harry leicht säuerlich. Draco wich jedoch keinen Millimeter von seiner Meinung ab.

 _'Er wäre nicht hier, wenn seine Familie ihm nicht alles bedeuten würde.'_

Das leuchtete selbst Harry ein und er entspannte sich leicht. Dumbledore unterzog den älteren Malfoy einem langen, prüfenden Blick, bevor er seufzte, seinen Blick dann erst über Narcissa schweifen und schließlich auf Remus ruhen ließ. Dann erläuterte er schlicht: "Was Harry und Draco in Zaubertränke widerfahren ist, war kein Unfall, sondern das 'Licht des Himmels'."

War es vorher schon still im Zimmer gewesen, so konnte man jetzt eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Draco wagte es nicht, zu seinem Vater zu sehen, sondern senkte den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass das Unwetter losbrechen würde.

Dieses kam dann auch - allerdings aus einer vollkommen anderen Richtung.

Narcissa Malfoy war einen Moment sehr still, ehe sie monoton bemerkte: "Das 'Licht des Himmels' ist eine Legende. Ersonnen von Müttern, um ihren Töchtern eine romantische Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie müssen sich irren!"

Dumbledores einzige Reaktion bestand darin, ihr fest in die Augen zu sehen. Doch Narcissa Malfoy stand in Sachen Hartnäckigkeit ihrem Mann und Sohn in nichts nach. Störrisch hob sie ihr Kinn und erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos. Schließlich seufzte Dumbledore, bedeutete Severus, vorzutreten und murmelte dann, als der Tränkemeister neben seinem Stuhl stand: "Würdest du ihnen bitte erzählen, was sich in deinem Klassenzimmer ereignet hat, Severus?"

Dem Tränkemeister passte es überhaupt nicht, so plötzlich im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, als sich drei Augenpaare auf ihn richteten. Doch dann straffte er innerlich die Schultern und begann so neutral wie möglich: "Vor zwei Monaten beauftragte Professor Dumbledore mich damit, in meinem Fortgeschrittenenkurs des siebten Jahrgangs einen Trank zu brauen, um die Magische Kompatibilität zu testen und eventuelle Konterparts zu finden. Unter meiner Aufsicht wurden die Tränke korrekt gebraut und eingenommen. Bei den meisten Anwesenden zeigte sich auch sofort ein Erfolg. Bei Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter allerdings..."

Severus unterbrach sich, als er an die Ereignisse dachte. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er das ein paar Außenstehenden erklären? Seine Nasenflügel bebten etwas, als er fort fuhr: "Ich war gerade dabei, den Schülern, bei denen es keine Reaktion gegeben hatte, zu erklären, dass der Trank nur in einer bestimmten Reichweite wirkt, als Mr. Malfoy zu schweben begann. Meiner Aufmerksamkeit entging zu meinem Leidwesen dabei, dass auch Mr. Potter diesem Phänomen erlag. Beide schienen außerdem nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich bereits die restlichen Schüler aus dem Raum verbannt."

Erneut stockte Severus, ließ die Bilder in seinem Geiste noch einmal Revue passieren, ehe er tief einatmete und mit einer für seine Verhältnisse leicht unsicheren Stimme weiter sprach: "Sie schwebten aufeinander zu. Als sie sich trafen, explodierte ein goldenes Licht um sie herum. Es war zu grell, also ging ich in Deckung. Als ich schließlich wieder gefahrlos auftauchen konnte, musste ich feststellen, dass..." Er stockte kurz, ehe er endete: "Mein Klassenraum... war ein Schlachtfeld."

Allen Anwesenden war klar, welche Katastrophe das für Severus Snape bedeutete. Ordnung war sein Ein und Alles, und es zerstört zu sehen musste stark an dem Tränkemeister genagt haben.

"Die beiden Jungen lagen bewusstlos und eng umschlungen am Boden", fuhr Severus, nun wieder Herr über seine Emotionen, fort. "Als ich sie voneinander trennen wollte, um sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, war mir dies nicht möglich. Es war, als wären sie aneinander fest gewachsen."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann doch nicht sein. Das ist einfach nicht möglich", murmelte sie immer wieder, während Lucius und Remus erstaunlich ruhig blieben.

"Danke, Severus", sagte in diesem Moment Dumbledore und der Tränkemeister zog sich in die Schatten zurück. Der Direktor bedachte seine Besucher erneut mit einem langen Blick, ehe er Severus' Geschichte weiterführte.

"Severus brachte die beiden Jungen ohne Umwege zu Madame Pomfrey. Ihr war es zwar möglich, die Beiden zu trennen, doch sie begannen sofort, sich unter Schmerzen zu winden. Also beließen wir es dabei, die Beiden nicht voneinander zu trennen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachten wir ebenfalls noch, dass es sich um einen Unfall handelte."

Der Direktor machte eine Pause, strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart und seufzte dann. "Severus begann, den Trank von Mr. Potter und schließlich den von Mr. Malfoy zu untersuchen. Beide waren vollkommen korrekt gebraut worden. Also musste das Phänomen eine andere Ursache haben. Durch einen Zufall kam Severus schließlich auf die Idee, die Verbindung der beiden Jungen zu hinterfragen. Wie Ihnen allen bekannt sein dürfte, leuchtet die Aura eines Zauberers golden auf, wenn er auch emotional mit seinem Magischen Konterpart verbunden ist."

"Nur, dass diese magische Aura überdurchschnittlich hell war", murmelte Remus, machte damit zum ersten Mal auf sich aufmerksam. Sofort erhielt er ein sanftes Lächeln von dem Direktor.

"Ganz recht, Remus", bestätigte er. "Durch diesen Fakt stutzig geworden, begann ich zusammen mit Professor McGonagall Recherchen bezüglich der goldenen Aura zu unternehmen. Im Zuge dieser Recherchen stießen wir auf das 'Licht des Himmels'. Auch wir dachten zunächst, dass es ein Mythos ist, doch die Texte, die wir über dieses Phänomen fanden, waren der Situation, in der wir uns selbst befanden, zu ähnlich. Trotz unserer Skepsis informierte ich Madame Pomfrey über die Umstände und beauftragte sie, niemanden zu den beiden Patienten zu lassen. Als Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter nach fast einer Woche der Bewusstlosigkeit schließlich aufwachten und berichteten, dass sie sich auch willentlich nicht voneinander trennen konnten und bei zu starken Gefühlsanwandlungen außerdem starke Schmerzen erlitten, waren unsere letzten Zweifel beseitigt."

"Mein Sohn teilt sich also eine Seele mit...", begann Narcissa unsicher, während ihr Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen an der Seite ihres Kindes wanderte. Dieser sah sie vollkommen ruhig an. Narcissa wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Direktor zu und endete: "Draco teilt sich eine Seele mit Mr. Potter?"

"Mehr als das, Mrs. Malfoy", seufzte Dumbledore. "Sehen Sie, ausgelöst wurde die Wiedervereinigung der Seele durch den Trank, der den Magischen Konterpart eines Zauberers finden soll. Ihr Sohn teilt sich daher nicht nur eine Seele mit Mr. Potter, er ist auch sein Magischer Konterpart."

"Das Licht des Himmels", murmelte Remus vor sich hin und sah mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf seinem abgemagerten Gesicht zu seinem Mündel hinüber. Harry lächelte etwas und zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Das ließ auch Remus leicht grinsen.

"Wir haben Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter für einen gewissen Zeitraum isoliert und dem Rest der Schule erklärt, dass sie einem Unfall in Zaubertränke erlegen sind", fuhr Dumbledore nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens fort. "Zu unserem Glück glaubte man uns, da von dem tatsächlichen Ereignis niemand außer Severus direkter Zeuge geworden ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir schnell entlarvt worden wären, wenn jemand das goldene Licht bemerkt hätte."

Bei diesen Worten fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der sofort wusste, wen Dumbledore meinte. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er es als Wink des Schicksals ansehen sollte, dass sich Hermines magischer Konterpart in den Mauern der Schule aufgehalten hatte und das Mädchen deshalb aus dem Raum verschwunden war, ehe es zu diesem Zwischenfall kam. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Freundin sonst sehr schnell dahinter gestiegen wäre, was vorgefallen war. Doch nur von ein paar schwebenden Körpern - denn mehr hatten ihre Klassenkameraden von dem ganzen Ereignis auch nicht mitbekommen - konnte man nicht auf das 'Licht des Himmels' schließen.

"Die Isolation war notwendig, da die Beiden sich zunächst an die Verbindung gewöhnen mussten", setzte Dumbledore seine Erklärungen fort. "Dies ist jedoch nicht oder nur schwer möglich, wenn andere Personen anwesend sind, mit denen einer der Beiden emotional verbunden ist. Starke Gefühle einer anderen Person gegenüber wären für die neue Verbindung zwischen Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter hinderlich und sogar schädigend gewesen. Ein weiterer Nebeneffekt ihrer Seelenverbindung war außerdem ihre Unfähigkeit, sich körperlich voneinander zu trennen. Sie mussten sich erst kennen lernen und einander vertrauen, um ihre Verbindung zu festigen und zu stärken, wodurch dieser Effekt langsam nachgelassen hat. Im Verlaufe dieser Entwicklungen verschwanden auch andere Nebeneffekte."

"Das heißt, mein Sohn war die letzten zwei Monate mit Mr. Potter allein?", wollte Narcissa wissen, während sie sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel rieb.

Dumbledore nickte knapp. "Nun, Mrs. Malfoy, Professor Snape und ich haben die beiden Jungen unterrichtet, während sie isoliert waren. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ihre akademische Ausbildung nicht vernachlässigt wurde."

Remus warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Tränkemeister, der sich noch immer in den Schatten verborgen hielt, ehe er seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf den Direktor richtete und fragte: "Es wurde kein dritter Professor hinzu gezogen?"

"Okklumentikkenntnisse waren in dieser Angelegenheit von äußerster Dringlichkeit", warf Severus leise ein, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von dem Werwolf einbrachte. Einen Moment stockte er, ehe er endete: "In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es nicht viele Zauberer gibt, die der Okklumentik mächtig sind, haben es Professor Dumbledore und ich für untragbar gehalten, eine dritte Person hinzu zu ziehen."

"Warum?", wollte nun auch Narcissa wissen.

Der Direktor seufzte. "In diesen unsicheren Zeiten weiß man nicht mehr, wem man trauen kann", meinte er leise und mit einem Hauch Melancholie in seiner Stimme.

In diesem Moment wurde den Anwesenden bewusst, dass Lucius bisher keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Sofort wandten sich aller Augen - inklusive jener Dracos und Harrys - dem Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys zu, der seltsam in sich gekehrt schien. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während sein Kinn auf seinen Händen ruhte, die auf dem Knauf seines Gehstockes lagen.

So als würde er spüren, dass die Anwesenden ihn ansahen, öffnete Lucius die Augen. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Severus und durchbohrte ihn beinahe mit seiner Intensität. Der Tränkemeister wich keinen Millimeter zurück, erwiderte den Blick seines Freundes gefasst.

Als sich die Stille unangenehm in die Länge zog und die Anwesenden schon dachten, dass der ältere Malfoy nichts zu der Angelegenheit zu sagen hatte, sprach dieser plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme zu Severus: "Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, was mit Draco ist?"

Severus nickte leicht. Lucius' Blick blieb weiter an dem Tränkemeister hängen, als er in der gleichen Tonlage sagte: "Und du hast es Ihm nicht gesagt."

Wieder nickte Severus.

"Du bist ein Spion, nicht wahr?", murmelte Lucius gefährlich leise.

Der Tränkemeister hatte in dem Moment, als Lucius aus dem Kamin in seinem Büro gestiegen war, gewusst, dass seine Maskerade auffliegen würde, also erging er sich gar nicht erst in Erklärungsversuchen und nickte ein drittes Mal.

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Lucius, machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann leise: "Ich danke dir, Severus."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte niemand gerechnet. Alle sahen den älteren Malfoy fassungslos an, der noch immer emotionslos in Severus' Gesicht blickte. Es schien beinahe, als würden die Beiden still miteinander kommunizieren. Schließlich neigte Severus kurz den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass er Lucius verstanden hatte.

Sofort wandte sich der stahlharte Blick des älteren Malfoys auf Dumbledore. Einen langen Augenblick maßen sich die beiden Männer mit ihren Blicken, bis Lucius schließlich sagte: "Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, was das für die beiden Jungen bedeutet."

"Mehr als mir lieb ist", erwiderte Dumbledore emotionslos. Lucius nickte knapp.

"Dracos Sicherheit liegt mir mehr am Herzen als irgend etwas sonst", begann er. "Ein Ereignis dieser Größenordnung wird nicht lange geheim bleiben. Sie wissen, was das für mich und meinen Status bedeutet. Und in welcher Situation Severus sich jetzt befindet. Ganz zu schweigen von der Gefahr, in der Draco nun schwebt."

"Was schlagen Sie vor, Lucius?", fragte Dumbledore monoton und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn. Lucius imitierte seine Geste, durchbohrte den Direktor mit seinem Blick und sagte fest: "Lassen Sie Severus die Nachricht überbringen. Dadurch wird er nicht unter Verdacht fallen, dem Dunklen Lord willentlich etwas verschwiegen zu haben. Ich werde meinen Sohn zum Schein verstoßen, so dass ich nicht mit der Seite des Lichts in Verbindung gebracht werde."

"Dad!", rief Draco irritiert, der Schock sichtbar in seinem Gesicht. Auch Harry sah den älteren Malfoy fassungslos an. Dieser warf den beiden Jungen nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, ehe er Dumbledore erklärte: "Und Sie tun alles, um den Beiden begreiflich zu machen, in was für einer Situation sie sich befinden. Sie können sich nicht vorbereiten, wenn sie nicht jedes kleinste Detail wissen. Also lassen Sie für dieses eine Mal Ihre Geheimniskrämerei und machen Sie mit den Beiden reinen Tisch!"

Dumbledore wich dem Blick Lucius' keine Sekunde aus, maß den blonden Mann schweigend. Schließlich neigte er leicht den Kopf und fragte: "Was beabsichtigen Sie, Lucius?"

"Das Leben meines Sohnes schützen", war die simple Antwort.

"Indem du mich verstößt?", wollte Draco aufgebracht wissen. Einzig Harrys Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und seinen Vater zu erwürgen.

Lucius' Augen bohrten sich in die seines Sohnes, als er ruhig sagte: "Ja, indem ich dich vor Zeugen und dem Dunklen Lord verstoße. Du hast keine Ahnung, was das 'Licht des Himmels' für dich bedeutet, Draco."

"Dann erklär's mir, verdammt!", brauste Draco auf und schoss in seinem Stuhl hoch. Sein wütender Blick bohrte sich in die Augen seines Vaters, der weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben schien. Schließlich stand auch Lucius auf, ging langsam auf seinen Sohn zu und erläuterte emotionslos: "In dem Moment, als du mit Mr. Potter eine Verbindung dieser Größenordnung eingegangen bist, hast du dich zur Zielscheibe des Dunklen Lords gemacht. Du wirst gejagt werden, Draco. Gnadenlos. Warum? Um an Mr. Potter heran zu kommen. Ich kann dein Leben nicht beschützen, wenn ich nicht Bescheid weiß, was passieren wird. Und dieses Wissen werde ich nur erlangen, wenn ich dich verstoße und damit in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords bleibe."

Langsam hob sich die behandschuhte Hand des älteren Malfoys und strich seinem Sohn über die Wange, als er leise endete: "Du weißt, dass mir dein und das Leben deiner Mutter über alles geht. Nur, indem ich mich offiziell von dir lossage, kann ich dich beschützen."

"Warum lässt du das nicht Sev machen?", fragte Draco mit heiserer Stimme. "Er kann doch genauso gut Informationen bekommen."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte Lucius traurig und sah kurz zu Severus hinüber. "Nein, Draco", sagte er schließlich. "Severus weiß so gut wie ich, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm nicht traut. Früher oder später wird er die Konsequenzen für sein Spionagetum tragen müssen. Und er weiß das genauso gut wie ich."

"Bieten Sie sich gerade an, für unsere Seite zu spionieren?", fragte in diesem Moment Dumbledore. Lucius wandte sich von seinem Sohn ab und durchbohrte den Direktor mit seinem Blick. "Ich stimme in zu wenigen Punkten mit Ihnen überein, um dieses Risiko auf mich zu nehmen", sagte er kalt. "Ich werde Sie lediglich mit Informationen versorgen, die direkt oder indirekt mit Dracos Sicherheit zusammen hängen. Erwarten Sie darüber hinaus keine Hilfe von mir, Dumbledore."

Der Direktor nickte kurz. "Werden Sie Severus verraten?", wollte er als Nächstes wissen.

Diesmal wanderte Lucius' Blick zu dem Tränkemeister, der noch immer emotionslos in den Schatten hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. "Nein", sagte er schließlich knapp. "Um unserer Freundschaft Willen werde ich Severus nicht verraten. Dennoch werde ich in Zukunft darauf achten, was ich zu ihm sagen werde. Und erwarten Sie nicht, dass er seine Spionagetätigkeit noch lange ausführen kann. Zu viele misstrauen ihm bereits."

Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Sofort wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher. "Das Schicksal nimmt seltsame Wendungen."

"Wem sagst du das", war Dracos leicht zittrige Antwort, während er versuchte, seinen Vater anzulächeln. Lucius seufzte kurz, ehe er seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss. Einen langen Moment verharrten sie so, umgeben von dem respektvollen Schweigen der restlichen Anwesenden. Schließlich löste sich Lucius von seinem Sohn und streckte eine Hand nach Narcissa aus. "Ich muss mich verabschieden."

Narcissa erhob sich elegant aus ihrem Stuhl und ging zu ihrem Mann hinüber. "Du gehst zu Ihm zurück?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Er drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Schläfe und strich ihr über die Wange. "Pass auf ihn auf, ja?"

Damit wandte er sich von seiner Familie ab und Dumbledore zu. "Kann ich von hier aus direkt nach Malfoy Manor gelangen?"

"Es lässt sich arrangieren", meinte Dumbledore und erhob sich. Als er neben Lucius am Kamin stand und diverse lateinische Wörter murmelte, sagte Lucius so leise, dass nur der alte Zauberer es hören konnte: "Schenken Sie ihnen reinen Wein ein. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, sind sie vermutlich schneller tot, als Ihnen und mir lieb sein kann."

"Sie haben sich kein Stück verändert, Lucius", lachte Dumbledore leise, ehe er Flohpulver in die Flammen warf und das Ziel rief. Dann deutete er mit seinem Arm in die Flammen. Lucius nickte ihm kurz zu, warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Familie und verschwand dann in den Flammen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

[Mittwoch Abend]

"Lucius!", schallte die wütende Stimme durch Riddle Manor. Sofort zuckte Lucius zusammen und ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend zu den Gemächern des Dunklen Lords.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah er eine kniende Gestalt vor dem Thron des Dunklen Lords. Sofort wusste er, wer die Person war und was den Dunklen Lord so wütend gemacht hatte.

Er kniete sich neben Severus und senkte den Kopf. "Ja, mein Lord?", fragte er demütig.

Voldemort sah auf seine beiden Diener hinab und zischte: "Severus hat mir gerade eine sehr interessante Geschichte über deinen Sohn erzählt, Lucius."

Lucius zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als er unterwürfig nickte und murmelte: "Ja, mein Lord. Ich habe davon erfahren, als ich meine Frau daheim aufsuchte. Er hat mit dem Wechsel zur anderen Seite und der Liaison mit einem Mann Schande über meine gesamte Familie gebracht. Er ist des Namens Malfoy nicht länger würdig!"

Lucius schluckte hart, ehe er tonlos, jedoch mit erstaunlich fester Stimme endete: "Von diesem Moment an habe ich keinen Sohn mehr!"

 _'Vergib mir, Draco!'_


	13. Offenbarungen

Eine drückende Stille senkte sich über das Büro, sobald die Gestalt Lucius Malfoys in den Flammen verschwunden war. Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn hielten sich noch immer locker umschlungen und starrten in den Kamin, während Harry seinen Seelenpartner besorgt musterte und auch Dumbledore und die anderen beiden Männer der Familie respektvoll ihre Privatsphäre ließen. Selbst die Portraits an den Wänden wahrten Schweigen. Offenbar war auch ihnen bewusst, dass im Büro des Direktors momentan Dinge vor sich gingen, über die besser der Mantel des Schweigens gehüllt wurde.

 _'Bist du in Ordnung?'_ , fragte Harry seinen Partner schließlich über ihre geistige Verbindung. Äußerlich sichtbar blieb Draco ruhig und ließ sich von seiner Mutter umarmen, doch innerlich herrschte ein einziger Tumult, den Harry nun mit voller Breitseite zu spüren bekam.

 _'Nein, ich bin nicht in Ordnung! Mein Vater hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass er mich verstoßen wird und es stehen uns irgendwelche Schrecken bevor, die uns niemand ins Gesicht sagen will!'_

Innerlich nickte Harry und gab Draco recht. Deshalb war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, als er seinen Blick nun auf den Direktor Hogwarts richtete und ruhig fragte: "Ich denke, wir sollten endlich reinen Tisch machen, Professor. Was genau wird Draco und mich erwarten?"

Bei diesen ruhig ausgesprochenen Worten zog er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich. Sofort löste sich Draco von seiner Mutter und ging zu Harry hinüber, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte. "Ja, was genau meinte mein Vater, als er sagte, Sie sollten uns alles erzählen?"

Sofort wurden die Sorgenfalten auf dem Gesicht des Direktors noch tiefer, ehe er Draco und auch Narcissa Malfoy bedeutete, sich wieder auf ihre Stühle zu setzen. Beide folgten der Aufforderung und wandten ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke Dumbledore zu, der mit geschlossenen Augen und auf der Tischplatte verschränkten Händen vor ihnen saß und mit sich zu hadern schien. Schließlich öffnete er seine blauen Augen wieder und begegnete Harrys fragendem Blick.

"Als ich euch sagte, dass eure Verbindung nicht einfach sein würde, so sprach ich nicht nur von der Willenskraft, die euch beide betrifft, sondern auch von den äußeren Umständen."

Stille senkte sich nach dieser kryptischen Aussage über das Büro. Keiner wagte zu sprechen, waren sich doch alle Anwesenden darüber bewusst, dass es dem alten Zauberer schwer zu fallen schien, darüber zu sprechen. Plötzlich seufzte er, fuhr sich mit seinen von den Jahren gezeichneten Händen über sein runzeliges Gesicht und verharrte so, bis er bereit zu sein schien, mit seinen Erklärungen fort zu fahren.

"Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, was ich euch über die Folgen erzählt habe, falls einer von euch stirbt?", fragte er schließlich leise durch seine Hände hindurch.

Sofort tauschten Harry und Draco einen kurzen Blick, ehe Draco murmelte: "Sie sagten, dass der Eine nicht lange ohne den Anderen überleben kann."

Dumbledore nickte, während seine Hände noch immer sein Gesicht bedeckten. "Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wie der zurückbleibende Seelenpartner mit dem Verlust fertig wird. Entweder stirbt er ebenfalls..." Langsam ließ er seine Hände sinken und murmelte in Harrys Richtung: "... oder er wird verrückt."

Langsam stieg in Harry eine unangenehme Ahnung auf. Dennoch wollte er es von Dumbledore hören, wollte Gewissheit für seine Vermutungen. Eine Gewissheit, die ihm Dumbledore keine Sekunde später gewährte.

"Da es dem Dunklen Lord seit Jahren missglückt ist, Harry zu töten, wird er jetzt das Mittel benutzen, was ihm Harrys Untergang garantieren wird." Damit wanderte sein Blick zu Draco und er sah dem jungen Mann lange in seine silbergrauen Augen, in denen langsam Verstehen aufglomm. Als Draco schließlich fragend den Mund öffnete, nickte Dumbledore knapp. "Ja, Draco, genau das war es, was dein Vater meinte und wovor er dich beschützen will. Die Armee des Dunklen Lords wird jetzt ohne jeden Skrupel hinter dir her sein. Sie werden dich jagen. Und wenn sie dich kriegen, mein Junge, dann werden sie dich töten. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er nicht so einfach an sein eigentliches Ziel heran kommt." Bei diesen Worten wanderte ein bedeutungsvoller Blick in Harrys Richtung, bevor er, den Blick wieder auf Draco gerichtet, endete: "Also wählt er den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes. Er wählt dich, Draco."

Die beiden Jungen sahen ihren Direktor fassungslos an, versuchten zu begreifen, was das für sie bedeutete. Schließlich murmelte Draco leise: "Wenn sie mich kriegen und... und töten, dann..." Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der seltsam betreten auf den Boden starrte und mit dem Saum seines Pullovers spielte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken ergriff er Harrys linke Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Als Harry aufsah, endete Draco tonlos: "... dann wird Harry auch sterben. Und mit ihm die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt wird."

Ein trauriges Lächeln spielte um Dumbledores Lippen, als er erwiderte: "Ich fürchte, so einfach ist es nicht, Draco."

Damit errang er wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit beider Jungen. Der alte Zauberer sah jedem von ihnen kurz in die Augen, ehe er seinen Blick auf seine Schreibtischplatte senkte und leise fort fuhr: "Du musst verstehen, Draco, dass ihr ab sofort einen ureigenen Instinkt besitzt, der euch befiehlt, euren Seelenpartner unter allen Umständen zu beschützen, egal was es kostet. Sollte die Dunkle Seite also deiner habhaft werden, Draco, dann wäre ein schneller Tod noch das größte Glück für dich. Sollten sie jedoch beschließen, dich zu foltern oder dir anderweitig Qualen zu bereiten, sei es seelisch oder körperlich, dann können sie weitaus größeren Schaden anrichten."

Plötzlich schien es ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz zu halten, denn er erhob sich langsam und begann damit, hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. Während er das tat, fuhr er fort: "Durch eure Verbindung wird Harry jeden Schmerz, der dir zugefügt wird, auch spüren, Draco. Er wird alles spüren, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Und weil er dir nicht helfen kann und sich somit unter Zwang seinem Instinkt widersetzen muss, wird er langsam aber sicher verrückt werden. Damit wird er ebenfalls kampfunfähig und für den Dunklen Lord ein leichtes Ziel."

 _'Und du bleibst dabei auf der Strecke'_ , ließ Harry seinen Partner telepathisch wissen, seine Wut war regelrecht spürbar. Draco zuckte leicht zusammen, enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars.

Harry sah Draco einen langen Moment an, ehe er an Dumbledore gewandt fragte: "Das heißt, wir müssen Draco in dieses Beschützerprozedere aufnehmen? So wie bei mir?"

Dumbledore stoppte und sah Harry traurig an. "Ja, mein Junge", murmelte er schließlich. "Ich schätze, das bedeutet es. Draco wird sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Schule einer ständigen Gefahr ausgesetzt sein, was bedeutet, dass er ein ebensolches Risiko darstellt wie du, Harry."

Harry nickte und drückte ermunternd Dracos Hand. "Sollte er dann nicht auch Okklumentik lernen, Professor?", fragte er weiter.

Sofort heftete sich der Blick des alten Zauberers auf Draco, der unbewusst zusammen zuckte. Einen langen Augenblick sagte der Direktor gar nichts, bis er schließlich tief seufzte, die Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb und den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich befürchte, du hast recht, Harry. Draco muss unbedingt und so schnell wie möglich Okklumentik lernen. Merlin, er wird in den nächsten Wochen so einiges lernen müssen, was du dir im Verlauf des letzten Jahres angeeignet hast."

"Warum?", wollte jetzt Draco wissen, der den kryptischen Aussagen der Beiden nicht mehr folgen konnte. Wozu sollte es gut sein, dass er Okklumentik lernte? Und was genau hatte Harry das letzte Jahr über getan, dass Draco dieser Fähigkeiten nicht selbst schon längst mächtig war?

Die Antwort kam aus einer vollkommen unerwarteten Ecke. Da sich die beiden Jungen derart auf ihren Direktor konzentriert hatten, war ihnen vollkommen entgangen, dass noch drei weitere Leute im Zimmer waren.

"Dein Geist ist so offen wie ein Scheunentor, Draco", bemerkte Snape leise und beinahe drohend. Dracos Blick flog zu dem Tränkemeister und durchbohrte ihn beinahe. Doch Snape zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Schließlich hob Draco eine Augenbraue und fragte: "Und woher willst du das wissen?"

"Du hast es nicht bemerkt, oder?", ließ sich da Professor Dumbledore vernehmen. Sofort flog Dracos Blick wieder zu dem alten Zauberer, der ihn traurig musterte. "Vor nicht einmal einer Minute konnte ich in deinem Geist herum spazieren. Selbst Zauberer, die der Okklumentik mächtig sind, wie Harry hier, können einen besonders fähigen Okklumentisten nicht aus ihrem Geist fern halten, doch sie haben Grenzen in ihrem Kopf gezogen, die es unmöglich machen, dahinter zu kommen und die innersten Gedanken zu lesen. Bei dir, Draco, war das nicht der Fall. Ich konnte alles sehen."

Langsam verengten sich Dracos Augen zu Schlitzen, während er den Direktor mit Blicken zu durchbohren suchte. "Sie waren in meinem Kopf?", zischte er schließlich. Dumbledore blieb ausdruckslos, erwiderte den mörderischen Blick nur und nickte. Bei dieser Geste war Draco schneller aus seinem Sitz hoch geschnellt, als die Anwesenden reagieren konnten. Er stützte sich auf die Schreibtischplatte, brachte sein Gesicht ganz nahe an das des alten Zauberers und zischte: "Was haben Sie gesehen?"

Dumbledore blieb weiterhin ausdruckslos und erwiderte nur: "Ich werde darüber nicht sprechen, Draco. Deine Gedanken sind bei mir in guten Händen. Es war ein Test, den du zu meinem Leidwesen nicht bestanden hast. Deswegen müssen wir unbedingt daran arbeiten. Nicht nur zu deinem Schutz, sondern auch zu dem von Harry."

Diese Information schien die Wut aus Dracos Körper zu vertreiben. Seine Schultern sanken sichtbar in sich zusammen, ehe er langsam zu seinem Stuhl zurück kehrte. Harry betrachtete ihn mit besorgter Miene und ergriff schließlich zur Beruhigung seine Hand. Sofort warf ihm Draco ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln zu, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Direktor richtete. "Was schlagen Sie also vor?"

Dumbledore nickte kurz. "Ich schlage vor, dass du umgehend Okklumentikunterricht bei Professor Snape nimmst. Des weiteren wirst du das gleiche Training durchlaufen, das Harry das letzte Jahr zugekommen ist. Es handelt sich hierbei um sowohl geistig als auch körperlich harte und kraftraubende Arbeit, Draco, die dir dein gesamtes Können abverlangen wird."

"Ich kann ihm dabei helfen", ließ sich Harry vernehmen und warf dem Direktor, als dieser den Mund öffnen wollte, um zu protestieren, nur einen warnenden Blick zu. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und endete leise: "Und Harry wird dich in deinem Training unterstützen. Ich nehme an, dass du dadurch schneller auf sein magisches Niveau kommen wirst."

Draco sah alles andere als begeistert aus von der Tatsache, dass Harry mehr Können besitzen sollte als er, doch Harry warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und ließ ihn telepathisch wissen: _'Mit mir wirst du gern lernen. Ich habe da so ein spezielles Bonusprogramm nur für dich.'_

Sofort stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen, während er sachte Harrys Hand drückte. _'Darauf möchte ich wetten.'_

Jetzt grinste auch Harry, als er sich dem Direktor zu wandte, der noch immer äußerst ernst aussah. "Sollen wir morgen wieder am regulären Unterricht teilnehmen, Professor?"

Dumbledore sah die beiden Jungen nachdenklich an, bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Schließlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch, so als wäre er aus einer Art Trance erwacht. Er nickte etwas steif und murmelte: "Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Nutzt den heutigen Tag, um eure Verbindung weiter zu festigen. Sie ist noch lange nicht stabil genug, um einer längeren Trennung stand zu halten."

"Was bedeutet das?", wollte Draco unbehaglich wissen. Dumbledore seufzte. "Ihr werdet einige Klassen nicht gemeinsam haben. Das bedeutet, dass eure Verbindung auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird, die ihr noch nicht ausprobiert habt. Stellt euch darauf ein, euch in den Pausen zu treffen. Das regeneriert eure Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, länger voneinander getrennt zu bleiben."

Er stockte kurz, rieb sich noch einmal seine Nasenwurzel und endete dann: "Sollte euch wider Erwarten mitten im Unterricht das Schicksal ereilen, euch unbedingt sehen zu müssen, so tut dies ohne längere Erklärungen anderen gegenüber. Momentan ist es wichtig, dass ihr körperlich und geistig gesund bleibt. Das ist nicht möglich, wenn ihr euch durch räumliche Trennung derart auslaugt, dass ihr in Ohnmacht fallt."

"In Ordnung, Professor", nickte Harry bestätigend. Auch Draco gab ein zustimmendes Nicken von sich.

"Professor Dumbledore", ließ sich da plötzlich Narcissa Malfoy das erste Mal, seit ihr Mann das Büro verlassen hatte, vernehmen.

Überrascht fuhren alle Köpfe zu ihr herum. "Ja, meine Liebe?", nickte Dumbledore freundlich. Narcissa warf ihrem Sohn einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sich erhob und mit einem leichten Neigen ihres Kopfes meinte: "Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt wieder auf unser Anwesen zurück kehre. Ich glaube nicht, dass es äußerst klug wäre, mich in allzu viele Informationen einzuweihen."

Der alte Zauberer nickte, während ein melancholisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Er wusste genau, wie Narcissa Malfoy das meinte. Sie war zu tief involviert, war zu stark mit Lucius Malfoy und damit der Dunklen Seite verbunden, um ihr allzu viele vertrauliche Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Und sie hatte das rechtzeitig erkannt.

"Severus wird Sie in sein Büro zurückführen, Madame", meinte er freundlich und verneigte sich leicht. Narcissa nickte knapp mit ihrem Kopf, ehe sie sich ihrem Sohn zu wandte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Lange hielt sie ihn fest, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte und ihn anlächelte. "Pass auf dich auf, Draco", flüsterte sie nur für seine Ohren bestimmt. Draco nickte und hauchte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem letzten traurigen Lächeln wandte sich Narcissa von ihrem Sohn ab und ging Severus voran, der ihr die Tür aufhielt, aus dem Büro.

"Ich erwarte dich wieder hier, wenn du Mrs. Malfoy sicher hinaus begleitet hast, Severus", warf Dumbledore leise ein. Der Tränkemeister neigte kurz seinen Kopf, ehe er Narcissa folgte und die Tür leise hinter sich zu zog.

Sofort verlor das Gesicht des alten Zauberers jegliche Freundlichkeit, als er sich Remus Lupin zuwandte. "Hast du irgendwelche Signaturen gespürt, Remus?", fragte er den Werwolf ohne jegliche Vorreden.

Remus sah zu den beiden Jungen hinüber und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, Albus, ich war nicht nahe genug an Hogwarts, als dass ich irgendwelche Signaturen hätte spüren können. Dennoch ist mir der Energie- und Magieausstoß gestern Abend nicht entgangen."

Der Direktor nickte und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Remus leise weiter sprach: "Der Grund, weshalb ich heute nicht pünktlich war, Albus, ist in der Tatsache zu suchen, dass ich diskrete Erkundigungen eingeholt habe, ob jemand im Umkreis von Hogwarts eine magische Signatur spüren konnte."

"Und?", fragte der Direktor ruhig doch nichtsdestotrotz gespannt. Remus' Gesicht legte sich sofort in sorgenvolle Falten. "Im Hog's Head habe ich ein Gespräch belauschen können, in dem Harry und Mr. Malfoy der Gegenstand der Unterhaltung waren. Jemand hat ihre Signaturen erkannt."

"Bei Merlin und Morgana", murmelte Dumbledore zum ersten Mal sichtlich bestürzt und ließ sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen. Einen langen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille, bis sich Remus räusperte und leise einwarf: "Wenn Severus dem Dunklen Lord die Botschaft überbringen soll, dann lass es ihn rasch tun. Am Besten noch heute Abend. Wenn der Dunkle Lord bis jetzt noch nichts von den Signaturen weiß, dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er davon erfährt. Und ich befürchte, dass er eins und eins schneller zusammenzählen kann, als uns lieb ist."

Dumbledore nickte langsam und versank erneut in Schweigen, das diesmal von Harry durchbrochen wurde. Er sah von seinem Ziehvater zu seinem Direktor und räusperte sich schließlich. "Sir?"

Dumbledore sah auf und warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser schluckte schwer, ehe er sagte: "Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, die Lehrer zuerst einzuweihen. Ich nehme an, die Schule wird ebenfalls von unserer... Situation erfahren?"

Dumbledores einzige Antwort bestand in einem müden Nicken. Harry räusperte sich und fuhr fort: "Wenn Sie Professor Snapes Sicherheit garantieren wollen, dann müssen Sie ihn die Botschaft unbedingt überbringen lassen, ehe Sie es der Allgemeinheit erzählen."

"Du hast recht, mein Junge", murmelte der alte Zauberer und seufzte tief. Eine nachdenkliche Stille senkte sich über die Anwesenden, bis der Direktor den Kopf hob und den beiden Jungen vor seinem Schreibtisch zu nickte. "Ich werde noch heute eine Lehrerversammlung einberufen, in der ich die Wahrheit über eure Verbindung offenbaren werde. Außerdem werde ich heute Abend in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen dasselbe tun. Ich bitte euch, heute noch in euren Räumlichkeiten zu bleiben. Es würden zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen werden, ehe ich zu meiner Ankündigung käme."

Beide Jungen nickten und Dumbledore lächelte schwach. "Können wir uns jetzt zurückziehen?", wollte Draco im nächsten Moment wissen. Ehe Dumbledore jedoch antworten konnte, ging die Tür zu seinem Büro wieder auf und Severus Snape schob sich ins Zimmer. Mit einem knappen Nicken in Dumbledores Richtung verzog er sich wieder in die Schatten.

Der Direktor stand auf und bedeutete den beiden Jungen, es ihm gleich zu tun. "Kehrt ruhig in euer Zimmer zurück. Und bitte tut mir den Gefallen und lasst euch den Rest des Tages nicht mehr sehen." Die Jungen nickten, standen auf und wandten sich zum Gehen.

"Albus!", erklang da Remus' sanfte jedoch auch tadelnde Stimme. Der Direktor schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Gleich, Remus. Gleich."

Der Werwolf öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch ein scharfer Blick des alten Zauberers ließ ihn verstummen. Remus seufzte, bedeckte seine müden Augen mit seiner rechten Hand und verharrte so, bis er hörte, wie sich die Bürotür hinter den beiden Jungen schloss.

Ein drückendes Schweigen senkte sich über die Verbliebenen, in der nur das gelegentliche Husten der ehemaligen Direktoren von Hogwarts zu hören war. Schließlich ließ Remus seine Hand sinken und durchbohrte den Direktor mit seinem Blick. "Hat Lucius Malfoy nicht gesagt, du sollst ihnen _alles_ sagen?"

"Ich konnte es nicht!", murmelte der alte Zauberer. "Bei Merlin, ich konnte es nicht!" Damit ließ sich Dumbledore schwer in seinen Sitz sinken und starrte ins Leere. Nach einem endlos erscheinenden Moment des Schweigens flüsterte er: "Ich konnte ihnen einfach nicht sagen, dass sie uns alle vernichten können."

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und ging zu dem alten Zauberer hinüber, legte ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter. "Albus", begann er, ehe er ratlos inne hielt. Sein Blick glitt zu dem noch immer wortlos in den Schatten stehenden Tränkemeister, der ebenfalls ratlos erschien. Lange hielten sich ihre Blicke fest, ehe Severus sich räusperte, an Albus' andere Seite trat und ruhig meinte: "Ich stimme mit Lupin überein, du hättest es ihnen sagen müssen. Du weißt selbst, wohin die Geheimniskrämerei führt."

Sofort zuckte Remus zusammen und Dumbledore seufzte, als sie sich alle an die Ereignisse im Zaubereiministerium vor zwei Jahren erinnerten. Severus rieb sich müde über die Stirn, seufzte tief und fuhr fort: "Andererseits kann ich dich verstehen, so seltsam es auch erscheinen mag."

Auf diese Worte hin erhielt er ein verstecktes Lächeln von Remus. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als wolle er seine Gedanken ordnen. Schließlich endete er: "Du solltest es ihnen auf jeden Fall bald sagen, am Besten noch heute Abend. Spätestens morgen früh. Sie sollten es wissen, sonst können sie uns alle ins Jenseits befördern, ohne es zu wissen."

Dumbledore seufzte erneut tief auf, ehe er seinem Tränkemeister einen langen Blick zuwarf. Als er in dessen Gesicht nicht das fand, wonach er offenbar suchte, wandte er seinen Blick Remus zu. Dieser lächelte ermunternd und murmelte: "Er hat recht, Albus. Und du weißt es auch."

"Ja, ich weiß es", erwiderte der alte Zauberer leise, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen alten Händen und kam sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen hilflos vor. Schließlich nickte er. "In Ordnung. Ich werde mit den Beiden noch heute Abend sprechen."

"Gut", antwortete Remus, drückte die Schulter des alten Mannes noch einmal und wandte sich dann ab. "Ich werde meine Augen und Ohren anderweitig offen halten, Albus."

Damit ging er zur Tür. Ehe er diese jedoch öffnen konnte, hielt ihn der Direktor noch einmal zurück. Fragend sah Remus über seine Schulter. Dumbledores Blick war ernst, als er fragte: "Bist du in Ordnung, Remus?"

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen wanderten von dem Direktor zu dem Tränkemeister und wieder zurück, ehe er nickte. "Ja, Albus. Nur etwas müde."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Du musst nicht lügen, Remus. Warum nimmst du Harrys Angebot nicht an? Der Junge sagt doch selbst, dass er mehr als genug Geld hat und es nicht braucht."

Jetzt war Remus' Kopfschütteln schon stärker. "Nein, Albus. Ich komme zurecht, das habe ich dir schon mehrfach erklärt!"

Dem Direktor stand es ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er da anderer Meinung war, hielt sich jedoch mit einer Antwort zurück. Auch Severus sah so aus, als wolle er dazu noch etwas sagen, doch auch er blieb stumm. Insgeheim dankte Remus den beiden Männern dafür.

"Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt", lächelte Remus leicht und öffnete die Tür.

"Warte, Remus!", rief Dumbledore noch einmal, ehe er sich zu Severus umwandte und, ohne auf Remus' Proteste zu achten, bat: "Gib ihm bitte ein paar deiner Stärkungstränke, ja? Ich glaube, er kann sie gebrauchen, auch wenn er der Meinung ist, dass er so weiter leben kann wie bisher."

Severus nickte knapp, ehe er seine Hände in den Ärmeln seiner Robe vergrub und zur Tür ging. Ehe die beiden Männer das Büro verlassen konnten, hielt Dumbledore sie noch einmal auf: "Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um und neigte fragend den Kopf. Dumbledore machte eine vage Geste in Richtung Kamin, als er verkündete: "Ich werde eine Lehrerbesprechung für drei Uhr ansetzen. Bitte sei darauf vorbereitet, direkt danach die Nachricht von Harrys und Dracos Verbindung den entsprechenden Leuten zu überbringen."

Severus nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, wandte sich um und verließ gemeinsam mit Remus das Büro. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, sank Dumbledore in seinem Sitz zusammen und verharrte so, unfähig die entsprechenden Schritte einzuleiten, die das Chaos starten würden.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Draco war tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts entlang gingen. Harry warf ihm öfters einen fragenden und besorgten Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts, denn auch er hing dem einen oder anderen Gedanken nach, der ihn beunruhigte.

Nachdem sie etwa die Hälfte ihres Weges zurück in ihre Zimmer zurück gelegt hatten, seufzte Draco schließlich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sofort warf Harry ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Draco rieb sich die Augen und murmelte: "Ich glaube, ich habe Dumbledore noch nie so ernst erlebt."

"Ich schon", murmelte Harry unbehaglich. Diesmal war es Draco, der seinem Seelenpartner einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln erklärte Harry: "Als er mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat, ist er genauso ernst gewesen. Das bedeutet, dass diese Sache zwischen uns weitaus Bedeutsamer ist, als er uns weiszumachen versucht hat."

"Wie meinst du das?"

Für einen Moment antwortete Harry nicht auf diese Frage, ging nur weiter schweigend mit Draco durch die Gänge. Schließlich seufzte er tief, blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die kühle Steinwand des Flurs. Er presste seine Handflächen so hart gegen den rauen Stein, bis die Haut schmerzte. Langsam trat Draco vor ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.

 _'Er verschweigt uns irgendetwas'_ , ließ Harry seinen Seelenpartner telepathisch wissen. Überrascht hoben sich Dracos Augenbrauen und er fragte geistig zurück: _'Woher willst du das wissen?'_

Harry schloss nur seine Augen, schwieg erneut einen Moment und erwiderte dann: _'Seine Augen. Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen, als wir uns verabschiedet haben.'_

 _'Oh Harry'_ , bekundete Draco seine Sympathie und lehnte seine Stirn an Harrys, während er seine Hände Links und Rechts von Harrys Kopf abstützte. Einen Moment durchströmte Draco eine Welle der Dankbarkeit, die von Harry ausging, die jedoch ganz plötzlich von einer unterschwelligen Wut ersetzt wurde.

 _'Er hat mir versprochen, nie wieder etwas vor mir geheim zu halten'_ , wütete der Gryffindor auch sofort. _'Verdammt, er hat es mir geschworen. Warum hält er sich plötzlich nicht mehr an seine eigenen Schwüre?'_

Draco neigte seinen Kopf ein Stück und strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über jene Harrys, ehe er sich ein Stück zurück zog und auf seinen Seelenpartner hinab sah, seine Hände noch immer neben Harrys Kopf abgestützt. Harry sah ihn undurchdringlich an, ehe ein kurzes Lächeln über seine Züge huschte.

"Weißt du", begann er, wurde jedoch rüde unterbrochen, als plötzlich hinter Draco ein wütender Aufschrei erklang.

"Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von Harry, Malfoy!"

Ehe irgendeiner der beiden Jungen reagieren konnte, wurde Draco auch schon unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und herumgewirbelt. Im nächsten Moment traf die Faust von Ronald Weasley auf seinen Kiefer und schickte Draco stöhnend zu Boden.

"Ron!", rief Harry entsetzt und starrte seinem wütenden Freund fassungslos ins Gesicht, ehe sein Blick zu seinem am Boden liegenden Partner glitt.

Ron schien jedoch für Vernunftgründe momentan nicht zugänglich zu sein, denn ohne auf seinen Freund zu achten streckte er eine Hand nach Draco aus, um ihn am Kragen zu packen und zu einer zweiten Runde aufzurichten. "Du Mistkerl! Denkst wohl, du kannst meinen Freund bedrohen? Nichts da!", wütete er und spürte bereits den feinen Stoff von Dracos Hemd unter seinen Fingerspitzen, als ihn nun seinerseits eine feste Hand am Revers seines Hemdes packte und nach oben riss. Im nächsten Moment verpasste ein mehr als wütend aussehender Harry seinem langjährigen Freund eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Wage es noch einmal, ihn anzufassen, und ich trete dir dahin, wo es richtig weh tut", zischte Harry in einem gefährlichen Tonfall, während er in die fassungslosen blauen Augen seines besten Freundes starrte. "Kapiert?"

Der Rotschopf war zu nicht mehr als einem benommenen Nicken fähig, während er Harry weiterhin fassungslos anstarrte und sich seine Hand auf die inzwischen wie Feuer brennende Wange presste.

Ohne weitere Umschweife wandte sich Harry Hermine zu, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab neben Ron stand und beinahe genauso fassungslos aussah wie ihr Begleiter. Harry warf nur einen Blick auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, ehe er eisig sagte: "Steck ihn weg."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. "Aber...", begann sie, doch Harrys nun schneidender Tonfall unterbrach sie, als er wiederholte: "Steck ihn weg!"

Hermine wusste, dass es sinnlos war, mit Harry zu diskutieren, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war, also ließ sie ihren Zauberstab ohne weitere Proteste in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden.

Mit einem letzten warnenden Blick auf seine Freunde wandte er sich schließlich zu Draco um und half ihm auf. "Bist du okay?", fragte er leise und eindeutig besorgt.

Draco schüttelte benommen den Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Sofort hob Harry seine Hand und knickte dabei den Daumen ein. "Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?"

Ohne zu zögern schlug Draco die Hand sanft beiseite. "Sehr witzig!", murmelte er und grinste aus einem Impuls heraus, bereute es jedoch fast sofort, als ein stechender Schmerz direkt von seinem Kieferknochen in sein Gehirn schoss. Ehe er es verhindern konnte, zuckte er zusammen und verzog das Gesicht.

Sofort legten sich sanfte Hände auf seine Schultern. "Lass mich mal sehen", murmelte Harry, hob seine rechte Hand und neigte Dracos Gesicht am Kinn leicht nach oben. Sofort zuckte Draco erneut zusammen und Harry entschuldigte sich leise. So sachte wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings glitten seine Finger über die Stelle, an der Ron ihn getroffen hatte. Schließlich seufzte Harry leise und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Hm, ich fürchte, das wird blau."

"Oh Freude", murmelte Draco sarkastisch, genoss jedoch insgeheim die zarten Berührungen seines Seelenpartners.

 _'Warum haben wir eigentlich nicht das Flohnetzwerk zurück in unser Zimmer genommen?'_ , wollte er mental von Harry wissen. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 _'Gute Frage. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du es weißt'_ , scherzte er zurück und erntete einen leichten Stoß gegen die Rippen.

Genau diesen Moment suchte sich Ron aus, um ein entsetztes und ziemlich hohes "Harry?" zu quieken.

Betont langsam wandte sich Harry zu seinem Freund um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ja?"

Ron starrte vollkommen ungläubig zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, während er sich noch immer die schmerzende Wange hielt. Schließlich stotterte Ron: "Was... passiert hier gerade?"

Harry zog es vor, der Frage auszuweichen. "Nun", begann er, "du hast Draco in einem Anfall von Übereifer einen Kinnhaken verpasst, woraufhin ich dich geohrfeigt habe. Dann befahl ich Hermine, ihren Zauberstab wegzustecken und habe Draco aufgeholfen. Und im Moment versuche ich herauszufinden, welchen Schaden du angerichtet hast."

 _'Du hast wohl doch mehr von Dumbledore gelernt als nur irgendwelche Kampftechniken, was?'_ , wollte Draco amüsiert wissen.

 _'Was soll ich sagen?'_ , erwiderte Harry ebenfalls amüsiert. _'Ich war bei einem Meister der Ausflüchte in der Lehre.'_

Ron, der von dem geistigen Gespräch der Beiden keine Ahnung hatte, sah verloren von dem Paar zu seiner Freundin, die ebenso verwirrt schien wie er. Schließlich räusperte sich Hermine und begann, als sie Harrys Aufmerksamkeit besaß: "Ich glaube, was Ron eigentlich wissen wollte, war..."

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie gemeinsam an Harry gewandt endeten: " _Warum?_ "

Ehe Harry eine Chance erhielt, auf diese mehr als laut vorgebrachte Frage zu antworten, fuhr Hermine fort: "Ich meine, als wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, was übrigens über zwei gottverfluchte Monate her ist, konntest du ihn noch nicht mal ansehen, ohne den Drang zu verspüren, ihn zu verhexen. Seid ihr plötzlich die besten Freunde oder was?"

So sehr Harry sich auch anstrengte, bei ihren Worten fühlte er, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Dennoch versuchte er so neutral wie möglich zu antworten: "Nun, das ist etwas... komplizierter." Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens fügte er, nun wieder etwas selbstsicherer, hinzu: "Und auf alle Fälle kein Thema, was wir auf dem Gang besprechen sollten."

Ron schien über den Schock, von Harry geschlagen worden zu sein, noch immer nicht hinweg, denn erneut ertönte ein unnatürlich hohes: "Harry...?"

Diesmal riss Harry der Geduldsfaden. "Oh, hör auf herum zu heulen, Ron!", fuhr er seinen besten Freund an, als er zu ihm herum wirbelte. "Wenn dir Hermine einen Kinnhaken verpasst hätte, wäre das sicherlich schmerzhafter gewesen!"

 _'Auf jeden Fall!'_ , stimmte ihm Draco mental zu. Auch Ron schien über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken, denn er ließ seine Hand langsam von seiner inzwischen ziemlich roten Wange sinken.

Harry seufzte, ergriff Dracos Hand und ignorierte die geschockten Blicke seiner beiden Freunde bei dieser Geste, ehe er in einem befehlenden Tonfall über seine Schulter warf: "Los! Kommt mit, ihr zwei. Was wir zu besprechen haben, sollten wir lieber an einem privaten Ort tun."

Sie waren keine fünf Meter gelaufen, als hinter Harrys Stirn Dracos Stimme ertönte. _'Na prima'_ , meinte der ironisch. _'Dank deiner autoritären Art bin ich jetzt scharf auf dich!'_

Und zur grenzenlosen Verwunderung seiner beiden Freunde brach Harry in haltloses Gelächter aus.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als sie vor dem Portrait der ineinander verschlungenen Liebenden ankamen, streichelte Harry, der sich nach einer gewissen Zeit schließlich wieder eingekriegt hatte, der linken Person über den Rücken und murmelte das Passwort, das er und Draco seit ihrem Einzug nicht verändert hatten. Das Portrait schwang auf und gab den dahinter liegenden Durchgang frei. Plötzlich kamen ihm Dumbledores Worte wieder in den Sinn und er blieb erstarrt vor dem Eingang stehen, hinderte somit auch die anderen drei Anwesenden an dem Betreten der Räumlichkeiten. Nach einer Weile schwang das Portrait wieder zu.

"Harry?", fragte Draco schließlich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ein Ruck ging durch Harrys Körper, als er seinen Blick zu Dracos Gesicht wandern ließ. Schließlich murmelte er nur für dessen Ohren: "Erinnerst du dich daran, was Dumbledore über das Betreten der Räumlichkeiten für unbefugte Besucher gesagt hat?"

Einen Moment sah Draco ihn ratlos an, ehe ihm die Erleuchtung kam und er einen kurzen Blick zu dem wartenden Paar warf. "Du meinst, sie können uns gar nicht ins Zimmer folgen?"

"Nun ja", meinte Harry unsicher und rieb sich das Kinn. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wie Dumbledore es meinte. Sind alle Personen unbefugte Besucher, oder nur jene, die Dumbledore als unbefugt ansieht, oder nur jene, die wir als die Bewohner des Raumes nicht explizit einladen?"

"Gute Frage", murmelte Draco zurück. Einen Moment standen sie ratlos herum, ehe Draco den Rücken straffte, Harry zu zwinkerte und, während er der linken Figur erneut über den Rücken strich, erwiderte: "Das Beste wird wohl sein, wir fragen nach, nicht wahr?"

Die linke Figur wandte Draco ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht zu und lächelte ihn an. Da Dracos Kiefer noch immer höllisch schmerzte, nickte er nur freundlich und fragte dann vorsichtig, um seine geschundenen Knochen nicht allzu sehr zu belasten: "Als dir aufgetragen wurde, nur befugte Besucher in unsere Gemächer einzulassen, wurde dir da auch gesagt, wie eine Person zu solch einem befugten Besucher wird?"

Das Wesen lächelte weiterhin und nickte knapp. Dracos Augen begannen leicht zu leuchten, als er weiter fragte: "Dürfen wir ebenfalls Personen die Befugnis zum Besuch unserer Gemächer erteilen?"

Erneut nickte das Wesen und wandte seinen Blick zum ersten Mal auf den Rotschopf und das Mädchen, die das Bild mit Erstaunen und Bewunderung anstarrten. Das Wesen wandte sich wieder Draco zu und öffnete den Mund. Schließlich erfüllte eine engelsgleiche Stimme den Korridor, als das Wesen sprach: "Die Vereinigung ist vollzogen, eure Macht entfaltet sich bereits. Sire Dumbledore erlaubte ab diesem Zeitpunkt, dass würdige Freunde das Gemach betreten dürfen."

"Wer bestimmt, ob die Personen würdige Freunde sind?", wollte nun Harry wissen, der näher an das Portrait getreten war. Das Wesen lächelte geheimnisvoll, ehe es sich seinem Partner zu wandte. Und zum ersten Mal sahen sie auch dessen Gesicht, das in Schönheit und Vollkommenheit dem seines Gefährten in nichts nach stand.

Als sich ihnen beide Wesen zugewandt hatten, sog Harry scharf die Luft ein, denn zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, wie ähnlich die Personen auf diesem Bild doch ihm und Draco waren: wo der eine hell und freundlich war, schien den anderen eine dunkle Aura zu umgeben; der eine besaß helles Haar und helle Augen, der andere dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen; sie schienen so unterschiedlich, und sahen gemeinsam doch so richtig aus. Wie bei Draco und ihm.

Das Wesen mit den dunklen Haaren, das sich ihnen zum ersten Mal zugewandt hatte, musterte die beiden Seelenpartner mit seinen dunklen Augen, ehe er, mit tieferer Stimme als sein Gefährte, erwiderte: "Wir bestimmen, ob die Person ein würdiger Freund ist."

"Wie?", war alles, was Draco interessierte. Ihn faszinierte die Lebendigkeit des Portraits. Noch nie war ihm ein solches Kunstwerk unter gekommen. Ja, man konnte sich zwar mit Bildern unterhalten, doch noch nie war ihm ein Portrait mit einem solchen Eigenleben begegnet.

Die Wesen tauschten einen kurzen, jedoch nicht minder liebevollen Blick aus und wandten dann ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Hermine und Ron zu. Diese, von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit überrascht, blinzelten etwas, ehe sie, wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angezogen, vortraten und den Wesen in die Augen sahen.

Einen langen Moment passierte gar nichts. Die beiden Wesen starrten Hermine und Ron nur tief in die Augen, so als wollten sie in deren Tiefen etwas für den Rest der Welt Verborgenes ergründen. Schließlich nickte das Wesen mit den hellen Haaren und murmelte: "Sei Willkommen in den Gemächern der vom Licht Berührten, Hermine Granger."

Das Mädchen blinzelte, so als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen, und sah sich sofort nach Harry um, der jedoch interessiert das Schauspiel zwischen dem dunkelhaarigen Wesen und Ron beobachtete. Schließlich nickte auch das Wesen mit den dunklen Haaren und sagte: "Sei Willkommen in den Gemächern der vom Licht Berührten, Ronald Arthur Weasley. Doch sei gewarnt: Misstrauen schwächt die Fundamente der Freundschaft. Wähle deine Worte mit Bedacht und glaube niemals dem ersten Anschein."

Ron nickte dumpf, ehe auch er blinzelte und aus dem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu erwachen schien. Sofort runzelte sich seine Stirn, als er das Wesen mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen betrachtete, so als wolle er erkunden, wieso dieses Gemälde so tief in ihn hineinsehen konnte.

Draco und Harry wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe Harry sich dem Wesen mit den hellen Haaren zuwandte und das Passwort murmelte. Erneut schwang das Portrait auf und gab den Durchgang frei. "Geht schon mal rein", wies er Ron und Hermine an. Noch ein wenig benommen gehorchten die Beiden und betraten den Durchgang.

Sobald die beiden Gryffindors außer Sichtweite waren, wandten sich Harry und Draco dem Portrait zu. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", wollte Draco aufgeregt wissen. Harry schwamm mehr auf der praktischen Seite des Ufers und fragte misstrauisch: " _Was_ habt ihr gemacht?"

Die Wesen lächelten nur geheimnisvoll, ehe der dunklere von ihnen antwortete: "Wir haben in ihre Seelen geblickt, um sie zu prüfen."

Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Wie ist denn das möglich? Ich meine, ihr seid doch nur ein Gemälde!"

"Es steckt oft mehr hinter den Dingen, als es der erste Eindruck vermittelt", erwiderte das hellere Wesen. "Wir wurden von jenen gezeichnet, die wir verkörpern. Uns wohnt eine eigene Art von Magie inne, die einzigartig und doch unter Unseresgleichen vollkommen normal ist. Ihr müsst noch viel lernen, junge Freunde."

Mit diesen Worten wandten sich die Wesen wieder einander zu und kuschelten sich in die Arme ihres Partners. Damit war das Gespräch wohl beendet. Harry seufzte leise, ehe er Dracos Arm ergriff und ihn in den Durchgang zog. _'Das wäre dann also noch eine Frage, die wir Dumbledore stellen sollten'_ , meinte Draco mental und erhielt als Antwort nur ein knappes Nicken.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, unterbrachen sie eine fieberhafte Diskussion zwischen Ron und Hermine, die das Paar am Kamin mit harschen Flüstertönen führte. Sobald Harry und Draco jedoch auftauchten, verstummten sie und sahen unbehaglich weg. Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch als er keine Erklärung bekam, schüttelte er den Kopf, zog Draco zum Sofa und ließ sich darin nieder. Sobald er saß, zog er Draco hinunter und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich, um sich das Kinn erneut zu betrachten. Mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker seiner Hand produzierte er einen Eisbeutel und hielt diesen vorsichtig an Dracos Schwellung. Draco zuckte nicht einmal, sondern starrte seinen Seelenpartner nur vollkommen perplex an.

In diesem Moment wurde sich Harry darüber bewusst, dass ihn auch seine Freunde perplex anstarrten - und noch immer wie die Orgelpfeifen am Kamin standen. Er seufzte ungeduldig. "Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen? Das hier könnte etwas länger dauern."

Das Paar sah sich unsicher um, ehe es sich zwei Stühle vom Esstisch holte und in die Nähe des Kamins stellte, direkt gegenüber des Sofas, auf dem Draco inzwischen ausgestreckt lag, den Kopf in Harrys Schoß, der noch immer den Eisbeutel hielt und beruhigend durch das blonde Haar strich.

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, als er die offensichtliche Vertrautheit zwischen den Beiden bemerkte, doch ein warnender Blick von Hermine hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu dem Thema zu äußern.

"Also...", begann Hermine nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens unsicher. Sie spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihrer Robe, räusperte sich umständlich und fragte schließlich: "Was genau ist in Zaubertränke passiert, dass ihr euch auf einmal so gut versteht? Habt ihr aus Versehen einen Liebestrank gebraut?"

Als von Ron ein "Mir wird schlecht!" ertönte, wurde er in stillem Einvernehmen von den restlichen drei Anwesenden ignoriert. Harry warf seiner besten Freundin ein kleines Lächeln zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, 'Mione. Mit unseren Tränken war alles in Ordnung. Es waren wohl eher wir, mit denen etwas... nicht so recht stimmte."

"Auslegungssache", murmelte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen, ehe er Hermine anlächelte. "Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich dein Magischer Konterpart geworden?"

Sofort stieg Hermine die Röte in die Wangen, ehe sie mit kaum unterdrücktem Enthusiasmus murmelte: "Professor McGonagall."

Diese Antwort ließ Harry die Stirn runzeln. "Oh. Das ist... ungewöhnlich."

"Sie ist phantastisch!", begeisterte sich Hermine sofort. "Ich habe in den letzten Wochen so viel von ihr gelernt, und von den Dingen, die wir vollbringen können, wenn wir Magie gemeinsam verwenden, gar nicht erst zu reden..."

"'Mione, wir sind nicht wegen dir hier, sondern wegen Harry und... und ihm da", unterbrach Ron schließlich mit ungeduldiger Stimme und einer vagen Handbewegung in Dracos Richtung. Der öffnete ein Auge und sah Ron finster an. "Ich mag so aussehen, als würde ich schlafen, aber sei versichert, dass ich geistig voll anwesend bin und von daher jedes Wort hören kann."

Rons einzige Reaktion darauf bestand darin, den anderen Jungen wütend anzufunkeln. Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine seufzten tief, ignorierten die beiden und wandten sich wieder einander zu. "So", begann Hermine erneut. "Dann sind Draco und du also auch Magische Konterparts?"

"Im Grunde, ja", erwiderte Harry mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er begann, mit seinen Zähnen seine Unterlippe zu malträtieren. Schließlich sah er seiner Freundin tief in die Augen und fragte rundheraus: "Hast du schon einmal von dem 'Licht des Himmels' gehört?"

Auf diese Frage hin senkte sich eine unheilschwangere Stille über die Gruppe. Hermine und Ron starrten das Paar auf der Couch ausdruckslos an, während die beiden Jungen sich unbehaglich wanden.

 _'Ich glaube, ich finde langsam Gefallen an deiner Mit-der-Tür-ins-Haus-fallen-Taktik'_ , meinte Draco ironisch. _'Es bringt deine Freunde effektiv zum Schweigen.'_

 _'Wir hätten es ihnen sowieso erzählen müssen'_ , erwiderte Harry wenig überzeugt. _'Immerhin wird es heute Abend sowieso die gesamte Schule erfahren. Da kommt es auf zwei Leute, die es ein wenig früher erfahren, auch nicht mehr an.'_

In diesem Moment schien Ron seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben, denn er schluckte laut und meinte dann rigoros: "Sehr witzig, Harry! Jedes Kind weiß doch, dass das 'Licht des Himmels' eine Legende ist! Ein Märchen, was Müttern ihren Kindern vor dem Zubettgehen erzählen!"

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue. Draco jedoch hatte weniger Hemmungen, Rons Unglauben zu quittieren, denn er murmelte sarkastisch: "Wow, Harry. Wir sind Märchenfiguren! Das ist so cool, ich wollte immer jemand aus einem Märchen sein."

"Bestimmt der Prinz, was?", fragte Harry trocken, auf Draco hinab lächelnd, und ging damit auf dessen Spiel ein. Draco öffnete seine Augen und zwinkerte Harry zu. "Na sicher. Und du bist die Prinzessin in Not, die ich retten muss."

"Na, dann kann ich ja schon mal meinen Sarg bestellen", neckte Harry leise lachend und brachte Draco damit zum Schmollen. Demonstrativ schloss dieser seine Augen wieder.

Ron hatte eindeutig die Nase voll. "Könntet ihr Zwei das bitte lassen? Das ist ja widerlich!"

"Ronald Weasley!", brauste in diesem Moment Hermine auf und schlug ihren Freund kräftig auf den Hinterkopf. Dieser heulte auf und warf seiner Freundin einen beleidigten Blick zu. Doch das Mädchen wich keinen Millimeter zurück, sondern ließ ihn in einem mehr als frostigen Tonfall wissen: "Nur zu deiner Information: selbst wenn es eine Legende wäre, würde es dir noch lange nicht das Recht geben, dich derart abfällig über ihre Beziehung zu äußern! Doch so, wie die Dinge liegen, glaube ich durchaus daran, dass das 'Licht des Himmels' existiert."

Damit wandte sie sich den beiden Jungen auf dem Sofa zu und lächelte ermutigend. "Ich habe von diesem Phänomen gelesen, als ich mich über eventuelle Nebenwirkungen des Trankes informiert habe. Wenn es nicht so furchtbar trocken und nach Fakten geklungen hätte, wäre ich selbst geneigt gewesen, es als Mythos abzutun, doch dieses Buch, in dem ich davon gelesen habe, hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass es sich um etwas Seltenes handelt, also dachte ich, es ist eine vollkommen normale Reaktion. Doch je mehr ich sehe und höre..." Ein böser Blick flog zu Ron, der ungemütlich auf seinem Stuhl herum rutschte. "... desto mehr begreife ich, dass dem nicht so ist."

"Hast du denn geahnt, was Draco und mir passiert ist?", wollte Harry leise wissen und strich dem anderen Jungen in einer nervösen Geste durchs Haar.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich befürchte, ich war zu früh aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden, um angemessene Schlussfolgerungen ziehen zu können."

Plötzlich trat ein gewisses Leuchten in ihre Augen, was für Harry ein untrügliches Zeichen war, dass sie nun voll in ihrem Forschermodus war. "Habt ihr wirklich golden geleuchtet? Und schlagen eure Herzen wirklich im Einklang? Könnt ihr die Gefühle des anderen spüren?"

Ehe das Mädchen ihren Fragebogen erweitern konnte, öffnete Draco erneut die Augen, wandte ihr das Gesicht zu und antwortete: "Laut Erzählungen von Professor Snape haben wir golden geleuchtet, aber wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt beide bewusstlos und können das daher nicht bestätigen. Und ja, wir können die Gefühle des anderen spüren, wenn die Emotion besonders stark ist. Am Anfang war das ziemlich seltsam. Und soweit ich weiß, schlagen unsere Herzen nicht den ganzen Tag im Einklang. Nur, wenn wir... na ja..."

An diesem Punkt brach er errötend ab und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry auf, der jedoch mit hochrotem Kopf in eine vollkommen andere Richtung sah.

Hermine schien trotz Dracos Gestammel verstanden zu haben, was er sagen wollte. Überrascht öffnete sie den Mund und hauchte. "Du meinst... oh, du liebe Zeit, das meinte euer Portrait, als es von Vereinigung sprach?"

Da nun auch Hermine rot angelaufen war und offensichtlich den Drang, unkontrolliert zu kichern, unterdrücken musste, stand wohl außer Frage, dass sie alle wussten, wovon die Rede war.

Alle, bis auf Ron.

"Ähm, wovon redet ihr?", fragte er auch prompt und blickte verwirrt von einem roten Gesicht zum nächsten, doch er erhielt nur ausweichende Blicke. "Was für eine Vereinigung?"

Hermine hatte schließlich Erbarmen mit ihrem Freund, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Zunächst passierte gar nichts, dann klappte Ron seinen Mund ein paarmal lautlos auf und zu.

Draco verdrehte schließlich die Augen. "Oh, hör auf damit, Weasley! Du siehst aus wie ein Fisch!"

Sofort schnappte Rons Kiefer mit einem lauten Klack zu. Doch erst nach einem langen Moment des vor sich hin Starrens schien er die volle Tragweite dessen, was Hermines Aussage bedeutete, erfasst zu haben. Sein Gesicht färbte sich schneller rot, als Harry "Quidditch" sagen konnte, während seltsam wimmernde Laute seine Kehle verließen. Schließlich schüttelte er so heftig den Kopf, dass die drei schon fürchteten, er würde ein Hirntrauma davontragen.

"DAS", begann Ron schließlich in einer schrillen Stimme, "ist etwas, was ich NIEMALS, unter KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN, _JEMALS_ als mentales Bild haben wollte!"

"Du sollst ja auch nicht mitmachen, Weasley!", meinte Draco gelassen, doch es war in dieser Situation genau das Falsche, was er hätte sagen können. Sofort sprang Ron auf und schrie: "Das ist widerlich, Malfoy! Du hast ihn verhext! Von wegen Licht des Himmels, du hast ihn mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt, um ihn gefügig zu machen und dann dem Dunklen Lord zu übergeben. Aber nicht mit mir!" Und damit zückte er seinen Zauberstab, um ihn auf den Slytherin zu richten.

Erneut war es eine furchtbare Fehlentscheidung von ihm. Noch ehe Draco oder Hermine reagieren konnten, verdichtete sich die Atmosphäre im Zimmer vor unterschwelliger Magie. Im gleichen Moment knurrte Harry: "Leg ihn weg, Ron."

Noch nie zuvor hatte irgendjemand der Anwesenden diese Seite an Harry kennen gelernt. Es war eine dunkle, bedrohliche Seite, die er selten herausließ, weil sie ihn zu sehr an Voldemort und die Kräfte erinnerten, die ihm der Dunkle Lord damals bei seinem Mordversuch unfreiwillig übertragen hatte. Doch in diesem Moment, als sein bester Freund seinen Seelenpartner bedrohte, warf er alle Bedenken über Bord, handelte einzig nach dem neu in ihm entfachten Instinkt, seinen Seelenpartner um jeden Preis zu schützen.

Fast sofort ließ Ron seinen Zauberstab sinken und verbarg seine zitternden Hände in den Taschen seiner Robe. Doch trotz der beinahe greifbaren Magie im Zimmer konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: "Siehst du denn nicht, was er mit dir macht, Harry? Er hat dich bereits verändert."

Die Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, als sich die Aura noch mehr verdichtete. In diesem Moment schoss Draco in seinem Sitz hoch, funkelte Ron an und blaffte: "Halt endlich die Klappe, Weasley! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" Und damit wandte er sich Harry zu, umfasste dessen Gesicht mit seinen Händen und murmelte: "Lass es gut sein, Babe. Er bedroht mich nicht mehr. Komm, sieh mich an."

Harry blinzelte ein paarmal, ehe sich seine Augen auf Dracos fokussierten, das tiefe Grau nach Anzeichen von Angst durchforsteten. Als er jedoch nichts als Liebe und Vertrauen entdeckte, entspannte er sich etwas, ließ eine Hand in Dracos Nacken gleiten und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

"Du musst einen Hang zum Selbstmord haben", wandte sich Draco schließlich an den etwas perplex aussehenden Ron. Als der ihm jedoch nur einen einen fragenden Blick zu warf, seufzte Draco ungeduldig. "Er hätte dich umbringen können, Weasley! So ungern du es auch hörst, aber du bist ab jetzt nicht mehr das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Wenn er zwischen uns wählen muss, dann wählt er nicht mehr dich, einfach weil er nicht kann! Und je eher du das begreifst, desto mehr Kummer ersparst du uns allen!"

Nach dieser hitzigen Rede stand Hermine steif auf und ergriff Rons erschlaffte Hand. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln wandte sie sich an die beiden Jungen auf dem Sofa. "Es tut mir leid. Ich denke, wir lassen euch erst mal allein. Ich rede mit Ron. Außerdem haben wir sowieso noch Unterricht."

Sie zögerte, ehe sie schüchtern fragte: "Können wir... vielleicht heute Abend...?"

Trotz ihrer früheren Differenzen nickte Draco und warf ihr einen freundlichen Blick zu, da er aufgrund seines lädierten Kiefers noch immer nicht schmerzfrei lächeln konnte. "Ihr könntet uns ja beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten."

Hermine lächelte strahlend und zog nach einem letzten Winken den noch immer perplexen Ron zum Ausgang.

Sobald sich das Portrait hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, seufzte Draco erleichtert und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Dieser musterte ihn noch immer, so als suche er nach Anzeichen, dass Draco doch in irgendeiner Form verletzt sei. Doch die Schwellung seines Kiefers blieb die einzige sichtbare Verletzung.

Mit hauchzarten Liebkosungen strich Harry über das bereits blau anlaufende Fleisch von Dracos Kinn. Schließlich fuhr er auch mit seinen sanften Lippen den Weg, den seine Finger gezeichnet hatten, über die Schwellung nach. Draco schloss genüsslich die Augen und stöhnte protestierend, als Harry sich zurück zog.

"Lass uns Madame Pomfrey suchen und das da in Ordnung bringen, ja?", murmelte Harry leise, während seine Finger gedankenverloren über die Schwellung strichen. Draco nickte und glitt vom Sofa. Wenig später folgte Harry und sie schritten Hand in Hand zum Kamin, wo sie nach dem Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims griffen und es in die Flammen warfen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Zur grenzenlosen Überraschung von Harry und Draco stand Hermine tatsächlich um Punkt sechs Uhr mit einem reuevoll aussehenden Ron vor ihren Gemächern. Da sie das Passwort nicht kannten, klopften sie leise und wurden schließlich von Harry herein gelassen.

Ron murmelte betreten so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung und Harry winkte ab, entschuldigte sich jedoch nicht dafür, die Kontrolle über seine Magie verloren zu haben. Es war ein natürlicher Instinkt, wie Atmen, wie hätte er sich dafür entschuldigen können?

Die Hauselfen brachten, kaum dass sich das Quartett am Esstisch nieder gelassen hatte, das Abendessen und die Vier begannen schweigend zu essen, bis Harry die Stille schließlich zu viel wurde. Er räusperte sich umständlich, schaufelte sich ein bisschen Gemüse auf die Gabel und fragte dann an Hermine gewandt: "Welche Gerüchte sind eigentlich aufgekommen, während wir hier im Exil gelebt haben?"

Hermine grinste, schluckte dann den Happen hinunter, den sie noch im Mund gehabt hatte, und erwiderte kichernd: "Die sind teilweise abenteuerlicher als die Wahrheit. Kurz nachdem ihr verschwunden seid, kam das Gerücht auf, ihr hättet euch gegenseitig umgebracht. Du weißt schon, dieser ganze Rivalitätskram."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Stück Fleisch, woraufhin Draco breit grinste und ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. Nachdem sich der Hustenanfall gelegt hatte, bedeutete Draco dem Mädchen mit einem Blick, doch weiter zu sprechen. Hermine nickte. "Aber das war noch harmlos. Irgendwer hat dann in der genau umgekehrten Logik schlussfolgert und verbreitet, ihr seid miteinander durchgebrannt, weil ihr eure heimliche Liebe nicht mehr verstecken wolltet."

Diesmal war es an Draco, erstickt zu husten. Um Harry war es jedoch nicht besser bestellt. Nur mit viel Mühe gelang es ihm, Ron vor einem Regen aus gekautem Brot zu bewahren, indem er sich die Serviette vor den Mund hielt.

Ron grinste und wandte sich an Harry. "Irgendeines der Slytherinmädchen hat behauptet, du hättest Draco während des Unterrichts absichtlich vergiftet und würdest dafür jetzt in Askaban schmoren."

"Und Lavendar hat steif und fest behauptet, dass Harry jetzt in irgendeinem geheimen Trainingslager weilt, um sich auf seinen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord vorzubereiten."

"Was der Wahrheit, die Dumbledore unter den Lehrern verbreitet hat, erstaunlich nahe kommt", murmelte Draco unbehaglich, doch er erntete nur ein wissendes Lächeln von Harry. "Lav ist unsere Klatschtante extraordinaire, Draco."

"Also die Pansy von Gryffindor?", fragte er grinsend und erhielt daraufhin nur ein kollektives Grinsen und Gekicher.

"Irgendwer hat vor ein paar Tagen behauptet, dass dich der Dunkle Lord am Ende doch erwischt und getötet hat und Dumbledore nur deswegen nichts sagt, damit die Zaubererwelt nicht in Panik gerät", endete Hermine schließlich ihre Erzählung. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Schon interessant, dass aus einem angeblichen Unfall in Zaubertränke plötzlich ein geglücktes Attentat Voldemorts wird."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckte Ron wie üblich zusammen, doch auch Draco schien sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen.

Hermine beschloss, dass Thema zu wechseln, legte ihre Serviette neben ihren Teller, verschränkte ihre Hände unter ihrem Kinn und fragte Harry aufgeregt und mit einer Spur Ehrfurcht in der Stimme: "Sag mal, Harry, welche Kräfte besitzen du und Draco, wenn ihr gemeinsam Magie ausübt?"

Die Beiden tauschten einen raschen Blick, ehe Harry errötend zugab: "Also, wir haben eigentlich noch gar nicht ausprobiert, wozu wir fähig sind. Bisher sind wir nur im Einzeltraining gewesen. Und was das betrifft... nun, wir sind erheblich besser geworden, das stimmt."

"Heißt das, dass Draco auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann?", erklang Hermines ehrfurchtsvoll gehauchte Frage. Harry starrte sie perplex an, ehe er verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. "Moment. Magie ohne Zauberstab? Ich kann überhaupt keine Magie ohne Zauberstab betreiben!"

"Oh Harry, jetzt sei doch nicht so schüchtern!", tadelte Hermine und ließ ihre Arme sinken. "Als du heute Vormittag diesen Eisbeutel produziert hast, habe ich nicht einmal den Zipfel eines Zauberstabes gesehen. Weder deinen noch Dracos. Dennoch erschien in deiner Hand dieser Eisbeutel."

Harry schien noch immer vollkommen verwirrt und starrte seine observierfreudige Freundin an, als plötzlich Dracos nachdenkliche Stimme hinter seiner Stirn erklang.

 _'Jetzt, wo sie es erwähnt... darauf wollte ich dich auch ansprechen. Ich hab es nur vergessen.'_

Harry lief rot an, als er sich daran erinnerte, warum Draco es vermutlich vergessen hatte. Ihr Nachmittag war, nachdem sie von Madame Pomfrey zurückgekehrt waren, recht... abwechslungsreich gewesen.

 _'Und das war nicht das erste Mal'_ , fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort.

Jetzt war Harry noch verwirrter. _'Wie meinst du das?'_

 _'Erinnerst du dich nicht an gestern Nacht? Als du wie aus dem Nichts dieses Gel auf deinen Händen hattest? Wo kam das her?'_

Bei diesen Worten sank Harry sichtlich in seinem Sitz zusammen. _'Gute Frage'_ , gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu.

Hermine, die den verstummten Harry keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, wollte gerade noch etwas fragen, als die Flammen im Kamin grün aufleuchteten und das besorgte und erschreckend alt aussehende Gesicht Albus Dumbledores erschien. Als er die vier jungen Erwachsenen erblickte, nickte er ihnen freundlich zu.

"Harry, Draco, es gibt da eine Sache, die ich unbedingt noch heute Abend mit euch besprechen muss", sagte der alte Zauberer schließlich ernst an die beiden Seelenpartner gewandt. Hermine betrachtete das runzlige Gesicht des Direktors einen Moment, ehe sie sich ohne weitere Fragen erhob und den verdutzten Ron mit hoch zog.

"Ich denke, wir können unser Gespräch auch morgen fortsetzen", meinte sie ruhig. "Reden Sie ruhig mit den Beiden, Professor."

Auf dem Gesicht Dumbledores ließ sich nicht erkennen, ob er über Hermines Weitsicht dankbar war oder sie verfluchte. Dennoch dankte er dem Mädchen, das nach einem kleinen Kuss auf Harrys Wange und einem kurzen Druck ihrer Hand auf Dracos Schulter Ron hinter sich her zum Ausgang zog.

Der alte Zauberer seufzte tief, ehe er aus den Flammen stieg und sich langsam auf die Couch sinken ließ.

"Ich habe vor etwa zehn Minuten beim Abendessen den wahren Grund für eure wochenlange Abwesenheit verkündet", ließ er die Beiden wissen, die diese Information nickend zur Kenntnis nahmen. Danach senkte sich Schweigen über die Anwesenden. Ein unangenehmes, unheilschwangeres Schweigen, das in Harry ein schreckliches Gefühl der Vorahnung aufsteigen ließ.

Schließlich seufzte Dumbledore, heftete seinen Blick auf die beiden Jungen und meinte in einer Grabesstimme: "Als wir heute Morgen dieses Gespräch in meinem Büro hatten, verschwieg ich euch ein wichtiges Detail eurer Verbindung. Es war unrecht von mir, und sowohl Professor Snape als auch Remus Lupin haben mich davon überzeugt, dass es unklug wäre, euch diese Information vorzuenthalten."

Langsam standen die beiden Jungen auf und kamen zu Dumbledore hinüber, standen vor ihm und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich seufzte der alte Zauberer tief, verschränkte seine Hände fest ineinander und durchbohrte die Beiden mit seinem Blick, als er verkündete: "Eure Verbindung hat euch zu der mächtigsten Waffe gemacht, die es in der Zaubererwelt gibt. Wenn ihr es wollt, dann könnt ihr uns alle vernichten."


	14. Realität

Harrys Mund wurde schlagartig trocken. Sofort streckte er seine Hand nach Draco aus, der den Griff genauso verzweifelt erwiderte wie Harry. In einem tief verborgenen Winkel ihres Gehirns klammerten sie sich noch an die Hoffnung, dass die Worte Dumbledores nicht so gravierende Auswirkungen besaßen, wie es momentan den Anschein hatte. Doch es genügte ein Blick in das todernste Gesicht des alten Zauberers, um sie jeglicher Illusionen zu berauben.

"Wir sind... was?", krächzte Harry schließlich, während er sich weiterhin an Draco klammerte, aus dessen Präsenz Kraft zu schöpfen suchte.

Dumbledore seufzte tief, schob seine Brille auf die Stirn und rieb sich müde die Augen. Eine ganze Weile herrschte drückende Stille, ehe der Direktor erneut seufzte, die Brille auf ihren angestammten Platz zurück gleiten ließ und die beiden Jungen ernst betrachtete. "Es hat einen Grund, weshalb ihr noch nicht gemeinsam Magie ausgeübt habt, so wie das bei Magischen Konterparts normalerweise der Fall ist", ließ er sich schließlich vernehmen.

Langsam glitten seine blauen Augen über das Paar vor sich, bis er schließlich fragend eine Augenbraue hob und sich an Harry wandte. "Ist euch etwas Ungewöhnliches in eurem Magieverhalten aufgefallen? Fallen euch gewisse Zaubersprüche plötzlich leichter als andere?"

Sofort warf Draco seinem Seelenpartner einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. _'Wir müssen es ihm sagen!'_ , ließ er Harry wissen. Der sah zwar alles andere als begeistert aus, gab jedoch mit einem knappen Nicken seine Einwilligung. Draco atmete tief durch, richtete seinen Blick auf den Direktor und meinte rau: "Nun, genau darüber haben wir vorhin mit Hermine gesprochen. Ihr und mir sind da gewisse... Dinge in Harrys Verhalten aufgefallen. Er kann... nun, er hat heute aus dem Nichts einen Eisbeutel herbei gezaubert." Als er den fragenden Blick Dumbledores bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: "Ohne einen Zauberstab in der Nähe."

Einen kurzen Moment schien es, als habe der alte Zauberer nicht verstanden, was Draco ihm zu sagen versuchte, doch dann pressten sich plötzlich seine Lippen aufeinander, gefolgt von einem knappen Kopfnicken. "Das habe ich befürchtet."

Dumbledore erhob sich so abrupt vom Sofa, dass die beiden Jungen erschrocken zusammen zuckten. Doch der Direktor war sich dessen nicht bewusst, sondern begann eine rastlose Wanderung durch das Wohnzimmer. Er verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und begann ruhig: "Wie ihr wisst, sind die magischen Fähigkeiten eines Zauberers höher, je mächtiger seine Eltern waren. Doch wisst ihr auch, woher die Urkraft der Magie stammt? Wisst ihr, was der Nutzen eines Zauberstabes ist?"

Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, ehe er vorsichtig anmerkte: "Ist er nicht dazu da, um die Magie zu bündeln?"

Dumbledore lächelte schwach. "Nun, das ist ein allgemeiner Irrglaube. Nein, ein Zauberstab ist nicht dazu da, um die Magie zu bündeln, sondern um der Magie einen Fokus zu geben. Viele Zauberer sind Kopfmenschen. Sie brauchen einen Bezugspunkt, um die Magie für sie real zu machen. Doch es gibt Ausnahmen. Ein paar Zauberer können ihre Magie fokussieren, ohne einen Zauberstab zu nutzen."

"Das heißt, Harry ist einer von diesen Zauberern?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen und drückte leicht Harrys Hand.

Der Direktor nickte kurz, ehe er leicht amüsiert hinzu fügte: "Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass du ebenfalls diese Gabe hast, Draco. Du und Harry, ihr seid annähernd gleich gesegnet, was eure magischen Fähigkeiten betrifft. Zieht man euren Stammbaum in Betracht, so wundert mich das nicht."

Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte diesen aufbauenden Worten, ehe der alte Zauberer leise erklärte: "Ich befürchte nur, dass genau diese Tatsache auch der Grund ist, weshalb ihr eine unschlagbare Waffe darstellen könntet, solltet ihr euch dazu entschließen."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Das heißt, wir sind keine unmittelbare Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt?"

"Nun ja, ganz so einfach ist es nicht, mein Junge", begann Dumbledore zögerlich und sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen lange an, ehe er fort fuhr: "Momentan könntet ihr uns und euch selbst vernichten, weil ihr euer Potential noch nicht ausgelotet habt. Doch wisst ihr einmal mit euren Kräften umzugehen, dann seid ihr keine unmittelbare Gefahr, wenn ihr dies nicht wollt. Die Wahl liegt bei euch. Wie du weißt, hat man immer eine Wahl, Harry."

Der Gryffindor nickte leicht, erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an die Zeremonie in seinem ersten Schuljahr und den Sprechenden Hut, der ihn nach Slytherin hatte stecken wollen, sich jedoch Harrys Wahl beugte und ihn nach Gryffindor schickte. Dennoch wusste er noch immer nicht so recht, was das mit ihrem momentanen "Problem" zu tun hatte.

So als hätte Dumbledore ihn gehört, fuhr er im nächsten Moment fort: "Die menschliche Seele ist ein seltsames Phänomen, Harry. Es gibt Seelen, die sind so rein und klar, dass nichts sie jemals trüben kann. Sie wollen immer Gerechtigkeit, um jeden Preis, selbst wenn sie dafür ihr Leben hingeben müssen. Und sie sind auch nicht korrumpierbar, nichts kann sie von ihrem Weg abbringen. Doch viele Seelen sind nicht so standhaft, in ihnen können Zweifel gesät werden. Macht ist ein solch übler Keim."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte kurz über sein altes Gesicht, als er erklärte: "Ich denke, es besteht kein Zweifel darin, zu welcher Art Seelentyp du zählst, Harry." Im nächsten Moment flog sein Blick jedoch zu Draco, als er hinzu fügte: "Doch Draco weiß ebenso gut wie ich, wie es in seinem Teil eurer Seele aussieht."

Betreten senkte Draco den Kopf. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, was er gedacht hatte, als ihm das erste Mal so richtig bewusst geworden war, was ihr neu entstandenes Band bedeutete. Macht. Noch nicht erschlossene Macht, etwas, was Draco gereizt und fasziniert hatte. Er hätte alles gegeben, um diese Macht zu behalten.

Doch damals war er noch nicht hoffnungslos in Harry verliebt gewesen.

Deshalb hob er seinen Blick jetzt, starrte dem Direktor ohne zu zögern geradewegs in das alternde Gesicht und erwiderte: "Ich bin, wer ich bin, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht ebenfalls eine Wahl treffen kann!"

"Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagst, mein Junge", lächelte der Direktor erleichtert. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen fuhr sich der alte Zauberer durch den Bart und fuhr fort: "Ich sollte dennoch erklären, was die Tatsache, dass Harry und ohne Zweifel auch du, Draco, eure Magie ohne Zauberstab einsetzen könnt, mit der Vernichtung der Zaubererwelt zu tun hat."

Langsam ging er zu seinem Platz auf dem Sofa zurück, setzte sich mit einem erneuten tiefen Seufzen und bedeutete den Jungen sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Die Beiden kamen dieser Aufforderung nach, indem sie sich vor dem alten Zauberer auf dem Boden nieder ließen. Dumbledore betrachtete das Paar einen langen Augenblick, ehe er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Der Ursprung der Magie liegt in unserem Planeten. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt schon einmal von Erdmagie gehört?"

Als er ein Nicken erhielt, fuhr Dumbledore fort: "Erdmagie ist die reinste, ursprünglichste Form der Magie, sozusagen unser Ursprung. Alle Zauberer, ob nun mächtig oder nicht, ziehen ihre Magie aus den Elementen. Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Luft - all diese vier Elemente bestimmen den Grad unserer Fähigkeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr seid ebenfalls mit der Mythologie vertraut, welches Element welchem Sternzeichen zugehörig ist?"

Als er wieder ein Nicken erhielt, erklärte der Direktor: "Nun, es handelt sich hierbei um keinen Mythos oder Irrglauben. Der Monat, in dem ihr geboren wurdet, bestimmt tatsächlich euren Bezugspunkt, bestimmt jenes Element, welches euch eure Kraft verleiht. Das Sternzeichen des Löwen und jenes des Widders(*) haben beide das Element des Feuers als magischen Bezugspunkt. Das Feuer ist neben der Erde das mächtigste Element, deshalb seid ihr Zwei auch recht überdurchschnittlich gute Zauberer."

Dumbledore unterbrach sich kurz, um den beiden Jungen Gelegenheit zu geben, diese Informationen einsinken zu lassen. Als er ein verstehendes Glimmen in den Dracos Augen erkannte, fuhr er fort: "Um ihre eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten zu erhöhen, suchen Zauberer einen Magischen Konterpart. Dadurch verschmelzen die meist unterschiedlichen Elemente miteinander und erhöhen so das magische Potential. Bei Magischen Konterparts, die sich gleichzeitig auch noch eine Seele teilen, verhält es sich jedoch etwas anders."

Erneut setzte er ab und gab den Jungen Gelegenheit, dies zu verarbeiten. Schließlich fragte Harry ins Blaue hinein: "Wir können alle vier Elemente nutzen, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore lächelte schwach. "Gut erkannt, mein Junge. Genau das ist der Fluch und der Segen in euren neu entfachten Fähigkeiten. Wenn man zwei verschiedene Elemente miteinander kombiniert, bekommt man meist schon einen hochgradig gefährlichen Cocktail. Vermischen sich jedoch alle vier Elemente miteinander, so sieht man sich der Urkraft der Magie gegenüber. Diese Macht ist beinahe unermesslich. Und daher auch unermesslich gefährlich."

"Wir könnten alles in die Luft jagen, ohne es zu wollen", murmelte Draco mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Als Dumbledore auch noch ernst nickte, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Wir wussten zunächst nicht, inwieweit sich eure magischen Fähigkeiten verstärkt hatten, doch da wir annehmen konnten, dass ihr aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Macht aller vier Elemente in euch vereinigt habt, sind Professor Snape und ich darüber ein gekommen, euch unter keinen Umständen gemeinsam Magie ausüben zu lassen, solange ihr diese neuen Kräfte nicht zu beherrschen wisst."

"Aber wir können doch mit unserer Magie umgehen, Sir", warf Harry verwundert ein. Dumbledore schüttelte daraufhin jedoch nur den Kopf: "Ihr habt noch nicht einmal an der Oberfläche eurer jetzigen Fähigkeiten gekratzt, Harry. Du bist gerade erst dabei, sie zu entdecken. Ich gebe zu, dadurch, dass du deinen Zauberstab offensichtlich nicht mehr benötigst, hast du schon einen kleinen Vorteil gegenüber Draco."

Als der Blonde irritiert die Stirn runzelte, fügte der Direktor sanft hinzu: "Keine Sorge, Draco. Durch die Vereinigung eurer Seele besitzt du die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Harry. Bei dir ist die geistige Blockade jedoch höher und stärker als bei Harry, weil du, im Gegensatz zu ihm, dein Leben lang gelernt hast, dass man nur mit einem Zauberstab zaubern kann. Es ist eine Frage des Willens."

 _'Und dass du davon genug hast, wissen wir ja'_ , scherzte Harry geistig. Dafür erntete er einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern, was ihn jedoch nur schmunzeln ließ.

"Wie dem auch sei", brachte Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeiten wieder auf sich, "dadurch, dass ihr eure Fähigkeiten noch nicht kennt und es keinen Zauberer auf dieser Welt gibt, der euch bei der Erschließung angemessen helfen könnte, müssen wir in eurer Ausbildung ab sofort äußerst vorsichtig und mit Fingerspitzengefühl vorgehen. Übt niemals, unter keinen Umständen, gemeinsam Magie aus. Die Folgen können verheerend sein. Des Weiteren schlage ich euch vor, das Gespräch mit eurem Eingangsportrait zu suchen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt inzwischen begriffen, dass mehr hinter diesem Gemälde steckt, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten könnte."

Sofort tauschten die Jungen einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie synchron nickten. Dumbledore nickte zur Antwort. "Gut. Außerdem möchte ich euch raten, weiterhin vorsichtig im Umgang mit Klassenkameraden zu sein. Eure geistige Verbindung ist das, was euch momentan zusammen hält. Und damit meine ich nicht den emotionalen Teil, ich meine damit euren Verstand. Sollte irgend etwas zwischen euch geraten, so fürchte ich um eure geistige Gesundheit. Die weitreichenden Folgen möchte ich mir gar nicht erst ausmalen."

"Professor", ließ sich Harry da vernehmen. Als Dumbledore ihn fragend ansah, fuhr der Gryffindor zögernd fort: "Sind wir nur so lange eine Gefahr, bis wir mit unseren neuen Kräften richtig umgehen können?"

Sofort verwandelte sich das alte Gesicht in eine Maske der Sorge, ehe der Zauberer den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, Harry, ich fürchte nicht. Solange ihr nicht damit umgehen könnt, seid ihr eine unkontrollierbare Gefahr. Wenn ihr es dann jedoch könnt und beschließt, diese Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, dann seid ihr eine viel größere Gefahr für uns alle."

"Wie?", wollte Draco da wissen. "Wie können wir Zwei die gesamte Zaubererwelt auslöschen? Ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen!"

Müde rieb sich Dumbledore über die Stirn, ehe er erklärte: "Es ist eine Theorie, denn kein Paar, welches das Licht des Himmels erfahren hat, hat diesem Drang bisher nachgegeben, doch es wird vermutet, dass ihr Kontrolle über die vier Elemente bekommen werdet. Ihr seid sozusagen ihre Beherrscher, ihr könnt sie nach eurem Gutdünken lenken. Und wenn ihr es wünscht, dann könnt ihr ihre Macht den Zauberern entziehen. Entweder nur einzelnen Personen, oder den Angehörigen einer bestimmten Elementengruppe - oder allen."

"Das klingt, als wären wir Götter", würgte Harry abfällig hervor. Dumbledore lächelte grimmig. "In gewisser Weise seid ihr das auch, doch zu einem hohen Preis. Je mehr Leuten ihr Magie entzieht, desto höher wird euer eigenes magisches Potential. Doch es macht euch nicht stärker. Ein Körper kann nur mit einer bestimmten Menge an Magie umgehen. Ist das Limit überschritten, sterbt ihr."

"Bei Merlin", hauchte Draco ungläubig und schlang einen Arm um Harrys Taille. Er brauchte jetzt etwas Bodenständiges, um diesen Horror zu verdauen.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie konnten tatsächlich nach Gutdünken Leuten die Magie entziehen, sie zu Squibs machen! Einfach so, einfach weil sie es konnten! Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Fluch oder ein Segen war. Sah er jedoch Harry an, so wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, für was sein Partner es hielt.

Dumbledore sah betreten auf die beiden Jungen hinab, ehe er sich seufzend erhob und seine Roben glatt strich. "Nun, ich bitte euch inständig darum, euch an meine Anweisungen zu halten. Vermeidet gemeinsames Zaubern. Ich sehe euch morgen in der Großen Halle."

Damit wandte er sich zum Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen. Ehe er jedoch das Portal nutzen konnte, fragte Harry flehentlich: "Wie, Professor? Wie entziehen wir den Menschen ihre Magie?"

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich befürchte, diese Frage kann ich euch nicht beantworten. Ich weiß es nicht." Nach einer unangenehmen Pause neigte er leicht den Kopf und murmelte: "Eine angenehme Nachtruhe, meine Herren." Und damit verschwand er in den Flammen und ließ zwei vollkommen verstörte Jungen zurück.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

Fragend sah Draco zu Harry hinüber, der auf seiner Seite des Bettes stand und nachdenklich durch die Gegend starrte. Harry fuhr sich unsicher durch seine rabenschwarze Mähne, ehe er seinen Blick auf Draco richtete und murmelte: "Meinst du, wir bekommen das hin? Niemanden aus Versehen seiner Magie zu berauben, meine ich."

Der Ausdruck in Harrys grünen Augen krampfte Draco beinahe das Herz zusammen. Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen krabbelte er auf die Matratze und legte sich auf die Seite. Als Harry seine Brille auf den Nachttisch legte, danach ebenfalls ins Bett stieg und sich auf der Matratze nieder ließ, streckte Draco sofort einen Arm nach ihm aus und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Harrys Augen schlossen sich, während er seine Hand in Dracos Pyjamaoberteil krallte und sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge vergrub, den Duft seines Partners tief in sich ein sog. Draco malte derweil mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf Harrys Rücken und murmelte in das schwarze Haar: "Wir müssen eben besonders vorsichtig sein. Ich möchte nicht aus Versehen Dumbledore zu einem Squib machen. Das wäre für den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord nicht sehr förderlich."

Trotz dem Ernst der Situation musste Harry leise lachen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Dumbledore versuchte, auf Muggelart ein Feuer zu entzünden. Doch seine Heiterkeit war nur von kurzer Dauer. Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, ehe er murmelte: "Dein Vater wusste es."

Draco schwieg nachdenklich, unterbrach jedoch nicht die Bewegung seiner Hand, die noch immer über Harrys Rücken streichelte. Schließlich seufzte er ebenfalls und erwiderte leise: "Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre."

"Mir bereitet das ehrlich gesagt Sorgen", gab Harry zögernd zu. Sofort hob sich Dracos Kopf vom Kissen und graue Augen blickten ein wenig defensiv auf ihn hinab. "Wie meinst du das?"

Sofort hob sich Harrys Blick und begegnete dem seinen. Schlanke Finger fuhren in weißblondes Haar, spielten mit den weichen Strähnen, ehe Harry traurig lächelte und erwiderte: "Ich wollte nicht deinen Vater angreifen, Draco. Mir geht es mehr um die Tatsache, dass die Dunkle Seite davon weiß. Wenn dein Vater wusste, was genau unsere Verbindung bedeutet, dann wird es Voldemort schon lange wissen!"

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens jenes Zauberers, der bisher nur Angst und Schrecken über den Rest ihrer Gemeinschaft gebracht hatte, zuckte Draco leicht zusammen und erschauerte. Man mochte ihm unterstellen, dass er aufgrund seiner Herkunft einer der größten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ihm der Name nicht einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen konnte, weil er Angst und Schrecken in sich manifestierte.

Außerdem war er ab dem Zeitpunkt, als sich sein Seelenstück mit jenem Harrys verband, der Dunklen Seite unwiederbringlich entzogen worden. Inzwischen bedauerte er diese Tatsache nicht mehr. Nein, er bedauerte nichts, was seit der Seelenvereinigung vorgefallen war.

Langsam senkte er jetzt seinen Kopf und strich zärtlich mit seinen Lippen über Harrys. Lächelnd erwiderte dieser den Kuss und kuschelte sich in Dracos Arme, sobald er sich wieder auf dem Kissen nieder gelassen hatte. Draco seufzte tief, strich Harry über den Rücken und murmelte nach einer Weile: "Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass unsere Verbindung so viele Probleme mit sich bringt. Wie kann etwas, dass sich so richtig anfühlt, nur so gefährlich und zerstörerisch sein?"

'Ich weiß es nicht', seufzte Harry gedanklich und kuschelte sich tiefer in Dracos Brust. Draco presste seine Lippen kurz auf die rabenschwarzen Locken, ehe er seinen Zauberstab ergriff und mit einem geflüsterten "Nox!" das Licht löschte.

Der Tag forderte schnell seinen Tribut von den beiden Jungen. Zu viele Informationen waren auf sie eingeprasselt, zu viele Emotionen freigesetzt worden. Es dauerte daher nicht lange, bis sie schließlich eng aneinander gepresst einschliefen und selbst im Schlaf noch Trost und Schutz beim jeweils anderen suchten.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Der Morgen kam für beide Jungen viel zu früh. Stöhnend und ächzend entwirrten sie zunächst ihre Gliedmaßen, ehe Harry sich demonstrativ die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Draco, der mit dem Aufstehen weit weniger Probleme hatte als sein Seelenpartner, schwang nach einigen Minuten des Dösens seine Beine über die Bettkante und ging verschlafen ins Bad. Im Gehen schälte er sich seinen Pyjama vom Körper und verschwand schließlich unter die Dusche, aus der er eine halbe Stunde später putzmunter und wesentlich erholter aussehend wieder auftauchte.

Nachdem er auch noch den restlichen seiner morgendlichen Rituale gefrönt hatte, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und holte sich frische Schulsachen heraus.

Als schließlich alles perfekt saß - von der Schlagfalte seiner Hose bis hin zu seiner akkurat gebundenen Slytherinkrawatte - ging er zum Bett hinüber, hockte sich neben Harrys Seite des Bettes und hob die Decke an, ehe er leise, jedoch mit einem amüsierten Unterton murmelte: "Aufstehen, Harry. Sonst verpassen wir noch das Frühstück."

Als Antwort erhielt er lediglich ein undefinierbares Brummen, gefolgt von einer Hand, die Draco die Decke mit einem Ruck entzog. Dracos Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen an, ehe er seine rechte Hand langsam unter die warme Decke wandern ließ und sich blind vortastete, bis er sein Ziel erreichte - Harrys nackten Bauch. Augenblicklich begann er mit seiner Kitzelattacke, was natürlich auch sofort eine Reaktion auslöste.

Mit einem recht unmännlichen Quieken schoss Harry im Bett hoch und versuchte sofort, Dracos Fingern zu entgehen. Der grinste jedoch nur und folgte Harry über die Matratze. Als sich Harry vor Lachen wand, meinte Draco nonchalant: "Entweder du stehst auf oder ich mache weiter. Du hast die Wahl!"

Harry erwog kurz seine Aussichten: entweder er stand auf und ging zum Frühstück - und präsentierte sich wieder einmal auf einem silbernen Tablett für die Blicke und Tuscheleien der restlichen Schüler - oder er starb durch die Hände seines Geliebten, weil der ihn zu Tode gekitzelt hatte.

Momentan war letztere Möglichkeit eindeutig verlockender für Harry. Dennoch hob er kapitulierend die Hände und keuchte: "Ist ja gut! Ich steh auf!"

Sofort ließen Dracos Finger von ihm ab und er richtete sich neben dem Bett auf, grinste auf den nunmehr vollkommen zerzausten Harry hinab. Der konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu grinsen, ehe er sich aus dem Bett rollte und ins Bad verschwand, um sich eine kurze Dusche zu gönnen. Draco nahm sich derweil der Aufgabe an, Harrys Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu holen und sie ordentlich gefaltet aufs Bett zu legen.

Zehn Minuten später erschien Harry wieder im Zimmer, warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Schuluniform und stöhnte verzweifelt, ehe er sich schwer auf das Bett setzte und grummelte: "Müssen wir wirklich zum Frühstück? Reicht es nicht, wenn wir erst zur ersten Stunde unser Zimmer verlassen?"

Mit langsamen Schritten kam Draco auf Harry zu. Als er vor ihm stand, beugte er sich vor, stützte seine Hände links und rechts von Harry auf der Matratze ab und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

"Du bist süß, wenn du schmollst", murmelte Draco nur wenige Zentimeter von Harrys Lippen entfernt. Als Harry sich bereits erwartungsvoll vor beugte, um Dracos Lippen erneut mit seinen zu verschließen, schüttelte der jedoch seinen Kopf. "Es hilft dir trotzdem nicht, Harry. Wir werden zum Frühstück gehen und es hinter uns bringen. Komm schon, normalerweise bist du doch der mit dem Mut. Wo ist der geblieben?"

"Den muss ich in der Dusche abgewaschen haben", murmelte Harry grantig, ehe er sich seufzend erhob, das Handtuch fallen ließ und nach einer frischen Unterhose griff, die Draco ihm ebenfalls bereitgelegt hatte.

Fünf Minuten später richtete Draco mit einem letzten sanften Ruck die Krawatte seines Partners und strich dessen Robe glatt. Harry beobachtete ihn mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was ihm gleich bevorstand. Erneut seufzte er, setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und fragte weinerlich: "Müssen wir wirklich da runter?"

Draco warf einen Blick in Harrys Gesicht, ehe er kicherte. Er strich ein letztes Mal durch die unordentliche Masse schwarzen Haares, bevor er amüsiert fragte: "Warum willst du mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass wir zum Frühstück nach unten gehen?"

"Ich hasse es, angestarrt zu werden", war die leise Erwiderung, in der nichts als pure Ehrlichkeit und längst vergessen geglaubter Schmerz mitschwangen. Sofort wurde auch Dracos Gesicht wieder ernst, ehe er Harry in eine Umarmung zog und an dessen Ohr hauchte: "Ich bin bei dir. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch, okay?"

Harry lächelte leicht und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken, ehe er seinen Rücken straffte, knapp nickte und dann seinen Atem ausstieß. Ohne auch nur hinzusehen ließ er seine Schultasche in seine Hand fliegen, ergriff mit seiner anderen Hand Dracos Hand und schleifte ihn hinter sich her zur Tür.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor den geschlossenen Türen der Großen Halle. Harrys kurzzeitiger Mut war ihm auf dem Weg durch das Schloss wieder abhanden gekommen. Jetzt trat er unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er Dracos Hand verzweifelt umklammerte.

Draco seufzte schließlich tief. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal die Initiative ergreifen müsste, doch wenn er heute noch ein Frühstück zu sich nehmen wollte, würde er das wohl müssen. Er warf Harry ein kleines Lächeln zu, ehe er seinen widerspenstigen Partner hinter sich her zerrte und schwungvoll die große Tür öffnete. Harry kniff ein letztes Mal die Augen zusammen, ehe er gezwungenermaßen hinter Draco die Große Halle betrat, um sich dem Rest von Hogwarts zu stellen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, dass die Große Halle derart schnell totenstill wurde. Doch sobald er und Draco in der Tür standen, wandten sich alle Gesichter zu ihnen und verfielen in schlagartiges Schweigen. Nicht einmal das kleinste Husten war zu hören. Es war irgendwie unheimlich.

Sofort verstärkte Harry den Druck auf Dracos Hand, doch auch ihm schien der Mut langsam auszugehen, als er sich einem Meer an neugierigen Blicken gegenüber sah.

 _'Findest du es immer noch eine gute Idee, in der Großen Halle zu frühstücken?'_ , fragte Harry seinen Seelenpartner mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton. Draco gab äußerlich kein Zeichen seiner Gefühle ab, doch in seinem Innern tobte ein Sturm, als er zögerlich zugab: _'Nun, vielleicht hätten wir doch in unserem Zimmer bleiben sollen. So, sagen wir mal, den Rest unserer Schulzeit?'_

Bei diesen Worten musste Harry ein Grinsen unterdrücken, strich Draco aber als Zeichen seines Amüsements mit seinem Zeigefinger über die empfindliche Haut des Handgelenks. Draco erschauerte leicht und wandte seinen Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins.

Der unbändige Hass, der ihm allein durch deren Blicke entgegen schlug, ließ ihn beinahe rückwärts taumeln. Er blinzelte kurz, beinahe ungläubig ob der geschlossenen Animosität seines eigenen Hauses ihm gegenüber, ehe er den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, hinunterzuschlucken versuchte.

Harry folgte dem Blick seines Seelenpartners, als er eine Welle der Traurigkeit von ihm auffing. Sofort verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen, ehe er Draco demonstrativ näher zu sich zog und seinen Arm um dessen Taille legte. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, so wurde es in der Großen Halle ob dieser Geste noch stiller und die Blicke der Slytherins noch hasserfüllter.

 _'Wirst du damit klarkommen?'_ , fragte Harry besorgt, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese offene Animosität ernsthafte Auswirkungen auf ihre geistige Gesundheit haben konnte.

Als Antwort drückte Draco erneut Harrys Hand und erwiderte geistig: _'Ja. Ich denke schon. Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen. Und bis das geschieht, werde ich eben vorsichtiger sein müssen.'_

Harry beruhigte diese Aussage jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als sich Hermine und Ron genau diesen Moment aussuchten, um auf sie zuzustürmen und sie zu begrüßen. Nun ja, Hermine stürmte auf sie zu, Ron hatte lediglich das Pech, seine Hand in ihrem eisernen Griff gefangen zu haben und hinter ihr her geschleift zu werden.

Einmal bei dem Paar angekommen, umarmte Hermine ihren besten Freund herzlich, ehe sie Draco leicht verlegen angrinste und ihm dann eine Hand entgegen streckte.

Sofort hielten sämtliche Anwesenden ihren Atem an. Allen war klar, was diese Geste bedeutete. Nahm Draco die Hand des Mädchens, so würde er sich unwiederbringlich zur guten Seite bekennen und auch offiziell niemals wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren können. Außerdem bedeutete es, den ersten Schritt getan zu haben, um das Vertrauen der restlichen Schule zu erhalten - das der Slytherins jedoch auf immer zu verlieren.

Schlug er ihre Hand jetzt jedoch aus, so wäre er in den Augen seines Hauses kein Verräter an seinem eigenen Blut, würde jedoch damit sämtliche Chancen, jemals die Gunst der restlichen Schüler, und zweifellos Verbündeter, verspielen.

Ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht, in seine grünen Augen, die ihn vertrauensvoll ansahen, besiegelte jedoch seine Entscheidung und er ergriff Hermines Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken, ehe er sie ebenfalls leicht anlächelte. Sofort schwappte eine Welle der Liebe und Freude über ihn und Harry grinste ihn an, als wäre ihm noch nie im Leben etwas so wichtig gewesen wie das hier.

Und wenn Draco länger darüber nachdachte, dann mochte es vielleicht sogar stimmen.

"Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet es gar nicht mehr zum Frühstück schaffen", meinte Hermine fröhlich in die Stille, die sie noch immer umgab.

Draco grinste Harry leicht an, ehe er dem Mädchen anvertraute: "Nun ja, jemand hat sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Ich musste etwas nachhelfen."

"Also ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er sich verstecken wollte", murmelte Ron da unbehaglich. Dracos erster Impuls war es, den Rotschopf anzufahren, wie dieser es wagen konnte, ihre Verbindung erneut derartig zu beleidigen. Als er jedoch den vorsichtigen Blick bemerkte, den Ron durch die Große Halle warf, wurde ihm klar, wie er diese Aussage tatsächlich gemeint hatte.

"Warum stehen wir eigentlich hier herum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?", fragte Hermine in einer übertrieben fröhlichen Stimme und deutete auf den Gryffindortisch. "Setzen wir uns. Ihr Zwei seid sicherlich hungrig."

Damit hakte sie sich bei Harry unter und zog ihn mit sich. Da dieser noch immer seinen Arm um Dracos Taille geschlungen hatte, wurde er ebenfalls mit zum Gryffindortisch gezogen. Den kurzen Seitenblick zu seinem eigenen Haustisch bereute er in der Sekunde, als ihn der hasserfüllte Blick Pansys beinahe zu erdolchen schien.

Als sich das Quartett schließlich am Ende des langen Tisches niedergelassen hatte, schien dies für den Rest der Großen Halle das Zeichen zu sein, diese neuesten Ereignisse eindringlich miteinander zu diskutieren und auseinander zu nehmen. Lediglich am Gryffindortisch blieb es unnatürlich still, sie beschränkten sich darauf, das ungleiche Paar ungeniert anzustarren, als seien sie irgendwelche Affen aus dem Zoo.

Draco seufzte still und drückte sich nahe an seinen Seelenpartner, der die Blicke konsequent ignorierte und sich angeregt mit seinen beiden Freunden unterhielt. Mit einem Gefühl dunkler Vorahnung ergriff Draco schließlich seine Tasse und nippte an dem starken Kaffee, während er - genau wie Harry - die Blicke aller Anwesenden konsequent ignorierte.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Die erste Stunde, die Harry von Draco getrennt verbrachte, war die Hölle. Es war weniger ein körperlicher als vielmehr ein geistiger Schmerz. Die ganze Zeit klammerte er an ihre geistige Verbindung, unterhielt sich mit seinem Seelenpartner und versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen wollte.

Hermine, die neben ihm saß, musterte ihn mit besorgtem Blick, während sie nebenher versuchte, in ihren Notizen nicht zurück zu fallen. War dies bei Professor Binns schon unter normalen Umständen nicht einfach, so schien es nun unmöglich zu werden, wenn sie sich Sorgen um den Zustand ihres besten Freundes machen musste.

Harry versuchte die besorgten Blicke seiner beiden Freunde zu ignorieren, während er sich telepathisch mit Draco unterhielt.

Draco saß derweil gerade in Zauberkunst und musste sowohl ihre räumliche Trennung als auch die Gnadenlosigkeit seiner Hauskameraden ertragen. Ein tiefer Seufzer hallte durch Harrys Hirn, ehe Draco murmelte: _'Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man so schnell in der Achtung anderer fallen kann. Ich war über sechs Jahre mit ihnen befreundet. Na ja, soweit man das Freundschaft nennen konnte. Und jetzt sehen sie mich an, als wäre ich eines von Hagrids seltsamen Haustieren.'_

 _'In ihren Augen bist du jetzt auch nicht mehr als das'_ , erwiderte Harry mitfühlend. _'Ich weiß trotzdem, wie du dich fühlst. So ging es mir, als herauskam, dass ich Parsel sprechen kann.'_

Einen Moment herrschte Stille in Harrys Kopf, ehe ein sanftes _'Ich vermisse dich'_ erscholl. Harry schmolz sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich, was erneut einen besorgten Blick von seiner Tischnachbarin provozierte. Er ignorierte sie jedoch weiterhin, schickte seinem Seelenpartner etwas von den Gefühlen, die momentan durch seinen Körper kreisten, und erwiderte liebevoll: _'Ich dich auch. Es ist die Hölle. Wie lange noch?'_

 _'Wenn ich nach meinem Empfinden gehe, dann noch viel zu lange'_ , gab Draco zu. Ein Seufzer ertönte, ehe er fort fuhr: _'Aber in der ordinären Zeitrechnung noch exakt 26 Minuten. Und wenn mich Pansy noch einmal mit diesem Blick bedenkt, dann werde ich ihr zeigen, dass sich durch unsere Verbindung lediglich meine Prioritäten verändert haben.'_

Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry ein Grinsen unterdrücken, während er seinem Seelenpartner antwortete: _'So benimmt sich aber kein Gentleman.'_

 _'Na und?'_ , kam es prompt zurück. _'Sie benimmt sich ja auch nicht wie eine Dame. Eher wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen.'_

Allein bei der Vorstellung eines Elefanten mit Pansys Gesicht musste sich Harry eine Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht laut los zu prusten. Dadurch erregte er allerdings erneut Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Diesmal ließ sich das Mädchen auch nicht ablenken. Resolut legte sie ihre Schreibfeder beiseite, ließ Professor Binns einen Moment Professor Binns sein und flüsterte: "Was zum Teufel treibst du da die ganze Zeit?"

Hermines Frage hatte die Wirkung eines Eimers mit kaltem Wasser. Abrupt kehrten Harrys Gedanken ins Klassenzimmer zurück. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf seine Freundin, ehe er kurz den Kopf schüttelte und erwiderte: "Ich versuche nur, nicht aus diesem Klassenzimmer zu stürmen und Draco zu suchen."

"Und das ist so amüsant?", wollte Hermine skeptisch wissen. Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht, ehe er meinte: "Schöne Erinnerungen?" Es klang mehr wie eine Frage denn eine Erklärung, was das Mädchen natürlich noch misstrauischer machte. Da Harry jedoch nicht willens schien, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, beließ sie es dabei, nahm ihre Schreibfeder wieder auf und setzte ihre Notizen fort.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, ehe er Draco wissen ließ: _'Ich befürchte, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis uns Hermine auf die Schliche kommt.'_

 _'Wie meinst du das?'_ , wollte der auch prompt und leicht irritiert wissen. Harry seufzte lautlos, ehe er erwiderte: _'Nun ja, sagen wir mal, sie ist der Meinung, ich benehme mich seltsam. Sagen wir weiterhin, dass ich nicht so gut lügen kann wie andere Leute, die ich kenne.'_

 _'Mit anderen Worten, du hast ihre Vermutungen verstärkt'_ , meinte Draco trocken, ehe er in Harrys Kopf seufzte. _'Nun ja, ich bin sowieso der Meinung, dass wir es irgendwem sagen sollten. Immerhin könnte es Auswirkungen auf diese Zerstörungsgeschichte haben. Momentan kann alles, was wir können, gefährlich für unsere Umwelt sein.'_

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht, ehe er seinem Seelenpartner antwortete: _'Telepathie soll anderen Leuten die Magie aussaugen? Kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen.'_

 _'Aber sicher wissen wir es auch nicht'_ , kam es ruhig zurück. Harry seufzte leise, ließ seinen Kopf auf seine auf dem Tisch verschränkten Arme sinken und schloss die Augen. Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens und vor sich hin Brütens merkte er an: _'Du hast ja recht. Wir sollten vielleicht jemandem davon erzählen. Ich fand es nur schön, mal etwas ganz für mich allein zu haben, ohne dass die ganze Welt davon weiß.'_

 _'Du sollst es ja nicht im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen'_ , erwiderte Draco sanft. _'Wir können auch bis morgen warten, okay? Lass uns lieber versuchen, den restlichen Tag zu überstehen.'_

Harry nickte gedanklich, ehe er im Geiste noch einmal seinen Stundenplan durch ging und dann fröhlich meinte: _'Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann haben wir danach gemeinsam Pflanzenkunde und dann Verwandlung. Das heißt, wir müssen uns nicht mehr mit dieser Trennungsgeschichte herumschlagen.'_

Auf diese Aussage folgte einen Moment Schweigen, bis Draco, gemeinsam mit einer Welle der Freude, erwiderte: _'Du hast recht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das einen ganzen Tag ausgehalten hätte.'_

Harry lächelte in seine Armbeuge und blendete die langweilige Stimme von Professor Binns aus, bis Draco ihn wieder aufschreckte, als er sagte: _'Noch fünf Minuten. Bin ich froh, wenn ich hier raus komme. Wo treffen wir uns?'_

Harry überlegte einen Moment, ehe er erwiderte: _'Du kommst doch aus dem fünften Stock, nicht wahr? Ich bin im dritten. Und dank der Unberechenbarkeit der Treppen würde ich vorschlagen, wir treffen uns vor der Bibliothek im vierten Stock. Okay?'_

 _'Mir ist alles recht, solange ich nur endlich hier raus komme!'_ , war Dracos ungeduldige Antwort.

So als hätte das Schicksal ihn gehört, ertönte im nächsten Moment die Glocke und die Schüler erwachten aus ihren komaähnlichen Zuständen, um sich zu erheben und ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Harry verschwendete keine Sekunde, warf seine Sachen achtlos in seine Tasche und war schneller aus dem Raum gestürmt, als seine Freunde gucken konnten. Seine zielstrebigen Schritte führten ihn schnurstracks in den vierten Stock.

Als er sich der Bibliothek näherte, sah er bereits von Weitem den unverwechselbaren Blondschopf, der vor den Türen zur Bibliothek ungeduldig auf und ab wanderte. Aus einem Impuls heraus sandte Harry seinem Seelenpartner ein mentales Bild dieser Rastlosigkeit zu. Sofort schoss Dracos Kopf herum und erblickte Harry im Gang. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er auf Harry zu ging und auf halbem Wege seine Schultasche fallen ließ. Harry ließ seine ebenfalls achtlos zu Boden gleiten, ehe er auch schon seine Arme um Dracos Taille schlang und sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub.

Beide Jungen seufzten erleichtert auf, als sich ihr zerbrechliches Band durch den Körperkontakt wieder stabilisierte und erneuerte. In Wellen brandete ein Gefühl vollkommener Zufriedenheit durch ihre Körper, während sie sich mitten im Korridor umschlungen hielten und die gesamte restliche Welt aussperrten.

Irgendwann schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, um sich ansehen zu können. Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte noch immer an Dracos Lippen, ehe er den Kopf senkte und Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Harry grinste in den Kuss hinein, ehe er den Druck kurz verstärkte und sich dann wieder von seinem Partner löste. Draco sah wenig glücklich darüber aus, doch Harry grinste nur weiter und meinte: "Fang besser nichts an, was wir nicht sofort zu Ende führen können. Wir müssen gleich zu Pflanzenkunde."

"Für so etwas muss man sich Zeit nehmen", antwortete Draco gelassen und begann, an Harrys Hals zu knabbern. Harry stöhnte leise, ehe er etwas atemlos erwiderte: "Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dir vollkommen zustimmen, aber... oh Merlin, Draco... nicht hier... wo war ich gleich?"

Dank Dracos geschickter Zunge, die sich voller Hingabe Harrys Ohrmuschel widmete, hatte Harry vollkommen den Faden verloren. Draco grinste in sich hinein, ehe er rau flüsterte: "Du wolltest mich überreden, zu Pflanzenkunde zu gehen."

Trotz der erotischen Stimme, die in sein Ohr säuselte, brachte ihn diese Aussage wieder in die Realität zurück. Ein wenig langsam, doch nichtsdestotrotz fest entschlossen, löste sich Harry von seinem Seelenpartner, verschränkte seine Finger mit denen Dracos und zog ihn hinter sich her. Draco seufzte tief, holte sich mit einem knappen "Accio!" seine Tasche heran und ließ sich von Harry durch das Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern schleifen.

Wenigstens mussten sie sich für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr trennen. In Dracos Augen war das momentan das Wichtigste.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Am Ende des Tages, als sich die Schüler ihren Weg in die Große Halle zum Abendessen bahnten, war Draco vollkommen anderer Ansicht. Es reichte eben nicht nur, dass er und Harry sich in einem Zimmer aufhielten und sich ab und an berühren konnten. Die Blicke der restlichen Schülerschaft, von dem kontinuierlichen Getuschel gar nicht erst zu reden, waren beinahe Kräftezehrender als jegliche räumliche Trennung es hätte sein können. Es war Draco ein Rätsel, wie Harry das aushielt, ohne unter diesem enormen Druck zusammen zu brechen, doch Harry zeigte sich von all dem Spektakel um sie herum recht unbeeindruckt.

Draco war froh darum, dass sich offenbar keiner ihrer Mitschüler traute, sie direkt anzusprechen oder sich ihnen sonst irgendwie zu nähern. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das durchgestanden hätte. Allein die Blicke, die sie durch ihr permanentes Händchen halten erhielten, jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ja, es stimmte, dass die zwei größten Rivalen der Schule plötzlich ineinander verliebt waren und sich ein Zimmer teilten, aber deswegen waren sie doch mehr oder weniger noch immer die gleichen Zauberer. Warum nur gaben ihm die anderen Schüler dann das Gefühl, als sei er jetzt etwas Unnatürliches?

Im Laufe des Tages schienen sich die Rollen zwischen Harry und Draco verschoben zu haben. War am Morgen noch Draco derjenige gewesen, der auf Harry einwirkte und ihm seelischen und moralischen Beistand gab, so wurde am Ende des Tages Harry diese Rolle zuteil. Das mochte nicht zuletzt an den hasserfüllten Blicken der restlichen Slytherins liegen, die Draco die ganze Zeit über verfolgten. Damit hatten sie langsam aber stetig sein Selbstbewusstsein zermürbt.

Genau dieser Demoralisierung war es zu verdanken, dass Draco seinen Seelenpartner dazu überredete, ihr Abendessen in ihren eigenen vier Wänden zu sich zu nehmen. Als also der Rest der Schule zum Abendessen in die Große Halle unterwegs war, wanderten zwei sehr erschöpft aussehende Jungen zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer - ihrem Zufluchtsort - um sich von diesem ersten, anstrengenden Tag zurück im Schulalltag zu erholen.

Sobald sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer ankamen, ließ Draco seine Tasche achtlos zu Boden fallen und fiel mit einem lauten Seufzer aufs Sofa, wo er seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

Als Harry in den Sitz neben ihn glitt, verlagerte Draco sein Gewicht und ließ seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß sinken. Sofort fanden Harrys Finger ihren Weg in das seidige blonde Haar und strichen beruhigend hindurch. Ab und an fuhren die rauen Fingerkuppen auch über Dracos Stirn, seine Wangenknochen oder seine Augenbrauen. All diese Berührungen ließen ein Gefühl innerer Ruhe in den aufgewühlten Jungen zurückkehren.

"Wie kannst du das alles nur so leicht wegstecken?", murmelte Draco irgendwann, während er Harrys Finger in seinem Haar weiterhin genoss. Harry lächelte grimmig vor sich hin, ehe er erwiderte: "Übung, Draco. Ich habe im Laufe der letzten Jahre gelernt, die Leute zu ignorieren, wenn sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich reden. Im zweiten Jahr war ich ein Ausgestoßener, weil ich Parsel sprechen konnte. Im vierten Jahr wurde ich schräg angesehen, weil ich mich angeblich ins Trimagische Turnier gemogelt hatte. Und im Fünften Jahr hielten mich alle für verrückt, weil ich behauptete, Voldemort sei zurück."

Nun lächelte auch Draco grimmig. "Stimmt. Dadurch erhält man sicherlich eine Menge Praxis im Ignorieren anderer Leute." Er stockte kurz, ehe er kleinlaut zugab: "Ich kann das nicht. Ich habe mein Leben lang die Führungsrolle eingenommen, wollte immer, dass die Leute sich nach mir richten, mir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Und jetzt... jetzt sehen sie mich an, als wollten sie, dass ich tot umfalle. Keiner hört mehr auf mich. Das ist ungewohnt für mich, und es gefällt mir nicht im Geringsten."

Stille senkte sich über sie, bis Harry seine Hand aus Dracos Haaren über dessen Hals und den Arm hinab gleiten ließ, bis sie auf dessen Hüfte ruhte. Erst dann meinte er amüsiert: "Nun, ich höre definitiv noch auf dich. Zumindest in bestimmten Bereichen unseres Lebens."

Langsam öffneten sich Dracos Augen und er wandte seinen Kopf um, bis er Harry in die fröhlich funkelnden Augen blicken konnte. Plötzlich hob sich Dracos rechter Mundwinkel und seine rechte Augenbraue, bevor er murmelte: "Höre ich da eine gewisse Unterwürfigkeit heraus, mein Lieber?"

"Vielleicht", war Harrys lachende Antwort. Draco blickte seinem Seelenpartner noch eine ganze Weile ins Gesicht, ehe er sich aufrichtete und einen langsamen, liebevollen Kuss initiierte.

Erst das Klirren von Geschirr unterbrach diese Zärtlichkeiten. Überrascht fuhren die beiden Jungs auseinander und sahen simultan zum Esstisch hinüber, wo ihr Abendessen aufgetaucht war. Sie tauschten noch einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie sich erhoben und zum Tisch hinüber wanderten, um einige ihrer körperlichen Reserven durch die Einnahme von Ballaststoffen wieder aufzufrischen.

In stillem Einvernehmen entschieden sich die beiden Jungen dafür, den Rest des Abends nichts mehr für die Schule zu tun und sich stattdessen voll und ganz dem Nichtstun und der Auffrischung ihrer sehr begrenzten körperlichen und geistigen Kräfte zu widmen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Eigentlich hätte Draco gedacht, dass sich die Schule nach einer gewissen Zeit an diese ganze Sache gewöhnen und ihre argwöhnischen oder neugierigen Blicke einstellen würde. Doch nach über einer Woche war dies noch immer nicht eingetreten und Draco sah sich langsam aber sicher am Ende seiner Kräfte. Harry steckte die ganze Sache ziemlich gelassen weg, gab Draco sogar noch etwas von seiner Stärke ab. Doch langsam war Draco es leid, der Schwächere zu sein und nicht einmal ein paar böswillige Blicke ertragen zu können. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn die Schülerschaft beschlossen hätte, ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verhexen zu wollen. Draco vermutete jedoch, dass sie es um Harrys Willen nicht taten. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln rief er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, was Hermine vor ein paar Tagen zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Es gibt in der Bibliothek kein einziges Buch mehr über das Phänomen der Seelenverschmelzung beziehungsweise über das 'Licht des Himmels'. Offenbar wollen alle wissen, was genau das zwischen euch Beiden eigentlich ist."

Nun, offenbar war ihnen Harry zu wichtig, um zu riskieren, Draco zu verhexen. Und Draco wusste nicht, ob er über diese Tatsache froh oder beleidigt sein sollte.

Es war Freitag und Draco war allein auf dem Weg zu seinem Muggelkundeunterricht. Tief in Gedanken versunken wanderte er durch die Gänge, fragte sich im Geiste immer wieder, wie er das restliche Schuljahr noch überstehen sollte. Es war jetzt gerade mal Ende November, über die Hälfte des Schuljahres lag noch vor ihnen. Wenn er es jetzt schon kaum noch aushielt, knapp eine Woche seit ihrem Wiederauftauchen, wie sollte er es dann bis zu seinen NEWTs schaffen?

Draco war derart in seine Grübeleien vertieft, dass er die vier Slytherins viel zu spät bemerkte. Erst, als ihn ein kräftiger Stoß zwischen seine Schulterblätter zu Boden schickte und ein gemurmeltes "Expelliarmus" ihn seines Zauberstabes beraubte, wurde ihm klar, dass er abgefangen worden war. Sofort verfluchte er sich für seine Achtlosigkeit, während eine leise Angst an seinen Eingeweiden nagte. Äußerlich ließ er sich davon jedoch nichts anmerken, als er sich umdrehte und aufsetzte. Sofort sah er sich den Gesichtern von Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode und Vincent Crabbe gegenüber. Flüchtig fragte sich Draco, wo dieser seine andere Hälfte in Form von Gregory Goyle gelassen hatte, als plötzlich der vierte seiner Angreifer hinter Vincent hervor trat. Sofort verengten sich Dracos Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Nott", meinte er gefährlich leise, doch der Slytherin schien unbekümmert, als er, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, auf den entwaffneten und am Boden sitzenden Draco zu ging und ihn anlächelte.

"Malfoy", säuselte Theodore übertrieben freundlich. "Mir scheint, du bist endlich von deinem hohen Thron hinunter gefallen. Welche Tragödie."

Draco presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, ehe er eine spöttische Augenbraue hob und meinte: "Wer sagt denn, dass ich gefallen bin? Gestürzt trifft die Sache doch eher, nicht wahr, Nott?"

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, ehe er zischte: "Du hättest deine Loyalitäten besser dort suchen sollen, wo sie hingehören. Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, wer deine Eltern sind. Offenbar brauchst du eine Gedächtnisauffrischung."

Sofort sah Draco sich demonstrativ im Gang um, ehe er seinen stechenden Blick auf Theodore richtete und provokant fragte: "Hier?"

Die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins verengten sich noch mehr, ehe ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Zügen erschien und er gedehnt meinte: "Aber nicht doch, Draco. Ein bisschen mehr Intelligenz solltest du mir schon zutrauen!"

Ehe Draco auch nur reagieren konnte, hob Theodore seinen Zauberstab und rief "Animi Defectus!"

Das Letzte, woran Draco noch denken konnte, war ein aus tiefstem Herzen kommendes 'Scheiße!'. Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Harry saß mit Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek und widmete sich seinen Hausaufgaben. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er lieber in seinen eigenen vier Wänden gelernt, doch Wahrsagen war noch immer ein Fach, das er am Liebsten gemeinsam mit Ron bewältigte. Da dieser Hermine in der Bibliothek Gesellschaft leistete, war Harry mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen gewesen, sich ebenfalls dorthin zu begeben. Und nachdem Draco auch noch Muggelkunde hatte, wäre es sowieso sehr einsam geworden.

Also saß er jetzt an einem der Tische im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek und dachte sich gemeinsam mit Ron ein paar Vorhersagen für die kommende Woche aus. Harry war klar, dass Draco, wäre er hier gewesen, ihm einen ebenso missbilligenden Blick zugeworfen hätte wie Hermine dies gerade tat, doch sowohl Ron als auch er selbst ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Harry war gerade dabei, Rons neueste Idee für einen bösen Unfall in Zaubertränke aufzuschreiben, als ihn kurz eine Welle der Angst überrollte. Abrupt schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe, ehe er sich irritiert umsah. Seine Schreibfeder glitt auf den Tisch, ehe er versuchte, Dracos Gefühle zu lokalisieren. Als es hinter seiner Stirn ruhig blieb, atmete Harry tief durch, ergriff seine Schreibfeder und setzte seinen Aufsatz fort. Vermutlich hatte Draco in Muggelkunde irgendeine unangenehme Überraschung erlebt und seine Gefühle nicht rechtzeitig bremsen können. Kein Grund zur Panik also.

Doch Harry hatte sich kaum davon überzeugt, dass nichts ernstes passiert war, als ihn plötzlich erneut eine Welle der Angst überrollte, diesmal gepaart mit leiser Panik. Im nächsten Moment erklang Dracos Stimme hinter seiner Stirn, die kläglich nach ihm rief.

Erneut schoss Harrys Kopf nach oben, während er einen prüfenden Blick durch die Bibliothek wandern ließ, so als würde Draco im nächsten Moment hinter einem der Regale auftauchen.

Als Draco jedoch unnatürlich still blieb, packte Harry eine leichte Panik. Langsam streckte er seine Fühler nach seinem Seelenpartner aus, ehe er fragte: _'Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?'_

Hinter seiner Stirn blieb es beunruhigend still. Die Schreibfeder landete erneut auf dem Tisch, während Harry gedanklich Dracos Namen rief. Diesmal erhielt er eine Antwort. Ganz schwach schwebte ein _'Hilf...'_ durch Harrys Geist. Als Draco abrupt still wurde, sprang Harry aus seinem Sitz auf und erschreckte damit Hermine und Ron. Das Mädchen sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und fragte besorgt: "Harry, was ist los?"

Doch Harry hörte sie gar nicht, drehte sich zum Ausgang der Bibliothek um und murmelte nur ein verlorenes "Draco!", ehe er auch schon verschwand. Hermine und Ron wechselten einen besorgten Blick, bevor sie sich simultan erhoben und ihrem besorgten Freund auf dem Fuße folgten.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch diverse Gänge von Hogwarts. Harry rief im Geiste immer wieder Dracos Namen, hoffte verzweifelt auf eine Antwort. Verdammt noch mal, was zur Hölle war nur passiert? Warum antwortete er nicht? Und wo zum Teufel war er?

 _'Draco! Wo bist du? Komm schon, Babe!'_ , rief Harry verzweifelt. Wieder keine Antwort. Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich, während die Panik immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten sinnlos hin und her gelaufen waren, blieb Harry abrupt stehen, streckte seine Hand aus und rief genervt: " _Accio_ Karte der Rumtreiber!"

Sie mussten keine 20 Sekunden warten, bis das Pergament auch schon um die Ecke schoss und direkt in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand flog. Mit zitternden Fingern sprach Harry den Spruch, der die Geheimnisse der Karte offenbaren würde, ehe er verzweifelt nach Dracos Namen suchte.

"Komm schon, wo bist du?", murmelte er abwesend vor sich hin. Hermine und Ron, die die gesamte Zeit über besorgt neben ihrem Freund gestanden hatten, tauschten einen kurzen Blick, ehe Hermine ihm vorsichtig die Karte aus den zitternden Fingern wand. "Lass mich suchen, ja?", murmelte das Mädchen beruhigend und begann damit, methodisch nach Draco zu suchen. Schließlich tippte sie triumphierend auf einen Raum in den Kerkern.

Doch Harry wurde entsetzlich blass, als er die anderen vier Namen neben dem von Draco las. Plötzlich krampfte sich sein Kiefer zusammen und er hechtete los. Überrascht starrte das Paar ihrem Freund hinterher, ehe es ihm hinterher rannte und verzweifelt versuchte, mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten.

In Rekordzeit kamen sie in den Kerkern an und hasteten die Gänge hinunter. Schließlich befand sich ihr Ziel nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Harry, dessen Alarmglocken seit einer ganzen Weile Gefahr signalisierten, ließ jegliche Gedanken an Subtilität fahren, hob seine Hand und rief laut: "Aperio Actutum!"

Im nächsten Moment flog die Tür aus ihren Angeln und wurde in den Raum geschleudert. Keine Sekunde später stand das Trio im Türrahmen und sah sich das Chaos an, das Harrys mächtiger Zauberspruch ausgelöst hatte.

Hermine und Ron beobachteten mit leichtem Amüsement, wie Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode verzweifelt versuchten, unter der Tür hervor zu kommen, die sie - mit dem richtigen Flugwinkel - durchaus hätte erschlagen können.

Harry hingegen ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, suchte verzweifelt nach seinem viel zu stillen Seelenpartner. Als er Draco schließlich entdeckte, blieb ihm für einen Moment das Herz stehen.

Er wusste nicht, wieso oder warum die Slytherins es getan hatten, doch Draco wurde - vermutlich dank eines Zauberspruchs - an die Wand gepresst. Kratzer zeigten sich auf seinen sonst immer so makellosen Wangen, seine Kleidung war staubig und an diversen Stellen zerrissen. Harry wusste nicht, wie es unter der Kleidung aussah, und es war ihm auch egal. Nicht egal war ihm der neben Draco stehende Theodore Nott, der mit einem fiesen Grinsen seinen Zauberstab auf das Trio richtete. Crabbe hielt derweil seinen eigenen Zauberstab an Dracos Schläfe, in einer eindeutigen Absicht, was passieren würde, sollte irgendeiner der drei neu Hinzugekommenen etwas unternehmen wollen.

Schließlich lachte Theodore kehlig und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. "Sieh mal an, wir haben Publikum bekommen", meinte er übertrieben höflich. "Willkommen zu unserer kleinen Show."

Damit murmelte er etwas Unverständliches und Crabbe nickte. Im nächsten Moment senkte der leicht seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und löste somit einen bläulichen Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab aus, der Draco mitten in die Seite zwischen den Rippen traf. Draco zuckte heftig zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Harry sah rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Als ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe, wussten wir Dracos tatsächlichen Geburtstag noch nicht. Um nicht die Hälfte der Geschichte umschreiben zu müssen, habe ich alles beim Alten belassen.  
> Draco habe ich aus folgenden Gründen zu einem Widder gemacht: Beziehungen zwischen diesen beiden Sternzeichen sind leidenschaftlich, nicht einfach aber vollkommen perfekt füreinander.  
> Für Astrologieverrückte vielleicht noch eine kleine Nebeninfo: ironischerweise passt Dracos tatsächliches Sternzeichen genauso gut mit Harry zusammen. Ich sag es ja immer wieder: JKR war eine heimliche H/D-Shipperin.


	15. Zukunftssorgen

Theodore Nott war sich sicher, noch niemals in seinem Leben derart überrumpelt worden zu sein. Im einen Moment hielt er noch seinen Zauberstab auf das Goldene Trio gerichtet und war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Im nächsten Moment explodierte im Raum ein grelles weißes Licht.

Das Nächste, was er wahr nahm, war ein eiserner Griff um seinen Hals, der ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft abdrückte und ihn gleichzeitig neben Draco Malfoy an die harte Mauer presste. Verzweifelt krallten sich Theodores Hände um ein unnachgiebiges Handgelenk, versuchten den Angreifer abzuwehren, doch der Griff wurde nur noch stärker und Theodore ließ langsam seine Arme sinken. Vorsichtig hob er den Blick an und begegnete dem eiskalten Blick Harry Potters.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er sich der knisternden Magie im Raum gewahr, dicht gefolgt von der Erkenntnis, dass er vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt war. Vincent lag seltsam verdreht auf dem Boden und schien sich gegen irgendeine unsichtbare Kraft zu wehren, während Pansy und Millicent unerklärlicherweise gefesselt am anderen Ende des Raumes an der Wand hingen und sich ebenfalls nicht bewegen konnten. Ganz langsam kehrte Theodores Blick zu dem Gryffindor zurück, dessen Blick ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Plötzlich verstärkte Potter seinen Griff um Theodores Hals und zuckte zusammen. Im nächsten Moment glitt Draco neben ihm zu Boden. Offenbar war genau das Potters Ziel gewesen: er wollte Theodore so weit ablenken, dass dieser seine Konzentration verlor und Draco freigab. Merlin, und wie Potter seine Konzentration zerstört hatte! War das alles hier - Milli, Pansy und Vince - allein Potters Werk? Vorsichtig suchte Theodore den Raum nach Potters Freunden ab, doch diese schienen durch ein Kraftfeld daran gehindert zu werden, das Zimmer zu betreten.

Theodore schluckte hart und wandte seinen Blick wieder Potter zu. Dieser schien ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen zu haben. Erneut versuchte Theodore, den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, hinunter zu schlucken, doch der schraubstockartige Griff um seinen Hals machte ihm dies unmöglich.

Mit einer wachsenden Panik wurde sich Theodore darüber bewusst, dass Potter jetzt die Kontrolle besaß. Und er wirkte derart bedrohlich, dass Theodore sich nicht vorstellen konnte, irgendwer auf diesem Planeten könne noch furchterregender sein.

Die Magie, die Potter umgab, war beinahe greifbar. In Wellen schwebte sie um ihn herum, wirbelte seine Haare und seine Kleidung auf. Theodore meinte sogar, die Magie von Potters Körper entströmen zu sehen. Doch der eiskalte Blick aus diesen grünen Augen, die beinahe noch intensiver schienen als sonst, fing schließlich Theodores Aufmerksamkeit ein.

"Ihr habt einen Fehler begangen", ließ sich Potter da das erste Mal vernehmen. Seine Stimme war ruhig, beinahe nonchalant, doch der Bariton, der normalerweise eine beruhigende Wirkung besaß, sandte eine Reihe unangenehmer Schauer über Theodores Rücken.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick an Potter vorbei zu den beiden Mädchen, die mit verängstigten Blicken und seltsam bizarr aussehenden Bewegungen versuchten, aus ihrer momentanen Lage frei zu kommen.

Als Potter plötzlich ein klackendes Geräusch mit seiner Zunge machte, flog Theodores Blick wieder zurück zu ihm. Auf seinen Lippen lag jetzt ein beinahe grausames Lächeln. "Um sie kümmere ich mich später", verkündete Potter mit einem knappen Nicken zu den beiden Mädchen, die daraufhin vor Angst in ihren Bewegungen inne hielten und Potter entsetzt ansahen.

Theodore schluckte schwer, ehe er mühsam hervor brachte: "Wie hast du das... gemacht?"

"Ihr Slytherins scheint nicht sehr viel zu lesen", meinte Harry in einem seltsamen Plauderton, während er einen gelangweilten Blick über Theodores Gestalt wandern ließ. "Greift man eine Person an, die einen Seelenpartner besitzt, so ist dies sehr ungesund für das eigene Wohlbefinden. Ist dieser Seelenpartner obendrein auch noch Teil des so genannten 'Licht des Himmels', dann ist es nicht nur ungesund, sondern schlicht weg Selbstmord."

Bei diesen schlichten, vollkommen emotionslos hervorgebrachten Worten lief Theodore ein Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam. Potter war nicht hier, um ihm Angst einzujagen. Oh nein, aus den grünen Augen, die sich in seine eigenen bohrten, blickte ihm der Tod entgegen. Möge Merlin ihm beistehen.

Theodore Nott war mitnichten von der mutigen Sorte, doch echte Freundschaft wurde in seinem Haus groß geschrieben. Deshalb fragte er mühsam: "Was ist mit Vincent?"

Potter wandte nicht einmal seinen Blick von ihm ab, als er tonlos erwiderte: "Ich lasse ihn spüren, was es bedeutet, meinem Seelenpartner weh zu tun. Eine Erfahrung, die du ebenfalls machen wirst."

Theodore fragte sich gerade, wie genau Potter das wohl meinte, als sich plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz von seinem Herz aus in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und ihm das Gefühl gab, innerlich zerrissen zu werden. Wenn er genug Luft gehabt hätte, so hätte er wohl geschrien. So jedoch war er dazu verdammt, hilflos mit seinen Fingern Potters Handgelenk zu umklammern und ihn still darum zu bitten, mit dieser Folter aufzuhören.

Plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf und ein seltsames, nicht zu beschreibendes Gefühl erfasste ihn. Es war beinahe so, als würde ihm die Energie aus dem Körper gesogen werden, und doch war sich Theodore sicher, dass er körperlich soweit gesund blieb.

Seine Lider wurden schwer, als sein Kopf langsam zur Seite rollte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie Granger hilflos gegen die unsichtbare Barriere schlug und offenbar nach Potter rief. Weasley war verschwunden; zweifellos, um Hilfe zu holen. Doch in einem Anfall von Selbstironie gestand sich Theodore ein, dass diese Hilfe für ihn und Vince wohl zu spät kommen würde. Immer mehr Energie verließ seinen Körper, machte ihn müde, so unendlich müde...

Harrys Druck um Notts Hals wurde einen Tick stärker, als er spürte, wie der Körper des Jungen langsam erschlaffte. Das würde dieses überhebliche Arschloch lehren, sich mit ihm anzulegen! Er würde erst aufhören, wenn er seine Rache für das, was sie Draco angetan hatten, voll ausgekostet hatte. Niemand, absolut niemand fasste seinen Seelenpartner an, ohne es zu bereuen!

Er spürte, wie Notts Körper immer mehr an Kraft verlor und fühlte bereits die Siegessicherheit in sich aufsteigen, als in seinem Kopf und seinen Ohren plötzlich ein lautes, eindringliches " _Harry, hör auf!_ " ertönte.

Abrupt hielt er inne und neigte den Kopf, lauschte angestrengt, ob Dracos Stimme noch einmal ertönen würde.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Taille und weiche Lippen legten sich an sein Ohr, ehe die sanfte Stimme seines Seelenpartners flüsterte: "Ich bin okay, Harry. Lass ihn los. Komm schon, lass ihn frei, Babe." Als Harry noch immer zu zögern schien, fügte Draco leise hinzu: "Tu's für mich, Harry. Bitte. Tu's für mich. Lass ihn los."

Fast sofort löste Harry seinen harten Griff um Notts Kehle und trat einen Schritt zurück, lehnte sich in Dracos Umarmung, der seinen Griff verstärkte, Harry so eng wie möglich an sich zog, und sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge vergrub.

Theodore betrachtete das Paar vor sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen, ehe sein Körper registrierte, dass er frei war. Im nächsten Moment glitt er an der Wand zu Boden, schaute ein letztes Mal ungläubig auf das Paar, das in ein seltsam goldenes Licht getaucht war, ehe er zur Seite weg kippte und in seliger Ohnmacht versank.

Bei diesem Anblick schien ein Ruck durch Harrys Körper zu laufen, während er den zu Boden gesunkenen Jungen betrachtete. Erst jetzt schien Harry zu begreifen, was hier vor sich gegangen war. Beinahe wie in Trance hob er seine Hände an und betrachtete sie, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen.

Als die Erkenntnis darüber, was er mit diesen Händen getan hatte, über ihn herein brach, begann er fürchterlich zu zittern. Sein Atem kam stoßweise, während er lediglich aus Dracos Anwesenheit die Kraft schöpfte, nicht an dem Wissen, zu welcher Grausamkeit er fähig war, zu zerbrechen.

Draco wusste instinktiv, was in seinem Seelenpartner vor sich ging. Er verstärkte seine Umarmung noch mehr und flüsterte liebevolle Nichtigkeiten in Harrys Halsbeuge. Als die Knie seines Partners nachgaben, sank Draco mit ihm zu Boden und hielt den vollkommen aufgelösten Jungen in seinen Armen, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her und vergaß vollkommen die Welt um sie herum.

Erst, als sich eine starke Hand auf seine Schulter legte, blickte Draco auf und begegnete dem besorgten Blick Albus Dumbledores. Der Direktor strich dem noch immer wie Espenlaub zitternden Harry sanft über den Kopf, ehe er ernst sagte: "Ihr solltet mit auf die Krankenstation kommen."

Draco nickte schwach, ehe er Harry und sich langsam vom Boden hievte und ihn umdrehte, um ihn nun richtig umarmen zu können. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Harry an ihm fest, während Draco ihn sanft in Richtung Ausgang dirigierte.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür fing Draco den besorgten Blick Hermines auf, die sehr blass wirkte und ebenfalls leicht zitterte. Ron neben ihr sah Madame Pomfrey interessiert dabei zu, wie sie sich um Theodore Nott und Vincent Crabbe kümmerte und dabei fassungslos vor sich hin murmelte, ehe sie zwei Tragen herbei zauberte und die bewusstlosen Jungen hinauf schweben ließ.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Raum, in dem soeben etwas Unerklärliches passiert war, verließ Draco den Schauplatz und folgte Madame Pomfrey zur Krankenstation. Hermine und Ron waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Was zum _Teufel_ haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?", wetterte Severus Snape, während er die beiden auf dem Boden kauernden Mädchen aus seinem Haus betrachtete. Pansy Parkinson sah mit furchtsamem Blick zu ihrem Lehrer auf, ehe sie leise meinte: "Wir wollten Draco doch nur zeigen, wo sein wahrer Platz ist..."

"Wie beschränkt sind Sie eigentlich?", rief Severus aufgebracht, ehe er sich dazu zwang, ruhig zu werden. Er atmete ein paarmal tief durch seine Nase ein und aus, ehe er in einer gefährlich leisen Stimme fragte: "Haben Sie sich nicht darüber informiert, wie lebensgefährlich es ist, jemanden anzugreifen oder zu verletzen, der einen Seelenpartner besitzt? In jedem mittelklassigen Buch finden Sie diese Informationen, wie kommt es dann, dass Ihnen das entfallen ist?"

"Wir dachten...", begann Millicent Bulstrode vorsichtig, doch Severus unterbrach sie knapp, als er mit beißender Stimme fragte: "Sie _dachten_? Wann, während der Zusammenstellung dieses _genialen_ Planes, haben Sie denn _nachgedacht_? Mir scheint, Sie haben nicht _eine Sekunde_ über _irgendetwas_ nachgedacht!"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zischte: "Potter hätte Sie umbringen können! Nein, ich korrigiere mich: er hätte Sie definitiv umgebracht, wenn Mr. Malfoy ihn nicht freundlicherweise davon abgehalten hätte. Wenn Sie mich fragen, so hätten Sie es aufgrund ihrer bodenlosen Dummheit nicht anders verdient, ein wenig mehr von Potters Wut abzubekommen als nur an die Wand gefesselt und bewegungsunfähig gemacht zu werden."

Erneut atmete er tief durch seine Nase, ehe er tonlos hinzu setzte: "Mr. Nott und Mr. Crabbe haben sich durch ihre Handlung den Zorn Potters zugezogen und dafür bezahlt. Beten wir darum, dass sie es überleben!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen mit miserablen Gesichtsausdrücken zu ihrem Hauslehrer auf, der einen Moment mit eisigem Blick auf sie herab blickte, ehe er seufzte und murmelte: "Sollten Sie jemals wieder auf die Idee kommen, Mr. Malfoy angreifen zu wollen oder 'ihm zu zeigen, wo sein wahrer Platz ist', dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie besser vorbereitet sind als dieses Mal. Verstanden?"

Die Mädchen nickten, ehe sie sich langsam vom Boden erhoben und sich zur Tür wandten. "Und noch etwas", ließ Severus sie noch einmal inne halten. Als die beiden Mädchen sich umgedreht hatten, fügte er mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu: "80 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen Gefährdung der Sicherheit der gesamten Schule! Und nun verschwinden Sie!"

Die Mädchen nickten betreten, ehe sie eiligst aus dem Raum flohen. Sobald sie außer Sicht waren, fuhr sich der Tränkemeister müde über die Stirn und seufzte tief. Albus trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus ignorierte den alten Mann und murmelte nur: "Ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Draco war jahrelang ihr Anführer. Sie geben ihn nicht einfach so auf, ohne zu versuchen, ihn 'auf den richtigen Pfad zurück zu bringen'. Ich war unvorsichtig."

"Nun, in diesem speziellen Falle trifft uns alle wohl gleichermaßen die Schuld", erwiderte Dumbledore auf Severus' Aussage. Der Tränkemeister sah überrascht auf und begegnete dem besorgten Blick des Direktors. Dumbledore seufzte nun ebenfalls, ließ seine Hand von der Schulter des Tränkemeisters sinken und begann eine rastlose Wanderung durch den Raum. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah sich mit seltsam entrücktem Blick um.

"Erstaunlich", murmelte er schließlich, ehe er sich zu Severus umdrehte und erklärte: "Dieser Raum ist vollkommen seiner Magischen Energie beraubt, Severus."

Als der Tränkemeister sichtlich erblasste - was bei seiner fahlen Haut einiges heißen wollte - fuhr Dumbledore leise fort: "Als wir uns der Möglichkeit gegenüber sahen, dass Harry und Draco die vier Elemente beherrschen und nach ihrem Gutdünken geben und nehmen können, waren wir nicht vorsichtig genug, Severus. Uns war im Grunde unserer Herzen klar, dass sie uns unserer Magie berauben können, und dennoch haben wir es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht so recht wahr genommen. Unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind nicht gut genug gewesen."

Dumbledore hielt inne, ehe er nach einem Moment des Schweigens leise fort fuhr: "Vielleicht hätten wir sie nicht zurück in den Schulalltag lassen sollen. Nicht so schnell jedenfalls. Ein Besuchsrecht für gewisse Schüler hätte vermutlich vollkommen gereicht. Dann wäre ihre soziale Isolation nicht so stark gewesen. Doch man denkt erst über solche Dinge nach, wenn es bereits zu spät ist."

Auf diese Aussage hin stieß Severus angewidert die Luft aus seiner Nase aus und murmelte: "Ich würde es nicht zu spät nennen, Albus. Sagen wir lieber, wir sollten die Zeichen der Warnung als das erkennen, was sie sind, und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen handeln."

Einen kurzen Moment starrte Dumbledore seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke an, ehe er lächelnd den Kopf neigte: "Eine weise Aussage, Severus. Ich sehe es so ähnlich wie du. Die Sicherheit der Jungen ist gleichzeitig die Sicherheit dieser Schule und der Zaubererwelt. Lass uns also alles tun, um diese Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

Severus nickte knapp, ehe er die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte und seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür neigte. "Wir sollten zunächst herausfinden, welchen Schaden Mr. Potter tatsächlich angerichtet hat. Ein Raum, dem die Magie entzogen wurde, ist sicherlich kein Garant dafür, dass er das auch Mr. Nott und Mr. Crabbe angetan hat."

"Ganz recht, Severus", antwortete Dumbledore leise und sah seinen Tränkemeister einen kurzen Moment an.

Beiden war klar, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht nur etwas vor machten.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Die Stimmung auf der Krankenstation konnte man bestenfalls als gedrückt bezeichnen. Am einen Ende wuselte Madame Pomfrey um ihre zwei Patienten herum und zwang den beiden bewusstlosen Jungen alle möglichen Tränke die Kehle hinunter, während irgendwelche Analysezauber über deren Köpfen liefen.

Am anderen Ende saßen Harry und Draco auf einem Bett, Ron und Hermine neben sich stehend. Harry zitterte noch immer ab und zu, wenn er einen Blick zu den beiden bewusstlosen Jungen warf. Draco hielt seinen Partner daher weiter von hinten umschlungen und wiegte ihn bei besonders schweren Zitteranfällen sanft hin und her, während er über Harrys Schulter hinweg ebenfalls die Schulkrankenschwester beobachtete.

Hermine sah so aus, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie besorgt oder erleichtert sein sollte. Immerhin hatte ihr bester Freund zwei Schulkameraden angegriffen und sie vermutlich beinahe getötet. Aber andererseits hatte er damit lediglich seinen Seelenpartner verteidigt. Jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch, der ein Buch aufschlagen und darin lesen konnte, hätte wissen müssen, wie gefährlich es war, einen Seelenpartner anzugreifen - insbesondere den von Harry Potter!

Also beschränkte sich das Mädchen darauf, ab und an Harrys Knie zu tätscheln und sich ansonsten an Rons Hand festzuhalten. Der Rotschopf ließ sie gewähren und beobachtete mit besorgtem Blick seinen besten Freund. Ihm war klar, wie schwer Harry diese ganze Sache belasten musste. Harry war nicht mit Absicht ein gewalttätiger Mensch, doch tat man denen weh, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, dann befand man sich tatsächlich nicht auf gutem Grund. Erst jetzt wurde Ron klar, welches Glück er gehabt hatte. Wenn Draco nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen hätte, würde er vermutlich ebenfalls in einem dieser Betten liegen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken erschauerte Ron und zwang sich, an andere Dinge zu denken. Zum Einen, ob Harry jetzt eine Strafe blühte. Immerhin konnte man die Tatsache nicht verhehlen, dass er zwei Mitschüler tätlich angegriffen und verletzt hatte. Die Eltern der Kinder würden vermutlich nach Maßnahmen schreien. Für Harrys Seelenfrieden hoffte Ron, dass ihm dieses Prozedere erspart bleiben würde.

Draco machte sich vermutlich die größten Sorgen von ihnen allen. Harry schien sich vollkommen abgeschottet zu haben. Er sprach weder verbal, noch im Kopf mit Draco, was ihn ziemlich beunruhigte. Und die immer wiederkehrenden Zitteranfälle trugen ebenfalls nicht zu Dracos Seelenfrieden bei.

Gerade, als es Draco vor Sorge um Harry nicht mehr aushielt und er Madame Pomfrey rufen wollte, murmelte Harry kaum hörbar: "Sie haben dir weh getan."

Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund stiegen Draco plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen und er presste Harry so fest wie möglich an seine Brust, ehe er ihn sanft hinter dem Ohr küsste und ebenso leise erwiderte: "Niemand gibt dir die Schuld, Harry. Du hast mich verteidigt."

"Ich habe ihnen etwas Schlimmes angetan", brachte Harry erstickt heraus, ehe ihm die Tränen auch schon über die Wangen liefen. Draco krampfte sich das Herz zusammen, als er spürte, wie sehr sein Seelenpartner unter dem, was er getan hatte, litt. Ihm blieb nicht mehr zu tun, als Harry sanft in seinen Armen zu wiegen und ihm leise zu versichern, dass Harry keine Schuld traf.

Während dieser Litanei betraten Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape die Krankenstation und gingen schnurstracks zu Madame Pomfrey hinüber. Ein leises Gespräch entstand zwischen den Dreien, kurz unterbrochen von einem kurzen Blick in Harrys Richtung, ehe sie sich wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieften.

Draco schluckte schwer, als er diesen Blick einfing, und streichelte Harry beruhigend die Seite, während dieser wie erstarrt zu Madame Pomfrey blickte. Offenbar waren seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigt worden.

Plötzlich löste sich Dumbledore aus der Gruppe und kam langsam auf die vier zu. Als er bei ihnen ankam, holte er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Harry und Draco gegenüber. Einen langen Moment sah er das Paar einfach nur an, ehe er tief seufzte und ruhig fragte: "Was ist passiert, Harry?"

Harry sah seinem Mentor einen langen Moment in die Augen, ehe er flüsterte: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe."

"Das meinte ich nicht, Harry", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft und legte Harry eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm. Der Junge runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, was Dumbledore leicht lächeln ließ. "Ich wollte wissen, was passiert ist, dass du dich gezwungen sahst, Mr. Nott und Mr. Crabbe anzugreifen."

Sofort begann das Zittern wieder. Draco, der das langsam nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wollte soeben an Harrys Stelle antworten, als der Direktor auch schon eine Hand erhob und kurz den Kopf schüttelte. Sehr zögerlich schloss Draco seinen Mund wieder und beschränkte sich stattdessen darauf, Harry mit seiner Umarmung Trost und Kraft zu spenden.

Harry atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe er leise begann: "Ich war in der Bibliothek, mit Hermine und Ron. Wir haben... gelernt. Plötzlich..." In diesem Moment wurde sowohl Harry als auch Draco klar, dass niemand davon wusste, dass sie geistig miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Und dies jetzt zu offenbaren war vermutlich der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt überhaupt, aber anders konnte Harry nicht erklären, wie er gewusst hatte, dass Draco in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Er nahm all seinen viel gepriesenen Gryffindormut zusammen und fuhr mit festerer Stimme als zuvor fort: "Plötzlich rief Draco telepatisch nach mir. Er brauchte meine Hilfe. Also bin ich los, um ihn zu suchen."

Anhand der Gesichtsausdrücke schienen zumindest Professor Dumbledore und Hermine nicht überrascht zu sein von der Information, dass Harry und Draco sich geistig miteinander unterhalten konnten. Lediglich Ron sah so aus, als hätte er irgendetwas verschluckt und würde nun daran ersticken.

Als schließlich von keinem der Drei eine Reaktion kam, fuhr Harry fort: "Wir haben Draco schließlich in den Kerkern aufgespürt. Nott war da, und Crabbe. Und die zwei Mädchen, aber sie standen abseits. Auf einmal machte Nott sich lustig und sagte irgendetwas zu Crabbe." Allein bei der Erinnerung verengte sich Harrys Kehle. Heiser brachte er hervor: "Crabbe hat irgendeinen Zauberspruch auf Draco losgelassen und ihm damit weh getan."

Erneut traten ihm Tränen in die Augen, als er den Direktor flehentlich ansah und erstickt endete: "Verstehen Sie? Er hat ihm weh getan. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun."

"Ist schon gut, Harry", murmelte Dumbledore beruhigend und ergriff seine Hand. Doch jetzt, wo Harry einmal die Sprachbarriere überwunden hatte, sprudelten all seine Ängste aus ihm heraus. Unter erstickten Schluchzern brachte er mühsam hervor: "Ich konnte es nicht... nicht kontrollieren. Ich sah, wie Crabbe seinen Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet hat und... etwas tat, was Draco weh tat. Da machte irgendwas in mir Klick und ich... ich tat..." Harry atmete tief durch, ehe er heiser endete: "Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich gemacht habe, Professor! Da ist nur ein undurchdringlicher Nebel in meiner Erinnerung!"

Ein tiefer Seufzer war Dumbledores Antwort, ehe er Harry sanft erklärte: "Deine Instinkte haben deine Handlungen übernommen, Harry. Dadurch, dass du deine neuen Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hast, war es früher oder später abzusehen, dass so etwas passiert. Dich trifft ebenso wenig die Schuld wie Draco. Nein, die Schuld müssen wir wohl bei mir suchen."

Auf diese mystische Aussage hin warf Harry dem Direktor einen fragenden Blick aus tränenverschleierten Augen zu. Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen Bart, schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: "Wir hätten nicht darauf drängen sollen, dass ihr so schnell in den Schulalltag zurückkehrt. Es war gut für euer soziales Verhalten, doch es hat sowohl eure als auch die Sicherheit der Schule gefährdet. Wie mir scheint, treffe ich mit fortschreitendem Alter immer mehr falsche Entscheidungen."

Betreten sahen die vier Schüler zu Boden. Dumbledore lächelte verhalten, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollten, mit ihm überein zu stimmen. Nun, das lag wohl kaum in ihrer Hand. Albus war sich bereits seit einer geraumen Zeit darüber bewusst, dass er Fehler beging, die ihm in der momentanen Zeit nicht passieren durften.

Harrys vorsichtige Stimme riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, als er leise fragte: "Professor? Was genau... was habe ich Nott und Crabbe angetan?"

Dumbledore seufzte tief und rieb sich einen Moment die Augen, ehe er begann: "Nun, wir sind uns noch nicht komplett sicher, aber..."

"Doch, sind wir", unterbrach ihn Snapes ruhige, samtene Stimme. Abrupt wandten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm, als Severus seinen stechenden Blick einmal reihum wandern ließ, ehe er auf Harry zu liegen kam und er tonlos meinte: "Mr. Crabbe wurde vollständig seiner Magie beraubt. Mr. Nott wird sich wünschen, ihm wäre das Gleiche widerfahren, fürchte ich."

"Was bedeutet das?", wollte Ron verwirrt wissen. Severus schnaubte, wandte seinen Blick zu dem Rotschopf und erklärte ungeduldig: "Das bedeutet, Mr. Weasley, dass Mr. Crabbe ein Squib ist und Mr. Nott inzwischen weniger magisches Potential aufweist als Mr. Longbottom!"

"Oh Merlin", hauchte Draco entsetzt und zog Harry noch ein wenig fester an sich. Der sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Stocksteif saß er auf dem Bett und starrte zu den beiden bewusstlosen Jungen am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

"Werde ich dafür bestraft?", wollte Harry tonlos wissen.

Dumbledore tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Severus Snape aus, ehe er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. "Ihr unterliegt einem sehr raren Phänomen, Harry. Es ist vergleichbar mit den Gesetzen, die eine Veela vor Bestrafung schützen, wenn sie ihren Seelenpartner verteidigt hat. Da Mr. Malfoy bedroht wurde und du ihn lediglich verteidigt hast, kann das Ministerium dir nichts tun."

Alle vier Schüler ließen erleichtert die Schultern sinken. Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz, ehe er erklärte: "Dennoch werden die Eltern verlangen, dass gegen dich vorgegangen wird. Ich werde jedoch alles versuchen, um schwerere Konsequenzen zu verhindern."

Noch immer betreten nickte Harry, ehe er leise murmelte: "Dürfen wir uns zurückziehen?"

Noch einmal tauschten der Direktor und der Tränkemeister einen Blick aus, ehe der alte Zauberer nickte.

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco glitten von der Matratze, winkten Hermine und Ron zum Abschied und verließen dann Hand in Hand die Krankenstation, um in ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurückzukehren.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankamen, gingen sie ohne größere Umwege in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo Harry seinen Partner mitten im Zimmer stoppte und ihm zunächst die Robe und dann das Hemd abstreifte, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco nichts passiert war.

Auf seinem Oberkörper bildeten sich ein paar blaue Flecke, doch auf den ersten Blick schien es nichts Gravierendes zu sein. Mit sanften Fingern strich Harry über einen besonders großen Fleck rechts neben Dracos Bauchnabel, ehe er, ohne seinen Blick zu heben, leise murmelte: "Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Harrys besorgte Frage ließ Draco leicht lächeln, ehe er murmelte: "Mir fehlt nichts." Sanft ergriff er Harrys Hände und umschloss sie mit seinen. Als Harry jedoch noch immer nicht aufblickte, löste Draco seine rechte Hand und hob damit Harrys Kinn an. Nur sehr widerwillig hob er den Blick und begegnete Dracos fragenden Augen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fragte Draco leise: "Was ist mit dir? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Zunächst antwortete Harry nicht. Erneut senkten sich seine Lider, so dass er Dracos Blick nicht mehr erwidern musste. Im nächsten Moment trat Harry einen Schritt vor und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Taille, zog ihn nahe an seinen Körper und vergrub für einen langen Moment sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

Draco blinzelte kurz überrascht, ehe er seine rechte Hand in Harrys Haar vergrub und seine Linke über Harrys Rücken hinauf wandern ließ, um schließlich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern liegen zu bleiben.

Lange blieb das Paar so stehen, schöpfte aus der Umarmung Kraft. Schließlich küsste Harry die weiche Haut von Dracos Halsbeuge, hob seinen Kopf und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, als er monoton sagte: "Ich habe Dumbledore belogen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, während sein Blick fragend über Harrys Gesicht glitt. Schließlich glitten seine Hände zu Harrys Wangen und streichelten mit den Daumen dessen Wangenknochen. "Was meinst du?", wollte er ruhig wissen.

Wieder senkte sich Harrys Blick, als er leise zugab: "Als ich ihm sagte, ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich tat, habe ich gelogen." Plötzlich hob sich Harrys Blick und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in Dracos, als er mit fester Stimme gestand: "Ich wusste genau, was ich Nott und Crabbe antue."

Ganz langsam sanken Dracos Hände regungslos auf Harrys Schultern herab, während er seinen Partner fassungslos anstarrte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, krächzte Draco schließlich: "Du... du _wusstest_ , was du tust?"

Ein Schatten huschte über Harrys Züge, ehe er sich langsam aus Dracos Umarmung löste und zum Bett hinüber ging. Langsam ließ er sich auf dem Rand nieder und starrte auf seine Hände hinab. Nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens erklärte er: "Als Crabbe dich angriff, war der erste Gedanke in meinem Kopf, ihn zu töten. Doch in der gleichen Sekunde sagte eine innere Stimme, dass ich ihn viel besser bestrafen kann, wenn ich ihm das bisschen Magie, was er besitzt, einfach nehme. Also habe ich das getan."

Wie erschlagen stand Draco mitten im Zimmer und sah auf den gesenkten Haarschopf seines Seelenpartners, als dieser leise fortfuhr: "Ich weiß nicht, _wie_ ich es gemacht habe. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihm und Nott mit Absicht die Magie entzogen habe."

Draco wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen sollte. Niemals hätte er Harry - ausgerechnet Harry Potter - solch eiskalte Grausamkeit zugetraut. Ja, er war sich bewusst, dass für ihn inzwischen nichts wichtiger war als Draco. Dennoch hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Harry eiskalt jemandem seine Magie entziehen würde.

"Doch das ist nicht das Beängstigende an der ganzen Sache, Draco", riss ihn da Harrys leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Draco runzelte die Stirn, war sich nicht sicher, was noch schlimmer sein konnte.

Plötzlich hob sich Harrys Blick und er sah mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu Draco auf, als er heiser flüsterte: "Derjenige, der die Entscheidung gefällt hat, war nicht ich. Es war, als würde ich als Zuschauer daneben stehen. Ich konnte nichts tun, es war wie eine höhere Macht." Zitternd sog Harry die Luft in seine Lungen und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange, als er erstickt endete: "Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst. Ich _habe_ Angst vor mir selbst, Draco!"

Die Qual, durch die sich sein Seelenpartner selbst schickte, war schlussendlich zu viel für Draco. Mit nur wenigen Schritten war er bei Harry, beugte sich über ihn, umfasste sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuss heran. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, die Angst und Verzweiflung aus Harry heraus zu treiben, indem er ihn mit all der Liebe, die er für ihn empfand, überschüttete, ihn darin badete.

Als Harry mit einem Schluchzer seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, bildete sich auch in Dracos Hals ein dicker Kloß. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie sich langsam aber sicher ihre Tränen vermischten, während sie um das weinten, was Harry an diesem Nachmittag verloren hatte.

Irgendwann zog Harry ihn zu sich aufs Bett und ließ sich mit ihm auf die Matratze sinken, während sich ihre Lippen immer wieder sanft berührten. Dracos Hände fuhren immer wieder durch Harrys seidenweiche, schwarze Locken, während Harrys Finger langsam Dracos Rücken auf und ab fuhren.

Schließlich lösten sich ihre Lippen vollständig voneinander und Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust, um dem stetigen Herzschlag zu lauschen. Durch das Schulhemd hindurch spürte Draco die Wärme, die Harrys Körper ausstrahlte, während dessen Atem sanft durch Dracos Haar strich und leicht seinen Nacken kitzelte.

Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile so dalagen und ihren individuellen Gedanken nachhingen, fragte Harry plötzlich leise: "Hast du Angst vor mir, Draco?"

Überrascht von dieser vollkommen ernst gestellten Frage hob Draco den Kopf von Harrys Brust und sah ungläubig auf ihn hinab. Langsam runzelte sich seine Stirn, ehe er Harry fragte: "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Lange sah Harry ihn einfach nur an, ehe er leise gestand: "Ich habe mich gefragt, weshalb du noch immer einen Zauberstab brauchst, um deine Magie auszuüben. Irgendwann ist mir klar geworden, dass es zwischen uns eine Barriere geben muss, die in meinem Kopf nicht existiert, in deinem jedoch sehr wohl. Nachdem ich bereits zweimal beinahe jemanden umgebracht habe, lag die Frage nahe, ob es daran liegt. Also", endete Harry leise, so als fürchte er die Antwort. "Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Der Ausdruck in Dracos silbergrauen Augen war beim besten Willen nicht zu deuten, während er auf Harry hinab sah. Schließlich hob er eine Hand, strich Harry eine schwarze Locke aus der Stirn und murmelte: "Nein, ich habe nie Angst vor dir gehabt. Und ich werde jetzt, wo du mich verteidigst, bestimmt nicht damit anfangen."

Als Harry den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, legte Draco ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er leise fort fuhr: "Ich habe mir meine eigenen Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum ich noch immer auf einen Zauberstab angewiesen bin. Ich bin zu einem vollkommen anderen Schluss gekommen, Harry. Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich Angst vor dir habe. Ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass ich die Kontrolle nicht abgeben will."

Auf Harrys irritiertes Stirnrunzeln hin erklärte Draco lächelnd: "Ich glaube, ich musste zu oft in meinem Leben die Kontrolle übernehmen. Inzwischen habe ich mich derart daran gewöhnt, dass ich sie wohl niemand anderem mehr überlassen kann. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ich die Kontrolle nicht habe. Und darin liegt der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen uns, Harry. Dir fällt es nicht schwer, die Kontrolle jemand anderem zu überlassen und jemandem rückhaltlos zu vertrauen. Die Barrieren in deinem Kopf sind wesentlich geringer als die meinen. Darin liegt mein Problem, nicht in deiner unbegründeten Sorge, ich hätte Angst vor dir."

Nach diesen Worten studierte Harry sehr lange Dracos Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte. Schließlich hob er seine linke Hand, vergrub sie in Dracos blonden Strähnen und meinte leise: "Ich möchte dir gern helfen, Draco. Meinst du, ich kann dir dabei helfen?"

"Ich denke schon", kam die gemurmelte Antwort. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen langsam auf Harrys. Ein langsamer, liebevoller Kuss entstand, während sich ihre Lippen immer wieder in einem sanften Reigen fanden, ehe Draco seine Lippen schließlich endgültig von Harrys trennte und nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt murmelte: "Schlaf mit mir."

Diese drei simplen Worte jagten einen Schauer der Erregung über Harrys Rücken, während er Draco über sich unsicher ansah. Mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln fragte er: "Draco, bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

Als Antwort verdrehte Draco die Augen, legte sich Harrys Arme um den Nacken und drehte sie kurzerhand um, so dass Draco nun mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag und Harry zwischen seinen Beinen ruhte. Überrascht keuchte Harry auf, ehe sich ein leises Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle löste, als er Dracos wachsende Erregung durch die Hose hindurch spüren konnte.

Draco lächelte verschmitzt zu seinem Partner auf, ehe er seine Hüften provokativ anhob und rau flüsterte: "Ich bin mir sehr sicher, Harry. Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst. Dass du mich vögelst. Lang, tief und hart. Kapiert?"

Trotz der ordinären Worte schoss Harrys Blut sofort in seine Lendengegend und er brachte nicht mehr als ein leichtes Nicken zustande, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte und seine Lippen feurig auf Dracos senkte.

Der zögerte nicht, schlang seinen rechten Arm um Harrys Nacken und stieß mit seiner Zunge tief in Harrys Mund, forderte ihn dazu heraus, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Eine stille Bitte, die Harry keine Sekunde später nur zu bereitwillig erfüllte. Ungestüm drängte Harrys Zunge Dracos in dessen Mund zurück, erforschte die ihm gleichzeitig bekannte und doch unbekannte weiche Höhle, ertrank beinahe in Dracos überwältigendem Geschmack. Immer wieder umkreiste er Dracos Zunge, tanzte mit ihr und neckte sie, bis ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr.

Noch an Dracos Lippen lächelte Harry, ehe er seine linke Hand an Dracos Seite hinab wandern ließ, ihm damit eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sofort wurden Dracos Brustwarzen hart wie Kieselsteine, so dass Harry sie auch noch durch sein eigenes Hemd hindurch spüren konnte.

Vorsichtig löste sich Harry von Dracos Lippen und fuhr dann langsam über dessen Wange hinab zu seiner Halsbeuge. Genüsslich verteilte er kleine Küsse auf der empfindlichen Haut, entlockte ihm leise Seufzer. Schließlich schlossen sich seine Zähne sanft um Dracos Ohrläppchen und zupften daran, ehe seine Zungenspitze sich vorwitzig der Ohrmuschel widmete und schließlich in die Öffnung fuhr.

Draco bäumte sich so unvermittelt auf, dass Harry beinahe von der Matratze gefallen wäre. Leise lachend ließ er von Draco ab, ließ seine Beine links und rechts von Dracos Hüfte geiten und erhob sich auf die Knie, ehe er mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte: "Wir sollten uns ein Stück vom Rand weg bewegen."

Wie in Trance nickte Draco, richtete sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf und manövrierte sich in die Mitte des Bettes, Harry immer dicht über sich. Als Draco seinen Kopf langsam auf eines der Kissen sinken ließ und zu Harry hinauf sah, stockte dem für einen Moment der Atem. Sanfte, leicht raue Finger fanden ihren Weg über eine weiche Wange in seidiges, weißblondes Haar, ehe Harry mit vor Emotionen rauer Stimme flüsterte: "Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?"

Alles, wozu Draco fähig war, war ein zittriges Lächeln, ehe er eine Hand in Harrys Nacken legte und ihn zu sich hinunter zog, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen zu drücken. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Draco leise.

Harrys Atem strich ihm über die Lippen, als er sich vor beugte, Draco tief in die Augen sah und leise erwiderte: "Und ich liebe dich." Damit schloss er seine Augen und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf jene Dracos.

Einen endlos scheinenden Augenblick später löste Harry seine Lippen von Dracos und wanderte zielstrebig über dessen Hals tiefer und tiefer, bis sich sein weicher Mund über der rechten Brustwarze schloss und sanft an ihr saugte. Dracos Lippen öffneten sich zitternd, während er seine rastlosen Finger in Harrys Haar vergrub und ihn stumm darum bat, nur ja nicht aufzuhören. Harry erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch, indem er seine linke Hand erhob und sich um Dracos andere Brustwarze kümmerte. Vorsichtig rieb er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, während seine geschickte Zunge sich voller Hingabe ihrer Aufgabe widmete und Draco zum Erzittern brachte.

Nach einiger Zeit beendete Harry seine Zärtlichkeiten und wanderte mit seinen suchenden Lippen langsam über Dracos Brust, küsste jede Erhebung, jede Vertiefung, bis er sich dem ersten blauen Fleck näherte. Langsam hob sich sein Blick, ehe er die blaue Stelle langsam, beinahe so hauchzart wie ein Schmetterling, küsste und Dracos Blick dabei nicht eine Sekunde los ließ. Draco war sich sicher, noch niemals in seinem Leben etwas derart erotisches erlebt zu haben.

Eine Zeitlang widmete sich Harry jedem blauen Fleck auf Dracos Torso mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit wie dem allerersten, bis Draco sich sicher war, dass ihm niemals im Leben etwas weh getan hatte, weil Harrys Lippen alle Wunden zu heilen schienen. Mit jedem neuen Kuss, den Harry auf Dracos Haut drückte, bekam er ein Stück mehr von Draco, machte er ihn ein Stück gefügiger.

Schließlich stoppte Harry direkt über Dracos Bauchnabel. Als Draco nichts weiter als Harrys heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, öffnete er fragend die Augen und sah Harry an. Dieser schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er, ohne seinen Blick zu lösen, seinen Kopf senkte und mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel stieß.

Diese Aktion hatte die gleiche Wirkung wie zuvor jene mit Harrys Zungenspitze in Dracos Ohr. Erneut bäumte Draco sich auf, doch diesmal waren Harrys Hände zur Stelle, die ihn ohne Rücksicht an den Hüften gepackt hielten und ihn in die Matratze drückten und Draco damit keinerlei Bewegungsspielraum ließen, während Harry ohne Zwang immer und immer wieder mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel stieß, mit ihr den eigentlichen Liebesakt simulierte und Draco dabei fast wahnsinnig machte.

Irgendwann ließ Harry von seiner Tätigkeit ab und richtete sich auf, lächelte auf Draco herab, der sich in den Laken wand und kaum mehr zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig war. Schweiß hatte sich bereits auf Dracos Stirn gebildet, während auf seinen Wangen hektische rote Flecke tanzten und sein abgehackter Atem sich seinen Weg durch leicht geöffnete Lippen bahnte.

Sehr langsam schob sich Harry mit seinem Körper etwas tiefer, bis er auf Dracos Oberschenkeln saß. Seine Hände griffen nach Dracos. Sofort umklammerten seine Hände Harrys Finger und er ließ sich von Harry aufhelfen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er auch schon Harrys Lippen auf den seinen und eine stürmische Zunge, die sich zwischen seine Lippen drängte. Stöhnend gab Draco der Invasion nach und tastete blind mit seinen Fingern nach den Knöpfen an Harrys Hemd.

Als er sie schließlich fand, begann er ungeduldig mit dem Aufknöpfen. Sobald er jedoch die erste weiche, warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte, ließ er das Kleidungsstück unbeachtet und fuhr stattdessen mit seiner Handfläche über Harrys weiche, wohlgeformte Brust, umspielte die harten Brustwarzen und sonnte sich in dem Gefühl, auf Harry die gleiche Wirkung zu haben wie dieser auf ihn.

Da Draco sich nicht länger mit seinem Hemd beschäftigte, öffnete Harry die restlichen Knöpfe und ließ das Hemd schließlich mit einer kurzen Bewegung von seinen Schultern gleiten. Fast sofort wanderten Dracos tastende Finger über Harrys Seiten zu dessen Rücken, wo er sanft mit seinen Fingernägeln über die weiche Haut fuhr, als sich Harrys Lippen auf Dracos empfindliche Halsbeuge senkten und zu saugen begannen.

Langsam sanken sie auf die Matratze zurück. Instinktiv schlangen sich Dracos Beine um Harrys Hüfte und er begann, sein Becken gegen Harrys zu reiben. Ihre Erektionen trafen sich und beide Jungen stöhnten auf.

Eingedenk Dracos Wunsches, einmal in seinem Leben die Kontrolle jemand anderem zu überlassen, ließ Harry seine Hand rasch zu Dracos linkem Bein wandern und löste es sanft von seiner Hüfte. Dann fuhr sie das Hosenbein hinauf und legte sich auf Dracos Reißverschluss. Nur wenige Momente später war die Hose geöffnet und Harrys Hand fuhr hinein. Draco bäumte sich auf und stöhnte tief in seiner Kehle auf. Nicht viel später glitt sein rechtes Bein ebenfalls von Harrys Taille und ermöglichte Harry somit besseren Zugang. Doch für dessen Geschmack war es bei weitem noch nicht gut genug.

Hastig löste er sich von Draco, setzte sich auf und rutschte zum Ende des Bettes zu Dracos Füßen. Rasch band er die Schuhe auf, denen sie bisher keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatten, und warf sie zu Boden. Dann krabbelte er ein Stück an seinem Partner hinauf, drückte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf eine Stelle unterhalb des Bauchnabels, ehe er mit einem Ruck sowohl Hose als auch Unterhose von Dracos Hüften schälte und diese beiden Kleidungsstücke ebenfalls auf den Boden warf.

Langsam glitt Harrys Blick über den entblößten Körper, nahm jede Kontur und jeden Schatten in sich auf, ehe er mit einem seltsamen Laut an Draco hinauf krabbelte und ohne zu zögern dessen Erektion in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Harry hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht, und einen Moment fühlte es sich seltsam an, doch als er Dracos überraschtes Keuchen hörte und nur wenig später die rastlosen Finger in seinem Haar spürte, wusste er, dass er genau das Richtige getan hatte. Langsam glitten seine Lippen und seine Zunge an dem samtenen Schaft auf und ab, während seine Finger sanft über die Innenseiten von Dracos Schenkeln strichen.

Inzwischen kam dessen Atem nur noch abgehackt, immer wieder unterbrochen von einem tiefen Stöhnen, wenn Harrys Zunge diese bestimmte Drehung vollführte oder seine Zähne so sanft wie nur irgend vorstellbar an seiner empfindlichen Spitze knabberten. Draco wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Es zählte nur noch Harry, der Dracos Körper mit einer Umsichtigkeit huldigte und ihm zeigte, wie sehr er Draco doch liebte; Harry, der keine Scheu zeigte, Dracos Wünschen nachzukommen; Harry, den er über alles auf diesem Planeten liebte. Es zählte nur Harry, Harry, Harry...

"Harry!", keuchte Draco überrascht, als er spürte, wie dessen Finger sich seinem Eingang näherten und sich schließlich zwei davon in ihn schoben.

Zunächst verkrampfte sich Draco, während seine Muskeln automatisch zu arbeiten begannen. Es war ungewohnt, sein Körper wurde an einer Stelle penetriert, die das nicht gewohnt war.

Als sich Harrys Finger jedoch vorsichtig in ihm bewegten und sein Mund noch immer nicht von Dracos Erektion abließ, entspannte er sich langsam. Plötzlich veränderte Harry den Winkel seiner penetrierenden Finger und Draco sah Sterne.

Überrascht keuchte er auf und riss die Augen auf, ehe ein kehliges Stöhnen sich aus seiner Brust befreite. Blind tasteten seine Finger nach Harry und vergruben sich schließlich in dessen Haar. Harry lachte kehlig, was jedoch eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch Dracos Körper sandte.

"Harry...", hauchte er trunken vor Lust. Harry hielt inne, hob langsam seinen Kopf, hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf Dracos empfindliche Spitze und schob sich dann an seinem Partner nach oben, ohne jedoch seine Finger in ihrer Arbeit zu unterbrechen. In dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, strichen Harrys Fingerkuppen erneut über Dracos Prostata und er schrie kehlig in Harrys Mundhöhle. Gierig schluckte Harry jeden Ton aus Dracos Mund und streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand durch dessen Haar.

Draco jedoch war am Ende seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er sich zu Harrys Hosenbund, öffnete das Kleidungsstück hastig und fuhr dann mit beiden Händen unter den Stoff über Harrys Hintern, um das Kleidungsstück samt Unterhose von Harrys Hüften zu schieben.

Harry löste seine Lippen von Dracos und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, als er leise zu kichern begann ob der Ungeduld seines Geliebten. "Nicht so hastig, Draco", murmelte Harry amüsiert und versuchte, sich aus seiner Hose zu befreien. Doch Draco ließ es nicht dazu kommen. Er befreite Harry gerade weit genug von den störenden Kleidungsstücken, um dessen Erektion umfassen zu können. Überrascht keuchte Harry auf, ehe auch ihm ein tiefer Seufzer entschlüpfte, während er Dracos geschickte Finger genoss.

Erst einen Moment später wurde Harry klar, dass Dracos Hände seltsam glitschig waren. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und sah in das gerötete Gesicht hinab. Doch Draco war eindeutig bereits jenseits von Gut und Böse und widmete sich einzig den Bewegungen seiner Hand.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Harry mit vor Emotionen rauer Stimme und senkte seine Lippen kurz aber sanft auf die seines Partners. Draco öffnete die Augen und sah in Harrys zärtliches Gesicht hinauf. "Harry", murmelte er liebevoll. Im nächsten Moment verschwand seine Hand von Harrys Erektion und auch Harry zog seine Finger zurück.

"Ich liebe dich", wiederholte Harry leise, als er sich langsam in Draco schob und dieser seine Beine um Harrys Taille schlang.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Harry, als er vollständig in Draco versunken war und einen hauchzarten Kuss auf dessen Lippen hauchte, während sich Draco an die Invasion gewöhnte.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", stöhnte Harry unter Tränen, während er sich langsam und so zärtlich wie möglich in Draco bewegte, während dieser jedem seiner Stöße begegnete und ihm mit einem Stöhnen antwortete, wenn Harry diesen bestimmten Punkt in seinem Innern streifte.

Und mit jedem Wort der Liebesbezeugung von Harrys Seite antwortete Draco mit einer ebensolchen Liebesbekundung, bis sie schließlich gemeinsam den Höhepunkt und selige Vergessenheit erreichten und Draco nach einem langen Augenblick mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Licht löschte und sie in einen tiefen Schlummer versanken.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Als am Samstag Morgen die Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg in das Turmzimmer fanden, in dem Harry und Draco schliefen, lagen beide Jungen eng umschlungen in der Mitte des Bettes und redeten leise über ihre Zukunftspläne.

Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen war ihnen beiden klar, dass sie etwas unternehmen mussten, wenn sie ihre neuen Kräfte jemals richtig kontrollieren lernen wollten. Außerdem war noch die Frage zu klären, wo sie ihr Leben nach der Schule verbringen wollten. Draco war klar, dass er um seiner eigenen Sicherheit Willen nicht mehr nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren konnte.

Harry wusste, wie sehr Draco das gegen den Strich ging. Ihm würde es nicht anders gehen, wenn er von heute auf morgen sein Zuhause aufgeben müsste. Harry hatte selbst nie ein echtes Zuhause besessen, deshalb hoffte er, sich nach der Schule eines mit Draco schaffen zu können.

Aus Gründen der Sicherheit schien Harry das Hauptquartier des Ordens vorerst am Besten geeignet. Dort konnten sie ihre neuen Kräfte beherrschen lernen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, ob hinter der nächsten Ecke der Tod lauerte.

Im Moment erklärte Harry seinem Partner mit leisen Worten seine Idee, während dieser ihm nachdenklich lauschte. Harrys Plan klang vernünftig. Nur hatten sie noch immer ein kleines Problem.

"Wir haben niemanden, der uns bei der Entdeckung unserer neuen Kräfte helfen kann, Harry", erläuterte Draco das Problem leise, während er mit seiner Hand leichte Kreise auf Harrys Brust und Bauch malte. Harry seufzte leise und verfiel in Schweigen, während er darüber nachdachte.

Nach einer Weile schließlich richtete er sich ein Stück auf und murmelte: "Aber natürlich!"

Verwirrt hob Draco seinen Kopf und sah Harry fragend an. Harry grinste und sagte leise: "Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, was Dumbledore gesagt hat? Dass wir uns mit unserem Eingangsportrait unterhalten sollten? Vielleicht können _sie_ uns helfen."

Einen kurzen Moment dachte Draco über diese Idee nach, ehe auch sein Gesicht sich erhellte und er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. "Keine schlechte Idee. Fragen kostet nichts."

Noch ehe Draco seinen Satz beendet hatte, war Harry bereits aus dem Bett geglitten und suchte nach einer Hose und einem Pullover. Draco genoss noch einen Augenblick Harrys delikate - und nackte - Kehrseite, ehe auch er aus dem Bett glitt und sich ebenfalls ein paar Sachen über streifte. Kurz darauf verließen sie ihr Schlafzimmer, gingen schnurstracks durch ihr Wohnzimmer und traten schließlich in den Gang hinaus, wo sie sich zu dem Portrait wandten.

Das Paar hielt sich, wie immer, eng umschlungen und schien nichts auf dieser Welt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wert zu finden. Harry und Draco tauschten einen kurzen Blick, ehe Draco sich räusperte und dem linken Wesen über den Rücken strich. Sofort löste es sich aus den Armen seines Geliebten und sah die beiden Jungen mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

"Hi", begann Draco unsicher und blickte kurz zu Harry, ehe er an das Wesen gewandt meinte: "Könnten wir euch eine Frage stellen?"

Nun wandte sich auch das andere Wesen zu ihnen um und warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu. Unbewusst ergriff Harry Dracos Hand und wandte sich an das dunkelhaarige Wesen, als er fragte: "Könnt ihr uns lehren, mit unseren Kräften umzugehen?"

Zunächst reagierten die Wesen gar nicht. Dann wandten sie sich einander zu, ehe sie ihre Blicke wieder auf Harry und Draco richteten und sie beinahe zu durchbohren schienen. Unbehaglich wanden sich die beiden Jungen unter den prüfenden Blicken der beiden Wesen, ehe jenes mit den dunklen Haaren schließlich nickte und das hellere Wesen mit seiner melodiösen Stimme sagte: "Die Zeit ist reif. Eure Geister sind für den neuen Weg geöffnet."

"Seid mir und Gabriel Willkommen, _pariente de almas_ (*)." Eine kurze Pause entstand, ehe das dunkle Wesen mit einem leichten Neigen seines Kopfes sagte: "Mein Name ist Raphael."(**)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) span. für "Verwandte der Seele"  
> (**) Gabriel und Raphael sind (waren?) Erzengel und in meiner Story das Urpaar des "Licht des Himmels"
> 
>  **Gabriel** ist der Engel der Erlösung und Freiheit. Er wird manchmal auch als weibliches Wesen dargestellt, sie/er hat die Aufgabe der Verkündung, der Auferstehung, der Wahrheit und der Gnade, seine/ihre größte Waffe ist die Liebe.
> 
>  **Raphael** ist der Führer aller Heilungsengel und gilt als Regent des zweiten Himmels, als Schutzengel für den Baum des Lebens im Paradiesgarten Eden und ist einer der sieben Engel um Gottes Thron. Angeblich soll er Noah auch die Anleitung zum Bau der Arche überbracht haben. Seine Aufgaben sind die Heilung der Erde und der Menschen.


	16. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle alten Leser: diesen Epilog gab es vorher nicht. Das heißt, es gab ihn _schon_ , ich habe ihn nur nie gepostet. Sollte er aber immer, da er noch ein paar Informationen für das Sequel beinhaltete. Da ich allerdings nicht weiß, ob ich _das_ jemals beenden werde, könnte man argumentieren, dass man den Epilog auch weglassen kann. Für meinen Seelenfrieden entlasse ich ihn jedoch aus meinem WIP-Ordner in die große, weite Welt.

* * *

"Wie lange noch?"

Langsam drehte Draco seinen Kopf, damit er die Zeiger der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims erkennen konnte, dann legte er sein Kinn zurück auf Harrys verwuschelten Haarschopf und murmelte leise: "Zehn Minuten."

Harry seufzte, versteckte ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand und kuschelte sich dann näher an Dracos Brust.

Sie saßen vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und starrten in das prasselnde Feuer, der einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Draco lehnte an der Couch und Harry saß zwischen seinen Beinen, schmiegte sich mit seinem Rücken an Dracos Brust, während sein Haarschopf unter Dracos Kinn ruhte und dessen Hände auf Harrys Bauch.

Man mochte sich fragen, was die beiden jungen Männer um diese Uhrzeit noch in ihrem Wohnzimmer trieben, bedachte man, dass es Dienstag war und sie am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh aus den Federn mussten. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, dann fragte er sich selbst, was genau Harry dazu getrieben hatte, unbedingt bis Mitternacht aufbleiben zu wollen. Doch Harry hielt sich in der Hinsicht bedeckt und meinte nur, dass es eben nicht bis zum Morgen warten konnte, wenn Draco "unter der Flut an Glückwünschen zusammenbrechen würde".

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben - und nicht einzuschlafen -, zog er Harry näher zu sich und vergrub seine Nase in dessen Haar. Es roch immer so gut, nach frischer Luft und Freiheit, so als wäre Harry nach einem besonders waghalsigen Flug gerade vom Besen gestiegen und schnurstracks in Dracos Arme gekrochen. Draco liebte das.

Harry lächelte, wusste er doch nur zu genau, dass Draco schon wieder an seinen Haaren roch. Er mochte meinen, dass Harry davon nichts mitbekam, da er es meistens tat, wenn er dachte, dass Harry schlief, um nicht bei einer so peinlichen, rührseligen Aktion erwischt zu werden. Doch ebenso sehr wie Draco es genoss, an Harrys Haaren zu riechen, mochte Harry es, dass Draco es überhaupt tat, zeugte es für ihn doch von äußerst tiefer Zuneigung.

"Hast du dir eigentlich je gewünscht, an einem anderen Tag geboren worden zu sein?", wollte Harry nach einem Moment des Schweigens plötzlich wissen. Draco stutzte etwas ob dieser seltsamen Frage, seufzte dann jedoch kaum hörbar, küsste Harry leicht auf die Schläfe und murmelte: "Nicht wirklich. Soweit ich weiß, ist es ein Wunder, dass es mich überhaupt gibt und dass ich gesund bin."

Dracos Ton alarmierte Harry, dass den jungen Mann dieses Thema offenbar stark beschäftigte. Vorsichtig wandte er seinen Kopf um, sah eindringlich auf Dracos Profil und fragte sanft: "Wie meinst du das?"

Sofort huschte ein kurzes, trauriges Lächeln über Dracos Gesicht. "Ich war nicht der erste Versuch meiner Eltern, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Offenbar hat meine Mutter einen Defekt, der es ihr erschwert, ein Kind zu bekommen. Ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten, aber soweit ich weiß, bin ich für sie ein kleines Wunder. Ich war der einzige Embryo, der über den zweiten Monat hinaus kam."

"Oh Draco", hauchte Harry mitfühlend, strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Dracos Wange und zog ihn dann zu einem sanften, langsamen Kuss hinab. Sofort entschwand ein Großteil der Spannung aus Dracos Körper, als Harrys weiche Lippen über die seinen strichen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten und sich in die Augen sahen, fiel auch der letzte Rest von Dracos Melancholie von ihm ab.

Langsam drehte sich Harry in Dracos Armen wieder um und beide Jungen fuhren damit fort, ins Feuer zu starren und die Nähe zueinander zu genießen. Die letzten Monate waren nicht einfach für sie gewesen, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional. Solch kostbare Momente wie diesen, in denen sie einfach nur in den Armen des anderen liegen und die Ruhe genießen konnten, waren sehr selten geworden, nicht zuletzt wegen der zusätzlichen Ausbildung, die Draco von Dumbledore und Snape erhielt, ganz zu schweigen von den NEWTs, die sie nebenher noch abzulegen hatten. Auch Gabriel und Raphael waren harte Lehrmeister, die sie dazu zwangen, mit ihren neuen Kräften sparsam und vor allem verantwortungsbewusst umzugehen. Dabei legten die beiden Engel weniger Wert auf Praxis, sondern vielmehr auf die Theorie.

Ein weiteres Gähnen ertönte, dann Dracos gemurmeltes: "Noch fünf Minuten." Harry nickte und schloss kurz die Augen, riss sie dann jedoch wieder auf, als der Schlaf seine Glieder erschweren wollte.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dein Geschenk ist es wert, dass ich dafür meinen Schönheitsschlaf opfere", murmelte da Draco schläfrig in sein Ohr. Harry grinste leicht und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Er vergrub seine Nase kurz in Dracos Halsbeuge, ehe er sich wieder dem Feuer zuwandte. "Vertrau mir, du wirst es lieben."

"Was genau _ist_ es denn, dass du nicht bis morgen früh warten konntest?", wollte Draco leicht ungeduldig wissen. Harry schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und erwiderte: "Es ist eine Überraschung. Und es war schwer genug, das vor dir geheim zu halten. Ich weiß einfach, dass ich es keine Sekunde länger als nötig aushalte, es vor dir zu verbergen, deswegen bekommst du es sofort."

Ein Lächeln flackerte kurz in Dracos Gesicht auf, ehe er seine Lippen auf Harrys Nacken presste und dort murmelte: "Bist du sicher, dass du es mir nicht jetzt schon verraten willst?"

Harry keuchte leicht, als die sanften Lippen mit jedem Wort seine empfindliche Haut streiften. Mit einem kleinen Geräusch, das an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte, murmelte Harry: "Ganz sicher. In zwei Minuten weißt du es, eher nicht."

Eine vorwitzige Hand wanderte unter Harrys T-Shirt und strich ihm über den Bauch. Sofort rutschte Harry ein Stück tiefer, reckte sich der Liebkosung entgegen. Draco grinste. "Es ist doch niemand hier", versuchte er Harry mit sanfter Stimme einzulullen. "Es wird also auch niemand erfahren, wenn du mir mein Geschenk ein paar Minuten eher gibst."

Diese Worte ernüchterten Harry ein Stück. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, drehte sich zu Draco um und umfasste sein Gesicht, ehe er ihm einen harten Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen drückte. "Ich werde es wissen", murmelte er heiser, ehe er seinen Mund wieder auf Dracos senkte. Von dessen Seite kamen keinerlei Einwände. Stattdessen vergrub er seine Hände in Harrys zerzaustem Haar und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Als Harry begann, seine Hüften rhythmisch gegen Dracos zu reiben, keuchte er auf und riss sich von Harrys Mund los, um keuchend Luft in seine beinahe berstenden Lungen zu ziehen.

In diesem Moment schlug die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims Mitternacht.

Harry nahm es als Zeichen, langsam von Dracos Schoß zu gleiten und aufzustehen. Einen kurzen Moment verschwand er im Schlafzimmer, ehe er mit einem kleinen, in grünes Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen zurückkam. Draco konnte nicht anders und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, bevor er sich etwas gerader hinsetzte. Sobald Harry wieder bei ihm ankam, kniete er sich neben seinen Partner, beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn so zart, als wolle er vermeiden, etwas Unbezahlbares zu beschädigen. Dracos Augen schlossen sich und er lehnte sich Harry entgegen. Der ließ seine Lippen federleicht über Dracos streichen, ehe er seinen Kopf hob und heiser murmelte: "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Draco."

In Dracos Augen war all die Liebe sichtbar, die er für Harry empfand, der ihm das kleine Päckchen erwartungsvoll entgegen hielt. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern nahm Draco es entgegen und zog langsam an dem silbernen Geschenkband. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. "Slytherinfarben, Harry?"

"Wenn du in Frankreich bist, mach es wie die Franzosen", meinte Harry nur Schulterzuckend, ehe er sich langsam auf seine Fersen niederließ und Draco angespannt dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sein Geschenk auspackte.

Langsam ließ Draco das Geschenkband zu Boden sinken und öffnete dann vorsichtig den Deckel der kleinen grünen Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kam ein Inlett aus weißem Samt, auf dem eine fein gearbeitete silberne Kette mit einem Amulett lag. Langsam ließ Draco nun auch den Deckel auf den Boden gleiten und nahm vorsichtig das Schmuckstück heraus. Im Licht des Kamins erkannte er nun, was genau das Amulett darstellte.

Es war eine künstlerische Arbeit aus Silber, ebenso filigran wie die Kette, an dem es hing. Was Draco zunächst für einen Ring gehalten hatte, stellte sich bei näherer Betrachtung als eine Schlange heraus, die sich einmal um das Amulett wand. Bei näherem Hinsehen musste er jedoch auch dies revidieren, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Schlange das Amulett zunächst in der Mitte teilte, ehe sie sich zu einem Kreis formierte. Dadurch entstanden zwei Zwischenräume. Im Linken befand sich das Abbild eines auf seinen Hinterläufen stehenden Löwen, der seine Tatzen nach dem Kopf der Schlange ausstreckte. Doch seine Versuche würden auf ewig fruchtlos bleiben, denn der Kopf der Schlange ruhte im rechten Zwischenraum und umschlang eine weiße Perle.

"Harry", begann Draco sprachlos, während er das Amulett auf seiner Handfläche betrachtete. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Draco etwas derartiges gesehen. Es war so fein gearbeitet, dass Draco Angst hatte, er würde es aus Versehen zerbrechen. Gleichzeitig symbolisierte es ihr eingegangenes Band, zeigte der ganzen Welt, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle und er sah zu Harry auf.

Dieser knetete nervös seine Finger, als er Draco abwartend ansah. Als Draco jedoch nichts sagte, sondern ihn nur entgeistert anstarrte, versuchte Harry ein Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

"Gefällt es dir?", wollte er atemlos wissen. Als Draco nicht aufhörte, ihn nur anzusehen, fuhr Harry hastig fort: "Es war gar nicht einfach, das vor dir geheim zu halten, wo wir doch kaum voneinander getrennt waren und ich die Bestellung beim Juwelier machen musste. Und dann musste es noch mit den richtigen Zaubersprüchen ausgestattet werden. Es ist nämlich kein normales Amulett, sondern..."

Er wurde unterbrochen, als sich Dracos Lippen heiß auf seine senkten und dessen Zunge ohne große Umschweife in Harrys Mund versank. Die Leidenschaft des Kusses überrumpelte Harry etwas, doch schnell gab er sich dem auflodernden Feuer hin, schloss seine Augen, vergrub seine Hand in Dracos Haar und küsste ihn mit aller Macht zurück.

Nach einer Ewigkeit löste sich Draco langsam von Harrys nunmehr geschwollenen Lippen, nippte noch einige Male sanft daran, ehe er leise hauchte: "Ich liebe dich."

Harry lehnte seine Stirn schwach gegen Dracos und kraulte ihm durch sein Nackenhaar, als er murmelte: "Es gefällt dir also?"

"Es ist wunderschön", erwiderte Draco ebenso atemlos wie zuvor, löste sich von Harry und besah sich noch einmal das Amulett in seiner Hand. "Wunderschön", murmelte er noch einmal wie zur Bestätigung, ehe er aufsah, Harry die Kette hin hielt und flüsterte: "Leg sie mir um."

Langsam schlossen sich Harrys Finger um die Kette und Draco wandte sich, sobald er sie fest in seinem Griff hatte, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Harry rutschte auf seinen Knien ein Stück an Draco heran, öffnete den Verschluss der filigranen Kette und ließ sie langsam über Dracos Haut gleiten. Seine Finger waren nun die Ruhe selbst, als er den Verschluss in Dracos Nacken schloss. Er drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf die weiche Haut, ehe er sich zurückzog und Draco sich wieder umwandte.

Seine Finger strichen über das Amulett, erfühlten die Konturen der Schlange, die Täler und Hügel des Löwen und die glatte Oberfläche der Perle. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry richtete, standen ihm Tränen in den Augen. "Ich glaube, mir hat noch nie jemand etwas derart schönes geschenkt. Danke." Damit beugte er sich zu Harry und küsste ihn sanft.

Ihre Lippen lösten sich und Dracos Arme schlangen sich ohne große Worte um Harrys Taille, zogen den anderen Jungen an seinen Körper, ehe er sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge vergrub. Harry küsste seinen Seelenpartner kurz hinter dem Ohr, ehe er seinen Kopf auf Dracos Haarschopf legte und die Augen schloss.

Wie lange sie so eng umschlungen auf dem Boden saßen wussten sie später nicht mehr. Irgendwann jedoch hob Draco seinen Kopf, strich Harry durchs Haar und murmelte rau: "Du sagtest etwas von Zaubersprüchen?"

Erst bei diesen Worten schien Harry einzufallen, was er zuvor hatte sagen wollen. Ein kleines, jedoch nicht minder stolzes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ehe er leise erwiderte: "Das Amulett ist so eine Art Portschlüssel. Wenn du es in der Mitte zerbrichst, dann wird er aktiviert und transportiert dich da hin, wo ich gerade bin. Der Zauber wirkt nur bei dir, aber leider nur einmal, doch ich dachte mir, dass du es für den Notfall gut gebrauchen könntest."

Sie beide wussten, was für eine Art Notfall das war: wenn Draco von den Todessern entführt wurde, um an Harry heranzukommen oder ihn wieder einmal jemand 'auf den richtigen Pfad zurückbringen wollte'.

"Außerdem soll es dich vor unbedarften Magieausstößen meinerseits schützen", fügte Harry kaum hörbar hinzu, während er seinen Finger über die weiße Perle gleiten ließ und Dracos Blick auswich. Der sah Harry ruhig an, ehe er seine Hand einfing und sie sanft küsste. Er beschloss, das Thema fallen zu lassen, da es Harry sichtlich unangenehm war, und fragte stattdessen: "Wer hat die Zaubersprüche gemacht?"

Hier sah Harry grinsend auf. "Ich", meinte er nicht ohne Stolz. Als er Dracos überraschten Blick bemerkte, fügte er eilig an: "Unter Gabriels Anleitung."

"Gabriel?", wollte Draco ungläubig wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen Portschlüssel kreiert, und von Schutzzaubern gegen unsere Art Magie hatte ich erst recht keine Ahnung. Also habe ich Gabriel und Raphael gefragt. Doch Raphael meinte, er hätte keinen Sinn für derart gefühlsduselige Angelegenheiten, also hat mir Gabriel geholfen."

"Aha", meinte Draco grinsend. "Weil er ja selbst ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker ist, nicht wahr?"

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein bestätigendes Grinsen. Es erstaunte Draco immer wieder aufs Neue, wie ähnlich sie den beiden Engeln in mancher Hinsicht doch waren. Nicht unbedingt im Aussehen - wobei es auch dort erstaunliche Parallelen gab -, doch so manche Charakterzüge, die Raphael besaß, waren auch Draco nicht fremd. Ebenso erging es Harry mit einigen von Gabriels Gefühlsanwandlungen. Hatten sie also zuvor noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt, dass die Engel das Urpaar des Himmelslichtphänomens waren, so waren diese in den letzten Monaten ausgeräumt worden.

"Raphael gab mir allerdings Recht, dass die Idee recht praktisch ist", fügte Harry an und lehnte sich wieder zurück an Dracos Schulter. Dracos Arm schlang sich um seine Taille und zog ihn noch fester zu sich.

"Er will es nicht zugeben, aber auch er macht sich Sorgen", meinte Draco leise.

Harry seufzte leise. "Wir machen uns alle Sorgen." Es war nicht nur ihre Verbindung, die ihnen Sorgen bereitete. Nein, auch die ungewisse Zukunft von Dracos Vater und Severus Snape in Voldemorts Kreis bereitete Harry Kopfzerbrechen. Das Leben so vieler Menschen war durch diese Sache in Aufruhr geraten, und obwohl sie in vieler Hinsicht auch Hoffnung geweckt hatten, so konnten sie dennoch nicht vergessen, dass sie ebenso gut alle in Gefahr bringen konnten, wenn einem von ihnen etwas passierte. Für Harry waren seine neuen Kräfte manchmal eher eine Last als ein Segen. Gott zu spielen gehörte nicht in sein Weltbild, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm diesmal keine andere Wahl blieb. Merlin, wie er es hasste.

Dracos Lippen, die sich gegen seine Schläfe pressten, rissen Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er mochte Kräfte bekommen haben, die ihm unheimlich waren, aber er hatte auch das größte und kostbarste Geschenk bekommen, was er sich vorstellen konnte: eine Familie. Nichts auf der Welt würde ihn davon abbringen, sie mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen", murmelte Draco mit hörbarer Müdigkeit. Harry lächelte, entzog sich Dracos Armen und stand auf. Draco ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand und zog sich hoch. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer meinte Harry nonchalant über seine Schulter: "Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu müde für dein anderes Geschenk."

Draco hielt kurz inne, dann grinste er, streckte seinen Arm aus und zog Harry mühelos zurück und an seine Brust. "Dafür", murmelte er und biss Harry spielerisch in den Hals, "bin ich _nie_ zu müde."

Mit einem erfreuten Lachen zog Harry ihn ins Schlafzimmer und ließ die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das "Licht des Himmels" und der größte Teil seiner Nebenwirkungen sind die Erfindung von Draeconin und der Geschichte "Light of Heaven" entnommen. Ich benutze das Plotdevice mit Erlaubnis der Autorin für meine Zwecke.


End file.
